Cancer
by Persephone98
Summary: UA/ Era Hinata la manera que tenía el mundo de decirle que la felicidad existía, y que estaba en su destino; El cáncer, en cambio, era la forma cruel de decirle que no puedes tenerlo todo.
1. Cáncer

**Cáncer**

 **(UA. SasuHina)**

Cuando se es joven, se piensa que se vivirá para siempre. Y a veces es así, por un minuto, los jóvenes logran experiencias, banales en realidad, como emborracharse con sus camaradas en el karaoke local, o besar apasionadamente a la chica de sus sueños un martes por la tarde, _dry humping_ en el sofá, antes de que sus padres lleguen a casa; dichas experiencias nos hacen probar la eternidad un minuto ¿no es así?

 _Toc, toc._

La puerta suena con un eco que retumba en la habitación pulcramente blanca, oliente a formol y a limpieza, demasiado silenciosa y el enfermo (porque sí, está enfermo, acéptenlo) dentro de ella levanta con pesadez la mirada, un tanto aburrido, un tanto nauseabundo.

Sasuke Uchiha no es una persona paciente, nunca lo ha sido, y mucho teme que nunca llegará a serlo.

-Pasa…- No hay tiempo para cortesías hipócritas ni modales inútiles. No hay tiempo de nada.

No es como Itachi, pero sobre todo no es una persona pacienzuda, ni particularmente educada.

La leucemia es el cáncer de los tejidos de la sangre, incluida la médula ósea; también es llamado cáncer de la sangre, debe tratarlo un profesional y requiere un diagnóstico médico; a grandes rasgos, es un cáncer que va extinguiéndote la vida, como todos, impidiendo que tu cuerpo combata cualquier infección, por más pequeña que sea.

Es también el tipo de cáncer que aqueja a Sasuke Uchiha, ejemplar estudiante y gruñón de tiempo completo, desde los 16 años. Los síntomas comenzaron a aparecer de manera esporádica, aislados, sin conexión aparente, y de manera poética lo podríamos comparar con ver llover a través de un vidrio y darte cuenta lentamente que las gotas irán cayendo sobre ti.

Inició con la fatiga inminente que venía con Sasuke cada vez que Itachi, su hermano mayor y él regresaban del colegio por la tarde, después con el fluctuante cambio de peso del chico, a lo que su madre Mikoto asoció con su aversión por la carne y las comidas realmente sustanciosas; es decir, el chico no comía nada que no fueran tomates últimamente; Sin embargo, a partir de ahí todo fue un descenso en picada y a toda velocidad, hematomas frecuentes que adornaban su piel bastante pálida, vértigos repentinos que le hacían pasar una vergüenza o dos cuando exponía frente a su clase de preparatoria, sangrado, e infecciones frecuentes que lo postraban en cama por meses enteros.

Para cuando vio la luz de sus 18 años, toda la familia Uchiha estaba consciente, pero no conformes con la noticia de que el menor de la familia iba a morir antes de los 21, y ni todo el dinero ni las conexiones que Fugaku Uchiha tenía en ese entonces podrían lograr salvarle, estas " _semanas preventivas_ " en el hospital eran semejantes a echar su dinero a una chimenea; Sasuke moriría, por más que su trasero se congelara en una bata de hospital.

Por la puerta entró el magnánimo Itachi Uchiha. _Tachi_ , como cariñosamente lo llamaba Sasuke, recién salido de las clases vespertinas de la universidad. Lo sabía porque el recinto estaba relativamente cerca al hospital e Itachi solo vestía así de relajado, jeans negros y camiseta estampada, cuando asistía a sus clases de la tarde.

-Hola. – Saludó sonriéndole de forma un poco culpable su hermano mayor, sólo para conseguir un gesto impersonal de parte del menor, reconociéndolo con la cabeza. –Te traje esto…- Fue en ese momento en que Sasuke observó una bolsa de papel marrón marcada con la palabra "Chuuka's Green House", y sonrió ante el detalle. Eran tomates, lo sabía con solo ver el nombre de la franquicia.

– Y esto. – Volvió a hablar el mayor de los Uchiha, con una sonrisa cómplice, un tanto avergonzada, que se veía hasta infantil en él. Era la _Playboy_ de este mes. Miss Octubre.

Aunque Itachi estaba de acuerdo en que Sasuke viviera sus últimos años bajo sus propios términos, no había podido detener a Mikoto, la madre de ambos, cuando esta decidió internarlo por segunda vez en lo que iba del mes, debido a un resfriado que Sasuke pescó cuando él, Itachi y Shisui, el primo (más bien hermano) mayor de ambos, salieron a emborracharse por la noche.

-Hmph…- Se quejó Sasuke. –Es lo menos que puedes hacer, Itachi, me prometiste que convencerías a Madre de no traerme aquí hasta que fuera inminente; Estoy muriendo de aburrimiento…- sin embargo, y bastante agradecido, Sasuke paseó sus dedos por las páginas de la revista para adultos. –Y de cáncer, también – se atrevió a bromear, dirigiendo una mirada fastidiada a su hermano mayor, con apenas un dejo de sonrisa.

Itachi sonrió de medio lado. El extraño humor que Sasuke había desarrollado a lo largo de estos años era algo a lo que nunca se acostumbraría.

" _Tal vez no tenga que hacerlo"_ , pensó para sí mismo, para arrepentirse después. Enredó su mano en su larga cabellera, jugando con las finas hebras oscuras, solo para pasar el tiempo, hasta que dejó de hacerlo, como si su propio cabello quemara y doliera, sintiéndose desconsiderado.

Lenta pero seguramente, Sasuke iría perdiendo el cabello.

Se mantuvieron en silencio bastante tiempo; mientras Sasuke revisaba la revista, Itachi revisaba su celular; era una fría tarde de Octubre, y afuera las hojas habían comenzado a caer. Esto solía entristecer a Sasuke cuando recién se entero de su enfermedad y miraba al cielo en busca de respuestas, pero ahora mismo, haciendo las paces con su salud, le daba igual. Había cosas más interesantes en la página 17.

Tanto el reloj de pared como el reloj digital de Itachi marcaron las 5:45 pm; y ambos hermanos se miraron a sabiendas de algo, sólo para que el menor negara con la cabeza lentamente, fijando los ojos que temblaban en la revista de nuevo; distraído; Itachi, a su vez, lo observó con cierto rencor, como si su actitud no le sorprendiera pero tampoco la aprobase. Segundos pasaron antes de que alguno de los dos reaccionara, y el único sonido, a parte de las camillas recorriendo los pasillos y las aves cantando fuera de la ventana, fue el pesado suspiro de Itachi al levantarse del sofá.

-¿Y bien?

-Lo mismo que ayer y el día antes de ese, y el día antes de ese, _Tachi_. – dijo Sasuke, cerrando la revista y poniéndola estratégicamente bajo la almohada. –No tengo deseos de verla

-Sabes que vendrá

-Bueno, va a cansarse…

-Lleva viniendo 2 años, Sasuke. Debe ser ya muy difícil asimilar estas cosas a su edad como para que…

-Sí, bueno…- interrumpió el menor. Era una de las únicas ocasiones en que Sasuke interrumpía a su hermano mayor, si bien su relación era de confianza, también era una de sumo respeto y cariño; incluso con los reproches y los sobrenombres hirientes. – Tenemos la misma edad ella y yo; lo superará…

Itachi chasqueó la lengua, negando la cabeza. De nuevo, no le sorprendía, pero tampoco lo aprobaba.

-Iré a comprobar si llegó. Espera aquí – bromea Itachi sonriendo de lado y saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Sasuke desearía que Naruto no tuviera clase nocturna ese día y pudiera ir a visitarlo en vez de su hermano, porque aunque ambos, junto con Shisui son sus mejores amigos, el rubio es muchísimo más manipulable y podría haberse salido con la suya.

Entonces Sasuke sabe que tiene por lo menos cinco minutos antes de que Itachi atraviese la puerta de nuevo, esta vez acompañado por una chica. No por cualquier chica, sino por Hinata Hyuuga, y Hinata Hyuuga no era, de ninguna manera, _solo una chica_.

Es por eso que hace su mejor esfuerzo y se golpea las mejillas repetidamente, de pronto quiere lucir más sano, más vivo, aunque sabe que es inútil, la palidez de su piel no se iría pronto. Al menos su cabello lucía bien; y eso sería algo que extrañaría en un par de meses.

Hizashi Hyuuga, el padre de Hinata y Fugaku Uchiha, el padre de Sasuke, eran ambos abogados líderes de las firmas más famosas de la ciudad; estas firmas a su vez eran firmas hermanas, lo cual significaba que Sasuke y Hinata se conocen desde los pañales.

Mikoto Uchiha y Hisa Hyuuga también iban juntas a las mismas clases de repostería. Neji Hyuuga, primo de Hinata, e Itachi compartían clases en la Universidad. Era Hinata la manera que tenía el mundo de decirle que la felicidad existía, y que estaba en su destino; El cáncer, en cambio, era la forma cruel de decirle que no puedes tenerlo todo.

Hinata fue su primera amiga, incluso su primera mejor amiga, puesto que conoció a Naruto bien entrado en la primaria. Conoció a Hinata probablemente a los 2 años.

Hinata fue también su primer enamoramiento. Inició a los 6 años. O tal vez, inconscientemente, toda su vida había estado enamorado de Hinata sin reconocerlo.

¿Primera cita? Hinata a los 13 años. Primer beso en dicha cita.

Hinata fue también la primera chica que vio en traje de baño. 14 años, tenían. " _Era uno completo, similar a uno reglamentario para las Olimpiadas y de tonos lilas, muy santurrón, pero igual le quitó el aliento..:"_

Hinata fue su primera novia; a los 15 años. Hinata fue el primer pecho que tocó en su vida. 16 años.

Después pasó lo del cáncer.

 _Toc, toc._

Cerró los ojos. Cada visita dolía más.

No contestó; Hinata entraría por la puerta después de esperar 10 segundos, con un ramo de flores en las manos; no fallaría. Itachi los dejaría solos, y este circo iniciaría una vez más. Llevaba dos años, desde el diagnóstico de Sasuke, visitando el hospital todos los días que Sasuke se encontraba ahí, incluso cuando había girado instrucciones de no avisarle cuando esto sucedía, incluso cuando hablo maduramente con Mikoto y Fugaku, incluso con Neji, sobre su deseo de no dejar que Hinata lo viera cada día más delgado o pálido, cada día pareciéndose menos a él mismo.

Incluso cuando decidió terminar su tierna relación al enterarse de que moriría eventualmente, como todos, sólo que un poco más pronto. Su cuerpo lo había traicionado.

Dicho y hecho, la puerta se abrió 10 segundos después, y pudo ver como Itachi le sonreía a la chica que tímidamente entraba a la habitación; la puerta cerrándose detrás de ella para así dejarlos solos. Sasuke no la miró, porque no lo soportaría. En su uniforme de preparatoria, Hinata era grandes muslos y suéteres más grandes todavía, sabía que tendría su cabello largo y rebelde, atado en una coleta alta con hebras azulinas cayendo por ahí y por allá. Sasuke extrañaba desayunar con ella en el instituto y aventurarse a adivinar el color de sus bragas. Si decía blanco, acertaría un 98% de las veces.

-B-Buenas tardes, Sasuke-kun.

Silencio sepulcral. Un poco temprano.

La chica se paseó por la habitación, habiéndola adoptado como suya también. Dejó su maletín de cuero café en un pequeño sofá y depositó las flores lilas y pequeñas en un jarrón que descansaba románticamente en el marco de la ventana; Irremediablemente se acercó a la camilla, sentándose junto a él, con un libro y un cuaderno bajo el brazo, sin prestar mayor atención al chico de la cama.

-Estaré h-haciendo mis deberes, Sasuke-kun. – señaló Hinata, sonriendo levemente a Sasuke, que seguía sin mirarla. – H-Hazme saber si necesitas algo.

Y así como así, abrió su libro para iniciar su tarea y ya.

Hinata no pedía más. Solo estar ahí, sin tomar más espacio que una planta en la esquina de la habitación, sin hacer más ruido que un ratón. Solo quería estar ahí para verlo.

Era únicamente en estos momentos en los que Sasuke se permitía observarla con detenimiento, principalmente porque Hinata estaba distraída y leyendo en silencio. Sasuke no quería darle falsas esperanzas, que no podían ser más ciertas, de que todavía le importaba Hinata.

Hinata no era particularmente delgada, era más bien rellena, pero no era gorda como Chouji (¿Qué habrá sido de Chouji?); Sasuke incluso admitiría que estaba bastante… _acomodada_. Tenía la piel muy blanca, pero no pálida como él, sino saludablemente blanca, con unos impresionantes ojos color perla que la hacían parecer distintamente alienígena; Hinata también tenía un largo cabello oscuro, tirándole a azul. Era preciosa, era joven, era perfecta y había sido suya enteramente.

Después pasó lo del cáncer, y aunque Hinata terminó ahogándose en sus lágrimas por un par de semanas, le comunicó a Sasuke su deseo de estar con él hasta el final.

Pero Sasuke no había querido eso. No para ella, no la encadenaría a ese hospital 3, 4 veces al mes, para verlo llorar de rabia y oírlo vomitar mediante las puertas de madera delgada; deambular por la habitación y los consultorios como si ya estuviera muerto, y escuchar a los doctores decir incesantemente que " _es muy joven, que lástima"._

Era un firme creyente que su enfermedad había detenido el tiempo para su familia y sus amigos; Fugaku había detenido sus negociaciones internacionales en pro de estar pendiente de la salud de su hijo menor, y Mikoto había estado haciendo arreglos para mudarse todos a una casa más pequeña, pero más cercana al hospital. Itachi y su prometida, Konan, habían pospuesto sus planes de boda en pro de enfocarse en la enfermedad y la recuperación de Sasuke, y finalmente su mejor amigo, Naruto, había estado muy asustado como para tomar su año sabático (" _año sabático en preparatoria suena a muy mala idea, idiota"_ ) que utilizaría para viajar con Shikamaru Nara y Kiba Inuzuka a lo largo de todo Japón; Sasuke también estaba invitado, sin embargo, sucedió lo que sucedió y el rubio no quiso despegarse de su mejor amigo.

Y no quería lo mismo para Hinata; no quería que su vida se detuviera solamente porque su estúpida sangre estaba contaminada y había iniciado su proceso de suicidio lento y tortuoso, y fue por eso que decidió dejarla ir, terminar con ella y morir a solas, con su madre, su padre, Itachi y Shisui. Todavía no había decidido si dejaría que Naruto lo viera morir cuando se viniera el tiempo adecuado.

Sin embargo, la peli azul era determinada, y Sasuke lo sabía. La primera vez que terminó en el hospital debido a una complicación delicada que tenía que ver con sus usuales fatigas, fue Naruto quien le avisó a Hinata, y 15 minutos después la chica se encontraba en el hospital usando pantalones de pijamas rosas con estampado de Sakura Card Captor y esas horribles botas de felpa negra que usaba como pantuflas, y si Sasuke no estuviera realmente asustado por su salud en ese momento, hubiera reído de candor y de ternura.

Sasuke pensaba que cada desplante lo acercaba a su meta de alejar a Hinata lo más posible de él y de su nuevo ambiente de vida, y lo había logrado…temporalmente. La chica regresaba con convicción en cada oportunidad, y lo llamaba cada noche en punto de las 9:00 pm (Sasuke sabía que Hinata debía/quería estar dormida a las 9:30, por lo que llamar a Sasuke era lo último que hacía todos los días solo para asegurarse que estaba bien), a veces contestaba, a veces no; casi siempre arrepintiéndose de no hacerlo, pero si quería arrancarse a sí mismo del corazón de Hinata debía ser firme en sus decisiones.

De la misma manera, Hinata enviaba un mensaje de texto cada día por la mañana, a eso de las 7:00 AM, cuando Sasuke adivinaba que estaba a punto de irse al Instituto.

 **De: H. Hyuuga**

 **Para: S. Uchiha**

 _Buen día, Sasuke-kun. ¿Cómo va todo? Ten un excelente día y hazme saber si necesitas algo. Te amo._

Sasuke no contestaba casi nunca.

A veces había letras repetidas o faltas de dicción, lo cual hacía sonreír a Sasuke. Hinata tartamudeaba hasta por mensaje de texto. El pleito del día cada que no quería recibir a su ex novia era que estaba siendo egoísta, según Naruto, un patán completo, según Shisui (y que viniendo de él, parecía bastante serio, puesto que Shisui hacia de cada visita al hospital un campo de investigación para detectar enfermeras estresadas y solteras que estuvieran dispuestas a encerrarse en un armario de servicio con él mientras visitaba a Sasuke), y finalmente, viniendo de su hermano mayor, un infantil. El argumento favorito de Itachi era que si Hinata estuviera muriendo, él querría estar con ella hasta el final, y era cierto, y tenía lógica, pero Hinata era muchísimo más expresiva que él y odiaba ver la incertidumbre y el dolor en sus ojos cada que se despedía.

-Ino-chan e-está saliendo con S-S-Sai-kun…- murmuró Hinata aún perdida en sus libros. Con que hoy sería un día de esos; en los que Hinata le contaba todo lo nuevo con su antiguo círculo de amigos, amigos a los que Sasuke también había alejado de él. –S-Shikamaru-kun y T-T-Temari- chan también están saliendo, e-es muy raro…

Sasuke asintió y sonrió de medio lado. Sus amigos seguían sus vidas, y no los culpaba, solo quisiera que Hinata se largara de una buena vez; que se fuera acostumbrando a no contarle las cosas, a su silencio de tumba, porque solo era cuestión de tiempo. La mayoría de las veces quisiera que Hinata llegara por última vez a contarle que había conocido a alguien y que no podía estar esperando dos años más por él, que había conocido a un Yuta, a un Kendo, a un extranjero de nombre John, a quien sea, y que no le parecía que su nueva novia aún visitara a su ex novio moribundo, que esa sería la última vez que iría, que avanzaría…y a la vez la mera idea le dolía, y lo aborrecía al tal Kendo, o Yuta, o John.

-Quien diría que el vago de Shikamaru estaría con Temari al final. Van a matarse entre los dos…- murmuró. Era un bonito día, pensó, tal vez hablaría un poco más con Hinata.

-A-Asuma sensei y Kurenai sensei formalizaron su compromiso. Su boda es en 3 meses y e-e-estamos invitados. – Era impresionante como Hinata hablaba de un futuro tan brillante y próximo como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, pero de nuevo, Hinata no era la de la sangre contaminada.

Sasuke asintió de nuevo, lentamente. Se sentía cansado y la chica lo notó. Hinata se levantó rápidamente y sirvió un vaso de agua fresca, la pesada jarra tambaleando un poco en su mano; para después acercarse a Sasuke y ofrecérsela con una sonrisa abnegada.

Sasuke podía ver su futuro entero en esa sonrisa; al menos el futuro que le gustaría haber tenido.

Primero se veía con Hinata graduándose de la preparatoria con honores, y después asistiendo a una buena universidad juntos. Hinata seguiría su sueño de estudiar Pedagogía y él estaría estudiando Leyes mientras ambos rentaban un pequeño departamento cerca del campus, el cual probablemente compartirían con el vago de Naruto, donde harían el amor todas las noches (Sasuke moriría virgen, lo sabía ahora. Nunca quiso aprovecharse de Hinata de esa forma), y saldrían de fiesta los sábados, después se casarían y tendrían 2, 3, 4 hijos, todos los hijos que quisiera Hinata, y vivirían en una bonita casa tradicional donde vivirían su vida de la forma en la que se supone que debían vivirla, no de esta manera. Al final morirían de una caída torpe a los 97 años, o mientras dormían, y así terminaría esto. No así, no encadenarían su relación a una sala de hospital y después a una funeraria pera terminar en un cementerio.

Frunció el ceño. Cuando sonreía así, cuando Hinata sonreía con tanta fuerza y honestidad que se le cerraban los ojos, Sasuke sabía que algo estaba haciendo mal. Bebió el contenido del agua y depositó el vaso vacío en la mesa de noche; se sentía bien, el agua fresca resbalar por la garganta. Suspiró con pesadez y la miró con dureza.

-¿Por qué sigues viniendo aún y cuando he dejado claro que no quiero verte?

La sonrisa ni siquiera tambaleo. Se estaba acostumbrando a ser lastimada por él, en todas las maneras en las que alguien podría lastimar a otro alguien.

-P-P-porque sé que m-mientes, Sasuke…- dijo sentándose junto a él en la cama de hospital. Las sabanas estaban espigadas y frías y Hinata desearía haber traído una manta para Sasuke. –S-Sé que quieres verme y estar m-mucho tiempo conmigo…

-No te halagues, Hyuuga. – Respondió el pelinegro tajantemente, dedicándole una muy fingida mirada aburrida. La chica mordió su labio inferior y en esta ocasión su sonrisa casi se disolvió.

-Esta a-actitud esta v-volviéndose cansada, Sasuke-kun…

-Entonces deja de venir.

-S-Sabes que no sucederá

-Espero que sí. – Y hubo un silencio en toda la habitación. Ninguno de los dos se movió mientras se miraban fijamente. Y ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse mientras Hinata se lanzaba a sus brazos, como era casi reglamentario en cada visita. Juntaron sus labios de forma urgente y cálida, como si estar separados fuese lo que había enfermado a Sasuke y fuera este encuentro un método correctivo efectivo.

Mientras el chico aún podía probar en el beso los caramelos de durazno y leche que Hinata debió de haber estado comiendo hace un par de horas, se preguntaba si la chica probaría la arena que residía en su garganta debido a todo el medicamento al cual lo sometían, se preguntó si le daba asco, pero cuando escuchó a la chica gemir levemente en su abrazo, sonrió dentro del beso. Sus manos pálidas y temblorosas se encontraban en la figura llena de su ex novia, apretando, acariciando, reclamando. "Te extraño", sus cuerpos decían, "Te amo", sus almas clamaban.

Si tan solo pudieran quedarse así de por vida. Sasuke se daría por bien servido; suspiró con pesadez y rompió el beso, ante la mirada atónita de la chica, mientras el chico se encargaba de recargar sus frentes una con otra. Estaba tan cansado, tan agotado que no pudo siquiera concebir una mediocre erección.

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas…

-P-pídeme que me q-quede, Sasuke-kun…-Hinata estaba sonrojada mientras luchaba por buscar su mirada. Si lo hacía, si tan solo Sasuke lo hacía…si admitía que la quería cerca, que todavía la amaba…

-No lo haré. – Contestó tajante. – No voy a condenarte a esto

-Me condenas a una vida sin ti. El tiempo q-que nos queda…

-Hinata…- comenzaba a perder la paciencia. La poca paciencia que tenía reservada para Hinata y para su Madre.

-S-S-Solo debes de escucharme...y-yo…yo también tengo mi-miedo

¿Por qué no se callaba? -No insistas…- lo podía sentir venir. ¿Por qué no se largaba?

-S-Sasuke-kun…

-¡Ya lárgate, Hyuuga! – Rugió el joven sin tacto alguno. Una silla se corrió en el pasillo, y estaba seguro que era Itachi levantándose de su asiento. –Tus miedos no son de mi interés.

El también estaba aterrado.

No era la primera vez que le levantaba la voz, pero eso no significaba que la descolocara menos. Hinata asintió, mirando hacia abajo, y Sasuke podía ver que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas solo para no llorar una vez más frente a él. La chica tomó su maletín y se dirigió a la salida, no son antes dedicarle una sonrisa triste, con la delicada mano posada sobre el pomo de la puerta.

-Volveré mañana…- exclamó Hinata de manera un tanto ausente.

No tartamudeó. Era el Uchiha quien ahora se tragaba sus lágrimas al verla salir por la puerta, sin saber si sería la última vez. Nadie en su vida sabía que pasaría mañana y eso era una injusticia de la cual estaba harto de someter a todas las personas que amaba.

-Lo sé…

Y así como así se fue. Desearía que Hinata nunca regresara, para poder comenzar a asimilar lo que seguía, la vida sin ella, porque cada despedida dolía un poco más. Como si estuviera en un guión, Itachi entró por la puerta para lentamente sentarse en el pequeño sillón de la habitación, mirando a Sasuke con precaución; toparse con un Sasuke post-Hinata era como intentar acercarse a un perro herido. Podría morderte.

-…- Itachi aclaró su garganta, cruzándose de brazos, en completa desaprobación. – Se fue llorando.

Sasuke suspiró.

-Lo sé.

-Vendrá mañana, dijo…

-Eso también lo sé.

-Amas a esa chica… - Sonaba más a recriminación y menos a frase inocente.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-También lo sé, Itachi…- Suspiró el peli azul, estirando el cuello para descansarlo un poco. - ¿Me acercas mi sudadera? Madre la puso en el closet…

Fue solamente cuando Itachi se dio la vuelta para cumplir su petición que Sasuke se permitió derramar la lágrima del día.


	2. White Flag

**Cáncer**

A SasuHina Fanfiction

 **Capitulo 2.**

" **White Flag"**

 _8:59 AM._

El sol pintó todo en tonos dorados, aquella mañana de Octubre.

Neji Hyuuga subía a la cocina de la casa Hyuuga tras terminar su rutina de ejercicios de la mañana; sudando y un poco sonrojado, cierra la puerta del sótano, lugar donde mantenía sus aparatos de ejerció, para adentrarse en la espaciosa cocina de la casa de su tío. Llevaba viviendo toda su vida en esa casa junto con el resto de su familia, sus primas y sus tíos pero nunca se acostumbraría a llamarla su casa.

Armado con ropa de ejercicio completamente blanca, a excepción de sus shorts color hueso, dejó caer su largo cabello castaño y se sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra de la cocina; exhausto y bastante agitado aún por su intensa rutina. Era sábado, y aprovecharía toda la mañana para preparar un gran desayuno antes de ir a verse con TenTen en el centro comercial.

Mira el reloj de la pared y la hora le revela las 9:00 AM. Ha estado despierto por tres horas ya. Toma un gran respiro y deja sus audífonos en el taburete, alejándose de la cocina y regresando a las escaleras, esta vez para subir, hacia las habitaciones. Durante toda su infancia, su tío Hizashi había insistido y confiado en él para que cuidara de Hinata, su prima menor, y eventualmente, de Hanabi, una vez que nació; era por eso que cualquier asunto que tuviera que ver con sus primas era tomado con suma delicadeza y respeto.

Neji no supo qué hacer cuando Sasuke Uchiha fue diagnosticado con leucemia. Un día simplemente estaba cenando comida italiana con TenTen, y recibió una llamada de Itachi Uchiha, quien solo balbuceó monosílabos y algo sobre ir a recoger a Hinata, quien, y podría citarlo: " _No soportaría estar ahí un momento más_." Itachi nunca fue un verdadero santo de su devoción, aún y cuando lo conocía de toda la vida y fueran compañeros de clase; sin embargo lo respetaba y era educado con él, debido a la relación que su prima y el hermano del famoso Uchiha mantenían. Siendo sinceros, Neji no había visto a Hinata así de feliz y extrovertida en mucho tiempo y lo agradecía. Al recogerla de la casa de los Uchiha, Neji se encontró con las manos llenas de los pedazos rotos del corazón de la niña de sus ojos y no sabía cómo ponerlos juntos de nuevo.

Neji aún suspira cuando recuerda tener a una Hinata de 16 años, con azulino cabello en dos melodramáticas trenzas deshechas llorando en su regazo por horas y horas porque la sangre del Uchiha estaba contaminada; y Sasuke no la quería cerca. Él lo haría por TenTen de la misma manera, Neji no lo culpaba, Hinata tenía un alma tan pura que no merecía ver morir al amor de su vida, (aunque solo tuvieran 16 años).

La petición de su prima había sido despertarla temprano para ir al hospital de Konoha, pues Sasuke estaba internado nuevamente, y aunque Hinata era bien recibida por todo mundo, excepto por su ex novio, Neji había intentado disuadirla de su idea de asistir nuevamente. Hinata, obviamente, se había negado.

El Hyuuga mayor llegó a la puerta de su prima, pulcramente blanca que rezaba en letras de madera negra "Hinata". Tomó un suspiro y tocó levemente, intentando no despertar a Hanabi, quien dormía en la habitación de al lado y que no era particularmente una persona mañanera. Al no escuchar nada, decidió intentarlo nuevamente, un poco más fuerte; y se mantuvo en silencio para escuchar los pasos callados dentro de la habitación y el ajetreo de quien va despertando.

-Hinata-San…- murmuró en voz baja. – Son las 9:00 AM. Si así lo deseas, puedo llevarte al hospital antes de ver a TenTen…

Dentro de la habitación, Hinata se apresura a ponerse su bata de mañana y abrir la puerta. Neji esta sudado y huele bastante mal, por lo que adivina que acaba de ejercitarse. Ella asiente, ahora entusiasta.

-S-Si, Neji-Kun. Y-Yo…tomaré un baño y estaré lista en 20 m-minutos. – Neji odiaba que tartamudeara. Era un signo de debilidad y él no estaría con ella toda su vida como para protegerla, y lamentablemente, Sasuke tampoco.

-La esperare en la sala. Permiso…- Y con eso, Neji se fue a la cocina, a continuar su particular mañana.

Hinata cerró la puerta y recargó su frente en ella. Era típico sentirse así de acongojada cuando Sasuke estaba en el hospital, de dos años hacia acá era típico sentirse acongojada todo el tiempo, puesto que el Uchiha no la recibiría nunca. Tomó un gran suspiro y siguió su camino, acercándose a su baño y dejando correr el agua tibia para llenar la bañera.

Habían pasado dos años desde el diagnostico y aún no se acostumbraba a esta nueva dinámica entre ella y Sasuke; en la que su interacción se reducía a silencios incómodos y luego a besuqueos desesperados para después prácticamente ser echada de la habitación. Hinata estaba segura de que Sasuke la echaría a patadas si pudiera ponerse de pie el tiempo suficiente.

Se despojó de su pijama usual, pantalones de Sakura Card Captor y una vieja camiseta de Neji para entrar en la bañera, con mucho cuidado, hasta estar completamente sentada una vez que el agua se hubiese detenido. Suspiró, un poco melancólica por el día que sabía que venía. Ciertamente, después del desplante de ayer, en el que Sasuke le había gritado y dicho que sus miedos no eran de su interés, pensó en dejarlo todo.

Sonrió, sumergida de manera que solo se pudieran ver la parte de arriba de su cabeza y sus impresionantes ojos color perla. Si lo hubiese dejado todo, Sasuke hubiese ganado.

Minutos pasaron antes de que Hinata estuviera completamente limpia y seca, eligiendo la ropa que usaría ese día. Los sábados, que no iba al Instituto, era cuando intentaba verse atractiva, salir de la zona de confort que el uniforme escolar le daba. Tal vez, si Sasuke viese algo de ella que le gustara, la quisiera tener cerca.

Finalmente se decide en un vestido color lila en corte A, elegantemente sobrepuesto a una blusa negra, manga larga y cuello de tortuga, acompañado de mallas negras en las piernas. Hacía frio afuera y debía ella misma cuidar su salud, sino no se le permitiría la entrada a la habitación de Sasuke. Su rutina solo termina una vez que Hinata ha aplicado máscara de pestañas y un poco de humectante labial; y mirándose al espejo suspira. Esperaba que fuese suficiente, no podía hacer más.

Mirando el reloj, Hinata se apresura a ponerse los zapatos negros y tomar rápidamente sus llaves y su bolsa, colgándosela elegantemente en el cuerpo y cerrando la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras de forma saltarina, encontrándose a un Neji aseado, vestido en una simple camisa blanca a botones y jeans negros, desayunando un elaborado desayuno de huevos y hot cakes, café recién hecho y leche fresca. Hinata incluso podía olisquear un fino aroma a Soba con arenque, la comida favorita de Neji.

-Sírvase, por favor. – Habla Neji, sin siquiera voltearla a ver. El trato entre ellos era tan formal como cariñoso. Hinata no pudo negarse y terminó bebiendo una gran taza de café y un par de huevos estrellados. –Hinata-San…

Hinata lo volteó a ver, cerrando la puerta del baño detrás de ella, donde había estado lavándose los dientes una vez que la comida había sido devorada por ambos. -¿Neji-Kun?

-Sólo…sólo llámeme si el Uchiha se pone pesado. – Hinata sonrió ante el leve sonrojo de su primo, a quien amaba como a un hermano. –No quisiera que…se comportara grosero con usted…

Hinata sonrió levemente, y asintió. En 10 minutos, se encontraban en el auto de Neji, en camino al hospital de Konoha.

-¡Fue asombroso, Sasuke! – gritó por enésima vez. – Kurenai ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru me ayudó en la prueba. ¡Saqué 6!

Sasuke observaba a Naruto entretenido. El chico rubio con un dudoso bronceado, estaba usando su uniforme de repartidor de pizzas, puesto que los sábados por la mañana y hasta bien entrada la tarde, trabajaba repartiendo pizzas por todo Konoha; era cuando el negocio iba lento que Naruto pedía permiso para pasar su descanso en el hospital, con Sasuke, esto cuando estaba admitido.

-Si estudiaras, hacerte pasar de año no sería tan problemático, Naruto…- murmuró Shikamaru Nara, tomando un pedazo de pizzas y devorando la mitad de forma tajante. Sus pupilas se mantenían bajas, mientras se arremolinaba en el sillón; a veces Sasuke pensaba que caería dormido en cualquier momento.

Era un chico muy relajado y extremadamente inteligente, a Sasuke le caía bien y eran en realidad grandes amigos; usaba estos piercings en los lóbulos y fue el primero de todos en fumar, pero era relajado y nunca hacía mucho drama, por lo que era en realidad, bastante su tipo.

-Naruto, eres irremediablemente idiota. – Musitó Sasuke, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y recargándose en las mullidas almohadas. – Te ayudó el chico más listo de nuestra clase y solo sacaste un 6.

Justamente en ese momento, Naruto contaba la hazaña en la que, con todo el apoyo de Shikamaru en la prueba de matemáticas, había podido sacar un 6; salvándolo de reprobar. El rubio había tenido la magnífica idea de traer un par de pizzas del trabajo e invitar a Shikamaru Naba, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka a comerla en su habitación del hospital. A Mikoto le había parecido una horripilante idea, había balbuceado algo sobre contaminación cruzada, los pelos de Akamaru, la mascota de Kiba y en cómo podrían quedarse pegada en la ropa de Sasuke, entrar por su garganta y asfixiarlo a morir. Por suerte, Itachi la convenció de dejarlos en paz un par de horas.

Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame no habían iniciado siendo sus amigos en particular, la única razón por la que comenzó a tratarlos fue porque el Inuzuka y el loco de los insectos eran los mejores amigos de Hinata, y al estar consciente de que Neji, una persona de suma importancia en la vida de Hinata nunca lo aceptaría completamente, había intentado estar en el buen lado de los amigos de su entonces novia. Aún y cuando Hinata y el terminaron, Sasuke siguió frecuentando a Kiba y a Shino, llegando a un nivel de amistad en los que se les permitía estar en su habitación de hospital comiendo pizza.

-Oye, Sasuke…- murmuró el Aburame. Sasuke, y por supuesto, Naruto, voltearon a encontrar su mirada - ¿Tienes a Miss Octubre?

El diablo se posicionó en la mirada de todos los chicos en esa habitación. La vida era buena, pensó, mientras Kiba y Naruto comenzaron a tratar de arrebatarse la revista. Shino simplemente se quedó parado en medio de la habitación.

Shikamaru se limitó a negar con la cabeza, haciendo masajes en su cien, cansado, y divertido. Las reuniones para comer pizzas, las citas dobles, triples, cuádruples cuando alguno de ellos conseguía una chica, la idiotez de Naruto, intercambiar revistas de Playboy.

Sasuke los extrañaría.

Itachi había salido a atender una llamada de urgencia.

Eso, usualmente era clave para cuando salía a fumar debido al estrés de la universidad y la enfermedad de Sasuke; pero específicamente en este momento, había salido a la entrada del hospital, aunque ciertamente alejado, y se encontraba hablando por teléfono mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Sé que prometí visitarte…- Murmuró, un poco apenado de estar teniendo esta conversación. Konan en la otra línea, bastante molesta. – Sasuke está en el hospital, Konan, no puedo pensar en…

Konan era la novia de Itachi, y lo había sido los últimos 5 años; llegando a formalizar su relación con un compromiso del tamaño de una boda. Sin embargo, tener una pareja cuyo tiempo se consume equitativamente entre una prometedora carrera en Leyes y un hermano menor con cáncer no debía ser muy placentero. Después de todo, llevaban 3 años comprometidos, y nunca era el momento adecuado para finalmente hacerlo.

Itachi lo lamentaba, pero no demasiado.

-Prometo ir la próxima semana. – Konan estudiaba fuera de la ciudad. Ese era otro punto en contra. Itachi chupó el cigarrillo mientras una expresión ofendida se posaba en su rostro. Konan le había colgado el teléfono. – Demonios…

-Itachi-san… - El pelinegro se enderezó en su lugar, guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo mientras tiraba el cigarrillo, todo en ceremoniosos movimientos que lo caracterizaban. Hinata Hyuuga estaba a su lado, y en el estacionamiento podía reconocer el auto de Neji alejándose. – B-B-Buen día.

-Hinata-San…- rara vez Itachi usaba honoríficos con Sasuke y los demás chicos. Pero siempre con Hinata y su familia llena de tradicionales Hyuugas. Asintió con la cabeza, levemente, sonriéndole de forma delicada.

Se quedaron parados en medio de la entrada del hospital. Itachi sabía que venía a ver a Sasuke. Hinata sabía que Sasuke no querría verla. Era como si fuese la reina de las causas perdidas e Itachi fuera el verdugo que no quería cortar su cuello.

-¿Gusta que la acompañe? – se ofreció el hermano mayor. Durante mucho tiempo, Itachi había observado la relación de su hermano mayor florecer y crecer para luego marchitarse como la sangre en sus venas. Hinata asintió, mostrando una hermosa sonrisa delicada, no muy expresiva, casi callada; privada.

A veces, Itachi se preguntaba si, en otra vida…

Una ambulancia que se encendía y se alejaba logró sacarlo de los pensamientos que rara vez lo atormentaban, el tipo de pensamientos que le avergonzarían tanto como para esconderlos en un cajón. Efímeros.

Ambos pelinegros comenzaron a caminar por los semi-ocupados pasillos del hospital que ambos conocían tan bien; y ambos pensaron que los unía el puro amor a Sasuke que ambos sentían. Sin embargo, Itachi gozaba del privilegio de estar con Sasuke 24/7, si así lo quería. Hinata, no.

-Se ve con mejor semblante hoy. – Murmuró el mayor mientras se adentraban al pabellón de Sasuke. – Los chicos están todos aquí. Menos Gaara.

Gaara era un amigo perteneciente al viejo círculo; no se encontraba en la ciudad en esa ocasión. Hinata asintió, contenta de que Sasuke no pasara su sábado solo.

-M-Me alegra mucho. – Comentó la chica, juntando sus manos frente a ella, caminando con la cabeza baja. -¿Tsunade-Sama dijo algo sobre su e-estado? ¿M-Mejora?

Fue en ese momento en el que Itachi notó una pequeña bolsa de papel marrón en manos de Hinata, algo mojada de las orillas inferiores. Probablemente comida.

Guardó silencio. –No, Hinata. No por el momento. – Tenía que ser franco con ella. No era como si Sasuke se lo fuera a decir. La chica bajó la cabeza –Sin embargo, no ha habido más complicaciones en su salud mientras está aquí, sólo la típica fatiga, pero sabemos cómo lidiar con eso. ¿Cierto?

Itachi le dedicó una sonrisa amigable, tanto que le cerraba los ojos.

-C-Cierto. – Acordó Hinata, reverenciándose un poco. Estaban ambos parados frente a la puerta de Sasuke. Itachi abrió la puerta, sin tocar, y carcajadas irrumpieron como un potente sistema de sonido; los chicos se estaban riendo, probablemente de Naruto. – G-Gracias, Itachi-kun. – murmuró mientras se adentraba en la habitación. Itachi asintió.

La habitación seguía en alegres carcajadas aún y cuando Hinata pasó por la puerta, miedo de ser víctima de la usual mirada grupal cuando se entra de ultimo a un cuarto; sin embargo no parecieron notarla hasta que Kiba olfateó el aire. Hinata siempre olía de manera penetrante a vainilla, o a lavanda, dependiendo del día, pero su presencia se hacía notar de esa forma. Uno a uno fueron callando, sus risas juveniles disolviéndose en sonrisas incomodas, conocedoras de todas las historias que esos ojos escondían. El primero en pararse, acertadamente, fue Shino Aburame.

-Hinata. – Saludó Shino de manera impersonal, pero era su forma de ser. La ojiperla sonrió en su dirección, prestando atención en el semblante de Sasuke, que lentamente cambiaba de uno ligeramente divertido a uno frió, incluso distante. – Me alegra verte. – Era lo más cariñoso que Shino se pondría, pero Hinata estaba acostumbrada. Aún era su mejor amigo. – Kiba, deberíamos irnos…

Tanto Shino como Kiba trabajaban en la Veterinaria Inuzuka cuando las clases terminaban, incluso los sábados. Mientras el Inuzuka aseaba perros y les aplicaba cortes de cabello, Shino era el encargado de acomodar vitrinas y peceras. Amaba los insectos.

-¡Hinata!- Saludó el joven castaño con marcas rojas en el rostro; a diferencia de Shino, Kiba era mucho más expresivo. Se acercó a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos y levantándola unos centímetros del suelo, para la diversión de todos. El rostro rojo de Hinata hacía notar su incomodidad y a la vez, su agradecimiento. Una vez que el pequeño show terminó y Hinata estuvo asegurada en el suelo, Kiba le revolvió el cabello con compañerismo.

-¡Hola Hinata-Chan!- Saludó Naruto, haciendo su usual escándalo. Sasuke casi sonrió de lado; en los tiempos de salud, salud que dio por sentado, era muy divertido salir con Naruto detrás de ellos como un cachorro perdido; aunque cuando fue creciendo y las necesidades fueron cambiando, ya no lo hacían tan seguido. Sasuke dejó salir un gran suspiró, mirando a la ventana. - ¡Que bien que vienes!

Había gente que sobraba.

Shikamaru tomó esto como una clave para levantarse y aclarar su garganta, mientras tomaba su chaqueta. Sabía que nadie, más que Hinata y Sasuke a solas deberían estar en ese lugar. Además, Sasuke no le pediría que se fuera con todos ellos ahí.

-Naruto…- llamó el chico Nara. – Vamos, déjame cerca de mi casa. Tu descanso ya casi termina. – Naruto ahora manejaba una bonita moto repartidora. Podía llevar al Nara sin problema alguno. El rubio asintió, sonriendo de manera felina, mostrando sus colmillos.

-Nos vemos, Sasuke. – Se despidió Shino, siendo acompañado de Kiba, quien solo meneó su mano en el aire.

-Nos vemos luego, Hinata. - Comentó Shikamaru con una sonrisa complaciente, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Todos eran amigos desde la infancia, era justo que sintieran un poco de pena en esta situación en donde era imposible tomar bandos. – Vamos, Naruto.

-Sí. – Acordó Naruto despidiéndose con la mano libre, tras tomar la bolsa térmica que utilizó para las pizzas. – Te veo luego, teme. – Bromeó el rubio, finalmente saliendo por la puerta. Una vez más el silencio reinaba, y Hinata casi se sentía culpable de haber hecho sentir a los amigos de Sasuke que su presencia requería su ausencia.

La Hyuuga ni siquiera miró a Sasuke. No de inmediato, al menos. Simplemente tomó la pequeña bolsa marrón entre sus manos y la posicionó en una mesa contigua a la mesa de noche de Sasuke.

El ojinegro elevó la ceja, teniendo cuidado de que Hinata no adivinara sus pensamientos. La comida del hospital era terrible, fría y genérica; y la chica probablemente ya había adivinado esto, porque de un segundo a otro el aroma conocido de omusubis recién hechos invadió la habitación.

Sasuke olisqueó el aire, y su cuerpo una vez más lo traicionó. Estaba seguro que el gruñido de su estómago podía oírse hasta quirófano.

Hinata volteó, su sonrojo siendo inmediato. Sasuke no pudo sostenerle la mirada por más de dos segundos, intentando ocultar la sangre de sus mejillas. Era cierto que su semblante el día de hoy era mucho mejor.

-S-Son tus favoritos. – Insistió Hinata, acercando el plato cerca de la cama de Sasuke. En su regazo, prácticamente. ¿Los iba a tomar, verdad? Porque Hinata había hecho parar a Neji en el puesto, estacionarse en doble fila, infringir un par de leyes básicas de vialidad. Sasuke tenía que tomar al menos uno. - ¿S-S-Sasuke-kun? – preguntó Hinata, al ver la hostilidad en su ex novio.

Una mano cuyos nudillos eran más visibles que hace unos meses se estiró hasta enredarse en el onigiri con tomate. No podía pretender que Hinata había dejado de conocerlo. Lo llevó a su boca y lo probó, y fue en esta ocasión que su estomago se regocijo en una comida familiar y deliciosa. Masticó con los ojos románticamente cerrados por un par de segundos y cuando los abrió, una complacida Hinata estaba sentada a los pies de su cama.

" _No podré dejarte."_ Pensó, concentrándose en masticar con lentitud su comida, como si en el momento en el que tragara, Hinata desaparecería por completo. No volvería a pasar por la puerta del hospital para ser rechazada de nuevo y aunque era lo que en cierta forma quería, no estaba listo.

" _No podré dejarte si sigues viniendo. Te necesito demasiado. Yo te amo demasiado_."

Tragó; y Hinata seguía ahí, mirándolo comer, sonriendo como una madre, como siempre. Había hecho algo por él y él lo había aceptado. Sólo eso necesitaba para que Hinata fuera feliz. Era feliz con tan poco. Sasuke Uchiha se sintió un perro.

Elevó el resto de su onigiri hacía ella, como un tributo, un agradecimiento algo ceremonioso, una especie de brindis. – Gracias…- dijo de forma cortante. Hinata asintió con los ojos cerrados, sus labios formando una sonrisa complacida y orgullosa de sí.

-N-N-No fue nada, Sasuke-kun. – El honorifico le extrañaba y le seguiría extrañando de por vida, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que él era el culpable, puesto que oficialmente, ya no estaban juntos. Terminó el resto de su onigiri en silencio, masticando con lentitud, saboreando el tomate, el arroz recién hecho, el alga. Hinata era una turista en este valle conocido, observando las paredes con detención, jugando con sus dedos, como si la cura estuviese ahí.

Se veía arrebatadoramente hermosa, Sasuke le daría eso. El frió de afuera había logrado que se viera un poco más pálida que de costumbre, y su cabello podía fácilmente compararse a un mar negro lleno de enredos; sin embargo era hermosa. Sabía que había aplicado ese maquillaje para así poder llamar más su atención, pero el rostro de Hinata sería igual de bello aún y lleno de barro.

Sasuke maldijo a todas sus estrellas, a todos sus ancestros con pésima salud, a todo el destino que le había presentado a Hinata si bien supo caminar, solo para arrebatársela de esta forma, llevárselo a un lugar frío en donde la Hyuuga no podría entrar hasta entrada su vejez. Sasuke no estaba realmente asustado de morir, estaba asustado de estar sin ella.

-Te amo. – Murmuró, víctima de sus propios sentimientos, cómplice de la habitación vacía, y encadenado por siempre a la sonrisa sincera que iluminó el rostro de Hinata. Tenía que cerrar este ataúd, tenía que decirle que se rindiera, que lo dejara en paz. Ya lo sentía, ya sentía ese amor, y no decirlo no tenía sentido. – Pero no puedes seguir viniendo. Debes…desistir, Hinata, y empezar otra vida sin mí en ella.

Hinata no habló y su sonrisa se fue desinflando como un globo atorado en las ramas de un árbol. Sasuke en ese momento pidió que esta peregrinación diaria en la que el único dolor visible fuese de ella terminara de una vez por todas; quiso acelerar el cáncer, quiso borrar su existencia. Quisiera que Hinata se enamorara de alguien más para que dejara de enterrarle espinas en su corazón con cada visita.

Como por acto de magia, Hinata volvió a sonreír.

-V-Voy a hundirme…c-con este barco, Sasuke. – Lamió sus labios, y un atisbo de lengua rosa y mojada pasó por su labio inferior, casi temblando. – No voy a r-r-rendirme hasta q-que me dejes estar…aquí.- Terminó la chica con gran esfuerzo, levantándose de la cama y mirándolo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, muy poco usual en ella, como ver a un cordero rugir. Encantadora.

Sasuke supo que ese era un día en el que no sacaría a Hinata de la habitación; lo sabía porque no era la primera vez que pasaba. Le sonrió de medio lado y asintió levemente, dejando salir un suspiro.

-Hoy es la última vez…- habló, moviéndose a un lado de la cama para dejarle un espacio. Hinata asintió. Sasuke quería estar diciendo la verdad, quería tener la fuerza de convicción.

Ambos sabían que era mentira.


	3. Asfixia

_Nota del autor:_

 _¡Hola! Estoy muy emocionada y agradecida por los reviews que he recibido. Aunque he leído Fanfiction desde el 2009-2010 aproximadamente, nunca me había animado a hacer una cuenta. Incluso seguía escribiendo en mi computadora pero esos fanfics se han perdido en el olvido, sin salir nunca a la luz. "Cáncer" es mi primer Fanfiction publicado, de una de mis parejas favoritas (SasuHina). Ahora mismo escribo sobre la marcha aprovechando oleadas de inspiración, pues detesto cuando una autora o autor deja sus trabajos colgando o por una u otra razón tardan mucho en subir continuación. Espero no sea mi caso nunca._

 _¡Gracias por sus reviews!_

 _-Persepohone_

 **Cáncer**

 **A SasuHina Fanfiction**

 **3\. Asfixia**

El aire acondicionado nunca se prendía; no era que a Sasuke le diera mucho frío en particular pero Mikoto quería estar segura de que Sasuke estaría cómodo, y agregar una gripe mundana a su diagnostico no sería lo más sensato. El reloj seguía su rumbo, también el sol que alumbraba el mundo y las afueras del hospital. Itachi había vuelto a casa para dormir un rato y Mikoto hacía migas con las enfermeras; eran amigas ya desde hace tiempo gracias a Sasuke.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Sasuke accedió a que Hinata se quedara en su habitación, y a ser sinceros, no habían sido las peores dos horas del mundo. Juntos habían terminado de comer la comida que trajo Hinata de la calle, la chica se había quitado los zapatos para recostarse junto a su ex novio en la gran cama, habían conectado la tableta digital de Hinata al internet de la habitación y habían estado viendo viejas caricaturas que a los dos les encantaba ver de niño, y eso era algo que la mayoría de la gente parecía saber pero pasar de largo sin realmente reflexionar.

Hinata y Sasuke habían crecido juntos. Tras una partida de póker (en la que a decir verdad, ganó Hinata), y mientras la chica repartía, el patrón usual de los naipes la hizo distraerse y por un minuto eran ambos de nuevo niños de 16 años en la sala de la casa Hyuuga, escuchando la televisión mientras jugaban naipes, sin saber realmente las reglas normales de una partida cualquiera.

Cuando Hinata lo pensaba, era injusto. No había ninguna otra palabra; habría que existir un Dios demasiado sádico para poner a Sasuke en su camino a los 2 años, hacerlos tan cercanos como uña y mugre, hacerlos crecer y dudar juntos para que a los 16 años, cuando la vida apenas iniciaba, su medula ósea se atrofiara y ahora esté estancado con cáncer de sangre.

Agradecía los días excepcionalmente buenos en los que Sasuke tenía un poco más de energía y de color en el rostro, que pedía de comer y que se permitía mostrar algo más en su cara que no fuera una línea recta por boca. Sabía que no le había tocado estar en la mayoría de los días malos, y aunque no fuera por decisión propia, su corazón se contraía un poco al pensar en todas las veces que Sasuke sufrió a solas.

Habían desperdiciado ya dos años desde el diagnostico hasta el día de hoy, desperdiciado en orgullos y peleas tontas, y esos minutos y segundos totalmente puros habían sido manchados de ira y de discusiones que los dos podían haber guardado para besarse, para rodearse con los brazos del otro. El tiempo pasaba y no se detendría porque dos adolescentes estuviesen enamorados, y eso era una crueldad universal, en cualquier país o lengua. Un amor tan joven con una fecha de expiración marcada en el torrente sanguíneo.

Hinata pensaba en el futuro, en regresar a ser novia de Sasuke, con una casa, un par de hijos y un perro; nada fuera de lo común, aún y cuando tuvieran solo 18 años, la vida los había acelerado su ansiedad de una certeza. El reloj seguía corriendo en la habitación; una señal más de que la vida no se detendría.

Exhaló por la nariz y disfrazó su preocupación con una sonrisa falsa, tan falsa que no pasó por el radar de un Sasuke Uchiha que la miraba con atención, primero fascinado de que una chica como ella prefiriera estar en ese hospital con él en vez de salir a beber café con TenTen o prensar flores en la florería Yamanaka con Ino y Sakura. Sintió como lentamente una sobre se posaba en su corazón, cayendo en la realización del porque la ausencia de Hinata se sentía como la cosa correcta.

Sasuke nunca pensó en sí mismo como alguien _atractivo_. No particularmente, en realidad, se asociaba a sí mismo como un chico normal japonés, de tez blanca, cabello negro, algo azulino, ojos alargados y opacos, no era nada especial…según él. La atención femenina, al mismo tiempo y contradictoriamente, nunca había sido un concepto ajeno a él y a su familia. Mikoto relataba con ciertos celos empolvados como aún y cuando ya había consumado su matrimonio con Fugaku, las mujeres lo seguían buscando y siguiendo, enviando cartas, llorando en las puertas de su casa, siendo el abogado bastante popular entre las féminas, aún y con su avanzada familia.

Y por supuesto, Sasuke era hermano de Itachi. Aún recordaba el altero de cartas decoradas con brillantina roja y rosa que llegaban a casa todos los 14 de Febrero, las chicas que parecían seguir a Itachi como si este fuera hecho de miel y ellas fuesen moscas o abejas necesitadas de un poco. El hermano mayor las declinaba cortésmente, sonriéndoles, agradeciéndoles por sus atenciones, esto hasta que llegó Konan con quien se casaría…si lograban verse más de 1 vez al mes.

Eventualmente las cartas fueron llegando para Sasuke también y el chico sintió durante toda su adolescencia como su piel se tornaba dulce para las chicas. Sin embargo, cada intento fue frustrado, cada carta regresada (de una manera un poco más grosera que su hermano mayor), cada invitación, cada galleta horneada en casa, cada canción dedicada por la radio. Sasuke Uchiha había nacido prácticamente con ojos para una sola persona. El cáncer había tomado presencia en su cuerpo desde hace ya varios meses, cuando iniciaron las quimioterapias y las radioterapias.

En esencia, las quimioterapias eran medicamento. Se sentaba en medio del cuarto, con agujas incrustadas en su piel y un medicamento entrando en su envenenado torrente sanguíneo, por horas y horas, sintiendo la nausea de su desdicha en la garganta. La quimioterapia destruía las células cancerígenas del cuerpo de Sasuke, pero también destruía el cuerpo de Sasuke. La radioterapia, aunque al inicio pensó que sería mejor por el nombre más gentil, era prácticamente rayos X en su cuerpo.

A Sasuke a veces lo quemaban vivo, literalmente.

Sasuke había perdido peso, mucho peso. Nunca había sido particularmente flaco, ni siquiera en su infancia, incluso a los 12 años, cuando comenzó a crecer el vello, acompaño a Itachi en su rutina de ejercicio, ganando sano musculo y comiendo bien; sin embargo, como un topo que roía sus intestinos, el cáncer había reclamado 12 kilos y contando, haciendo sus pómulos destacar más en su piel, y sus costillas asomarse en su pecho.

La piel, los labios eran ahora pálidos, como hechos de papel traslucido, aunque en realidad eso no era mucho cambio, considerando que Sasuke había sido bastante pálido toda su vida, sin embargo esta palidez era enfermiza, insalubre, asquerosa, incluso, al menos así lo pensaba él cuando se animaba a mirarse al espejo. Los primeros días, cuando eran optimistas, Itachi bromeaba con él y le decía que ahora parecía un vampiro, ambos reían.

Con el paso de los días, Itachi dejó de hacer esa broma.

El punto era que Hinata tenía una imagen mental de Sasuke, por haberlo conocido desde los dos años. Tenía por ejemplo el recuerdo de un Sasuke de piernas regordetas y mirada alegre de 4 años que corría por su jardín persiguiendo a los gatos. Podía conservar el recuerdo de Sasuke a la edad de 14 años, un manojo de hormonas con cabello negro y corto, ojos profundos y maduros, nulo vello facial, músculos desarrollados y voz cambiante, eran los últimos años de bienestar antes de la tormenta. También esperaba, escondiendo sus motivos en una sonrisa un tanto sensual, que recordaba el campamento de verano de cuando tenían 16 años, solo meses antes de su diagnostico. Si…Sasuke estaba en forma y en su peso, con un abdomen marcado y expectante, manos delicadas pero varoniles que esperaban impacientes para poder tocar lo que sus ojos observaban, en una comprimida casa de campaña en medio del bosque, una Hinata nerviosa, sonrojada, en sujetador y bragas.

Ese era el Sasuke que quería que recordaran. No esté saco de huesos que ni siquiera podía ser llamado "viejo". El cáncer arruinaba todo y la razón principal por la que Sasuke no quería contactar a Hinata era porque el cáncer arruinaría su percepción de él también.

-Es por eso que no quería que me visitaras… - murmuró el pelinegro viéndola ausentemente para después cambiar su mirada a la ventana. Era un hermoso día, después de todo. Cielos claros, clima agradable. – En el hospital…

Hinata lo observó, bajando las cartas lentamente y frunciendo el ceño, con un eterno sonrojo rosa pálido en sus mejillas. La chica fingía que no sabía nada, por supuesto.

-Si pudieras verte en un espejo, Hinata, podrías ver como tus mejillas están sonrosadas y tus pestañas están mojadas, tienes los ojos llorosos. No quiero que sigas viniendo porque será todo lo que estarás pensando mientras estés conmigo…

-N-N-No sé de q-que hablas, Sasuke-Kun…

Sasuke suspiró.

-De seguro estás pensando que me veo más delgado. – La miró, aburrido, hastiado. – Voy 12 kilos abajo, y contando. No me han pesado esta semana pero cambiaron mi bata de una G a una M y eso no puede ser bueno. Me veo como un papel mojado, transparente. No estoy comiendo muy bien porque la mera idea me repugna y no lo haré porque de todos modos toda la comida me sabe a mierda.

Fue Hinata quien suspiró ahora. Había olvidado lo puntual que era Sasuke a veces; sin embargo, no lo resintió, no tanto al menos.

-M-Mejorarás con el tiempo. C-Cuando entres a remisión…

-Ni siquiera sé si lograré ver el próximo mes, Hyuuga. – La interrumpió Sasuke, quitándole las cartas de la mano y poniéndolas en la mesa de noche. Hinata las vio alejarse como si no pudiera hacer nada, concentrando su atención en los ojos de Sasuke. – Una hemorragia, una infección, un infarto y me voy; así que hubiera sido buen detalle que me hubieras dejado decidir cuál sería tu última imagen mía.

Hinata se sentó un poco más cerca, mirándolo a los ojos sin siquiera atreverse a parpadear. Sonrió.

-¿Huh? – se preguntó Sasuke. ¿Por qué sonreía?

Como una niña, la vio levantarse del asiento y correr a su bolso, sacando su teléfono celular y buscando en su carpeta de Galerías. Sasuke cerró los ojos, ligeramente divertido. Sabía exactamente que foto le mostraría.

La anécdota contaba que antes de que Sasuke naciera, una vieja doula lo había predestinado a ser niña, siguiendo líneas familiares, movimientos de la luna, el color de los pezones y los antojos de la madre de Sasuke; y aún contra de las creencias modernas en la ciencia y la improbable pronosticación del género del bebé, y claro, las protestas de Fugaku, la joven señora Uchiha se había vuelto loca comprando trajecitos rosas y sombreros con flores y moños.

Cuando nació Sasuke portando un pene en vez de una vagina, Mikoto estuvo igual de feliz; sin embargo sintió un desperdicio enviar toda esa ropa a la caridad de la iglesia, y aun y con las protestas de su padre y de un confundido Itachi, Sasuke había usado, de la edad d años, un pequeño sombrero de paja con una enorme flor rosa y una enorme flor amarilla. Era por eso que Hinata tenía en su poder una foto de la fotografía polaroid que Mikoto le había obsequiado, esta guardada en su celular, donde podía tenerla a la mano siempre que quisiera.

Hinata lo miró y una perfecta mano con manicure en colores lila le mostró el celular con dicha infame foto mientras se sentaba imposiblemente cerca de él. Un imperceptible sonrojo se presentó en las mejillas de Sasuke, quien abrió los ojos. La vergüenza, lo embarazoso que era verse a sí mismo tan feliz y con un sombrero tan ridículo.

-A-Así será como t-t-te imagine, S-Sasuke-kun…- rió entre dientes la Hyuuga, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sasuke se observó a sí mismo de 3 años, luego a Hinata, y de nuevo a sí mismo. Tenía sentido. Cuando lo decía tenía sentido que no lo recordara como al final de sus días sino como al principio. – A-ahora déjame quedarme…

Sasuke suspiró, cansado. Esa mujer sí que era testaruda, también era molesta y poco complaciente, cabeza dura, terca, tenaz, hermosa, perfecta, dulce, suya, suya, suya aunque no quisiera tenerla cerca. Se da cuenta entonces, cuando Hinata guarda su teléfono y se recarga en su pecho, y cierra los ojos, suspirando de manera contenta mientras sus manos delicadas abrazan su cintura fría, que no quiere que se vaya, que quiere hacerle un espacio en su cama y quedarse ahí ambos hasta que Sasuke deje de respirar. Este pensamiento le lastima el corazón y está a punto de tirarla de la cama, enloqueciendo para que se vaya de esa habitación, de ese hospital, de esa ciudad.

Sin embargo la atrae a su pecho y cierra los ojos con ella, aspirando su cabello con olor a lavanda, acariciando lo que puede de su cuerpo cubierto, pensando a mil por hora como quiere vivir sus últimos días con ella, como quiere intentarlo, como quisiera abrirse la garganta y colgar de cabeza de un árbol hasta desangrarse y que cada célula que hiciera su cuerpo esta patética broma de salud pudiera dejarlo para siempre.

La cosa era que estaba exactamente donde quería estar y eso era en los brazos de Hinata Hyuuga.

Esa idea lo aterraba

La pizzería ya había cerrado cuando Naruto salió del cuarto de empleados despidiéndose de sus compañeros y acomodándose la chamarra.

-¡Adiós, Naruto! – Lo despidió Aiko, una de sus compañeras y amigas, que se iba en dirección contraria. Naruto le sonrió efusivamente y la despidió con la mano, para verla marcharse por la calle. Camina simplemente un par de pasos cuando se encuentra Shikamaru Nara, chamarra de cuero y todo, recargado en el viejo auto de su padre.

-Llegas tarde…- menciona, sin embargo, Naruto no piensa que en realidad le importe, a lo mucho está fastidiado.

El rubio se encoge de hombros y asiente, como si estuviera orgulloso. –Fue un día ocupado, Nara.

Shikamaru suspira. En realidad no trabaja, y no lo hace porque la tienda de videos en la que solía laborar quebró hace un par de meses, así que el drama laboral de Naruto (y todo el drama, en general) lo tienen sin cuidado. Finalmente el motivo por el que Shikamaru esperaba a Naruto fuera de su trabajo en una calle fría y solitaria del centro de Konoha era sencillo: era sábado, Naruto acababa de cobrar y le debía una cena y un par de cervezas al chico Nara.

-Sube al auto…- murmuró Shikamaru, encendiendo la calefacción y el radio mientras un feliz chico rubio rodeaba el vehículo listo para entrar de copiloto. Una vez que estuvo arriba, Shikamaru arrancó y tras unos minutos de bamboleo de motores estuvieron manejando al bar más cercano para pillar una cena rápida y barata. – No comeré ramen de nuevo, Naruto…- que no fuera ramen.

El rubio pareció hacer un puchero, doblegando sus labios y mirando por la ventana. –Sasuke hubiera adorado el ramen. – Una gorda mentira, pero al parecer cualquiera de los dos quería una razón para poder hablar de su amigo ausente, quien probablemente ya estuviera dormido.

-Hinata se veía bien…- digo Shikamaru, sin ánimo de que sonara morboso. La verdad era que todo mundo que conociera a Hinata pensaría que era hermosa, niños, hombres, ancianos, incluso chicas. El respeto y el cariño que le merecían por ser novia (o ex –novia, Shikamaru no estaba al tanto de ese drama) de Sasuke no interfería en eso. Además, Shikamaru estaba enamorad, problemáticamente de Sabaku No Temari, nacida bruja de ojos aquamarina para la peor de sus suertes.

Naruto rió, a sabiendas. – Sí que lo hacía, Sasuke es un idiota infantil. A este paso, cuando se cure y salga del hospital, tendrá que hacer un millón de méritos para recuperarla después de esta mierda que la ha hecho pasar, ¿eh? – habló el rubio, animado como siempre, a pesar de la jornada, de los deberes que lo esperaban en casa, del cansancio. Jugueteó un poco con el radio hasta encontrar la estación de rock, y no era particularmente su favorita pero Shikamaru había estipulado desde que comenzó a manejar que no se tocaría otro tipo de música a bordo del auto de su padre.

" _If you're gone_ " de Matchbox 20 comenzó a tocar en la estación nocturna de rock de Konoha.

Sin consultarlo con su compañero, Shikamaru comenzó a manejar hacía un bar que se encontraba muy cerca del departamento de Temari y sus hermanos, tal vez inconscientemente; era en realidad un plan a futuro, siendo Shikamaru el estratega nato que era. Tras decir lo que estaba a punto de decir, tenía el presentimiento de que tanto él como Naruto desearían varios litros de cerveza y sake y tener a su novia (su muy sobria novia) cerca sería una ventaja por si no pudiese manejar el auto de regreso a casa.

-Hablé con Itachi…- la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, y junto con el alumbrado público mostraban el camino al distrito de fiestas de la ciudad. En la antigüedad, era Shikamaru manejando el auto, con los ruidosos chicos peleando en la parte de atrás, Sasuke callado enviando mensajes en su celular a su lado. Últimamente, Gaara se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, Kiba y Shino terminaban muy cansados para salir a beber y con Sasuke y su situación, la fiesta de fin de semana, la noche de chicos se había reducido a esto, Shikamaru y Naruto bebiendo en la ciudad.

-Uhm. Itachi-niisan. – bromeó Naruto, mirando por la ventana. Las luces y la música de los otros autos al entrar al distrito de fiesta parecían una mancha borrosa que pasaba por ambos lados. Sasuke se irritaba de sobre manera cuando escuchaba como Naruto se refería a _su_ hermano. - ¿Qué dijo? ¿Esa doctora con escote tiene nuevas noticias?

-…- Hubo un silencio sepulcral que solo fue cortado por la música del radio.

" _Sí te has marchado, nena ¿Qué necesitas para regresar a casa? Vuelve a casa…",_ la ciudad y su belleza filtrándose por las ventanas, el corazón de un rubio que late como un caballo que va a todo galope bajando una colina.

-Dijo que su padre le aviso algo sobre Sasuke no recuperándose. – Naruto miró al chico Nara. De perfil, parecía mayor, una caricatura de su padre. – No ha presentado avances y sigue perdiendo peso…las..las quimioterapias lo molestan mucho, y las anemias…

-Las anemias siguen regresando…- Naruto terminó su oración perdido en las bocinas del tablero del auto. – Lo noté. No lo he visto de pie en varios días…p-pero esa doctora debe hacer algo ¿no? –el rubio había comenzado a alterarse. - ¡Fugaku está pagando cientos y cientos de dólares para…!

-Me pidió que no hiciéramos tanto escándalo, menos con Hinata Hyuuga ahí.- La razón por la que Itachi se había dirigido a Shikamaru y no a Naruto era precisamente por el escándalo que sabía que Naruto causaría. El bar estaba cerca, pronto podrían bajar del auto y comenzar a olvidar. –Sólo dijo que nos preparásemos para que Sasuke empeore antes de mejorar…

-Tsunade-sama hará algo, Shikamaru. ¡De veras! – El optimismo de Naruto era tan falso y tan hecho de papel que era increíble escucharlo tan falsamente convencido de que algo bueno iba a suceder.

-Itachi dice que la doctora piensa que el caso de Sasuke es resistente. El cáncer parece no ceder aún. Es una enfermedad horrible y aunque ha habido casos de gente que se cura…la mayoría muere a los pocos meses. – Itachi había omitido ciertos rasgos dolorosos de la enfermedad, pero tanto como Naruto como Shikamaru habían hecho su investigación. –Creí que debía decírtelo…

Naruto asintió mirando hacia abajo, como perdido en la bragueta de su pantalón, mientras una sombra se posaba en sus ojos. No temblaba, así que no lloraría, y no era que pensase que no era para llorar. Ambos estaban en riesgo de perder a su amigo, pero la diferencia residía en que Chouji era su mejor amigo, habían crecido juntos, jugado en los mismos lugares, ido a las mismas clases. Shikamaru lloraría la muerte de Sasuke Uchiha como cualquier otra persona, pero Naruto perdería a su mejor amigo y a su hermano. No era comparable.

El moreno aclaró la garganta, cerrando las ventanas del auto. Habían llegado al destino digno de abandonar las ultimas memorias y echar todo al alcohol.

-Itachi solo quiere informarnos. No…no creo que nada malo esté sucediendo, Uzumaki.

-Es solo que…- inició el rubio.

¿Los dos iban a ignorar lo cansado que lucía Sasuke? Al parecer sí, por ahora.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Shikamaru; a la expectativa.

-No me imagino la vida sin Sasuke ¿sabes? Es…es mi mejor amigo. Perderlo sería… ¿me entiendes?- Oírlo hablar así lo mandaba de nuevo a la primaria, al salón 1B, donde Sasuke y Naruto se conocieron. Shikamaru asintió, adherida a su historia, estaba la suya con Chouji.

-Sí…- Shikamaru tragó saliva. –Lo entiendo…


	4. Do you remember the first time?

Cáncer.

(SasuHina Fanfiction)

 **4\. Do you remember the first time?**

Era un lunes por la mañana cuando Sasuke despertó, cubierto en asqueroso y pegajoso sudor, sintiéndose más miserable que de costumbre; eran efectos secundarios, se suponía.

Anoche, cuando Hinata abandonó el hospital, con la promesa de que volvería al día siguiente por la tarde, había tenido una sesión de quimioterapia que duró aproximadamente 5 horas, y aunque durmió un par de minutos durante esta, el escozor en su piel y sangre le hizo quedarse despierto por mucho tiempo aún y cuando se encontraba sumamente cansado.

Debían de haber sido las 6:00 de la mañana cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que el sueño no lo abarcaría y que su día, irremediablemente había iniciado. Su madre no estaba, porque de seguro había corrido a casa para echar una carga a la lavadora o atender algún asunto importante de casa, todo esto de manera increíblemente organizada y rápida para poder estar de vuelta antes de que el chico despertara.

Sasuke siempre admiraría eso de su madre, tenía la infantil costumbre de ser demasiado optimista a veces, tanto que le recordaba incesantemente a Kushina, la madre de Naruto y en ocasiones, incluso a Naruto mismo; sin embargo, lo era todo menos torpe. Mikoto se movía con la delicadeza de una pantera y en ocasiones, muy contadas, con el mismo misticismo.

El frió comenzó a calarle al recordar una de las ocasiones en las que recordó como Mikoto hizo uso de su gracia para animarlo a acercarse a que conociera a Hinata Hyuuga.

 _/Flashback/_

 _Era invierno; un tipo de invierno en el que el aire cala los pulmones y duele un poco respirarlo, pero al mismo tiempo es tan puro y tan huele tan dulce, que serías un tonto si no te levantaras por la mañana y aspiraras por la ventana con todas tus fuerzas, aún a riesgo de que en tus pulmones comenzara a formarse el hielo._

 _Fugaku ajustó la corbata a un Itachi de 7 años, vestido con una camisa color hueso y una corbata azul marino que nunca dejaría de sentirse como una soga corrosiva al cuello; sin embargo, Itachi no se inmutó. Sonrió con un poco de pena y molestia, pasándose la mano por el cabello azabache y liso, que en ese entonces llegaba un poco más debajo de sus orejas._

 _Fugaku, ajustándose el mismo su corbata y su saco, miró alrededor complacido por la concurrencia de ese año. Itachi sonrió de medio lado y asintió, mientras una solemne Mikoto llegaba detrás de ellos, con un Sasuke de dos años en los brazos._

 _-Mujer ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó el patriarca, rodeándola delicadamente con un brazo por la cintura. Lo suficientemente íntimo para reconocerla como su esposa en un ambiente de trabajo, sin llegar a ser vulgar._

 _\- Había olvidado unas cosas en el auto, Fugaku. Todo está en orden…- lo tranquilizó Mikoto, sonriendo mientras recargaba una mano perfectamente manicurada en su pecho, a lo cual Fugaku sonrió de forma imperceptible, asintiendo._

 _Mikoto era una mujer joven de apenas 35 años cuando se encontró casada con un hombre mayor a quien amaba y respetaba, y con un par de hijos bajo sus brazos. La palabra en el círculo de amigos de los Uchiha era que Mikoto Uchiha era tan cálida como una tarde de primavera, y era cierto. Era cálida, particularmente amable y compasiva, optimista, y era hermosa, de cabellera azabache y piel nívea, ojos gentiles y sonrisa rosada._

 _Todo mundo disfrutaba de su compañía, y los tres hombres de la familia Uchiha disfrutaban de sus cuidados y cariños de la misma forma._

 _Mikoto depositó a Sasuke en el piso, acariciándole el cabello mientras su hijo menor se aferraba a sus faldas como si no hubiera un mañana. No era la primera vez que asistía a una reunión de las firmas pero sin duda alguna era la más consciente; Sasuke se comportaba un poco huraño en ocasiones sociales, no queriendo estar en medio de donde hubiese muchas personas._

 _Itachi levantó la cabeza sonriendo cuando avistó a un Shisui de 10 años saludándole con la mano y animándolo a que jugaran junto con otros niños hijos de distintos abogados, como sucedía en todas las reuniones de ese tipo. El chico asintió y con un fugaz saludo, se separó de ellos, caminando con urgencia hacia donde los chicos le esperaban._

 _Es así como Fugaku se queda con su esposa Mikoto y su hijo menor, Sasuke._

 _-Andemos, mujer…. – susurra el hombre de piel tostada y cabellos castaños, de mirada seria y firme, que se acerca poco a poco a sus compañeros de trabajo mientras su mujer inportunada por Sasuke aferrándose a su ropa._

 _Mientras se adentraban en la fiesta, Sasuke recordaría observar a su alrededor personas muy altas, adultos, hablando y bebiendo, comiendo aperitivos, con música aburrida y palabras que no entendía como "compromiso", "demanda", "bursátil", "cliente", cosas así._

 _Si se mantenía en la falda de su madre, pensó, todo estaría bien._

 _Sin embargo, se detuvieron cerca de la mesa donde se sentarían y hubo un ajetreo arriba de él; Fugaku saludaba a una persona más en este mar de abogados, otro aburrido abogado que hacía las mismas cosas aburridas que el._

 _Sintió como las manos de su madre lo levantaban y lo acomodaban en su torso. Confundido y un tanto irritado, Sasuke volteó alrededor y fue entonces cuando se encontró cara a cara con quien sería su suegra en 13 años. Hisa Hyuuga y en sus brazos, oculta entre la tela del vestido y el saco de su madre, Hinata Hyuuga, de dos años._

 _Hisa Hyuuga era una belleza distinta a Mikoto Uchiha. Eran igualmente pálidas, la madre de Hinata quizá un poco más, pero Hisa tenía el cabello corto, muy corto, con un fleco perfectamente estilizado, y un par de ojos impresionantemente violetas, aperlados._

 _Sasuke los observó y su mente comenzó a cavilar en que se parecían bastante a la luna que brillaba sobre su casa todas las noches y terminaba reflejándose en el pequeño riachuelo; por siempre, el niño asociaría esos orbes con el astro lunar._

 _Sin embargo, el verdadero encuentro que marcaría su vida comenzaría segundos después, cuando el pequeño bulto en brazos de Hisa comenzó a moverse, como despertando de un sueño y abrió un par de ojos enteramente iguales a los de su madre, grandes, atentos, de un color perla y rodeados del brillo de una luna de Octubre._

 _Hinata Hyuuga de poco menos de dos años volteó su rostro, despertando de una improvisada siesta en brazos de su madre. Vestía de blanco, obviamente, un vestido ampón que la hacía parecer un cupcake andante; Hinata también tenía el mismo cabello que su madre y unas mejillas regordetas que se llenaron de color cuando Sasuke dirigió su mirada huraña; el blanco y el negro de sus ojos mezclándose._

 _Ambos niños sintieron como sus madres los depositaban en el piso, frente a frente._

 _-Saluda a Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun…- lo animó su madre, poniéndole una cálida mano en la espalda, una mano que sentiría por el resto de su vida. Un paso, dos pasos, tres torpes pasos que lo pusieron frente a frente a una soñolienta Hinata, la cual, animada por su madre y con una mano que le cubría medio rostro logró sostener la mirada de un Sasuke de dos años, regordete y sonrojado que esperaba alguna señal para poder volver a los brazos de su madre._

 _-Hina-Chan…- se oyó la voz melodiosa de Hisa Hyuuga, calmada como el caudal de un río. - ¿Dónde están tus modales, hija? Saluda a Sasuke-Kun…_

 _Parecería irrelevante años después pero Sasuke frunció el ceño, confundido y un tanto irritado mientras una Hinata, del color de una manzana dulce, se escondía tras las faldas de su madre, para risa y deleite de las dos mujeres mayores._

Suspiró mirando hacia sus manos delicadas y sonrió de lado, bajando sus parpados y acomodándose en la cama de hospital que a estas alturas parecía estar encarnada en su cuerpo. Sus madres habían dicho en el pasado que podían ser hermano y hermana debido al color de su piel y el cabello, y a la similitud en sus edades.

Sasuke estaba muy feliz de que Hinata no fuera su hermana; aunque siempre la vio de esa manera mientras crecían, siendo entregados el uno al otro debido a las usuales reuniones de las firmas, las visitas de Hisa, Hinata y Neji, que ponían contenta a Mikoto, nervioso y apenado a Sasuke y completamente incomodo a Itachi.

Eventualmente mientras el tiempo pasaba, Hinata y Sasuke se encontraron en la misma primaria juntos, cuando cumplieron 6 años los dos.

En el presente, lejos de sus propios recuerdos condenatorios, Sasuke observó la puerta abrirse, enderezando la cabeza para recibir a una de sus enfermeras habituales. Haku era una enfermera entrada en edad que había atendido a Sasuke desde la primera visita al médico hace un par de años, y Sasuke podía finalmente decir que no la odiaba del todo, era reservada y nada escandalosa, además de que siempre le daba una ración extra de tomate rebanado cuando se lo permitían; como en esta ocasión.

-Buen día, joven Uchiha…- murmuró la enfermera depositando una bandeja con al menos dos tomates rebanados en rodajas y un gran vaso de cristal lleno con agua; junto al cual reposaban 3 pastillas de un amarillo tenue, las primeras que Sasuke debía de tomar durante el día.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, a manera de saludo, y procedió a rebajar las pastillas con un gordo trago de agua, sintiéndolas pesadas y enormes en su garganta seca. Haku recibió el vaso de agua y sólo entonces acercó el pequeño plato de tomates en rodajas, que Sasuke recibió con una pequeña sonrisa que se coló en sus labios.

Nuevamente se quedó a solas en su habitación, observando las grandes rodajas en su plato, frescas, sudando un poco, casi milimétricamente calculadas y suspiró contento, tomando una y llevándola a su boca de forma rápida, devorándola en los primeros segundos. Con un sonrojo bastante pálido en sus mejillas, Sasuke haría la conexión entre los tomates que comía en ese instante, en su hipotético y pesimista lecho de muerte y aquella mañana de verano en que se dio cuenta de que tal vez Hinata Hyuuga no era tan detestable como había querido creer.

 _/Flash Back/_

 _Naruto siempre llevaba ramen para comer; cada día sin falta._

 _Era fastidioso pedir a la señorita de la cafetería que calentara el ridículo bento verde en forma de sapo cada receso, quitándoles valiosos d minutos todos los días, y esos 5 minutos podían ser optimizados para jugar y corretear por toda la primaria si no estuviesen ambos esperando a que saliera la comida de Naruto del horno de microondas._

 _Naruto lo lamentaba pero no demasiado; además, desde hace un par de semanas había desginado a Sasuke como su mejor amigo, y aburrirse un poco juntos en pro de que el rubio bronceado pudiese cumplir su antojo de ramen era lo que hacían los mejores amigos._

 _-Aquí tienes, Naruto-Kun…- se despidió la encargada de la cafetería sacudiéndole el cabello a Naruto y pinchándole la mejilla a un avergonzado Sasuke, antes de que ambos murmuraran un ansioso y rápido "gracias", antes de salir disparados hacia el área de comedores, tan deprisa como el bento caliente de Naruto les permitía._

 _La ventaja de todo esto era que Naruto no tardaba demasiado en terminar su merienda; no habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando el rubio había devorado su ramen y se encontraba sorbiendo el caldo de su comida, completamente satisfecho._

 _-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto de manera impersonal, guardando su bento en la mochila con forma de zorro que siempre traía consigo cargando. Sasuke frunció el ceño un poco y levantó los hombros._

 _No tuvo que contestar puesto que unos gritos bastante femeninos, parecidos más bien a chillidos comenzaron a aturdir a la pareja de amigos que volteó a todos lados, Sasuke siendo razonable a su edad, pensando en un maremoto, incluso un terremoto; Naruto siendo Naruto, pensó inmediatamente en una invasión alienígena, como en las historietas que había comenzado a leer._

 _Resultaron ser el grupo de niñas de su clase, corriendo a todos lados, persiguiéndose entre ellas, sus faldas revoloteando en el aire, sus trenzas sudando, al igual que su cuerpo que ahora tenía una mezcolanza de sudor dulce y un olor a azúcar quemada._

 _Estaban todas ahí, jugando en una ridícula y escandalosa rueda, según Sasuke. Jugando un juego bastante divertido, según Naruto._

 _Sakura Haruno con el cabello largo, descansando en dos maltrechas , de la mano con Ino Yamanaka, que aun no portaba su característica coleta de caballo, sino un cabello corto, hasta sus hombros. TenTen, con rodillas raspadas, y una bandita en la nariz, probablemente rasguñada de alguna manera y en vez de falda, usando shorts deportivos._

 _Las demás niñas reían y cantaban, molestando a todos a su alrededor. Naruto sonrió, mirando en dirección a Sakura, quien sólo arrugó su nariz de manera despectiva, volteando la cara al mismo tiempo que sacaba la lengua, y aunque fue gracioso para Sasuke, no pudo evitar preguntarse, si todas las niñas estaban ahí, reunidas, cantando incluso ¿Dónde estaba Hinata Hyuuga?_

 _Sasuke frunció el ceño._

 _-¿Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres ir a molestarlas un poco? Es muy gracioso cuando Sakura logra molestarse…_

 _Sasuke negó con lentitud. – Iré al salón…olvidé algo_

 _-Vamos entonces…_

 _-¡No! – se apresuró Sasuke, tal vez demasiado. Naruto levantó una ceja, luciendo preocupado. – Ya vuelvo tu…molesta a alguien más en lo que no estoy…_

 _A medida que los pasos de Sasuke comenzaban a alejarse, adentrándose a las aulas, pudo escuchar el nombre de Naruto dicho de manera muy molesta por lo menos por 5 niñas diferentes._

 _La tal Hinata era rara; de eso no tenía duda. Era muy callada, aún y cuando se habían conocido desde bebés, era prácticamente imposible arrancarle un saludo o algo cuando se encontraban en clase, y no era precisamente que Sasuke s esforzara de forma particular para lograr esto. Siempre estaba sola, o al menos casi siempre, la había visto hacer migas con algunos chicos de otros salones, o acercarse peligrosamente a los salones de los chicos más grandes, buscando a su primo mayor, Neji; sin embargo, algo se revolvió en el estómago de Sasuke cuando vio a todas las niñas jugando y riendo juntas, y no se encontraba ninguna chica pálida y de cabello negro entre ellas._

 _Sasuke entró al salón, abandonado en su mayoría debido a que aún quedaba bastante tiempo de descanso antes de regresar a clases con Iruka-sensei; y aunque el salón parecía vacio tardó un par de minutos en observar a Hinata, cabello corto un poco debajo de las orejas, negro con destellos brillantes de azul, concentrada en sus palillos de metal mientras intentaba recolectar las pequeñas bolas de arroz de su bento adornadas con trozos de alga, un gravy humeante (que hasta acá olía bastante bien) y rodajas pequeñas de tomates._

 _Sasuke parpadeó, si aún así, uno de sus recuerdos más importantes era eso, no se centraba únicamente en la comida, si no en Hinata en sí y en lo distinta que lucía esa mañana._

 _Aún cargaba con la grasa infantil, sana, que una niña de 6 años debería de tener; y el color de su sangre se manifestaba eternamente en sus mejillas, cruzando el puente de la nariz e iluminándole la cara de una manera que antes no había notado. Sus ojos, de un color perla bastante inusual apenas y se movían mientras sus manos, hacían delicados movimientos con su comida; algo que le recordaba bastante a la delicadeza con la que se manejaba su propia madre. Su cabello, corto y cuidado ni se inmutaba o interfería en su tarea, e incluso podría jurar que la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana detrás de ella y hacia volar partículas de polvo alrededor de ella, confabulaba para posicionar un rayo de sol específico en la punta de su nariz._

 _Era como una visión, un ángel de caricatura, algo que nunca antes había visto en ella, aún y cuando la conociera de toda su vida; una realización. Sasuke tragó saliva, mirándola como si no fuese real, como si fuese una obra de arte recargada en la pared, hecha para ser admirada, jamás ultrajada o tocada._

 _Como nombrada por un mudo, Hinata levantó la mirada de un respingo, sintiéndose observaba. Sasuke escondió sus manos detrás de sí mismo, avergonzado siquiera de estar ahí y le mantuvo la mirada hasta que sintió un furioso sonrojo invadir su rostro._

 _Hinata le sonrió de manera que su sonrisa sincera casi se tragó en su totalidad su rostro y asintió en su dirección._

 _-S-S-Sasuke-kun…- lo saludó._

 _Sasuke no pudo contestar, puesto que sus palabras se trabarían en su garganta._

 _Sólo pudo atinar a correr, dejando a una Hinata muy confundida, igualmente sonrojada._

Hasta la fecha Sasuke recordaba ese instante en el que se dio cuenta que Hinata tenía algo sumamente especial en ella; algo angelical, algo fuera de este mundo. ¿Sería posible tener 6 años y saber con quién quieres vivir todas las experiencias de tu vida? ¿Habría sido una premonición tan inocente que ni siquiera fue tomada en cuenta?

En ese momento, Mikoto Uchiha cruzó el umbral de la puerta, cargada con bolsas de plástico y su bolsa personal; se veía cansada, pero renovada, recién duchada, fresca, incluso. Sonrió a su hijo, recibiendo extrañamente una sonrisa de vuelta, mientras se acercaba, poniéndole una mano en su mejilla, como queriendo comprobar su temperatura, confiando más en su instinto maternal que en la maquinaria conectada a su hijo menor.

Mikoto depositó una sudadera limpia en el regazo de Sasuke, sonriéndole de nuevo de forma cálida. – Está limpia y tiene suavizante. No escatimé en nada- bromeó su madre, palmeando la sudadera doblada.

Sasuke se sentía eternamente agradecido por su madre, por todo lo que era, por todo lo que le había dado, por ponerle una mano en la espalda cuando tenía dos años y obligarlo a estar frente a frente con Hinata Hyuuga.

-Gracias mamá…- susurró Sasuke, aún sumergido en sus recuerdos. Mikoto pensaría que estaba loca, por supuesto, pero ese "gracias" había sonado más profundo, más personal. La mujer lo miró, enternecida.


	5. Teenage Kicks

**5\. Teenage Kicks**

 **¡Hola lectores! Perdón por tanto tiempo sin una actualización. El trabajo, la escuela y la maternidad son cosas que no me dejan continuar. He aquí un nuevo capítulo de "Cáncer", llamado "Teenage kicks". Espero os guste.**

El constante sonido de una pelota de hule rebotando por las cuatro paredes de la habitación era suficiente para lograr que Itachi Uchiha cerrara por enésima vez su libro de Teoría Platónica para las leyes y mirara con estrés a su hermano menor, cuya cabeza, cada día con menos cabello, se encontraba resguardada bajo un beanie color gris. La mirada de Sasuke era aburrida, tediosa, incluso, y la incesante actividad con la que había decidido partirle las bolas a Itachi ese día había colmado al hermano mayor finalmente.

-¿Tienes que ser tan indeseable siempre, Sasuke? – preguntó Itachi, mientras cruzaba elegantemente una pierna sobre la otra.

Sasuke lo volteó a ver. Una pelota de tamaño mediano, hecha con ligas de hule de color rojo, enredadas y entrelazadas unas con otros reposaba en sus manos. Elevó una ceja, como ignorando a que se refería su hermano. Itachi suspiró, poniendo el libro en su regazo y pinchándose el puente de la nariz, exasperado y algo molesto de que sus padres hayan decidido ir a una estúpida cena de caridad y sea él quien se quede a dormir en la cama de hospital junto con Sasuke.

Cada día eres más un viejo irritable, Tachi. – Continuó su actividad sonora, rebotando la pelota en un punto específico y haciendo que esta regresara a su mano, con una delicadeza que algunos aventurados llamarían femenina.

El mayor de los Uchiha negó con la cabeza y por más que pudo no consiguió regresar a su lectura obligatoria. Observó a su hermano, notoriamente distraído en una actividad tan banal y molesta y lo hizo sonreír. Admiraba la madurez mezclada con cinismo y humor negro que le daba a Sasuke la habilidad de poder afrontar una enfermedad que deterioraba tanto como el cáncer.

-El que me observes cada vez más no hará que me crezca el cabello, Itachi…- bromeó el menor mirándolo y por fin dejando la pelota en su regazo. – Me siento bien, de verdad…

Itachi torció la sonrisa, concediéndole ese segundo a su hermano y asintió, mirando distraídamente por la ventana. Le aterraba la idea, por supuesto, de perder a Sasuke, de no verlo crecer y desarrollarse, convertirse un hombre, casarse, probablemente con Hinata, tener hijos, un empleo, una crisis de mediana edad…todo mientras Itachi podía vivir su vida sin preocuparse por su familia, pero precisamente eso era lo mejor que sabía hacer.

Recordó la tarde en la que Sasuke se paseaba nervioso por fuera de su habitación la noche anterior a su primera cita con Hinata. Lo recuerda perfectamente por el escozor verdoso que sintió en su garganta al ver a un Sasuke tan pequeño y tan nervioso, con el rostro tan nuevo y a comparación de ahora, gordo.

 _14 años tenía. Un Sasuke sin camisa y con un short infantil del Hombre Araña pasaba como una sombra intrusa por afuera de su puerta y ni el leve rock que sonaba en su bocina personal ni la interesante leída a la revista de automóviles daban señales al menor de los Uchiha que Itachi no quería ser perturbado; de igual forma podía ver como las almendradas orbes de su hermano se fijaban en él, de vez en vez, esperando a que notara su actitud de fiera enjaulada._

 _Itachi suspiró, bajando la revista y observando a su hermano menor. Pasaban las 11:00 pm, y justo había colgado el teléfono tras hablar con esa niña de la familia Hyuuga, los socios del padre de ambos._

 _-¿Y bien?- preguntó, seguro de que en pro de salvar su título de mejor hermano del mundo, tendría que cumplir el favor, fuera lo que fuera. - ¿Entrarás o te quedarás ahí afuera?_

 _Sasuke respingó y observó a su hermano, e Itachi logró ver como tragaba saliva. Era una edad tardía para que esto estuviera pasando, puesto que Itachi tuvo su primer enamoramiento a la temprana edad de 12 años, consciente y concisa, con una chica llamada Izumi que pasaba las vacaciones en Konoha con su familia; una bella chica de tez pálida a la que nunca volvió a ver pero compartiría por siempre, en un lugar de sus recuerdos, un preciado momento como lo es el primer beso que uno da en la vida._

 _El menor de los Uchiha entró, y entendió por medio de un movimiento de cabezq que debía cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. La revista quedó prontamente olvidada en la mesa de noche y Chris Cornell paró su parloteó inmediatamente. El mejor hermano del mundo le prestaría atención a su hermano menor. Un silencio de ultratumba se instaló en la habitación, el aire acondicionado invadiéndolos a los dos._

 _-Sasuke…_

 _-Itachi…- ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y mientras que a Itachi le causó gracia, Sasuke miró al suelo, avergonzado. – N-Necesito un favor._

 _-Lo supuse, Sasuke. Haz estado pavoneándote afuera de mi habitación toda la noche. – Itachi se levantó, aprovechando la pequeña charla para aligerarle la carga a su madre y doblar él mismo su propia ropa limpia. – Vamos, dispara. Soy todo oídos…_

 _Una vez más el silencio los invadió a ambos, hasta que este se quebrantó con un Sasuke sonrojado como un tomate que cerraba los ojos y temblaba de vergüenza al pronunciar las palabras que Itachi recordaría por el resto de su vida con una sonrisa de inocencia._

 _-¡Llevaré a Hinata Hyuuga a una cita mañana!_

 _La camisa de instituto quedó en las manos de Itachi a medio doblar, mientras su tranquila mirada observaba a su hermano menor, que aún se reponía de tal bochorno. Sasuke era un niño consentido, y entre los dos lo habían tenido todo al crecer, Itachi, incluso, a su edad, aún recibía una mesada. Era increíble como habiéndolo tenido tan fácil todo en su vida, aparentemente, lo más difícil que sentía que haría sería admitirle a su hermano mayor que estaba creciendo y que veía a Hinata Hyuuga como algo más que una amiga, una potencial novia y que mañana tendrían, simultáneamente, su primera cita._

 _El mayor sonrió, de una manera tan pura que sus ojos desaparecieron de felicidad. Hinata Hyuuga era fácilmente una de las mejores chicas en Konoha. Era hermosa, despampanante para su edad, educada, tradicional, dócil, y tan tierna. Itachi aclaró su garganta al sentir como el calor comenzaba a subir a sus mejillas. Hinata era menor. Era tan menor, carnada para la cárcel, y además el interés romántico de su hermano. Sabía, por todos los medios, que sólo le atraía por ser tan tradicional como una chica japonesa puede ser. Sólo eso._

– _Bien por ti, Sasuke. Hinata-Sama es una chica muy atractiva.- accedió Itachi, que había visto bailar a Hinata de aquí a allá en algunas reuniones y cuestiones de los Hyuuga y los Uchiha, sin mencionar lo pequeño del pueblo, sin mencionar que la susodicha era prima de Neji Hyuuga, su compañero de instituto._

 _Parecía que dichas palabras regresaban el aire a los pulmones del menor, quien se sentó en el filo de la cama mirando a la nada, al piso de madera ancestral que su casa tenía. Eran otros tiempos, y Sasuke no tenía idea de su enfermedad, no aún, mucho menos de lo cruel que sería el mundo con él, por supuesto que no. Faltaba que probara la miel. Sasuke suspiró, cerrando los ojos y tragó saliva, confesándose humano una vez más:_

 _-No tengo idea de que hacer. Nunca he tenido una cita_

 _-Vamos, Sasuke…- le ayudo Itachi, sin prestarle mucha importancia, guardando el último par de calcetines doblados, poniéndolos en su cajón asignado. – Conoces a Hinata de toda la vida. Recién acabas de hablar con ella un mínimo de cuatro horas. Será normal, a lo mucho beberán la misma malteada, o se tomarán la mano, que sé yo, las chicas no muerden… – Con una sonrisa zorruna, que recordaba mucho a la de Naruto, Itachi soltó la bomba B. – O podrían llegar a besarse…_

 _El rostro de Sasuke se descontroló. Sus cejas se elevaron y logró aclarar su garganta antes de levantarse torpemente de la cama, mirando a su hermano, quien orgulloso de cómo logró descolocarlo, se cruzaba de brazos._

 _-Necesito que me lleves al centro comercial mañana. ¿De acuerdo?_

 _-De acuerdo. – Accedió instantáneamente el mayor. Sasuke asintió y visiblemente apenado, se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto. Rápidamente, el mayor de los Uchiha buscó en su bolsillo un billete y llamó a su hermano menor. – Tampoco soy muy experto en citas, Sasuke…- y era verdad. Últimamente, todo era estudio para Itachi. – Pero Madre dice que le encantan las flores que Padre le da en su aniversario. Ten… - le extendió un billete verde y arrugado, que Sasuke tomó como si fuera un artefacto alienígena. – Nunca se falla con las flores_

 _El pre adolescente sonrió._

Itachi retorcía un mechón largo de cabello entre sus dedos, sumido en sus recuerdos y en cómo había estado o había intentado estar en los mejores y más importantes momentos con su hermano menor, incluso si eso significara autolesionarse diariamente con la visión de Sasuke en una cama de hospital.

-¿Sabes? Nunca me pagaste por esas flores…

-¿Uh? – Genuinamente fuera de tema, Sasuke dejó de jugar con la molesta pelota.

-Las flores. Las flores que te dije que compraras para Hinata, en su primera cita….

-¡Joder! ¿Todavía recuerdas eso?

-¿Qué? ¿Tú no? – cuestionó el mayor.

Por supuesto que recordaba su primera cita. La recordaría el resto de su vida. Había sido tan torpe, y había terminado tan torpemente bien también. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y miró por la ventana, perdido en el cielo mudo que nunca le contestó el por qué pero que ahora, sonrosado y nostálgico, era mejor opción que observar los ojos de Itachi.

 _Un estúpido ragtime sonaba en el radio del auto de Itachi. Lo había recibido para su cumpleaños número 18 y tanto para compañeros de instituto como para su madre, parecía una extensión del adolescente. Era un bonito Camaro negro, espacioso y con un buen motor, un buen estéreo. Itachi no ambicionaba mucho, él bien podría seguir usando su bicicleta por el resto de su vida, algo sobre el ejercicio y la falta de huella ecológica le atraían de sobre manera._

 _Sasuke iba en el asiento de copiloto. Se le veía calmado, pero la manera en la que sus manos sudorosas apretaban el ramo de violetas con nerviosismo lo delataba. Usaba jeans negros junto con sus tenis de siempre, pero había optado por una camisa de botones blanca de Itachi, que era suelta y dejaba ver un poco su pecho. Itachi sonrió. Él no recordaba con exactitud su primera cita. Era una tragedia puesto que pensaba que la efervescencia que sentía Sasuke en el pecho y el no recordar haberlo experimentado era algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda su vida._

 _-¿Llevas suficiente dinero? – preguntó Itachi en una luz roja. Sasuke lo miró de soslayo, tragando saliva y tentando en su bolsillo la billetera repleta de billetes de un dólar que había ahorrado toda su vida. No era mucho, pero era trabajo honesto, y por trabajo honesto se refería a vender video juegos viejos en internet y a ser responsable con su mesada. – Puedo darte más si así lo deseas…_

 _-Estoy bien, Tachi. – Respondió Sasuke mirando la luz roja del semáforo y después su reloj de pulsera. Había quedado de verse en la entrada del centro comercial a las 5:30 para cachar la película de las 6:00. El cine de Konoha daba "Rosemary's Baby", en una especie de Festival del Terror Antiguo. Ninguno de su grupo de amigos había visto esa película, excepto Kankuro, el hermano mayor de Gaara. Sería interesante compartir algo. Un secreto entre Hinata y él._

 _Mientras más se acercaba al centro comercial, su máscara de tranquilidad parecía resbalarse por sus mejillas para demostrar lo que en realidad era; un chico nervioso por tener su primera cita real con la chica que le gustaba desde los 6 años. Afortunadamente había pasado ya su etapa en la que creía fervientemente en que las niñas eran de otro planeta y que apestaban y ahora no quería nada más que estar cerca de Hinata Hyuuga._

 _El auto se detuvo en el lugar acordado y los hermanos podían ver a la chica parada a lo lejos. Resaltaba entre la multitud, obviamente. Sasuke tomó un gran respiro y desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad, el cual para su sorpresa no lo liberó de la opresión que sentía en el pecho. Se miró en el espejo, acomodándose un poco el cabello y después mirando a su hermano mayor, quien lo veía con una seriedad pasiva, expectante. Ver a Sasuke nervioso no era algo que sucediera a menudo, era como ver un unicornio. No valía la pena contarlo porque nadie le creería._

 _-Su chofer me llevará a casa. Pasara por nosotros a las 9:00._

 _-Suena perfecto. Buena suerte, hermano menor._

 _Sasuke sonrió de medio lado._

 _-Gracias, Itachi. – Contestó el menor abriendo la puerta y levantando el ramo de violetas, en señal de agradecimiento. – Te veo esta noche._

 _Itachi asintió y en cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada regresó a casa, sonriendo todo el camino. Miró su reloj con impaciencia, preguntándose si era muy temprano y delataría su emoción el sentirse así; se recriminó mientras avanzaba, puesto que Hinata ya estaba ahí, esperando por él. Cada paso lo acercaba a su destino, el cual en ese momento se veía incierto pero brillante._

 _Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver la lechosa espalda de Hinata y su cabello acomodado sobre sus hombros. Su cuerpo desarrollado, empacado en un vestido amplio color blanco que rozaba sus rosadas rodillas, acompañado de unas sandalias doradas y un cardigan color lila. Elegantemente fresca._

 _Estuvo detrás de ella un par de segundos, respirando su perfume de vainilla, hasta que decidió dejar de lucir como un acosador/potencial asesino serial y aclaró su garganta, poniendo un puño sobre sus labios. La chica volteó, visiblemente asustada, y ambos, sincronizada mente dieron un paso hacia atrás._

 _-¡Uchiha-san! – se sorprendió Hinata mirándolo con un eterno rubor en las mejillas. – N-No lo oí llegar…_

 _-Soy sigiloso…- fue lo único que respondió Sasuke, lamiéndose los labios e inconscientemente recargando las flores en su espalda. - ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?_

 _-N-N-No… - Hinata puso su mano sobre su pecho. – Llegué t-t-t-temprano, eso es todo._

 _El Uchiha asintió. Eran ellos dos parados frente a frente entre un mar de gente que iba de un lado hacia otro, moviéndose por las afueras del centro comercial. La chica lo miró a los ojos con toda la valentía que su cuerpo pudo ofrecerlo y sonrió de forma temblorosa. Sasuke no lo hizo, por supuesto. Solamente lamió sus labios y miró apenado a otro lado._

 _-¿Son para mí?_

 _-¿Uh?_

 _-L-L-Las v-v-violetas… - dijo con dificultad la chica mientras observaba el pequeño ramo que Sasuke traía en las manos. El chico se sintió un idiota, por haberlas olvidado, y sintió que Hinata era un poco idiota, por pensar que Sasuke andaría con unas flores en la mano sin un motivo claro. El chico asintió y estiró la mano, acercándolas a las pequeñas manos de Hinata, quien las tomó con una sonrisa que desapareció sus ojos, y un sonrojo delicado, nada violento. Hasta elegante._

 _-¡S-Son hermosas, Uchiha-San! G-G-Gracias…_

 _El chico la observó con una ceja levantada. ¿Las chicas de verdad apreciaban tanto las plantas? ¿Las flores? Su madre tenía la misma reacción, acercaba su nariz a las margaritas, o las rosas o los tulipanes que su padre le daba cada aniversario y a veces en mitad de semana, "solo porque sí". Definitivamente nunca entendería a las mujeres._

 _-No fue nada…_

 _Pero tal vez no tenía que entenderlo todo. Tal vez, la calidez que sentía en su corazón al ver a Hinata tan feliz por unas simples flores de cinco dólares era todo lo que necesitaba ver para dejar de sobre analizarlo todo, al menos por esta ocasión._

 _-Deberíamos irnos si queremos alcanzar buenos asientos. – Dijo Sasuke de manera impersonal, haciendo que Hinata saliera de su fantasía floral. La chica asintió y acomodó su bolsa a su hombro, dispuesta a caminar a un lado de Sasuke Uchiha, de manera romántica, por primera vez en su vida._

-No sé como Hinata aceptó salir conmigo esa vez si cada vez que me veía temblaba y balbuceaba como recién nacida… - confesó Sasuke mirando a Itachi y sonriendo levemente. – Te pagaré por esas flores. Fueron beneficiosas al final.

-¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Itachi, recargando su espalda en el incómodo sillón de la fría habitación. –Es por eso que siempre debes de escuchar a tu hermano mayor.

-La fórmula de las flores y las chicas no la inventaste tú, Tachi, no te halagues. – Respondió sagazmente Sasuke. – La inventó Padre.

La risa burbujeó en la garganta de Itachi. En esa ocasión pudo permitirse reír sin pensar en la parte mala de todo esto. El día de hoy, Sasuke tenía mejor semblante, aunque su cabello estuviera a punto de desaparecer, junto con sus cejas. Tragó saliva y decidió seguir sonriendo, por los dos.

 _Una temblorosa Hinata de 13 años salía de la sala de cine más pálida de lo normal, mientras un divertido Sasuke le seguía los pasos. Eran ya 8:45, y la película había terminado. Ambos emergían de la sala acompañados de un mar de gente, todos probablemente mayores que ellos, hablando del arte de la cinta, de lo bien hecha que estaba, del terror psicológico que infringía y de cómo tendrían extra cuidado con embarazarse ahora._

 _La noche había caído en Konoha y la mayoría de las tiendas del centro comercial comenzaban a bajar las pesadas cortinas de metal para dar por terminada la jornada. El área de comida seguía abierta, pero Hinata amablemente rechazó la invitación de Sasuke a tomar una malteada, argumentando que no podría retenerla después de ver esa cinta y de ver la vida de esa pobre mujer._

 _Por la mente de Sasuke pasó el pensamiento de cómo lograr un contacto mayor al rozar sus dedos cuando le entregó su boleto de entrada. ¿Cómo lograr más contacto si no había una malteada que compartir?_

 _Ambos salieron por las puertas automáticas y se sentaron en las frías bancas de la entrada del centro comercial, esperando al chofer de Hinata, que llevaría a Sasuke a casa como habían acordado. Durante toda la película estuvieron callados, a excepción de los chillidos y gritos ahogados de Hinata que sinceramente se perdían con los gritos más exagerados del resto. Sasuke se dedicó a prestar más atención a la Hyuuga que a la película por la cual había pagado. Era más entretenido y decididamente más hermosa._

 _Acomodando su cardigan sobre sus lechosos y suaves hombros. De acuerdo, tal vez, Sasuke estaba prestando demasiada atención a la chica. Hinata sonrió a Sasuke, quien le contestó con su mejor mueca imitadora de una sonrisa. La chica seguía con su ramo de flores en la mano, Sasuke tenía las manos en su bolsillo._

 _-G-G-Gracias por l-la cita, Uchiha-s-s-san. La he pasado m-muy bien…. –agradeció Hinata con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Sasuke asintió, despreocupado. Los nervios habían bajado por su garganta cuando compró aquella soda en el cine, que Hinata no compartió porque compró su propio té verde. Tal vez el encanto de los Uchiha no corría por sus venas, o tal vez era inmune para las chicas Hyuuga, para Hinata en particular. Tal vez era demasiado indeseable o simplemente tal vez no era Itachi._

 _-También la pasé bien, Hinata. – contestó el chico, porque era cierto. La había pasado muy bien, y eso era difícil de admitir si no había pasado el día con Itachi o Shisui, con Naruto o el Nara. Su mundo se expandía y a la vez se reducía, a la chica que estaba frente a él, y a sus rosados labios mojados de saliva dulce._

 _Nunca había besado a nadie. Nunca había estado cerca de haber besado a nadie, y eso nunca le había molestado. Pensándolo bien, no conocía a nadie que hubiese besado a nadie, a excepción claro de Itachi, y de Shisui, que había hecho mucho más que solo besar a alguien. Había rumores de que Shikamaru e Ino se habían besado el año pasado durante el baile formal de invierno de la escuela, pero no había estado al tanto de ese chisme._

 _Sin embargo, la idea no le parecía repugnante, mucho menos ahora que Hinata balbuceaba algo de cómo la película había sido extraña y enredosa, de cómo el té verde era, exageradamente, el mejor que había probado en su vida._

" _Sólo cállate…." Pensó Sasuke, cuando ya no oía sus palabras, sólo veía moverse sus carnosos labios. "Sólo cállate y déjame besarte. No me abofetees."_

 _Seguía rezando internamente mientras su exterior se había movido, imperceptiblemente medio centímetro más cerca a ella, y su lengua se paseaba por sus labios de una forma incesante. La chica paró su parloteó y Sasuke volvió en sí cuando sintió la pierna de Hinata tocar la suya y algo dentro de él se encendió lo suficientemente brillante para que en la oscuridad de toda aquella excitación pudiera ver que estaba a centímetros de su rostro._

 _-U-Uchiha-san…- suspiró Hinata, sonrojada hasta las orejas y mirando hacia abajo. Sin embargo, no se movía hacia el otro extremo de la banca. ¿Ella también quería esto? ¿Los haría oficiales el besarse? ¿Cambiarían mucho las cosas? ¿Esto significaba, que la chica se asustaría y las llamadas telefónicas de cuatro horas llegarían a su fin? Sasuke esperaba que no. Porque era muy cómodo echarse en su cama y escuchar su voz._

 _Así que hizo lo propio de un Uchiha, y pensó que su madre estaría orgullosa._

 _-¿Esto está bien? – preguntó con decisión, volteando su cuerpo de manera que tenía a la chica Hyuuga de frente, al tiempo que el tembloroso cuerpo de Hinata hacía lo mismo. La chica no pudo contestar mientras su miraba baja de forma tímida a los labios de Sasuke; y el chico estaba a punto de disculparse y recorrerse hasta el final de la banca, hasta la siguiente banca si era necesario, pero la chica asintió lentamente. ¡Ella también quería esto!_

 _Así que la besó._

 _De forma nada agraciada, Sasuke Uchiha se recorrió en un rápido movimiento que hizo que su plan de un beso sensual y lento se convirtiera en un resultado torpe y algo tosco, al prácticamente estampar sus labios contra los labios rosados de Hinata. Eso al principio, y mientras literalmente sentía los fuegos artificiales en su pecho, sus labios fueron respondiendo más a su plan. Delicadamente, los labios de uno mojaron los labios del otro, lentamente consumiéndose en el primer beso de ambos como individuos y ambos como pareja; con los ojos cerrados, los sentidos se maximizan de manera que Sasuke pudo sentir, aún a su distancia, como la piel de Hinata se enchinaba y como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar. Fue un beso perfecto._

 _Al menos así lo pensaban ellos._

 _Cuando se separaron se miraron por unos segundos, segundos en los que Hinata alcanzó a sonreír antes de caer desmayada en el regazo del Uchiha, quien vio caer el ramo de rosas a sus pies mientras cachaba en cuerpo de la Hyuuga, evitando así que se lastimara._


	6. Efervescencia

**6\. Efervescencia**

Cáncer

A SasuHina Fanfiction

Fue hace cuatro años, así que la memoria seguía bastante fresca. Sasuke había besado a Hinata, había tenido una cita con ella, y en ese entonces, sus hormonas adolescentes despertaban ante su olor a vainilla fresca, y su cuerpo dotado en un traje de baño, por más ñoño que este fuese.

 _La familia de Ino era reconocida por siempre festejar a sus miembros principales a lo grande; e Ino, siendo la rubia princesa más consentida de todo Konoha, posiblemente, de todo Japón, había organizado al amanecer de sus catorce años, una fiesta en la piscina a la que invitó a todo su instituto._

 _¿Qué podría salir mal, cierto? Eran por lo menos diez u once adolescentes en la puerta abierta de su pubertad, con voces chillonas y cambiantes, y donde las chicas comenzaban a crecer un fino vello, los chicos permanecían desnudos como recién nacidos, donde los trajes de baño venían de todos colores y sabores y una fiesta así, en la gran y blanca casa de Ino Yamanaka, con música, bebidas y una piscina cálida para disfrutar, representaba la cumbre de la heterosexualidad y la presión social que siente un adolescente deseoso de vivir la vida._

 _Por supuesto, Sasuke llegó con Naruto, también con Shikamaru y por consiguiente, con Chouji, admirando a la cantidad de decoraciones rosas que podían caber en un solo patio trasero._

 _-Por favor pasen… - comentó la jovial señora Yamanaka, vestida con un traje ceñido deportivo que poco dejaba a la imaginación, pero que confirmaría las teorías válidas de apuestas que dictaban que Ino inevitablemente llegaría a ser la chica más sexy de todo Konoha, si no es que ya lo era. Era simple genética, biología básica– Dejen sus mochilas por ahí y disfruten de la tarde…- comentó la tigresa, acariciando las sonrojadas mejillas de un distraído Naruto, cuyo rostro descolocado hizo a sus amigos tragar escandalosas risas. –Naruto-kun, tenemos una enorme barra de ramen por el fondo, y Chouji, cariño, mi esposo se las arregló para traer un buffet de barbacoa que sé que te encantará…_

 _Un sonoro y ensayado "Gracias, señora Yamanaka" fue suficiente para que la rubia de cabello largo se diera la vuelta y caminara de regreso a la casa, limpia y blanca, nada tradicional, más bien modernas de ventanas de vidrio y arte abstracto en las paredes._

 _Ni Chouji ni Naruto desperdiciaron un segundo más en quedarse parados en medio del patio trasero de Ino, seducidos tanto por la madre de la cumpleañera como con sus antojos culinarios preferidos; se fueron con una velocidad impresionante, dejando caer sus mochilas y bolsas para un día de piscina, equipaje que tanto Sasuke como Shikamaru, levantaron, simplemente para no verse groseros en la casa ajena._

 _-Ino está loca; ¿Por qué festejar su cumpleaños de esta manera? Es tan problemático andar cargando con un cambio extra de ropa y al menos una toalla para secarse… - habló el Nara moviéndose entre la decoración rosa y tropical, acercándose cada vez más a los camastros que pretendía hacer suyos una vez que hiciera la formalidad un tanto innecesaria de desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Ino. En el camino hacia la rockola, que ponía una pegajosa canción de una banda de k-pop femenil, una que ninguno de los dos identificaba, ambos reservados amigos se hicieron de un par de sodas._

 _Sasuke bebió lentamente de su soda de naranja, escaneando de forma lenta el patio trasero de la familia Yamanaka. Fuera de la vegetación, el olor a comida grasosa y sabrosa, los cuerpos imponentes de Chouji y Naruto devorando el buffet como si en realidad no fuera nada, y al fondo del lugar, precisamente junto a la rockola, las chicas de la fiesta, probablemente queriendo programar una canción. Sasuke negó con la cabeza y dio un leve codazo a Shikamaru, quien desistió en ponerse sus gafas de sol y miró en la dirección en la que su amigo le señalaba._

 _Shikamaru suspiró y asintió con la cabeza por unos leves segundos, mientras las dos se aproximaban al pequeño grupo._

 _-Ino-puerca ese traje de baño de verdad te hace lucir un poco mas…frondosa…- señaló una Sakura sonriente mientras bebía una soda clara y transparente. Las chicas se hicieron de infantiles risitas que no afectaron a Ino para nada. La rubia tenía su cabello suelto, llegando hasta el inicio de sus sentaderas, y un apretado traje de baño de dos piezas color púrpura, que denotaba su pronta maduración sexual._

 _La cumpleañera sonrió y cerró los ojos, poniendo las manos en la cintura._

 _-Se llaman pechos, Sakura…algún día crecerán los tuyos…_

 _La pelirrosa se sonrojó hasta las orejas y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, a sabiendas que su traje de baño color amarillo no hacía más que resaltar su palidez y no su figura. Entre las allegadas a Ino se encontraban TenTen, en un top de surfista rojo y un short de color negro, bastante varonil, la distraída Temari que leía un libro en uno de los camastros cercanos a la rockola, con un traje de baño negro y revelador que mostraba lo mucho que se preocupaba por su figura. Era un tanto vergonzoso para ella estar entre tantas chicas menores, pero al menos tenía a Matsuri consigo, luciendo un traje de baño de una sola pieza, color rojo…bastante similar al cabello de Gaara._

 _Solamente Hinata Hyuuga y su hermana menor brillaban por su ausencia, y Sasuke fue el primero en darse cuenta de ello._

 _-Vi el auto del padre de Hinata afuera…- indicó Shikamaru, dándose cuenta de la expresión tan poco común que se posó en el rostro de Sasuke. – Su chofer debió de haberlas traído. Deben de estar por aquí…_

 _-Hn…- fue la expresión que salió de los labios del moreno._

 _¿En verdad se había vuelto tan transparente? O era acaso razón de que era casi imposible engañar a Shikamaru o mantener algo oculto de él. Sasuke entonces suponía que era casi imposible remar contra corriente si la corriente era el chico Nara._

 _Ambos se sentaron junto al solar, charlando indistintivamente, pasando la mayoría del tiempo en un silencio cómodo que sabían compartir, bebiendo sodas frías y compartiendo un plato de papas fritas la fiesta inició para ellos también, con el inaugural chapotazo de Naruto que no dudó mucho en aventarse a la alberca, haciendo gritar a todas las chicas y reír a todos los chicos._

 _Pasaron diez minutos, tal vez quince, cuando una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color perla, de unos 9 años salió corriendo hacía la piscina, haciendo una bola de cañon que quedaría escrita en los próximos libros de historia. Todos y todas se encontraban ya en la piscina a excepción claro de Shikamaru, Sasuke y Temari, que había comenzado a dormirse en el camastro._

 _-¡Hanabi-chan! – gritó una voz dulce y delgada, en un tono maternal y reconocible que hizo que Sasuke levantara la mirada un poco, y segundos después agradecería por siempre haberlo hecho. Hinata Hyuuga se posaba ahí, con un traje de baño bastante diferente al de los demás, completo, color lila en muchas tonalidades._

 _Era de entender que Hinata fuese aún una adolescente pero sinceramente ¡que curvas! Sus pechos desarrollados se veían atrapados en el material del traje de baño de una pieza. El sol, brillando sobre el cuerpo de todos, había sonrojado violentamente las mejillas de Hinata y su cabello elevado en una cola de caballo, con unos rebeldes mechones soltándose de un lado a otro lograban mostrar su angelical rostro._

 _Sasuke contuvo el aliento, sintiendo como sus pulmones eran ligeramente aplastados por un deseo del que ya sospechaba, un deseo adolescente que si bien era normal, era completamente nuevo para el más joven de los Uchiha. Una sensación eléctrica recorrió su espina, haciéndolo sentarse derecho en el camastro de plástico blanco y aclarar la garganta en el momento en el que Hinata y él cruzaron las miradas; el color aperlado mezclándose con el negro, envolviéndose en una niebla de reacciones._

 _Con la velocidad de un rayo, Hinata bajó la mirada, acercándose a la orilla de la alberca con una toalla rosa, mientras una despreocupaba Hanabi nadaba hacía ella, un tanto molesta por la actitud tan maternal de Hinata._

 _Lo negaría años después pero Shikamaru y Naruto sacaron sus propias conclusiones de por que Sasuke tardó tanto en el baño en aquella fiesta._

De vuelta en la sala de hospital y con un mejor semblante, Sasuke vuelve de sus recuerdos y mira la venta por la cual una fría brisa comienza a filtrarse; si Mikoto estuviera aquí ya hubiese mandado a sellar las ventanas, pero por suerte se encontraba a solas con Hinata, quien leía una revista de jardinería sentada en el sillón, sus rodillas raspadas asomándose por debajo de su larga falda rosa y suéter blanco.

Como sucedió en la alberca hace tanto tiempo, Sasuke contuvo la respiración más segundos de lo que parecía posible. Con el paso de los años, Hinata había crecido mientras la propia enfermedad del chico parecía haberlo infantilizado, haberlo encogido. Hinata era ahora una mujer, bien formada, cuyo escote se parecía desbordar por la apretada blusa rosa; los ojos almendrados del chico hicieron lo propio y se fijaron en el provocador escote, sintiéndose sonrojar.

No era precisamente que él y Hinata nunca hubieran tenido…intimidad como pareja, sino que eran casi unos niños y al crecer juntos, su relación florecía de manera lenta para disfrutarla, cuando ambos tuvieron la edad suficiente como para que aparecieran esas inquietudes, el miedo y la vergüenza los pararon varias veces, excepto la vez que no los detuvo del todo.

Sin embargo, con la enfermedad de Sasuke, el chico entró en un conflicto moral y con la separación y la frialdad, Sasuke y Hinata nunca pudieron tener sexo. Esto no significaba que Sasuke la deseara con cada fibra de su ser. Especialmente ahora, sentada en el sofá color verde oliva, cabello recogido con desastrosos mechones azulinos que caían en su perfecto rostro de muñeca de porcelana, el escote saliendo de su ropa, el suéter que se desliza por su lechoso hombro, la lengua ladina que pasea y moja sus labios en un tick distraído que la chica no sabe que tiene, no sabe que enloquece a Sasuke de sobre manera la forma en la que es tan lasciva sin querer serlo, sin darse siquiera cuenta de que incita, de que lo vuelve loco, de que lo hace ver todo el sexo que no podrán tener porque Sasuke es moribundo y no quiere, verse reflejado en sus pupilas platas, como espejos de un futuro que no llegará, flaco, ojeroso, cansado, con tan poco cabello como cuando recién nació. No quiere posarse sobre su cuerpo lleno de carne juvenil y caliente para parecer un espacio de hielo.

-¿Sasuke-kun? – preguntó la chica cerrando la revista y recorriendo un mechón detrás de su oreja. Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces y se ajustó el gorro tejido que traía en la cabeza. -¿Qué sucede? ¿T-Te encuentras bien? – Hinata se levantó, dejando la revista en el sillón y avanzó hacía él.

Sasuke no se movió, solo la observó acercarse con una mirada maternal y Hinata sonrió porque el chico parecía haberla dejado de repeler como la peste desde hace unos días. Las delicadas manos de la Hyuuga se posicionaron sobre el estomago de Sasuke, procurándolo y sus miradas nuevamente se juntaron. El chico tomo sus codos, mirando directamente a su escote, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara hasta las orejas. Pero no se cubrió.

-Eres demasiado hermosa para tu propio bien. – Una voz ronca irrumpió de los labios de Sasuke quien la miró, esta vez a la cara, con ironía y un tanto de perversión. – Eres también demasiado inocente para tu propio bien…

-S-S-Simplemente no te entiendo…- contestó Hinata, abrazándolo y rodeando su cadera con sus brazos, recargando delicadamente la mejilla con su corazón. –T-T-Tu nunca…nunca

-Tu primera vez no será con un muerto, Hinata…

-No estás muerto. – Fue firme. Estaba cansada de que Sasuke tomara interés en ella y luego la dejará caer desde lo más alto de la nube de esta forma. – L-Lo mejor será que me vaya… - con el tiempo Hinata se había su lugar y con extensivas charlas con TenTen y Kiba, había aprendido también a irse cuando no era bien recibida.

El chico la miró tomar sus cosas, parecía una niña haciendo berrinche pero cuando se acercó a la puerta supo que tenía razón. Se acercó a ella, el buen semblante de la semana dejándolo caminar lo más rápido que había caminado en semanas, y tomó su codo, logrando sacar un suspiro asustado de la chica que lo miraba. Era todo demasiado intenso, así que Sasuke hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Recargó de manera tan brusca a Hinata en la puerta de la habitación que la chica soltó un grito ahogado de sorpresa, y soltó también su bolsa de mano, el contenido de esta así como la revista cayendo al piso pulcro del hospital. Las manos de Sasuke se apoderaron de las amplias caderas de Hinata y sus labios, algo secos, pero ya no tanto se aprisionaron contra los labios de durazno de la chica, que pudo soltar el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y volcarse en un beso sonoro de gemidos, tomando a Sasuke de los ante brazos.

Las señoritas de la familia Hyuuga tienden a asistir a clases de etiqueta y de modales, probablemente porque se espera que todas sean importantes diplomáticas o negociadoras, o a lo mucho perfectas diosas domésticas; cuando Sasuke comenzó a apretar el cuerpo de la chica, con una bestialidad contenida que lejos de asustarla, la interesaba y excitaba de sobremanera, Hinata solo pudo imaginar a sus maestras de la clase de etiqueta haciendo tips reconocidos mundialmente de cómo guardar compostura y modales.

-S-sasuke… - gimió la chica contra los labios del moreno, quien la dejó respirar unos segundos, mirando sus labios rojos e hinchados de los fieros besos, sus pechos que subían y bajaban con vehemencia en una carrera contra su corazón.

-Hinata, yo… - tragó saliva. – No pude…contenerme más.

La chica subió sus dedos cubriéndose la boca, mirando preocupada por la ventana. Esto hizo cuestionarse a Sasuke si en realidad la chica había querido todo esto, llegar hasta este punto de nuevo.

Y estaban en un hospital, por todos los Dioses. Sasuke la soltó por completo y se estaba preparando para dar un paso atrás, cuando la delicada mano de la chica tomó su camiseta negra y le impidió alejarse más. Y la mirada…la gatuna mirada que las chicas lanzan cuando las feromonas rebozan en su piel, ojos grandes e inocentes, pupilas dilatadas que miraban a Sasuke preguntando todo tipo de preguntas, y esa mano que no lo dejaba irse, ese cuerpo que pedía contacto, una caricia, un roce, un rasguño, lo que sea.

-Y-Yo…quiero esto…- confesó la chica, y Sasuke pudo haber estado contento si muriera en ese mismo instante.

Porque todos estos años de pretender que la odiaba, de perderse la oportunidad de verla, de lastimarla de todas las formas, no habían hecho que la dejara de amar si quiera un segundo, y después de todo esto, la chica estaba ahí, lista para darle todo, la eternidad unos minutos, para cometer un crimen sanitario y tener sexo en un cuarto de hospital con un paciente terminal de cáncer de sangre. Hinata estaba arriesgando su primera vez, que de seguro había planeado con Ino y Sakura y TenTen unas quinientas veces, y no había cama con pétalos de rosa, ni música melódica de un tocadiscos, en cambio Sasuke vestiría una pijama de hospital y no mostraría su cabello, la cama olería bien, pero no precisamente a rosas.

La chica lo amaba, a pesar de todo. La pregunta era si se lo merecía en realidad, y la respuesta estaba realmente en sus narices, cuando Hinata le sonrió. La chica pensaba que se lo merecía, él que había sido sólo un perro.

Sasuke asintió y echó el seguro a la puerta.

Itachi fumaba mucho. Demasiado para su edad, demasiado para estar afuera del hospital estatal, pero la cantidad suficiente para un estresado estudiante de Universidad, que recientemente acababa de terminar definitivamente con su relación de 5 años. Finalmente, Konan se había cansado de esperar una boda que se veía bastante lejana y había logrado una beca para estudiar artes en España, lo cual fue la razón perfecta para disolver el compromiso, regresar los anillos, coger por última vez y comenzar a preparar las maletas.

Los pájaros seguían cantando bastante alegres y el agua de la fuente cercana a Itachi seguía riendo mientras el intoxicaba sus pulmones, tal parecía que el mundo no iba a esperarse por él, ni por Sasuke, en su defecto. Hecho el cigarro a medio fumar al piso y lo pisó, en una especie de twist del adicto a la nicotina.

Se sentía más ligero sin el anillo de compromiso, pero también podía ver el tatuaje de sol que le había quedado, un recordatorio que duraría un par de meses de cómo su más sólida relación había fallado por causas del destino o por su incapacidad de acomodar tiempos y lugares.

La chica Hyuuga había entrado hace un par de horas a la habitación. Se veía bastante infantil y puritana, atuendo rosa y blanco, cabello mal amarrado, tenis grueso; como una niña de preescolar a la que dejaron elegir su ropa. Se veía adorable.

Itachi cerró los ojos y recargó la frente en sus manos, en una especie de silenciosa oración. No sabía si todo esto que sentía, y luchaba por no sentir, la atracción, el cariño hacía Hinata había nacido por el común denominador, que era precisamente Sasuke, o si era porque la conocía de toda la vida, o si…o si todos estos tontos sentimientos habían nacido a raíz de que no pensaba que Konan hubiera aguantado ni la mitad de lo que la chica Hyuuga había hecho, y por alguna vez en su vida, Itachi quería sentir que era indispensable para alguien. Era una lástima y su más grande miedo era que a veces sentía que quería ser indispensable para Hinata Hyuuga.


	7. Tarde Naranja

Capítulo 7. Tarde Naranja

CÁNCER

A SASUHINA FANFICTION

El aire acondicionado había sido apagado estratégicamente antes de que la ropa comenzara a volar entre los dos adolescentes, todo esto para asegurar que Sasuke estuviera lo más cómodo posible, al igual que Hinata, pero por diferentes motivos; A decir verdad, Sasuke siempre había estado preocupado aunque ansioso de que llegara este momento, no escuchando a las pláticas de sus amigos, sobre como todo era natural, o sobre cómo había miles de películas en internet a las cuales podía acudir para instruirse en como tener sexo, esto último fue una estúpida sugerencia de Naruto, que carecía de empatía alguna.

Una de sus preocupaciones era poder mantener una erección, poder resistir un round; además de no tener ni un carajo de idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin embargo, al caer la tarde naranja sobre el cuarto cerrado, atrancado, ambos estarían de acuerdo en que aquella hazaña, aquel contacto para siempre sería descrito como algo mágico. Sasuke Uchiha, cuya precisión y tacto bien podían haberlo convertido en el más matemático cirujano, temblaba como aquella vez en el campamento, como un niño asustado que se encontraba buscando a su madre, todo esto al verse en la presencia del escote de Hinata Hyuuga y lo que este contenía.

Manos pálidas contra dos pechos pálidos que descansaban en dichas manos como palomas calmadas, un sujetador que bien era lencería, color crema de encaje, totalmente clásico, pezones rosados que se mantenían erectos a través de la tela delgada, y una pijama de hospital que demostraba la excitación de quien por primera vez hará el amor con la persona que ama, por primera y tal vez por última vez.

Primero Sasuke se deshizo de la blusa de la chica, que había dejado caer su cabello por toda su espalda, que había caminado lentamente a cerrar la cortina, en hacer de ese cuarto de hospital su cabaña privada, su momento; y cuando los senos se liberaron, aún empacados en el sostén ambos soltaron un suspiro que venían aguantando desde los quince años, estos resaltaron con su propio peso y una avergonzada Hinata los cubrió inmediatamente, observando a Sasuke y su reacción, sorprendiéndose ante esta. Nunca lo había visto parecer tan nervioso.

-T-Tus manos están frías…- comentó sin malicia alguna, con una temblorosa sonrisa, observando como el chico, ligeramente sonrojado se acomodaba el gorro de la cabeza que cada día albergaba menos cabellos azulinos.

El menor de los Uchiha frotó sus manos contra los pantalones del pijama, cálidos, causando fricción inmediatamente. Sonrió de lado, ante lo ridículo que era todo esto.

-Lo siento. Creo que estoy nervioso. –Se confesó, dejando formalidades, apariencias y reputaciones de lado.

Hinata sonrió aliviada y asintió. –También yo lo estoy, S-Sasuke…- lentamente bajando sus manos y la guardia. El vientre de Hinata era plano, pálido y sonrosado en algunos lugares, y se veía exquisitamente dulce. Sasuke se relamió los labios cuando la observó descubrirse ante él. Era una lástima que no tuviera mucho tiempo para admirar cada centímetro de piel desnuda que su novia (¿habían vuelto a ser novios ahora?) decidía mostrarle, puesto que la tarde había caído y el horario de visitas pronto habría terminado y las enfermeras iniciarían la ronda de la cena y los medicamentos en unos 15 minutos.

Tomando su camiseta negra del cuello y teniendo extremo cuidado, su espalda se arqueó para sacarse la ropa de la parte superior de su cuerpo, dejándola caer a un lado de sus pies, como una piscina negra. Hinata bajó la mirada lentamente, nerviosa, encontrándose con una vista bastante distinta a todas aquellas fiestas en albercas, en el campamento, sin embargo, el aspecto algo cadavérico de Sasuke era un tema que aunque era importante para él y sus complejos, a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Aún así, Sasuke creyó que lo vio en su cara. La lástima, la desesperanza y hasta el asco.

-A la mierda…- murmuró bajo su aliento, ante los labios mordidos de Hinata y se agachó rápidamente para recoger su camisa, queriendo cubrir sus huesos pegados al pecho, sus costillas tan presentes y su piel transparente que adivinaba no era un paisaje agradable para nadie.

No era una persona que se avergonzara con frecuencia porque en su vida social y privada era totalmente calculador con las situaciones, llegando a un nivel en el que nada lo tomaba con suficiente sorpresa como para pasar una vergüenza. Pero no eran situaciones normales.

Sin embargo, cuando sus dedos tocaron la tela negra de su camiseta de algodón la larga falda de Hinata cayó del cielo, aterrizando junto a su ropa y a su mano. La chica se había desnudado y ahora estaba parada en medio de su habitación. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Si en realidad pertenecía a un lugar más adecuado para ella, como su propio bosque. La ninfa de ojos de luna.

Lentamente, levantó la mirada observando cómo las piernas blancas de Hinata temblaban, aún con calcetas y tenis, pero su cuerpo se mantenía desprovisto de las ropas sociales, dejándola en su ropa interior color crema y sus breves bragas de un lila pálido. Fue demasiado para un Sasuke que se levantó rápidamente para quedar de frente a ella.

-Hinata…-suspiró. La chica podía sentir en su tono de voz que Sasuke comenzaba a arrepentirse.

-S-S-Solo quiero estar contigo…- finalmente escupió la chica. Finalmente, Sasuke la tomó entre sus brazos, fundiéndose el uno con el otro para siempre, de maneras en las que ninguno de los dos se imaginaba. ¿Y qué quieren oír?

Fue torpe, los dos adolescentes chocando cabezas cuando intentaban deshacerse de su ropa interior, irrumpiendo en pequeñas risas que resonarían en la cabeza de Sasuke por el resto de la tarde.

Fue incómodo, sin adivinar si debían hacerlo en el sofá o en la cama, andando desnudos y de la mano de un lado al otro sin descuidar la puerta o la ventana.

Fue emocionante, el reconociendo de sus cuerpos como trazando un nuevo mapa, recorriendo lujares privados, compartiendo suspiros.

Fue tierno. Sasuke preguntando si se encontraba bien cada dos segundos, si era demasiado dolor, si debían ir a urgencias por la sangre que se mezclaba entre sus cuerpos.

Fue lascivo. El rostro de Hinata, labios mordidos, mejillas rojas como una manzana, cuerpo caliente, caderas redondas y senos perfectos, un estomago plano que se estiraba y retorcía de pasión mientras Sasuke luchaba contra su propio orgasmo, mirándola a los ojos cuando la chica lograba tener los ojos abiertos por más de dos segundos. Fue saliva y fluidos, sangre, sudor; gemidos callados, "te amo's" convertidos en fantasmas que rebotaban entre ellos como un partido de tenis, un total descubrimiento de quienes eran juntos.

Fue perfecto, y fue real, y fue totalmente suyo. Cada gemido, cada suspiro, cada orgasmos que compartían entre ellos era un regalo que podría ser devuelto pero nunca intercambiado con ninguna otra persona. Con el orgasmo final compartido, Sasuke sintió su corazón latir como un caballo desbocado. Había sucedido, le había hecho el amor a un ángel que justo ahora dormitaba sobre su pecho desnudo en una cama de hospital a la que ahora le tenía cariño.

Tsunade ajustó sus lentes sobre su nariz una vez más mientras observaba a la mujer mayor de apellido Uchiha y a quienes parecían ser sus hijos mayores. La mujer de prominente busto y una gema de micro dermal incrustada en su frente, como un paso de rito en la cultura que la había enseñado a curar alternativamente y de la manera socialmente aceptable, le habían puesto, leía una y otra vez el informe en sus manos y el resultado de los análisis de sangre.

Mikoto Uchiha usaba una larga blusa blanca bajo un blazer del mismo tamaño en color verde militar, pantalones negros y zapatos planos a juego. La matriarca de la familia Uchiha no perdía ningún detalle del rostro de la doctora frente a ella, como queriendo adivinar un diagnóstico antes de la mujer frente a ella hablara.

Su cabello se encontraba recogido y no llevaba maquillaje; su vestimenta casual la hacía parecer más joven, apenas unos años más grande que Itachi, su hijo mayor, que se encontraba pensativo y oliendo a cigarro sentado junto a su madre, en su atuendo habitual de camisa de vestir y pantalón de saco, sin corbata.

Shisui Uchiha también se encontraba ahí, lentes de sol puestos, pantalones rotos y tenis converse, una inseparable camisa blanca en cuello V y un collar con el símbolo de la Empresa. Los cuatro sumergidos en un silencio completamente etéreo.

-¿y bien…? – habló Mikoto Uchiha, revolviendo un pañuelo blanco entre sus manos con ansiedad, mirando a Itachi mientras se mordía el labio, intercambiando miradas entre él y la doctora. – Doctora, yo…yo sé que conoce el protocolo para la madre del paciente y se perfectamente que comprende mi ansiedad pero…- miró de nuevo a su hijo y a su sobrino y suspiró - ¿Qué sucede con mi hijo?

Tsunade bajó el folder amarillo y los miró con una cara estoica pero relajada. – Sra. Uchiha, Caballeros…Sasuke ha presentado una ligera mejoría esta semana. Hemos detenido la infección lo mejor que pudimos conteniéndola con un parche de glóbulos de la más alta calidad y creo que podrá regresar a su casa mañana … - la rubia se levantó, su bata moviéndose con el contoneo de sus caderas, contoneo digno de que Shisui bajara los lentes un poco.

El aire pareció hacerse ligero cuando la doctora habló, accediendo a que Sasuke pasara de vivir prácticamente en el hospital a regresar a casa, a una casa adaptada para un paciente como él. Cama especial, pasillos amplios, medicinas acumuladas por montones en lockers cerrados, números especiales, dieta estricta, etc., pero Mikoto podría ver a su hijo menor todas las noches y podrían cenar juntos como familia una vez más. Sonrió ligeramente, recargando el pañuelo en su rostro y tomando la mano de Itachi, quien parecía extremadamente cansado pero feliz.

Shisui sonrió. –Excelente doctora, sabía que usted podía curar a Sasuke…

Tsunade regresó con una gruesa libreta que los tres conocían muy bien. Era una gruesa libreta color negro con el nombre de Sasuke apuntado en una etiqueta amarillenta y gastada. Las indicaciones para atender a Sasuke, así como sus horarios de medicina, citas para transfusiones y sesiones de terapia de rayos y quimioterapia estaban apuntadas en esa libreta. Si bien estuvo en la mesa, Mikoto la tomó entre sus brazos como si se tratara de un niño, aferrándose por su vida a ella.

-Tu primo no está curado, Shisui. – corrigió Tsunade con el profesionalismo que le merecía. – Ha mejorado sí, pero su cáncer es resistente y su cuerpo es muy joven. Tendrá que venir a sus terapias, así como adecuarse de nuevo a las instrucciones a las que ya están familiarizados. Mañana por la mañana podrá regresar a casa.

-Sasuke no podrá hacer mucho esfuerzo físico, no drogas, ni alcohol, por supuesto, deberá atender a su dieta y a sus medicinas puntualmente. – continuó la doctora, poniendo las manos bajo el mentón. -Una silla de ruedas será encomendada a ustedes en nombre del hospital, Sra. Uchiha, viene incluida en el paquete de seguro que su esposo pagó, a cualquier complicación, siquiera una fiebre un grado mayor a lo que debería ser, tendrá que regresar al hospital y quedarse en observación. Sabe la rutina…

-¿Silla de ruedas? A Sasuke le encantará eso…- bromeó Shisui codeando a Itachi que le regresó una mirada seria aunque cómplice. Mikoto lanzó una contemplación molesta al par de jóvenes que se sentaron derechos de inmediato.

-Antidepresivos y ansiolíticos serán a consideración de la familia. Después de aquí podrán ir a ver al psiquiatra al final del pabellón. – Finalizó la rubia mientras sonreía complacida. Mikoto le sonrió de vuelta, apretando la libreta contra su pecho, y Shisui sonrió con ella mientras Itachi simplemente la miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

Había aprendido a no esperanzarse, puesto que no era la primera vez que Sasuke regresaba a casa después de una temporada en el hospital. El cáncer de su hermano menor era una montaña rusa y ciega y ahora se encontraban en la cima, sintiendo el aire fresco, la emoción, pero no sabían cuando su estomago podía atrofiarse y sentir la bajada más fuerte que antes.

-Iré a avisarle a Sasuke en cuanto ustedes…- inició la doctora, siendo elegantemente interrumpida por Itachi, quien se levantó en seguida.

-Si me permite doctora, me gustaría darle la nueva noticia a mi hermano.

Tsunade miró a Itachi complacida y asintió. –Acompañaré a tu madre al pabellón, entonces. Shisui puede venir también en el momento que deje de ver mi escote.

El aire acondicionado había sido vuelto a prender, y la cama parecía demasiado bien tendida, tratando a toda costa de ocultar la sangre virginal que Hinata había derramado. Las ropas que adornaban el suelo blanco del hospital se encontraban en sus correspondientes cuerpos, era como si el polvo dorado se hubiera ido lentamente pero todavía quedara un poco de este en los rincones.

Hinata se miró en el espejo del baño que tenía seguro preventivo. Se había hecho una desastrosa trenza para ocultar lo enmarañado de su cabello, también se había abotonado el suéter blanco lo más que pudo y arreglado el atuendo un poco exagerada. Había perdido la virginidad finalmente. Había hecho el amor con Sasuke Uchiha, su amor de toda la vida; una historia como de cuentos de hadas, y aún no podía creer que le estuviera pasando a ella.

A ella, que se desmayaba cuando alguien le preguntaba algo en clase, a ella la rara, la que tartamudeaba cada dos palabras. A Hinata Hyuuga le pasaban cosas buenas. ¿Quién lo diría? Sus aún temblorosas manos se elevaron hasta descansar en sus senos, apretándolos un poco, sintiendo aún la sensibilidad que contenían; sus mejillas estaban rosadas, sus labios mordidos y al rojo vivo sin necesidad de ningún labial caro; eran simplemente restos de la actividad anterior. Sonrió mirándose al espejo; era ahora la mujer de Sasuke y pasara lo que pasara, siempre lo sería.

Con este pensamiento salió del baño silenciosamente, para encontrarse a Sasuke sentado en el sillón de visitas, con un poco de más color en el rostro, jugando con el menú del día de hoy; en cualquier momento servirían la cena. Cuando el adolescente se dio cuenta de la presencia de su novia, se levantó lo más pronto que pudo, un poco asustado y abochornado, aclarando la garganta; pero ante la dulce sonrisa apenada de Hinata, su comisura derecha se elevó lentamente.

Ambos pensando en la pertenencia el uno del otro.

Sin embargo, tenían el reloj en contra. Sasuke aclaró la garganta y señaló el celular de Hinata que descansaba en la blanca cama. – Neji llamó. – avisó el pelinegro. – No contesté por obvias razones, pero creo que es algo tarde y deben venir en camino por ti.

Hinata tomó el teléfono en sus manos, y observó un mensaje de texto que confirmaba las sospechas de Sasuke.

-T-Tienes r-razón. – Asintió la chica sonriendo hacia el teléfono. –E-E-Eres muy inteligente, Sasuke.

El chico sonrió rápidamente y la miró como quien admira por primera vez la capilla Sixtina. Era hora de despedirse. La chica tomó su bolso, ese que había dejado caer al cielo hace una hora y camino hacía Sasuke, abrazándolo por la cintura mientras el chico la rodeaba con sus brazos, recargando estratégicamente los labios en su frente, manteniéndose callado y quieto por unos segundos, oliendo el cabello de Hinata, que a pesar de las actividades, había mantenido su olor a lavanda.

El chico cerró los ojos y sintió como podía quedarse así los muchos o pocos meses que le quedaran de vida, y ante este sentimiento decidió presionar un beso casto a la frente de Hinata y separarse. No quería ponerse demasiado sentimental o triste, simplemente quería ser un chico que acababa de tener sexo con su novia por primera vez, por unos segundos más.

-Te veo mañana. – Susurró Sasuke, sonriéndole de manera apagada.

Hinata acomodó su cabello lo mejor que pudo y asintió. -¿C-C-Como me veo? – preguntó.

El chico sonrió de forma ladina. –Como que acabas de tener sexo con Sasuke Uchiha.

Valió la pena ver el rostro de tomate de Hinata, y su risa contagiosa. Se dieron un breve beso en la mejilla antes de que el celular de Hinata sonara con el timbre designado a miembros de su familia. Neji estaba en la puerta del hospital esperándole. Un breve "adiós" de manos y nerviosa como era, Hinata salió corriendo por la puerta.

Caminó por el largo pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de su hermano menor, un pasillo que conocía a la perfección y que sinceramente estaba feliz de abandonar por un periodo de tiempo al menos; lo único que lamentaba era que ahora regresaría a su vida normal, sin Konan, sería bastante aburrido.

Un par de pasos más, distraído en un teléfono cuyos mensajes solo variaban entre trabajo y escuela, y un par de amigos invitándolo a salir y su pecho impactó con algo que se le antojaba bastante torpe, pero también bastante suave también. Al bajar la mirada pudo notar a una apurada Hinata Hyuuga, que lo miraba entre avergonzada y horrorizada.

-Itachi-kun…- suspiró Hinata atreviéndose a verlo a los ojos.

-Hyuuga-San. – Sentenció el mayor de los Uchiha dando un paso hacia atrás. – Lo lamento iba distraído.

-Y-Y-Yo iba muy rápido. Lo siento. – Su delicada mano acomodó un mechón de cabello que durante el choque había caído fuera de su lugar. Itachi le sonrió delicadamente y asintió, zanjando el asunto. Cuando Hinata levantó el rostro para despedirse, pudo observar el rostro de la chica y como había cambiado.

Conocía a Hinata de toda la vida, así que no sería difícil notar cualquier cambio. Sus ojos brillaban y parecía que alguien había derramado estrellas en sus pupilas, sus mejillas no habían cambiado tanto en sí, siempre era conocida por tener el rostro perfectamente sonrojado a cada momento.

Eran sus labios e Itachi lo supo. Rojos, mordidos, incluso un poco sangrantes por más que lo quisiera ocultar, hinchados de tanto besar; sus pechos que subían y bajaban agitados, en la carrera por salir de ahí.

-¿Nuevo labial, Hinata-chan? – la molestó un poco el mayor de los Uchiha. Los ojos de la heredera Hyuuga se desorbitaron de sobre manera y tragó gordo, para bajar el rostro y abrazar su bolso al pecho.

-Permiso, Uchiha-San. – murmuró antes de salir corriendo incluso con más prisa que la vez anterior. Gruesas suelas de tenis blancos impactando en el suelo mientras hacía su huida triunfal. Itachi se recordó a si mismo que era una niña, y que además de eso, era la eterna enamorada de un hermano que moría.

Cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver a un apurado Sasuke que se recogía sus sabanas y parecía volverse una estatua cuando escuchó el ruido de alguien entrando. Volteó sin prestarle mucha atención a todo y pudo ver como Itachi inmediatamente fijaba la mirada a la bola de sábanas blancas con pequeñas gotas de rojo. La pregunta yacía en los segundos ojos almendrados.

-La enfermera ha estropeado un catéter y salió un poco de sangre. – El menor de los Uchiha dijo bastante convencido en su historia. –Estoy bien, hermano.

Itachi tomó un suspiro enorme, tranquilizándose y abrió los ojos solo cuando estuvo listo para sonreír de lado. Sabía exactamente qué había sucedido, y al contrario de lo que pensaba, estaba contento, muy contento.

-Nos vamos a casa mañana, Sasuke.


	8. Sólo quiero ser un chico

**Capitulo 8. Sólo quiero ser un chico**

 **Cáncer.**

 **A SasuHina Fanfiction**

 _ **Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fanfic. A veces me siento tan desmotivada que me dan ganas de abandonarlo, pero las ideas siguen fluyendo dentro de mí y en mis muy pocos ratos libres intento escribirles un capitulo nuevo que les guste. Este fanfic tomará muchos giros y espero sean de su agrado; muchas gracias por cada follow o review que me dan. Me motivan muchísimo. Estoy pensando que este fanfic será una especie de serie que pronto se irá aclarando. Un abrazo a todos ustedes.**_

– _**Persephone**_

Aquella mañana gloriosa Sasuke estuvo despierto desde las 5:00 AM, afrontándose a un techo conocido que no extrañaría ni en sus sueños, tampoco extrañaría en olor demasiado limpio, extrañando ya las grasientas calles de Konoha, el ruido de su habitación en casa, el oler a Mikoto cocinando, el escuchar la música de Itachi cuando en su habitación hacía abdominales o lagartijas o lo que sea que fuese lo que su hermano hacía tan temprano.

Incluso extrañaba el olor a ropa sucia que provenía del cuarto de huéspedes que muy pronto ya podría considerarse el cuarto de Shisui puesto que el primo mayor de la familia pasaba ahí sus mañanas de resaca y noches de tristeza.

Se sentó en la cama, afrontándose a la oscuridad de la madrugada, asegurándose de cubrir su cuerpo lo suficiente. Tenía frío, pero no pensaba mencionarlo, puesto que conocía a su madre a la perfección y sabría que si decía la más mínima incomodidad tal vez nunca llegaría a su casa.

También extrañaba a su padre, de una manera un tanto masoquista. No tenía duda de que su padre lo amaba, pero no se había parado mucho en el hospital durante esta visita; comprendía que sus visitas eran tan usuales que tal vez ya no era motivo de preocupación para el patriarca de los Uchiha.

Si se trataba de excusas, Sasuke tenía un millón y medio para su padre; ser el dueño e impulsador de una de las firmas más importantes del país no debía ser tarea fácil y alguien debía de pagar por sus tratamientos. El chico se encontraba realmente agradecido por eso, pero a la vez pensaba que una visita durante su hora de comida no lo dañaría.

Su padre siempre había sido cariñoso, muy a su madura manera. Los años entre él y su madre eran muchos, tal vez demasiados, pero combinaban bien, y Fugaku nunca negaba a su familia de ninguna manera. Su madre lo adoraba, y era respetuosa con él, siendo el abogado una especie de figura pública en su ciudad.

Era Itachi con el que a veces tenía roces.

Fingía que no los escuchaba discutir en el despacho de casa, muy tarde por la noche, principalmente sobre el deseo de Itachi de dejar el nido finalmente, casarse con Konan (esto le había caído como un balde de agua fría lleno de culpa, Konan ya no estaba con Itachi, ni lo estaría) y vivir en Nueva York como siempre había querido; de abandonar el traje y las demandas por algo más orgánico, abogacía familiar, abogacía ambiental, algo que le permitiera conocer más a sus clientes. Había ocultado, por supuesto, su deseo pacifista de dar clases a niños.

Fugaku le había dicho que estaba loco si pensaba en dejar la firma tan fructífera de los Uchiha en Konoha por servir a una compañía americana, o peor aún, romantizar demasiado el azar de esa manera. A veces los gritos se elevaban tanto por parte de Fugaku, puesto que Itachi era el perfecto caballero y honorable primer hijo que nunca le gritaría a su padre, que Mikoto se despertaba en el medio de la noche, entrando envuelta en su bata de dormir, para silenciarlos a los dos y mandar a su hermano a la cama.

También decía que eran tan iguales que cada día se les iría haciendo más difícil pasar los tiempos juntos.

Durante una de sus primeras borracheras, que había sucedido hace no tanto, en la complicidad del flamante auto convertible rojo de Shisui que no era muy conocido por escatimar en nada, Itachi se había confesado, borracho hasta las orejas, obviamente. Sus deseos, sus verdaderos deseos desnudos.

-Quiero estudiar las artes, y la historia. – Había dicho de una manera tan seria como su rostro sonrojado y los ojos bailarines le habían permitido. Se encontraban en "El Acantilado Hawke", cerca de la casa de los padres de Shisui, cada uno con una gran botella de sake en las manos y latas de cerveza tiradas alrededor del auto. – Enseñar niños en Nueva York. H-Hay un sitio comunitario, donde podría dar clases. Vivir en un departamento pequeño y suficiente…- Aunque estaba bastante ebrio, Sasuke no perdía rastro de lo que su hermano decía. En ocasiones le daba la impresión de que su hermano mayor solo era totalmente honesto con Shisui.

-Fui a Nueva York recientemente…- agregó Shisui con su mano recargada en el volante y mirando a la gran ciudad debajo del acantilado, con miles de luces parpadeantes que se fundían con las estrellas, pegadas con cinta en un canvas negro como el infinito. – Es hermoso en el invierno, hermano. Realmente te puedo ver ahí…- El castaño miró a su primo, sonriendo mientras bebía un gran trago de sake.

Itachi asintió, cerrando los ojos y recargando su cabeza en el asiento. –Un perro llamado Boo, y una chica que me ame…- suspiró, soñadoramente. Shisui se dio cuenta que no había mencionado el nombre de Konan –Nada más…

El sueño murió en su garganta y por un momento pensó que sus hermanos mayores se habían olvidado que lo tenían detrás en el asiento, poniendo atención a cada palabra. Por pena o complicidad, Sasuke no le había mencionado nada a Itachi en la sobriedad.

Un nuevo color que se imbuía en la habitación llamó su atención. Estaba amaneciendo.

Mientras Sasuke era transportado del hospital a su casa, una Hinata Hyuuga comía su bento en las escaleras cercanas a lo que sería el salón de su siguiente clase. Para sus amigas era abrumador hacer esto, puesto que preferían recorrer la escuela o comer en el césped, pero para ella le ahorraba tiempo y la ansiedad de llegar tarde.

Su cabello se encontraba hecho en una alta cola de caballo mientras revisaba en celular, recibiendo mensajes de Sasuke que iba en camino a su casa. Se mordió el labio sonriendo y un sonrojo atravesó sus mejillas cuando recordó todo lo que había sucedido ese fin de semana. Sólo le había contado a TenTen. Hanabi, pensó, aún no estaba en edad.

TenTen era la novia de su primo Neji, lo cual la hacía prácticamente de la familia. Era una gran diferencia de años, en realidad, teniendo Neji 24 años y TenTen siendo compañera de Hinata, por lo cual tenía 18. Pero se querían tanto y Neji era tan protector con ella que era adorable.

No que TenTen necesitara de protección alguna, la estudiante china sabía muy bien cómo defenderse y era sin duda alguna una de las chicas más rudas que conocía, además de Temari, la novia de Shikamaru. TenTen había crecido en uno de los barrios más menesterosos de Konoha y su habilidad de supervivencia era más alta que la de cualquiera en esa escuela.

Fue hasta en su infancia tardía que su padre Zhao Liu, aterrizó un gran empleo como maestro en las artes circenses que la familia de TenTen pudo estabilizarse a la manera en la que ahora se encontraban. Estaban en el camino de convertirse en uno de los circos más famosos del país. El único precio que había que pagar eran los viajes de luna de miel que sus padres realizaban a China cada cierto tiempo.

La relación de Neji y TenTen la había llevado a pasar mucho más tiempo con la chica de cabello chocolate, considerándola una de sus mejores amigas y confidente; la pobre Hinata no estaba al tanto, sin embargo, de la bella tradición que se forja en un grupo de amigas irremediablemente. No existen secretos.

La nombrada llegó caminando, su falda corta rosándole los muslos mientras su largo cardigan mantenía todo perfectamente controlado. Su cabello, en su habitual peinado de dos pequeños montoncitos de cabello encima de su cabeza; compartiendo con Hinata una sonrisa cómplice.

TenTen se sentó a un lado de Hinata, recargándole un hombro de manera divertida, causando que ambas rieran como cuando eran pequeñas. No se sentía mal por haber contado la historia de cómo perdió la virginidad con Sasuke, a decir verdad, estaba un tanto orgullosa y bastante feliz, así que solo quería compartirlo con su amiga, y después con Sakura, Ino y Matsuri.

-Oí que Sasuke regresa hoy a casa. Me da gusto. – Comentó TenTen tomando un pedazo de manzana del bento de Hinata, con amistad.

-A-Así es. E-E-Estoy muy contenta…

-¡Ah! – la molestó TenTen sonriéndole pícaramente, haciendo que Hinata bajara la cabeza con vergüenza, pero sonriéndole de vuelta, cubriendo su boca para reír. – Por supuesto que lo estás, pícara. ¿Esperando el momento para otra sesión…?

-¡TenTen! – se escandalizó la Hyuuga cerrando la tapa de su bento de forma rápida. La china se dio cuenta de su sorpresa puesto que Hinata ni siquiera tartamudeó, sin embargo todo era risas y sonrisas entre ellas. –B-B-Basta, alguien puede oírte…

-¿Y qué? – La cuestionó la morocha, mirándola a los ojos. –Tuviste sexo con tu novio Hinata, _big deal_ …

-S-s-sí, pero no q-q-quisiera que todo mundo supiera…

TenTen parpadeó una vez, con ojos grandes plato.

-¿T-T-TenTen?

Parpadeó de nuevo, esta vez mirando a Hinata.

-¿Q-Que sucede?

-Sobre eso… - la chica sonrió de forma incómoda, rascándose la ceja con el pulgar. Hinata no tenía que ser un genio para comprender que TenTen tal vez había derramado un poco de información aquí y allá, y tampoco tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que tres chicas se acercaran casi corriendo a las escaleras donde con animosidad las dos amigas platicaban.

Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka y Matsuri Sato; todas pertenecientes al íntimo grupo de amigas de Hinata. Temari se había graduado hace poco, por lo que obviamente no se encontraba con ellas, pero la rubia tenía un lugar especial en el corazón de Hinata.

Sakura, con el cabello largo pasando las orejas, se sentó justo en frente de Hinata, piernas cruzadas al estilo indio que en un descuido mostrarían sus pantaletas. Ino, la reina de belleza del instituto, maquillaje delicado pero iluminador se recargó en TenTen, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros en complot, y la tierna Matsuri, eterna enamorada imposible de Gaara, un chico que prefería viajar en congresos literarios que realmente asistir a clases, tomó asiento en una de las escaleras cercanas a Hinata.

-C-Chicas… -saludó Hinata de manera general, algo sonrosada y mirándolas a todas. Hanabi era aficionada los programas de National Geographic donde se mostraban las majestuosas manadas de leones de África. Ahora mismo, Hinata recordaba ver los mismos ojos de sus amigas en las leonas hambrientas del show. – H-H-Hola…

-Quiero informarte que no debes morder por los lados, Hina-Chan. – Inició Ino, acostumbrada a tomar la delantera en cualquier situación. – La bocazas de TenTen lo ha derramado hoy en la fila del almuerzo. Con la frente de Sakura cerca, el sonido se bloqueó y solo nosotras lo hemos escuchado. Se lo hemos contado a Matsuri cuando pasamos por la biblioteca.

Hoy no era uno de esos días en que Hinata agradecía que tan directa podía ser su rubia amiga. Sakura observó a Ino con rayos en los ojos, enfurecida una vez más por la alusión a su prominente frente, pero descartó arremeter contra ella mientras volteaba a ver a Hinata, sonriendo.

-Creímos que como somos tus amigas querrías contarnos. – " _Además no puedo creer que hayas perdido la virginidad antes que yo, con lo tímida que eres_ …" Fue el pensamiento primordial de la pelirrosada que observaba a Hinata con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Los pasillos cada vez estaban más magnéticos, atrayendo a los estudiantes a sus aulas correspondientes cuando finalizara en receso.

-Uhm… - Hinata tragó gordo. – Y-Y-Ya tendremos que entrar a clase. Kurenai-sensei debe estar apunto d-d-de asignar una t-t-tarea…

-¡Tonterías! –la animó TenTen. – Oí que Kurenai está en modo _Bridezilla_. Después de todo la boda es en un mes y medio. Envió un reemplazo. – guiño el ojo la morena, contenta con sus habilidades de recolección de información y espionaje.

-N-N-No creo q-q-que sea a-apropiado…

-¡Ay, por favor! ¿Después de las lascivas actividades de la primera vez de Ino y Sai? – Contestó Sakura haciendo que la rubia la mirara con nada más que rabia. TenTen y Matsuri observando con risas escondidas. – Tú no te rías, TenTen Liu, ¿Por qué Neji no pudo llevarte a un lugar más sofisticado que el acantilado Hawke, eh?- la china se despabiló, agrandando los ojos y cubriendo su rostro con pena y gracia.

-Al menos tenemos algo que contar, eh, frente de marquesina. – Dijo Ino pavoneándose por el pequeño círculo de amigas. –Tú no tienes excusa alguna. Matsuri por lo menos se ha prometido a Gaara.

-¿Ah? – Gritó la menor de las cinco, alarmada. Matsuri era menor que ellas por al menos 2 años, pero era tan apegada a Temari que cuando está se graduó, decidió comenzarse a juntar con Ino y sus amigas, creando ahora el peculiar grupo. – Basta ya, no me metan en esto…

-Creo que debes contarles algo antes de que se arranquen la peluca, Hinata-chan…- sugirió TenTen señalando a Ino y a Sakura con la cabeza y el pulgar.

La Hyuuga pasó su mano por la sedosa cola de caballo, disfrutando el suave recorrer de su cabello por sus finos dedos y suspiró. No tenia caso aplazarlo si de igual manera esto ya era parte de su plan, el contarle a sus amigas.

Con un enorme sonrojo de parte de Hinata, sus labios se abrieron para contar la anécdota de su vida, las chicas acercándose a ella, una vez más pareciendo leonas en manada.

-Mamá, con seguridad creo que esto se pudo haber evitado.

La voz del menor rebotó en el porche de la casa Uchiha mientras un divertido Shisui, un callado Itachi y una apenada e insistente Mikoto trataban de pasar la silla de ruedas de Sasuke por el enlodado pasto de la entrada. En realidad solo la usaría unos días en lo que se regulaba su cansancio y podía aclimatarse a caminar normalmente. Fue una de los temas tratados en la plática obligatoria con la psicóloga de la institución hospitalaria.

Sasuke debía vivir su vida lo más normal posible. Él tenía cáncer, el cáncer no lo tenía a él. Dada las circunstancias, Sasuke pensaba que esa frase era estúpidamente optimista.

Pero al menos había estado de acuerdo en algo y era que debía vivir su vida lo más normal posible y era lo que él quería. Ser un adolescente normal que regresa a casa, que se pasea en bóxers por ella, comiendo yogurt a dos segundos de caducar, dejando lozas sucias en la mesa, viendo series en maratón hasta que sus ojos escocieran. Eso, sin medicinas, sin quimioterapia y con el cabello que le pudieran regresar. Tan sólo quería ser un chico.

Finalmente y con la ayuda de los dos mayores Uchiha, la silla de ruedas de Sasuke pudo abandonar el lodo y rodar libremente hasta la entrada. El chico era seguido por una contenta madre que se ataría las manos si pudiera para no tomar fotografías del regreso a casa de Sasuke. Cuando los cuatro estuvieron dentro de la gran casa tradicional, Mikoto pudo suspirar.

La lujosa pero tradicional casa de Sasuke le daba la bienvenida, y el aire se mantenías suspendido como si no hubiera pasado nada en el par de meses que Sasuke estuvo fuera.

Las cosas seguían en el mismo lugar, mismos cuadros colgados en las paredes, como los animados muebles de "La bella y la bestia" que le darían la bienvenida cantando, el mismo olor un tanto a almendras agrias que despedían los arboles del patio, el color pulcro de la madera maqueada y de los espacios blancos, la música tradicional que le gustaba a su padre y que era tocada incluso en su ausencia en su loco patriotismo ferviente. Sasuke estaba feliz de regresar ahí, aunque significa rutina también significaba cambio y libertad y aunque no quería aceptarlo, esperanza.

Shisui sonrió, rodeando los hombros de su tía mientras está aguantaba el llanto de felicidad. Itachi se recargó en una de las delicadas puertas, y miró alrededor de su propia casa; una mesa esquinera de caoba negra, como el resto de los detalles rústicos de la casa estaba desnuda. Sin llaves, sin celular, sin anillo de bodas.

\- Increíble…- murmuró molesto. Su padre no estaba aquí para la bienvenida de Sasuke. Era un tema recurrente en su memoria inmediata, el como su padre se había reservado a escupir dinero como un cajero automático y sólo pasar la menor cantidad de tiempo con ambos de sus hijos.

Miró hacía abajo unos segundos, aguantando su rostro de ligera rabia y miro a la tierna escena. Sasuke observaba todo con una familiaridad que le recordaba al niño de kínder que entretenía en las tardes, mientras su padre trabajaba y su madre leía en la oficina. Le sonrió mientras que Sasuke elevaba las comisuras de su boca en una sonrisa cansada que se negaba a aceptarse.

Hogar, dulce hogar… - bromeó Shisui dejándose caer en el sofá e iniciando rápidamente el Playstation de la familia, dispuesto a jugar un par de horas antes de irremediablemente volver a casa.

-No quiero que te quedes ahí sentado toda la tarde, Shisui-kun. Ayudarás a preparar la cena de bienvenida de Sasuke…- comentó Mikoto alejándose por primera vez en el día su hijo menor, quien parecía más colocado, aunque con la silla de ruedas era difícil que se lograba mezclar con el paisaje tan tradicional.

-¿Cena de bienvenida? – preguntó Sasuke elevando una ceja y cuestionando a su madre, después a Itachi que era la segunda figura de autoridad en la casa y la primera con más sentido común. –Madre, no quiero una fiesta.

-Oh, no es una fiesta, Sasuke. Es sólo una cena con amigos cercanos… - dijo la madre de dos caminando por la sala, con un trapo en la mano que recogía el polvo. Ahí venía la obsesión de Mikoto por la limpieza de nuevo.

-Madre, creo que Sasuke debe descansar… - intervino Itachi caminando hacia las dos figuras. – Mejoró, sí, pero sigue medicado y cansado por todo el ajetreo…

Cuando Itachi hablaba de una forma tan madura, Sasuke se sentía ligeramente molesto de ser tratado además de un enfermo, como un irremediable niño. Era bastante humillante. Sentado en la endeble silla de ruedas miró hacia arriba, siguiendo la guerra de miradas y palabras de su hermano y su progenitora. Sinceramente, no estaba en humor de mucho, ni siquiera de una fiesta con todos sus amigos cercanos, debido a que aunque las quimioterapias se habían llevado a cabo de lo más normal y rutinario, Sasuke aún sentía náuseas irremediables en la boca del estómago, además de verse pálido.

-Pero la doctora dijo…- dejó colgando la frase, pensándola bien. – Bueno, los chicos tienen este tipo de cenas siempre. Estamos celebrando

-No hay nada que celebrar…- corrigió Sasuke. No quería ver a sus amigos, no aún. Solamente estaba enfrascado a ver a Hinata Hyuuga.

Sasuke odiaba eso porque podía imaginarse todo, Naruto haciendo bromas innecesarias solo para ver si podía arrancar una sonrisa del rostro de su mejor amigo, siendo el payaso que es. Shikamaru sobre analizando todo, al igual que el callado Shino, Kiba quejándose en la entrada de cómo no toleraría que la madre de Sasuke le obligara a encadenar a Akamaru a la toma de agua, teniéndole prohibida la entrada. Ino lloriqueando, diciéndole lo buen amigo que era al lado de una estoica Sakura que se limitaba a bromear con sus amigos y golpear a Naruto más de lo que naturalmente se le merecía, toda ella echa un manojo de nervios, la chica Matsuri que no diría una palabra, Temari que haría mil y un preguntas en su tono nada amable y Chouji que con tal de no estar en el mismo lugar, asaltaría la cocina diez veces.

Sus amigos seguían su vida sin él, y lo podía ver, pero después e imaginar el encuentro, la cena hipotética de esta noche, sabía que no podía seguir viendo a través de su manto de pena y ansiedad al ver a su amigo, aunque mejorado, aún enfermo.

Sasuke suspiró. Mikoto sería feliz si lo veía convivir con sus amigos de esa forma, y tras ser un hijo que resultó un tremendo dolor en el trasero, debía recompensarlo con algo. Con algo tan importante como parcial control del total de muestras de emociones y su vida social. Tendrían la estúpida cena.

-Llamaré a Hinata para que me ayude a cocinar…- dijo su madre casi corriendo a la mesa del teléfono. Al menos tendría algo de bueno todo esto.

. _

Naruto se ajustó los jeans al cuerpo con una cara adormilada, con baba en la comisura de los labios y el cabello hecho una maraña todavía más alocada que de costumbre. Mientras intentaba salvar su curso de Literatura y estudiar un poco, se había quedado dormido, olvidando por completo el mensaje de Mikoto que lo invitaba a cenar esa noche puesto que Sasuke estaba en casa finalmente.

Shikamaru lo había llamado, avisando que pasaría por Chouji y después por él, así que tenía que estar listo a las 7:00 en punto. Eran ahora 7:20 y tenía incontables llamadas perdidas en el celular tanto del teléfono de Shikamaru, como de Chouji. Ah, y un mensaje muy claro:

 **De: Nara, S.**

 **Para: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **¡Idiota, llevamos aquí 15 minutos! ¡Deja de masturbarte y sal de tu casa ahora mismo!**

Naruto lo miró entre divertido y ofendido mientras se deslizaba en la camiseta color naranja y tomaba un poco de dinero del buró. Estaba prácticamente listo cuando bajó las escaleras de su casa y caminó hacia el aparcado auto de Shikamaru, quien se encontraba fuera de este, recargado en el asiento trasero y fumando un cigarrillo. A su lado, Chouji Akimichi, con su imponente y gran figura que se torneaba con los años.

Chouji era defensa para el equipo de futbol americano de la preparatoria, y tanto entrenamiento y comida grasosa lo habían embarnecido de esa manera. Sin embargo ahora mismo, relajado y pasivo, mal educadamente usando sandalias, se encontraba comiendo una bolsa de papas crespas sabor vinagre y cebolla. Delicioso.

-¡Hola chicos! – saludó Naruto como si no se hubiera tardado 20 minutos extras en llegar. Chouji le sonrió divertido y Shikamaru chupó su cigarro, con la mirada de un asesino serial y aventó la colilla al piso, pisándola con su zapato.

-Llegas tarde, Uzumaki. – le sentenció dándose la vuelta y regresando al auto, sin decir una palabra más. A Naruto siempre le había fascinado el hecho de que Shikamaru fumara y más aún, que disfrutara fumar a los 18 años. El Uzumaki lo había intentado varias veces pero el sabor le quemaba y el humo lo hacía llorar como Magdalena. Era inútil intentar parecer cool cuando casi todo sobre el gritaba "infancia":

El rubio miró a Chouji quien se encogió de hombros y entró en el auto, hundiéndolo considerablemente debido a su altura y corpulencia; y no le quedó más remedio que rodear el auto y entrar en el lado del copiloto. La casa de Sasuke no estaba ten lejos y al menos tendría el control del estéreo como le gustaba.

-La Sra. Uchiha dijo que llegáramos temprano. La cena es a las 7:30, Naruto ¿Qué demonios hacías? – preguntó Shikamaru apretando el acelerador ligeramente.

-Estaba dormido. Intenté a estudiar.

-Te hemos dicho que no lo hagas. Siempre terminas knockeado y un buen día ya no despertarás… - bromeó Chouji limpiándose las manos en los pantalones grises que usaba. Shikamaru ladeó la sonrisa un poco más calmado, mientras Naruto miraba al Akimichi sobre su hombro.

-¿Oh sí? Veamos quien dura más, Cho. ¿Cuántas papas haz comido ya?

Chouji elevó la ceja. – Sólo dos paquetes…

-¿Qué? ¿En los pasados 5 minutos?

El Nara tomó aire, sonriendo. No quería admitirlo pero el que Sasuke estuviera de regreso en su casa balancearía por mucho su grupo de amigos y por lo tanto su vida. No era que Sasuke podría salir a jugar futbol, o a beber y oler el humo de cigarrillos en un bar que los admitiera, pero estaba contento de saber que podrían ir a su casa y abusar del Playstation un poco, ver películas o partidos estelares. Como antes.

Hinata se limpió el sudor con el dorso de la mano, llenándose inmediatamente de harina la mejilla. Se encontraban procesando el pastel que sería servido en un par de horas; cuando Mikoto la había llamado estaba tan contenta que lanzó un grito que se forzó a apagar por sí misma, y a la vez se dijo que todo esto que Sasuke regresara a su casa daba buen augurio a su renovada relación. Vestida en simples jeans de mezclilla clara y sandalias blancas, con una blusa de volantes del mismo color, Hinata cocinaba codo a codo con su suegra.

Después del infierno que habían pasado, se merecían un poco de paz y normalidad ambos, y esta cena sería la perfecta piedra angular. Incluso Neji vendría, acompañando a TenTen y listo para ser el _ride_ de Hinata de vuelta a casa; todo saldría perfecto, y la chica se encontraba reanimada.

Mikoto la observó preparar la masa en la mesa de madera de la cocina y se dio cuenta que había heredado las técnicas pulcras y delicadas de Hisa incluso hasta para animar la masa de un pastel de vainilla. Sasuke había sido medicado y se encontraba descansando, probablemente dormido en su habitación, y Hinata había llegado un poco tarde a saludarlo. Sin embargo, tenían la certeza de que despertaría justo antes de la cena y podrían saludarse como lo que eran, una pareja de jóvenes novias que habían tenido suficientes rodeos en 2 años.

La matriarca de la casa Uchiha portaba un sobrio vestido color vino, a la rodilla que era conservador, a la par de zapatos bajos color negro y el cabello recogido en la parte de atrás; sin embargo, a pesar de su sombrío atuendo, una enorme sonrisa invadía su rostro, que ahora se veía un poco más viejo. La cena estaba casi lista; los platillos humeantes o congelados, según fuera el caso y aunque no debería, un champagne rosado bastante frio descansaba en la nevera, para brindar a la buena salud de Sasuke.

-¿Cómo vas, Hinata-san? – preguntó Mikoto, poniendo la última cacerola en el horno y limpiando sus manos en el mandil blanco que reposaba en su cintura. Hinata la miró, sonriendo con delicadeza y asintiendo.

-La masa v-v-va bien, y ya tengo listo el r-r-elleno y la cobertura. S-s-sólo faltaría un par de fresas para decorarlo…- contestó la chica, dejando de batir con la velocidad de antes y esperando a que sentara la masa para entrarla al horno. – Debería estar listo en una hora. P-Perfecto para la cena.

Mikoto asintió observando como la novia de su hijo metía la masa cruda en el horno precalentado con la delicadeza de un cirujano, cerrándolo y poniéndolo a los grados y tiempo correspondiente, para quitarse los guantes térmicos y exhalar, contenta, viendo la cena una despampanante realidad frente a ambas mujeres.

-Gracias, Hinata…- murmuró Mikoto con una cálida mirada en su rostro, a la par que se iba quitando el delantal.

-No ha sido nada…- contestó la chica de ojos perla mientras observaba los únicos ingredientes restantes en la mesa. Fresas, glaseado, relleno de pastel y melocotones tiernos. De reojo, observó a la señora Hyuuga negar con la cabeza y volvió sus ojos rápidamente. La matriarca lloraba.

-¿M-Mikoto-san? ¿E-E-Está usted bien? – preguntó la chica preocupada.

La mujer mayor asintió y tomó una servilleta de papel, recargándola en su boca para evitar que sus sollozos se escucharan hasta las habitaciones, donde todos descansaban o hacían sus actividades. Hinata se acercó rápidamente, poniendo una mano amiga en el antebrazo de Mikoto.

-E-Es sólo que… ¡Oh, ese hijo mío se ha portado tan mal contigo, Hinata! – se quejó la madre de Sasuke. -¡Y tú has estado con él todo este tiempo! Esta enfermedad tan horrible lo ha menguado tanto que…

-N-N-No lo mencione, Mikoto-San. E-Estaré con Sasuke todo el tiempo. L-L-Lo prometo. Es usted u-u-una excelente madre. – Fue lo único que atinó a decir Hinata presa de los nervios y una ligera incomodidad que residía en que la chica no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Mikoto asintió, agradecida y tomó una gran bocanada de aire de cocina, bajando por fin el pañuelo.

-Gracias, Hinata. En serio…

Hinata le sonrió hasta con los ojos. La armonía y el espíritu de las buenas nuevas no menguarían la tarde ni las derrotarían; a ninguna de las dos. Prontamente se comenzaron a movilizar, con la ayuda de Shisui que, como había prometido, no se había quedado sentado durante toda la tarde.


	9. Rayo Lunar

**Cápitulo 9. Rayo Lunar**

 **Cáncer**

 **A SasuHina Fanfiction**

Hinata se limpió el rostro en el baño del pasillo de la casa Uchiha, una casa que conocía a la perfección debido a que parcialmente creció en ella también. Reconocía cada detalle, cada habitación (a excepción de la de Itachi), conocía cada hendidura en la madera, cada mal paso que alguien haya dado, ella ya se habría dado cuenta.

La madre de Sasuke le había permitido ir a despertarlo, puesto que las chicas ya habían llegado, Ino y Sakura, en el lujoso auto del padre de Ino, Matsuri y Temari quienes platicaban con un ansioso Kiba, al lado de un casi ausente Shino, y por supuesto, TenTen y Neji, hablando en la cocina con Shisui y Mikoto misma. Shikamaru, Chouji y Naruto aún brillaban por su ausencia, pero estaba segura de que se encontraban en camino y no se perderían de esto por nada del mundo.

Hinata tocó con delicadeza la puerta de Sasuke, usando apenas los nudillos. Escuchó un lejano "adelante", que la animó a abrir la puerta y sonreír. Sasuke se encontraba frente a su espejo, deslizando su camisa negra sobre su cuerpo, jeans de mezclilla oscura y su gorro tejido color gris.

Sin zapatos.

-Hola…- murmuró Hinata entrando, asegurándose de dejar la puerta abierta, sin querer causar rumores entre los ansiosos invitados que podrían entrar en cualquier momento. Sasuke la recibió con brazos abiertos y olor al shampoo de casa, herbal y masculino. El color no había regresado a su rostro aún pero a decir verdad se sentía mejor gradualmente. La esperanza del moreno era que tal vez podría ir mejorando con el tiempo y no tener que volver al hospital; entrar a remisión de una buena y maldita vez. – Las chicas y-ya están aquí…te esperan…

-Lo sé…- confesó Sasuke, amarrándose su reloj a la muñeca. Le quedaba grande. Suspiró y decidió ignorarlo, feliz de estar en casa. –Escuché los gritos de Ino hace un par de minutos. Acabo de despertar.

-¿Las píldoras?

El moreno asintió. Hinata se acercó a él y recargó su mejilla contra el hombro, mirando alrededor y sorprendiéndose de lo poco que había cambiado la habitación de Sasuke. Las paredes eran de un blanco prístino, y los marcos y detalles de caoba negra combinaban con el resto de la casa; el futón que antes se encontraba en el medio del cuarto, fue finalmente reemplazado por una amplia cama mullida y hospitalaria, y habían agregado una nueva litera, para las medicinas y cosas inmediatas. Fuera de eso, los posters de equipos internacionales de beisbol y futbol seguían en su lugar, y Hinata reconocía la mochila gris de escuela de Sasuke, que yacía colgada y desinflada como un triste globo que ya no se usaría. Sonrió, inminentemente, ante una pequeña foto encuadrada de cuando ambos tenían 15 años, en la feria del día de los enamorados. El tiempo pasaba y a la vez, los pasaba de largo a ambos.

Como un fantasma, la silla de ruedas descansaba en un rincón del cuarto, esperando a volver a ser usada. Hoy no sería la ocasión. Hinata se separó y sonrió a Sasuke, mientras él hacía lo propio, bajando el rostro un poco y presionando un casto beso a sus labios, acariciando su espalda baja.

-Creo que debemos bajar antes de que mamá sospeche que hacemos cosas indebidas aquí, Hinata Hyuuga… -coqueteó Sasuke acercándose a la puerta con pequeños pero decididos pasos, sin mostrar exteriormente que se cansaba. Hinata enrojeció como un tomate y Sasuke quiso morderle las mejillas jugosas.

-¿C-C-Cosas indebidas?

El chico asintió. – Ya sabes. Como lo que le hiciste a mi cuerpo hace poco en el hospital.

-¡S-S-Sasuke!

El chico carcajeó, Hinata casi se desmaya; y Sasuke pudo volver a sentir la vida inyectarse en el cuerpo cuando se sintió un adolescente coqueteando con una hermosa adolescente, haciendo bromas sexuales, disfrutándolo todo. Fue absurdo pensar el tiempo que pasó alejado de ella solo por miedo a hacerla sufrir solo para darse cuenta de que ahora sufría el doble. Tomó a Hinata de la mano y ambos caminaron hacia el comedor que se veía bastante festivo.

Tenía a todos sus amigos en la sala, comedor y cocina de su casa, algunos tíos también habían llegado junto con pequeños primos y primas que habían comenzado a corretear por toda la casa, incluso Neji Hyuuga estaba ahí, recargado contra la pared, usando pantalones de vestir y una camisa color hueso, como casi siempre se le veía, a contraste de su joven novia TenTen Liu, usando shorts cortos a la cintura de color amarillo y una simple playera blanca, a juego con sus tenis gruesos. Ino, con el infalible vestido corto y morado, sentada muy cerca de Sai que parecía un vampiro entre tanto color y Sakura, a falda de mezclilla y botas vaqueras negras, camisa de la NFL que la hacía ver un poco campesina; las amigas charlaban animadamente con Asuma-sensei, uno de sus maestros de instituto que también había sido requerido.

Sasuke pensó, aún detrás de la puerta, que ver tanta gente le abochornaría. Kurenai también estaba ahí, charlando con Kakashi-sensei y Matsuri. Temari hablaba con Mikoto e Itachi, mientras que Shisui entretenía a todos juntos como una gran mariposa social. Tragó saliva e instintivamente apretó delicadamente la mano de Hinata, mostrando su nerviosísimo.

-T-T-Todo estará b-bien. Son n-nuestros amigos, Sasuke. – Le recordó la pálida chica y inspiró un poco más de vida en su ser. Tanta, que atravesó el umbral de la puerta, siendo recibido con gritos y vitoreos de sus amigos, los que se encontraban ahí. Naruto y Shikamaru, junto con Chouji no estaban cerca.

-¡Sasuke! – se animó Kiba levantándose y estrechándolo en sus brazos, ante la horrorizada mirada de Mikoto que sinceramente se preocupaba demasiado. –Akamaru y yo estamos muy felices de que hayas vuelto a casa.

-Gracias, Kiba. Estoy segura de que Akamaru comprende todo esto mejor que nosotros, huh – Sasuke dijo con una sonrisa ladina, acomodándose con fervor su gorro. Hinata sonrió, pegada a su hombro.

Kiba se limitó a sonreír ante la broma y dejar que la pequeña cantidad de gente alrededor de Sasuke se hiciera más pequeña. Las chicas lo saludaron son entusiasmo y abrazos, al igual que los chicos y por supuesto su familia; Mikoto e Itachi sonriendo desde la cocina, era bueno que la calma por fin regresara al hogar Uchiha durante una temporada.

Kurenai y Asuma se acercaron a Hinata y Sasuke cuando la pequeña conglomeración estaba ya disipándose. Sasuke los miró con una mirada cálida, puesto que hacía mucho no se veían, aunque no podía decir que le sorprendiera que en un mes fueran a contraer matrimonio; el verlos ahí, con ropa casual, sin tener que parecer tan estricto movía sentimientos en el corazón de Sasuke. Extrañaba estudiar.

Para Kurenai, que había sido en varios grados la maestra de Hinata y le tenía un especial afecto, tanto que la había elegido como una de sus damas de honor, le parecía tierno el ver como la chica parecía estar pegada al lado de Sasuke, tan enamorada y con un sentimiento tan fresco que sintió pena y hasta lástima por la pareja de enamorados. Asuma pudo verlo en su mirada por lo que intercedió, conociendo el orgullo de un hombre y peor aún, conociendo el orgullo de un Uchiha.

-Nos alegra mucho que hayas salido del hospital, Sasuke. Es cuestión de tiempo para la remisión. – Había hablado Asuma, a quien le faltaba su eterno cigarro. Parecía que esa cosa estaba cosida quirúrgicamente al hombre a veces, pero sabía por qué no lo traía esta ocasión. El chico estaba sorprendido que su madre dejara respirar a sus invitados sobre él.

-Es lo que se espera, Asuma-sensei. –Accedió Sasuke a dejar en su tono de voz un poco de fe. Sintió como Hinata le apretaba la mano, complacida.

-Esperamos verte en la boda en un mes. Será una boda otoñal hermosa…- el chico notaba a Kurenai hablar de la boda con nerviosismo, y también la veía más delgada.

-No puedo esperar, Kurenai-sensei. Gracias por venir. – accedió con verdadera amabilidad, poco característica de él, pero se imaginó que si toda esta gente estaba ahí por él, lo mínimo que tenía que hacer era tratar de ser amable; era eso o el cáncer lo estaba suavizando demasiado.

Cuando todos se sentaron a la mesa, el silencio fue cómodo y agradable siendo interrumpido únicamente por alguna charla indistinta.

Mientras Sasuke masticaba su pechuga de pollo, observó a una molesta Temari que observaba el celular como esperando que se prendiera en llamas con la pura telequinesis de su mirada. Matsuri, la valiente fue quien se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Temari? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó observando por un momento la comida, pensando que algo le había caído mal a la rubia.

-El estúpido de Shikamaru no contesta su teléfono.- Temari, poderosamente vestida de negro confesó, sin tapujo alguno, como era ella, y todos la amaban por eso, era relajada, pero se hacía valer. Una mujer independiente y feminista. - Debió estar aquí hace una hora ya…

Sasuke elevó la ceja. Como si fuera una señal, ruidos indistintos se comenzaron a oír detrás de la puerta de madera y vidrio, y afinando el oído pudo oírlo todo, al igual que todos los que estaban ahí sentados.

-Esto fue una pésima idea…- estaba seguro que era la voz de Chouji tras la frágil puerta de entrada. Más ruidos, como de ruedas con falta de aceite y bolsas de papel, o tal vez las dos juntas. – Y fue costoso también

Hinata miró a Sasuke y a Mikoto intrigada, después a Kiba, quien parecía en el mismo lugar que ella. Todos los presentes estaban confundidos. Shisui se levantó, con comida aún en su boca y masticando se acercó a la puerta.

-No escatimaré en mi mejor amigo, ahora cállense y ayúdenme…- era la voz de Naruto obviamente. Después se escucharon sus voces haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano y un gran sonido de algo asentándose en el piso. - ¡Toca la puerta! ¡Estoy ocupado!

Sasuke reprimió una risa carraspeada. Si Naruto quería sorprenderlo con algo, estaba de sobra decir que ya se había enterado sobre una sorpresa. Finalmente y para el deleite de todos, que se habían petrificado ante la expectación, Shisui abrió la puerta, mostrando a Shikamaru y Chouji sudados y algo jadeantes empujando un carrito con ruedas oxidadas que portaba un enorme pastel bastante burdo, decorado con un betún rosa de muy mal gusto y con cerezas que se derretían alrededor. El pan olía bastante cocido, y era risible ver a esos dos chicos empujando un pastel tan grande y tan feo solo por órdenes del rubio. Los presentes a la cena comenzaron a reír indistintivamente, contagiados del no saber qué sucedía.

Shisui sonrió divertido y sacó la cabeza para invitar a Naruto a pasar, pero no encontró a nadie afuera de la casa. Estaba seguro y los demás acordarían que había escuchado su voz –Chicos… ¿dónde está Naru…?

-¡Bienvenido a casa, teme! – gritó Naruto, saliendo disparado del pastel usando sus jeans anteriores y su camisa naranja siendo reemplazada por un par de pezoneras color rosa fucsia, que resaltaban con su color de piel y con el hecho de que usaba una corona de plata falsa. La sala irrumpió en risas ante un Naruto lleno de pastel, que en realidad era una gran caja cilíndrica recubierta con pan horneado y betún barato. Mikoto gritó ante la sorpresa, al igual que la mayoría de las personas de la sala y Hinata abrió los ojos en asombro al ver la elaborada y tierna broma.

Sasuke fue quien perdió el habla por unos minutos.

Mientras Naruto bailaba sobre la mesa con ruedas, siendo asegurada por un Chouji que no aguantaba la risa y un Shikamaru cansado pero contento, Sasuke miró a su alrededor, e incluso sintió como Hinata cubría su boca para no reír de manera muy escandalosa; el rubio ahora disparaba confeti de un par de proyectiles llenando la sala entera de mil colores mientras los círculos de diminuto papel caían, bañándolos a todos. La sala seguía riendo y Sasuke seguía mirando y una pesadez se adueño de su corazón mezclada con el alivio y el cariño que le tenía al estúpido de Naruto. Sus comisuras se elevaron hasta que no pudo más.

En una sala llena de pastel y confeti, Sasuke por primera vez en mucho tiempo reía a la par de todos.

La cena había sido esplendorosa en toda la extensión de la palabra; eran pasadas las 10:30 cuando la gente comenzó a irse, llevando a niños cargados en los brazos y rostros cansados pero complacidos del motivo de celebración. Mikoto e Itachi los despedían en la puerta mientras los amigos más cercanos recogían platos y basura, que de esta última había mucha, debido al pequeño número de Naruto.

TenTen Liu trabajaba junto con Sakura en dejar una cocina radiante, fregando el costoso mármol de la cocina que rayaba en lo moderno más que en lo tradicional del resto de la casa, siendo al casa de los Uchiha una antigua casa de samurai.

Ino y Temari junto con Chouji y Shikamaru cargaban grandes bolsas negras, que Naruto se encaraba de llenar con sobras de comida y restos de basura. Neji esperaba paciente en la sala, sin hacer mucho contacto con nadie, teniendo de un lado a una Matsuri distraída en el teléfono y a un ruidoso Shisui que jugaba una vez más Playstation; el primo mayor de los Hyuuga no se sentía muy cómodo en una celebración así puesto que Itachi Uchiha, parcial dueño de la casa no era muy de su agrado, pero a la vez, Hinata y el Uchiha habían vuelto a tener una relación y el brillo había regresado a los ojos de su prima, ojos en los cuales, por cierto, hace un buen rato que no se veía.

-Matsuri-san…- habló Neji, dejando la taza de té humeante recargada en la mesa y mirando a la chica castaña. Era incluso menor que TenTen pero aún así, Neji se fijaba en el sufijo bastante bien. -¿Ha visto a Hinata-sama?

-Uh…- Matsuri pareció pensarlo pero terminó asintiendo. – ¿El patio, tal vez?

La noche era estrellada y una leve brisa avisaba en frío que se aproximaba en el horizonte, a la pareja de enamorados solo los alumbraba una lámpara de aceite que colgaba sobre sus cabezas, haciendo la luz tenue, más color ocre que amarillo brillante y dándole a todo un toque de antaño. Hinata y Sasuke se encontraban charlando en la complicidad del patio, tras la puerta de papel que los separaba del resto de la casa, aunque el porsche rodeara toda la casa en sí.

-¿C-Cómo te sientes?

-Bien. Cansado, pero la pasé mejor de lo que pensé que lo haría. – confesó Sasuke, mirando hacia la luna. Hinata recargó la mejilla en su hombro y el Uchiha rodeó a la chica con un brazo, pasándolo por su cintura. –Te ha quedado muy bien el pastel, Hinata. Felicitaciones.

La chica sonrió ante el cumplido, mirándolo a los ojos por unos segundos y mordiéndose el labio inferior, Sasuke dudaba que la chica supiera lo sensual que se veía en ese momento, lo provocadora que era siendo tan inocente, probablemente no lo supiera. –C-Cuando n-nos casemos te h-hornearé un pastel c-cada viernes. – La sonrisa de Sasuke ni siquiera se presentó.

Odiaba mucho cuando Hinata hablaba en futuro, y aunque sabía que no lo hacía a posta, no lo hacía más fácil en imaginar que en unas semanas, unos meses, o si le iba bien un par de años, Sasuke estaría muerto y no habría pastel de los viernes. El moreno bajo la mirada, sus ojos almendrados observando el serenado pasto, y escuchando al agua reír en la fuente que su padre había mandado a construir hace ya tantos años, observando sus pies desprovistos de calzado rozando el suelo, y sintió la tensión familiar entre Hinata, él y el futuro.

La chica lo notó de inmediato, y quiso castigarse de tonta pero sabía que existía la fé y los milagros de los templos, los hallazgos de la medicina, un mejor médico, algo que salvaría su relación y sobre todo salvaría Sasuke y toda la vida que le quedaba por delante. Cerró los ojos y apretó sus manos, dirigiéndole una sonrisa cómplice.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que la chica creía y él no era nadie para pisar sobre de eso. Ya no más.

Así que aclaró su garganta y jugó un poco. -¿Sólo los viernes?

La luna no se compararía con la manera en la que se iluminó el rostro de Hinata al observar como Sasuke participaba en esta nueva imaginativa, se sentó mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo tanto que Sasuke pensó que al final de la velada tendrían que desatornillarle esa sonrisa.

-Bueno, e-e-estaré ocupada con l-l-los niños…

-¡Hijos! – exageró Sasuke, mirándola con los parpados bajos y un toque purpura en la inmensidad de sus ojos negros. –Señora Uchiha, usted no pierde el tiempo. – El Uchiha no perdió nota del adorable sonrojo de su novia una vez más y se acercó más a ella, recibiendo lo mismo por parte de Hinata. Era como si pudiera sentir sus feromonas y las ganas que tenía ella de él como él de ella.

Logró que Hinata se sentara en el hueco de sus piernas, e hizo que la chica se recargara en el pecho del chico, dándole un buen aroma de su cabello serenado y su piel suave y cálida mientras Sasuke rodeaba a Hinata con sus brazos, observando los rayos lunares que caían en la pequeña fuente y en el patio frío de los Uchiha.

-¿C-Cuales serán sus nombres?

-Tora, definitivamente…- respondió Sasuke sin pensarlo mucho. Tora Kinabi había sido un famoso artista marcial de cuando él y Naruto eran pequeños; si Hinata hacía memoria también lo recordaría pero ahora mismo la chica estaba demasiado embelesada con la idea de sostener algún día a los hijos de Sasuke Uchiha entre sus brazos – O Takeshi. Nombres fuertes, de varón.

-Estas asumiendo q-que tendremos hijos varones…

-Deberíamos. Itachi y yo tratamos a Madre como una reina; te mereces exactamente lo mismo, Hinata y mis hijos te lo darán.- La esperanza y la imaginación eran peligrosas en una situación como esta, pero por la hermosa armonía con la que habían estado viviendo últimamente, Sasuke se sentiría realmente mal si lastimara a Hinata con sus negativas. – Los obligaré a que lo hagan…

-¿Y qué tal s-s-si quiero hijas? – una pregunta justa. ¿Qué había de las niñas? Sasuke pareció meditarlo a complacencia de la Hyuuga, con un serio pulgar que rascaba su ceja en la más grande concentración.

-Bueno…- dijo acercándose lentamente a ella, con la mirada puesta en sus labios carnosos cubiertos por una fina capa de labial transparente y brillante, relamiéndose en anticipación, desvergonzadamente mirando al pequeño escote de la blusa blanca de Hinata se inclinó más hasta dejar en claro sus nada honorables intenciones. –Tendremos que intentarlo hasta dar con la nena, ¿no lo crees, Hinata?

La chica asintió embelesada en el momento, con apenas un hilo de voz en la garganta y perdida en el aroma del pasto mojado y el frio de la noche, mirando el rostro definido de su novio acercarse cual pantera en la selva negra, lentamente pero letal. Antes de que aquel accidente de autos sexuales pasara, Neji Hyuuga se asomó sin decoro alguno aclarando la garganta para llamar la atención a él, con un puño frente a sus labios, haciendo que ambos chicos se miraran asustados y después voltearan la cabeza hacía su dirección.

Hinata se levantó rápidamente, incluso mareándose en el proceso de hacerlo y fijó su mirada ante su primo mayor, que a decir verdad, más que enojado se veía terriblemente incómodo ante la idea de que Hinata se comportara de forma sensual a Sasuke; aunque después de todo, eran novios. El Uchiha no se levantó, obviamente, pero lo observó con un nerviosismo bien enmascarado que Neji conocía ser parte de los Uchiha.

-Hinata-chan, se me ha instruido que te lleve a casa antes de la medianoche. ¿Estás lista? – preguntó Neji en el más sublime acto de honor. Hinata lo observó perpleja, como no sabiendo que decir o si Neji en realidad estaba diciendo algo implícito, algo como "No me hagas ver esto". Hinata asintió, pagando una pequeña reverencia a su primo, quien educadamente se fue caminando, dándoles solo la privacidad adecuada para despedirse.

Hinata se volvió sobre sus pies, el largo cabello haciéndole una cortina en los hombros y asomando una pequeña sonrisa ante Sasuke, quien deslizó su mano por cada suave hebra que se deslizaba entre sus dígitos, como lo imaginó muchas veces en su estadía en el hospital. Hinata se dejó hacer, dando un paso hacia Sasuke mientras este le acariciaba el cabello y pretendía usar su memoria corporal para guardar esa misma sensación por siempre en las puntas de sus dedos.

-Es h-hora de irme…

-Así parece… -accedió Sasuke mirando como TenTen le platicaba algo bastante interesante a un expectante Neji.

La chica hacía ademanes de un partido de futbol, dando volteretas alrededor del mayor de los Hyuuga, y aunque a Sasuke le pareciera un tanto infantil y ñoño, Neji parecía prestar total atención a su chica, cubriendo su tenue sonrisa con dos elegantes dedos mientras permanecía con los brazos cruzados, embelesado probablemente de algo en TenTen que Sasuke no entendía ni veía pero que el chico mayor sí. Cuando se trataba de TenTen, Neji tenía cierto brillo en los ojos que adivinaba que él también tenía cuando se trataba de Hinata.

– Quién lo diría…Neji Hyuuga tiene un corazón.

Hinata le puso una mano en el pecho, juguetonamente mientras negaba divertida ante tal acusación; acercándose al chico y presionando un casto beso justo en la comisura de los labios, logrando que Sasuke se quedara petrificado por unos segundos. Hinata nunca dejaba de impresionarlo, de enamorarlo de esta forma.

-Te veo luego…- dijo sin ningún tartamudeo, de manera clara y fluida y se alejó junto con su primo y la novia de este, perdiéndose en uno de los pasillos de la casa. Sasuke sonrió levemente hasta que la supo ida, sentándose de manera derecha y mirando tanto la fuente como el sol en completa soledad. La fiesta le había estresado un poco y de no ser porque Hinata estaba tomándolo de la mano todo el tiempo hubiera salido corriendo antes de cortar el pastel.

Al parecer en casa sólo quedaba Naruto y Shisui, que no vivían ahí, aunque prácticamente Shisui si lo hacía puesto que no era raro que el moreno se quedase a dormir, como sucedería hoy por la noche. Itachi ayudaba a terminar de limpiar y Mikoto despedía a unos amables vecinos; Fugaku, sin embargo, aún no llegaba de una cena de caridad a la cual era muy importante asistir. Sasuke suspiró, sintiéndose en paz por unos segundos, respirando el aire frío, escuchando la risa del agua, observando la noche que le regalaba una pequeña tregua. Era bueno volver a casa.

Tanto la cocina como el comedor y la sala estaban completamente limpios; pareciendo como si nunca se hubiera festejado una cena tan animada como la que acababa de suceder hace un par de horas; todos los ajenos a esa casa se habían retirado dejando a una cansada pero satisfecha Mikoto Uchiha bebiendo una copa de vino tinto mientras liberaba sus pies de los zapatos de tacón con los que había estado andando de arriba abajo en la fiesta. Shisui dormía recargado en el sofá, con los audífonos pesados en sus orejas mientras el videojuego seguía reproduciéndose. Algo sobre un vaquero con sed de venganza que Mikoto nunca lograría entender.

Suspiró, presionando delicadamente su mano contra su estómago y bebió otro sorbo. Sasuke ya se encontraba en cama, probablemente dormido debido a sus medicinas, e Itachi estaba en el estudio, estudiando o leyendo por diversión; era ella quien había decidido quedarse despierta y esperar a Fugaku, quien no tardaría en llegar.

Cerró los ojos un minuto y rememoró, casi enfrascada en sus propios recuerdos. Tras el diagnóstico de Sasuke, Mikoto había escuchado como la mayoría de los matrimonios con un hijo enfermo se disolvían, se peleaba hasta el cansancio y todo este cansancio acumulado pesaba en el amor que se tenían los padres. Pero no ellos, y aunque no fuera mucho mejor, la enfermedad de Sasuke los había distanciado con un objetivo y era precisamente el poder seguir juntos, si es que tenía sentido fuera de la cabeza de la matriarca. La mujer puso la copa en la pequeña mesa y apagó lo más silenciosa que pudiese la consola de video juegos y con ella, el ruido de los audífonos de su sobrino mayor, acariciando con un instinto maternal el cabello de Shisui antes de avanzar a la entrada de la casa, después de escuchar el auto de Fugaku justo afuera.

Fugaku Uchiha bajó del despampanante automóvil negro y lujoso, desabrochando con la mano libre el saco que cargaba consigo, cargando en la otra mano el maletín propio de un abogado. Su rostro se veía exageradamente cansado, ni siquiera pensando en la figura femenina que le esperaba en la entrada de su hogar, brazos cruzados y una hilera de dientes llamada sonrisa que parecía decir "te estaba esperando". El cabello largo hecho en una pulcra coleta baja y el rostro de piedra que rara vez se quebraba.

El auto quedó asegurado mientras subía los pequeños peldaños para entrar a su casa para topar con su esposa y dar un paso hacia atrás, realmente sorprendido. Fue ahí cuando Mikoto pudo ver su entero cansancio, puesto que un Uchiha era muy difícil de sorprender. El rostro de Fugaku se relajó y siguió subiendo peldaños hasta estar frente a frente con Mikoto, quien tomó el maletín y el saco, entrando ambos en la sala de estar, donde Shisui ya faltaba probablemente debido a que había despertado y había ido arrastrándose a su cuarto.

-¿Cómo fue todo en la firma?

Fugaku se masajeó el puente de la nariz y suspiró. – Casos difíciles pero lucrativos. Nos las arreglaremos. No eran temas que hablar en la cena de caridad…

-Yo sé que sí, mi amor. – Contestó cariñosamente Mikoto. – Siempre lo hacen…

-¿Cómo te ha ido a ti? – en este punto, la copa de Mikoto volvía a estar llena y ya preparaba una copa para el señor de la casa. Era una rutina que debido a todo el ajetreo había perdido lugar un poco, pero de manera lenta, Mikoto se comprometía a llevar la vida a lo que era antes de la última visita al hospital. Fugaku tomó la copa gustoso, dando un sorbo que le refresco la garganta y l la memoria, pues conocía el vino. Riveñol del 2003, cosecha italiana, recordaba borrosamente la botella con etiqueta rosa en la cava. - ¿Cómo está el chico?

-Probablemente roncando. La gente ha venido todo el día e hicimos una fiesta. Estuvieron todos aquí, Shisui está durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes y Sasuke tomó sus medicinas, por lo que no creo que despierte.

-¿Itachi? – Preguntó, mostrando un interés lavado. Las cosas entre Itachi y Fugaku rozaban en lo familiar solamente por la cortesía aunque el cariño estuviera ahí. Las palabras e interacciones eran casi nulas y cuando existían se mantenían siempre al filo del respeto casi impersonal. No parecían el padre y el hijo que eran, cariñosos y capaces de amarse hasta la médula, sino que más bien parecían un par de socios negociando una empresa, un par de diplomáticos o políticos que conversaban sin llegar a ser íntimos, siempre por un interés común: Sasuke.

A Fugaku le afectaba la enfermedad de Sasuke de la misma manera que todos los demás. Además de encargarse económicamente de todo, Fugaku trabajaba con sus amigos influyentes en la búsqueda de eterna del mejor médico de Japón, del mundo entero, se mantenía inmersos en investigaciones y trabajo, por lo cual cuando llegaba a casa Sasuke casi siempre estaba dormido, al igual que su hijo mayor, y era su mujer quien esperaba su llegada, a veces en la sala con una copa de vino, a veces en la habitación, medio dormida. La tradicional familia Uchiha que había criado a Fugaku Uchiha le había enseñado a embotellar sus sentimientos para no demostrar la yugular, para no proyectar lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza y dentro de su corazón; era duro, sobre todo para sus hijos quienes se acercaban a ser adultos (Itachi ya lo era, por lo que rozaba mucho más con él).

El patriarca de los Uchiha ya no podía levantarlos en brazos y comprarles un juguete o un dulce para demostrar su amor; ahora el amor había tomado otro rostro, uno jurídico que le era ajeno, sin embargo esto no significaba que su cariño hubiese menguado en lo absoluto.

-Itachi debe estar en el estudio. Me dijo que estudiaría un poco…- contestó Mikoto pendiente del silencio de su marido y tomando elegantemente de la copa de vino. Había dejado de seguir el drama entre su esposo y su hijo mayor, por estar al cuidado de Sasuke, y aunque no lo sabía, su salud mental se lo agradecía.

-Entiendo… - murmuró Fugaku tomando el resto de su copa y observando la habitación. No había vestigio alguno de la fiesta, excepto unos confetis que se habían escapado de la barredora. – Mujer, tomaré un baño.

-Te calentaré un poco de la cena…- contestó Mikoto casi de forma automática levantándose al mismo tiempo que su marido y quedando frente a frente. Lentamente, Fugaku torció la mirada y quien lo viera, así de mayor, pero sonriendo de esa forma, entendería el por qué del encanto de los Uchiha; parecía un chico de Universidad con una sonrisa diseñada para derretir las piernas de cualquiera. Mikoto incluso se sonrojo un poco, pero se hizo a la tarea de ir a calentar la cena y dejarse de ciertas cursilerías innecesarias aunque placenteras.

Fugaku la miró desaparecer en la cocina y emprendió su corrido camino hacia la habitación del baño, por la cual tenía que pasar tanto por el estudio, donde se encontraba su hijo menor y la habitación de Sasuke, donde este descansaba. Tratando de no hacer ruido por ambas razones, se encaminó a la habitación matrimonial. El sonido del pasillo era impresionante, incluso intimidante, excepto el zumbido de una canción cuya banda recordaba oír seguido en la habitación de un Itachi adolescente y posteriormente en la de Sasuke, pero aunque pusieran un arma en su cabeza no podría decir el nombre.

Itachi estudiaba en el estudio y Fugaku observó la puerta como un eterno quebrantador de la áspera relación que llevaba con su hijo, de todos los momentos que lamentaba, de cómo Itachi era inteligente y mayor, pero a veces cuando fantaseaba parecía un niño que quería echar todo al azar, y no un joven preparado para heredar una empresa entera y no pasar hambre por el resto de su vida. Suspiró por lo bajo y continuó por el pasillo, dando con una puerta semi abierta, a petición de Mikoto, que albergaba la habitación de Sasuke.

Fue lo suficientemente valiente para asomar la cabeza y recargarse en el pilar de la puerta. Sasuke dormía con su la silla de ruedas en la esquina, plácidamente, tapado casi hasta la barbilla, con varias botellitas de pastillas y medicamentos estratégicamente distribuidas alrededor de la mesa de noche. Se le veía tan calmado que apenas parecía que estuviese enfermo; se dio cuenta también que tenía el gorro colgando del una silla y que podía ver el cabello quebradizo y delgado que tenía en la cabeza.

Frunció el ceño; era como uno de esos cuadros que daban miedo mientras más te le quedabas viendo, como una interminable pesadilla de un padre, ver a su hijo morir de la manera en la que lentamente lo hacía Sasuke, y como no podía hacer mucho por él. Había días en las que actuar sólo como un cajero automático era todo lo que podía hacer.

Sintió una presencia detrás de él, y siendo el hombre racional que era, volteó lentamente, con cotidianidad, mirando a un Itachi sin camisa y con un pantalón de pijama negro que colgaba bajo en sus caderas, papeles en mano y un vaso de lo que parecía ser simple agua en la mano. El encuentro de sus miradas fue tan oscuro como se lo imaginaron, ónix contra ónix, en una guerra de aceros que terminó cuando el patriarca aclaró su garganta.

-¿Cómo estuvo la cena?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo. – Itachi fue rápido en contestar. Cuando se trataba de Fugaku guardaba todo el respeto que su enojo le podía. Fugaku relajó los músculos, sin mostrar nota alguna de la sorpresa no tan agradable que le daba el tono de su hijo. – La cena fue bien. Sasuke estuvo con todas las personas que lo aman.

Fugaku torció una sonrisa que no era de felicidad ni orgullo. - ¿Implicas que yo no lo amo?

-Nunca dije eso, Padre.

-Estuve atendiendo asuntos del trabajo, aunque no es de tu incumbencia porque te has mostrado bastante desinteresado en la firma últimamente

Itachi señaló la puerta entre cerrada de Sasuke con la cabeza. – He tenido que priorizar algunos asuntos.

-Tu hermano necesita todo el apoyo que pueda. Eso incluye lo económico, hijo. Confío en que lo sabes. – El tono de voz de Fugaku iba aumentando considerablemente un tanto colmado con la actitud de Itachi. – Estoy trabajando para pagar todo lo que tu hermano necesita.

-Tal vez no necesita un patrocinador, necesita un padre.

El silencio fue más sepulcral que nunca, y el puño de Fugaku se cerró con la fuerza de un caballo. Itachi contuvo la respiración víctima de la culpa inmediata y bajó la cabeza, claudicando ante sus buenos valores y enseñanzas. Dio un par de pasos descalzos hacía su habitación pasando hombro con hombro con Fugaku.

-Disculpa mi ofensa, padre. Estoy cansado.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de él también perderse en la oscuridad y el incienso de la casa.


	10. I miss you already

**Capítulo 10. I miss you already**

 **Cáncer**

 **A SasuHina Fanfiction**

 _ **Nota de la autora: Una vez más, muchas gracias a todos por leer este fanfic al cual le he agarrado un cariño y una ola de inspiración muy impresionante en la que me encuentro escribiendo capitulo tras capitulo a mi máxima potencia. Gracias infinitas por cada follow y review y espero les esté gustando este fic.**_

 _ **Quiero dejar en claro que una de las primeras escenas en este capítulo está inspirada en la película "50/50", con protagónicos de Seth Rogen y Joseph Gordon Lewitt.**_

– _ **Persephone.**_

Mikoto había salido a hacer la compra el viernes por la mañana, apurada y vivaracha de tener a Sasuke en casa, a su vez Fugaku había salido de casa mucho antes de que saliera el sol, en camino a la oficina con un café caliente en un termo y el periódico del día bajo el brazo, gafas de sol ya encima. Itachi, un par de horas más tardes había hecho lo mismo para dirigirse a la Universidad; y como Naruto se había hecho la pinta ahora estaban ambos en el cuarto de baño parados frente al espejo.

Cuando el rubio entró por la puerta usando el uniforme escolar el estomago de Sasuke bajó hasta aterrizar en sus tobillos, reconociendo el cuello, la tela, el calor que daba en las clases vespertinas de verano, y como prefería usarlo abierto en vez de pulcramente cerrado, como la mayoría de los chicos de su clase. Extrañaba sin duda alguna asistir a la escuela y aprender un poco más cada día, pasar a la Universidad y heredar un poco de la empresa que le pertenecía por la familia. Trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, en el futuro, porque le deprimía y si se deprimía podría enfermar con más facilidad y eso sería volver al hospital.

Hablando de futuro había convencido a Naruto de hacer novillos, que en realidad no era una hazaña muy grande, para que pasara a su casa y lo asistiera en una tarea que no podía posponerse más; cuando su madre lo despertó para tomar la medicina y el desayuno, notó su cara nerviosa al ver el desmejorado cabello de Sasuke e intentar acariciar su cabeza, solo para separar hebras hechas como de chicle con los dedos.

Mikoto le sonrió, por supuesto, y trató de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero cuando estuvo seguro de que Mikoto se había ido a la compra, fue cuando telefoneó a Naruto, quien apareció en su puerta, feliz de la vida y con una máquina de afeitar eléctrica en las manos.

-Esta es la peor idea que hemos pensando juntos, Sasuke…- dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke directamente en el espejo. El chico, que había recuperado un poco el color pero tenía unas marcadas ojeras que lo hacían parecer el gemelo de Itachi, se paraba derecho, con una toalla de un insípido color crema en los hombros, sobre su playera azul marino.

Sasuke Uchiha había tomado la decisión consciente de afeitarse la cabeza de manera militar, evitando así el martirio de ver su cabello caer. Nadie lo sabía, más que Naruto, obviamente puesto que era su mejor amigo y porque era de las únicas personas que conocía que se prestaría a tal idiotez.

-Dijiste que me apoyarías, idiota.

-¡Lo estoy haciendo! Pero estoy asustado. – murmuró Naruto por lo bajo, mirando el espejo nervioso. Sinceramente tenía miedo del terrible resultado, que Sasuke tuviera una cabeza tan graciosa que no pudiera dejar de reírse por el resto de su vida, que Mikoto se enterara que el entrego el arma culpable y Kushina lo castigara de por vida, puesto que sabia del club secretos de mamás que se juntaban para reprender a sus hijos. Kushina debía ser la lideresa.

Sasuke no estaba mejor; también se sentía nervioso, aunque fuese cabello, aunque si sobrevivía iba a volver a crecer, aunque de todas maneras se iba a caer debido a los químicos en su sangre. Se aferró a la toalla con discreción y encendió la maquina, haciendo que Naruto chupara un aliento y lo retuviera en la boca, cubriéndola esta con ambas manos; una expresión que lo rememoraba a cuando era niño y ambos veían violentas películas prohibidas en su sótano. Si no estuviera tan nervioso y tan tembloroso, Sasuke reiría de candor.

-¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Qué tal si terminas pareciéndote a Voldemort? – Sasuke rodó los ojos, encendiendo la máquina una vez más pero reflexionando intensamente en lo que Naruto decía. Acercó la máquina vibrante una vez más a su cabello deprimido pero Naruto cubrió sus ojos como un niño pequeño y Sasuke no pudo resistirse.

-¡Naruto!

-¡A One Punch Man! ¡Te parecerás a One Punch Man, Sasuke! – bramó Naruto como acordándose finalmente de algo que quería decir desde el inicio.

-¡Deja de decir sandeces, idiota! ¡Ahora no puedo hacerlo! – Esto parecía una verdadera mala idea. Sasuke observó los dientes filosos de la máquina de afeitar y el ronroneo de la música del celular de Naruto que había puesto para aligerar la hazaña. Se sentían realmente como un par de niños de 7 años a punto de meterse en problemas. – Tú hazlo

-No.

-Naruto…

-¡No! Sí lo hago mal, me vas a culpar y me vas a golpear. ¡Tú hazlo! – dijo Naruto empujando la rasuradora a las manos de Sasuke nuevamente y parándose detrás de él, como si un fuego se originara justo enfrente de Sasuke y el quisiera protegerse. Sasuke lo miró de soslayo aún por el espejo, con la mirada severa y luego se miró a sí mismo a los ojos. Era solo cabello, era sólo cáncer, y esos dos conceptos eran cosas que tenían que comprender para proceder a raparse la cabeza.

La máquina ronroneó de nuevo y Sasuke elevó la mano, pasando uniformemente una línea y viendo como su cabello iba desapareciendo bajo el aparato, ante la mirada un tanto psicótica y desorbitada de Naruto y su propia incredulidad de que por fin lo había hecho. Cuando la línea terminó por marcarle la raya, una gruesa línea de cabellos apenas presentes, un corte militar y que no se veía del todo mal, Sasuke soltó el aliento que había estado aguantando.

Naruto abrió la boca para volverla a cerrar, diciendo palabras mudas como lo haría un pez, era impresionante ver esa línea de cabello pequeño y filoso sólo en el costado de Sasuke, y es que el cabello rapado era un gesto muy ajeno en su círculo de amigos. Sasuke puso la máquina en el lavabo y miro su cabello restante, volteando la cabeza y admirando su paparruchada. Aclaró la garganta, con nerviosismo y volvió a tomar la máquina, pintando ahora una línea del otro lado, bastante simétrica para sus manos temblorosas.

-¡Dios, Sasuke! ¡Se ve tan raro! ¡Te ves muy raro! – Naruto no era precisamente el rey de la decencia y al parecer hoy lo estaba mostrando a la perfección. Sasuke siguió rapando sus lados hasta quedar con un mohicano que lucía bastante bien pero que realmente no era su estilo. Miró al rubio por el espejo, observándolo embelesado mientras entre los dos nadaban cabellos negros y azulinos. Sonrió de lado y apagó la máquina.

-¿Puedes hacer la parte de atrás?

-Uh…- Naruto lo meditó sólo unos segundos. – Claro.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y sintió en su nuca la sensación tambaleante de la maquina, y escuchó a su vez las pequeñas risas nerviosas de un Naruto que decidía divertirse y gruñir ansioso por el calvo resultado en el Uchiha. No era como si estuviese completamente calvo, puesto que pequeños cabellos militares aún estaban en su cabeza, pero la comparación fotográfica de antiguas melenas sería bastante impresionante ahora.

Minutos después Sasuke estaba rapado; y convencido de que de haber estado sano tal vez nunca hubiera tomado esta decisión, pero de haber estado sano luciría más como un joven y apuesto cadete del ejército, en vez de un judío liberado de Auschwitz como lo hacía ahora. Era más cómodo, pero creía que seguiría usando el gorro.

Naruto ladeó la boca, pensándolo. – No te ves tan mal.

-Tal vez hubiese sido buena idea ir a un peluquero…

-Sí…- hablaron simultáneamente perdidos en el mar de cabellos en el piso y un reflejo ajeno a ellos. Sasuke lamió sus labios, asintiendo con determinación a su destino y a su nuevo aspecto; era como si cada día que pasara la muerte le lamiera los talones y él se dedicara simplemente a sacudirla de su vida. Creía que debían de ser así las cosas, caer por su propio peso. –Te ves muy mal

-Debo tomar una foto de esto. – Se rió Naruto, elevando su celular y presionando el botón adecuado antes de que Sasuke pudiera pensar, resultando en una cómica foto de Naruto sonriendo de manera radiante mientras un confundido, calvo y malhumorado Sasuke miraba al rubio como si este hubiese matado a un cachorro frente a sus ojos.

Frunció el ceño, extrañado. –Naruto…- el rubio levantó la mirada del cabello del piso, cuestionando su llamado. - ¿Qué te rasuras con esta máquina? – Naruto no crecía barba ni tenía cejas pobladas y Dios, lo había visto ayer mismo sin camisa. Su axila parecía una selva virgen.

Silencio, un sonrojo y después una sonora, muy sonora carcajada de Uzumaki.

* * *

Sakura Haruno se miraba frente al espejo del pequeño cuarto probador de una de las costureras más famosas de Konoha, miraba hacia abajo al vestido que usaba y el cual usaría en menos de un mes para asistir a la boda de su profesora, en calidad de dama de honor. Afuera también estaban Matsuri, Ino y Hinata.

La chica pálida de cabellos rosas pasó la mano sobre el pequeño corset de tela lila y mágicamente transparente con los duros vivos en negro y flores lilas en un lado de la cintura, donde el vestido se ceñía y bajaba en forma de "A", bastante romántico y un tanto medieval, y aunque todos los vestidos eran los mismos, tanto para las alumnas como para las únicas dos mujeres que no eran estudiantes, su complejo de inferioridad la llevaba a pensar que si no era ella, era el vestido más feo del mundo.

Aparto su cabello de los hombros y dio un par de vueltas en el enclaustrado probador, tratando de hallarle el gusto. Nunca se había considerado enteramente femenina, ni una chica bonita a la que los chicos perseguían como abejas a la miel, había encontrado en el recorrido de su vida que era un sólido 5 en la escala social y de belleza. La describían como una chica amable y alocada, que era divertida y cuidaba a los demás, pero ningún atributo se refería a su belleza física y sobre eso no sabía si sentirse halagada o terriblemente invisible al lado de sus amigas.

No era un 10, como Ino, con su despampanante cabellera rubia y larga y esos penetrantes ojos azules que dejaban ver el lado europeo de su familia. Tampoco era Matsuri, la chica exótica de Suna, con la piel tostada tirándole a morena y ademanes nuevos que enloquecían a los chicos que se topaban con ella, tentados por el fruto prohibido de su menoría de edad. Irónicamente, el único chico que parecía no tomarla en cuenta era el pronunciado amor de su vida, Subaku No Gaara, hermano menor de Temari.

-Ah, Temari…- recordó Sakura mientras se cubría los pechos con los brazos, cohibida ante la belleza de sus amigas y allegadas. Temari era una historia completamente aparte. Una rubia atlética con un despampanante cuerpo de gimnasta, ojos aquamarina y piel tostada a raíz de entrenamientos en el sol, con un carácter agridulce y unas curvas que mataron a Shikamaru si bien aprendió a digerir sus estados de ánimos. Definitivamente tampoco se podría comparar con Temari. Tampoco con Hinata, el ángel etéreo que había cazado a Sasuke Uchiha, ni mucho menos con sus abundantes senos y mirada de cachorro perdido, la piel pálida de una doncella y la luna que guardaba en sus ojos.

Minuto tras minuto dentro del probador, Sakura Haruno cuestionaba cada vez más el haber dicho que si a ser dama de honor de Kurenai y a que se llegara el día de estar parada lado a lado con estas chicas que amenazaban tanto su autoestima.

-¡Sakura! – era el grito de Ino desde afuera del probador. - ¡No eres la única aquí, desconsiderada! ¡Sal ya!

La chica rodó los ojos, saliendo rápidamente del vestido al cual se le tendría que agarrar tanto de la cintura como del pecho y poniéndose la bata rosa sonrojo que prestaban en la costurera. Salió con el cabello hecho en una alta coleta, observando como todas sus amigas, vestidas en la bata similar. TenTen no había llegado a la cita, pero estaba también contemplada, había tenido partido de futbol.

-Ya era hora ¿problemas con tu corpiño? –preguntó Ino, entrando en el probador que acababa de desocupar Sakura. La chica de cabello rosado rabió, decidiendo ignorar a su presuntuosa amiga y se sentó a un lado de Matsuri, quien sonreía a un teléfono celular.

-¿Buenas not-t-ticias? – preguntó Hinata, abrazada de sí misma mientras se recargaba en una pared, justo al lado de telas de distintos tonos de amarillo. Matsuri la miró y sonrió, un sonrojo color carmín posándose en sus mejillas y cruzando el puente de su nariz.

-Gaara-kun ha presentado su análisis literario en el congreso y se ha llevado una presea. Viene camino a casa…- dijo en el tono que a Sakura la pareció ser el de la mujer más feliz del mundo. Hinata sonrió, con más efusividad que Sakura y aplaudieron levemente. –Lo he leído todo en esta nota…

La sonrisa de Hinata falseó un poco y Sakura aclaró su garganta, preparándose para hablar: -Uh, Matsuri…tú y Gaara… ¿han hablado antes?

La chica morena de cabello corto negó, algo apenada causando un acceso de ternura en las dos chicas mayores a ella por algunos años.

-Gaara-kun es una persona muy reservada. Hemos tenido…e-encuentros, porque Temari fue mi instructora de gimnasia en la escuela de Suna, y cuando ambos terminamos viviendo en la misma ciudad, yendo incluso al mismo instituto yo…pensé que…pensé que las cosas se darían pero…- la chica se encogió de hombros con resignación. –Se la ha pasado de viaje todo este tiempo y aunque fuera distinto, creo que sólo me ve como una amiga…una muy menor amiga.

-Gaara siempre ha sido muy callado, Matsuri. Y como tú lo has dicho, no han tenido real tiempo de conocerse y charlar. Regresa justo a tiempo para la boda de Kurenai y Asuma-sensei; ahí puede ser la ocasión… - aconsejó Sakura, quien sabía perfectamente lo que era sentirse ignorada por una persona fría. Tragó gordo mirando con culpa a Hinata, a quien terminó sonriendo. Las decisiones de Sasuke en cuanto al corazón eran solo de Sasuke y ella amaba a Hinata con todo su corazón, y finalmente, las verdaderas amigas no pelearían nunca por un chico.

-¿Ustedes creen? – preguntó la chica menor, esperanzada.

-¡C-Claro! – animó Hinata, sonriéndole a la chica. – E-Es cuestión de tiempo.

Una a una fueron pasando a probarse el vestido, horrorizadas o encantadas, según fuera el caso y finalizando tal ritual, terminaron por cambiarse y decidir juntas ir a una cafetería cercana, a pasar el rato.

* * *

Después del ritual terapéutico de Hinata y las chicas, con malteadas, risas y uno que otro chisme o queja del vestido, esta abrochaba su chamarra lila en la puerta del restaurante, enredando una gruesa bufanda rosa alrededor de su cuerpo; Había estado texteando con Sasuke durante toda la reunión con sus amigas, y el chico la había invitado a casa. Hinata tomaría un taxi, puesto que ya traía empacado un par de empanadas de fresa para Sasuke, y llegaría a la casa Uchiha a beber un poco de chocolate caliente y ver un documental. El clima lo ameritaba.

Afuera del restaurante, los nubarrones se formaban y el viento amenazaba con levantar su falda amarilla, que estaba asegurada por las mallas negras que usaba. Aún así el frío comenzó a calar su cuerpo, caminando agachada con las manos bien metidas en los bolsillos, caminatas así le daban un tiempo precioso el cual podía utilizar completamente para pensar en su vida y en todo lo que ocurría en ella, aun y cuando se arriesgaba a un resfriado y a una nariz y mejillas rojas como ya sucedía en ese momento.

Hinata miraba la acera, sin realmente prestar atención. Se encontraba feliz de poder caminar a casa de Sasuke y simplemente echarse en el sofá con él a ver una película, escuchar música y entablar conversaciones como las que ayer se habían entablado, todo parecía volver a la normalidad lentamente, a excepción de Sasuke yendo a la escuela, ella comenzaba a sentirse con una chica con una pareja, una chica plena que tenía sexo. Se sonrojo de más con la idea pero era un acontecimiento tan grande que no podía guardarlo mucho tiempo. Se mordió el labio y volteó detrás de sí, en espera de un taxi y al no ver ninguno cerca siguió caminando.

Se sentía con lentes de visión rosa; todo en su vida era tan perfecto que no podía creerlo; como si el destino le ofreciera una tregua aquí y ahora, una oportunidad de ser una chica normal. Sonrió para sus adentros, decidida a disfrutar esto lo más que pudiera, a dejar de pensar en los Tora's y Takeshi's de un futuro un tanto incierto y disfrutar de lo que era palpable ahora, de lo que tenía en la mano. Sasuke mejoraría con el tiempo y este episodio sería simplemente algo que recordar con honor y solemnidad mientras vivían su vida de universitarios fuera de Japón.

La chica sonrió ante este descubrimiento. La pequeña candidez que sentía en su corazón era la esperanza que nunca la había abandonado en estos dos duros años y que ahora, finalmente rendía sus frutos. Un auto, negro, discreto, fue bajando su velocidad al encontrarse emparejada con ella, justo cuando a unos pasos de la chica, la delgada y filosa lluvia comenzaba a caer lentamente.

* * *

Itachi salió de la Universidad portando su gabardina negra y su bufanda roja, apresurando el paso para llegar a su automóvil y regresar a casa, iniciando el ensayo destinado a entregar en un par de semanas pero que debido al tema y la complejidad de este, sería mejor iniciarlo cuanto antes. Así que cuando su directora pasó a las aulas a anunciar que debido a la lluvia el último profesor del día no podría asistir a dar su lección, Itachi pasó de ir al karaoke con sus amigos y salió caminando lo más pronto posible para llegar a casa.

Los días nublados lo ponían melancólico; triste, incluso, pero sabía perfectamente que esa tristeza era alimentada por todo lo que sucedía en su vida y el cómo se le había inculcado que debía tener todo bajo control; Fugaku siendo una pieza angular en ese proceso. El chico soltó su largo cabello negro, dejándolo caer en su espalda sobre la gabardina mientras entraba en su auto, encendiendo el motor y esperando unos segundos a que este calentase, mirando el campus entero y como lentamente iba vaciándose. A lo lejos, creía observar a Neji Hyuuga hablando por teléfono, siendo seguido por Rock Lee, otro compañero de clase, bastante efusivo y buena persona, pero muy ruidoso para el gusto de Itachi; ambos abordaban un auto color perla, liderado por un chofer y desaparecían en la fina lluvia.

Itachi hizo lo propio y avanzó, saliendo del campus. Sus pensamientos se encontraban borrosos y desordenados en el interior de su cabeza, pero su rostro no mostraba atisbo alguno de esto. Encendió el radio pero lo apago si bien la locutora comenzaba a hablar, encontrando más comodidad en la soledad y el silencio. Era una locura pensar en cómo su vida había dado un giro tan rápido e inesperado desde el diagnostico de Sasuke; en como él mismo había cambiado y no necesariamente para bien.

Para iniciar, había sido completamente irrespetuoso con Fugaku de un tiempo para acá, algo que lamentaba pero no demasiado, hablándole en tonos nada honorables según su educación, intercediendo en sus ideas como patriarca, siendo injusto con él y aunque sabía que cada altercado doméstico hería un poco más a Mikoto, era como si una furia roja se posara en su mente y esa niebla de rabia no se quitara hasta que el daño estuviera hecho. Se preguntaba, mientras daba la vuelta a una esquina, que hubiera sido de su vida si Sasuke estuviera sano, y al mismo tiempo, no quería cargar todo su infortunio solamente ante la enfermedad de su hermano menor.

Konan era una historia similar. La chica con piercings y mirada calmada, ocre, artista nata y alma libre había sido un destello en su vida, cansado de sentirse desconectado con el mundo entero. Konan había sido el puente de sonrisa sosegada y cabello púrpura que lo había conectado con las verdaderas emociones humanas, con el arte y el sexo, el amor desmedido de dos jóvenes adultos que comienzan a planear sus vidas juntos, la única persona que en su época había podido ser capaz de sacarlo un poco del mundo corporativo donde vivía y mostrarle el resto de las cosas, el alma de los seres vivos, las sonrisas que aguardaban en una botella vacía de sake; pero a medida que su relación avanzaba y se compenetraban más, a medida que Konan hablaba de viajes y descubrir el mundo, Itachi se dio cuenta de que no necesariamente querría todo eso para él. Para ella, por supuesto, pues se lo merecía, y más importante aún lo quería. Aún y cuando Itachi comenzó a ver el final de la relación hizo lo únicamente razonable: Pedirle que se casara con él.

A partir de la proposición y al final de la relación definitiva habían pasado ya 3 años infructíferos para ella, y él ni siquiera lo había sentido. La verdad era que la extrañaba, puesto que además de ser una pareja sexual y romántica, era su mejor amiga. Su toque de realidad. La ausencia de sus sabios consejos y sus caderas tatuadas hacían un hueco en su corazón que dolía pero sabía que inminentemente Konan encontraría a una persona que fuera digno de ella, con el tiempo suficiente para andar descalzos por el mundo y pintar en sus cuerpos desnudos, lo que sea que Konan quería en dicho momento de su vida. Sólo quería que fuera feliz, sin atarse a Itachi. Sin procurarlo.

Llegó a un alto que le permitió tronar los huesos de su cuello y mirar por el empañado parabrisas como este era limpiado automáticamente y el rastro de lluvia desaparecía unos segundos antes de volver a llover en su cristal. Shisui se le había contado que llovía de esta forma en Nueva York con bastante regularidad, que la lluvia era fría y filosa y que la gente en la calle corría de manera tan rápida que solo se veían atisbos de sus ropas y sus paraguas.

Itachi había amado esa escena y cuando estaba demasiado estresado repetía esa idea en su cabeza una y otra vez, en orden de estar mejor y calmarse, como palpar la auto promesa que se había hecho hace tiempo. Una de las razones por las que discutía tanto por su padre es por su romantizada idea de vivir en América, de no hereda la firma y vivir al azar en un país desconocido. Sabía que su padre no lo aprobaba, pero también sabía que debía hacerlo, separarse quirúrgicamente de su familia y vivir por sí mismo.

Era un remolino su vida en el momento. Estar en medio de un tornado y ver volar a su alrededor todas las cosas que debía de estar haciendo, los lugares donde debería de estar. Se sentía bastante mareador, como si nada tuviera sentido, como si todo estuviera borroso. Y en el camino, caminando con un anorak lila y una bufanda rosa, la única cosa quieta en el mar de remolinos: Hinata Hyuuga caminando bajo la lluvia.

* * *

-¿Uchiha-San? – preguntó Hinata tratando de hablar por encima del sonido de la lluvia y los autos. Itachi Uchiha bajó el vidrio de su automóvil para acercar el rostro a la ventana y sonreír a medias, algo cansado, contrariado y obviamente en una posición nada cómoda para él.

-Suba, Hinata-sama. Voy a casa. Supongo que tú también. – se refería a la residencia Uchiha, puesto que era bien sabido que la casa de Hinata quedaba en dirección contraria. La vio dudar, probablemente debatiendo en si sería una molestia o no y en su duda, su cabello comenzó a mojarse dramáticamente. –No es molestia y mi hermano me asesinará si sabe que te dejé caminar en la lluvia, Hinata-sama.

La alusión a Sasuke la hizo asentir y rodear rápidamente el coche, al cual el semáforo en rojo de la ocupada calle le había dado una tregua de unos 40 segundos. Con pasos cortos y saltarines, Hinata entró en el auto de Itachi, cerrando la puerta con rapidez y mientras el semáforo cambiaba a verde. El recorrido inició, entre que se calmaba la respiración de Hinata y trataba de no mojar mucho el auto de Itachi, su cuñado.

-G-G-Gracias, Itachi-kun. M-Mi padre pagará p-por el inconveniente d-del asiento…- habló Hinata, envolviendo su cabello en un remolino haciendo que gotas se exprimieran en su falda. Itachi no la miró, y era algo reconocible en él, sus ojos estaban fijados en el camino, en los otros carros, en los nubarrones del cielo, o en sus propias manos blancas que se afianzaban al volante con un poco de fuerza innecesaria, pero no miraría a Hinata. Era sucio e incluso pecaminoso; además Itachi estaba seguro de que en algún lugar del mundo estaba su propia Hinata Hyuuga.

-De ninguna manera. El auto estaba mojado ya… - mintió. – Dejé la ventana un poco abierta en el campus…

Hinata asintió mirándolo cándidamente y volteó a ver la ventana. La gente corría, como queriendo escapar de la lluvia que ya los mojaba, y Hinata se aferró a la bolsa de papel con los dulces que llevaba para Sasuke, milagrosamente seca. Tenía mucha suerte de que Itachi hubiese pasado en ese mismo instante, salvándola de un resfriado y de no poder estar con Sasuke.

-Te reunirás con mi hermano…- dijo Itachi, quien siempre prefería el silencio antes que las pláticas forzadas pero en esta ocasión, odiaba los silencios que podrían confundirse con intimidad. Hinata asintió, posando una mano sobre la otra elegantemente.

-V-Veremos un d-documental y Neji-kun pasará p-por mi más tarde… -compartió la chica, con una nariz tan colorada que solo esperaba volviese a su color normal cuando Mikoto abriera la puerta. Las medidas sanitarias de la madre de Sasuke eran "exageradas" pero a la vez tenían demasiado sentido.

-Probablemente aquel sobre el primer equipo de beisbol japonés que jugó la copa mundial o…o algo sobre asesinos en serie. Mi hermano menor es raro, pero es un buen chico.

-¡Oh, s-sí! – asintió Hinata efusivamente. –E-El mejor…- se sonrojó después, viendo como habían llegado al distrito donde los Uchiha vivían. A lo lejos, al final de la calle, la casa de Sasuke e Itachi, soportando las inclemencias del día. – G-Gracias de verdad, Itachi-kun. Me hubiera tomado un par de horas el haber llegado aquí…

Itachi mató el motor en la entrada de su casa, mientras la naturaleza que rodeaba el lugar era testigo de la amigable plática. Echó un rápido vistazo a la casa, viendo como su madre se encontraba en la ventana que daba a la cocina. Sonrió a Hinata, con la calma del agua en sus ojos.

-Gracias a ti, Hinata-sama. Sasuke no debe de decirlo mucho pero sé que representas la esperanza para él. Gracias…- y lo decía en serio. Sasuke nunca hubiera permitido que Hinata se acercara tanto si no creyera, en algún lugar de su corazón, que mejoraría. Si no quisiera mejorar, si no quisiera crecer y vivir con Hinata el resto de vida que le quedaba.

Hinata sonrió, contenta de saber que hacía una diferencia y por los más breves cinco segundos puso su mano fría sobre la cálida mano de Itachi, en un gesto poco personal para ella, pero que heló hasta el último hueso del chico mayor. Su rostro se reconfiguro internamente mientras Hinata sonreía tanto que sus ojos desaparecieron y las más ínfimas pestañas estaban cubiertas de agua de lluvia como gotas de rocío.

-Gracias, Itachi-kun. M-Muchas gracias. – Dijo la ninfa mientras rompía el contacto e Itachi dejaba de escuchar campanas para entonces. La chica abrió la puerta del auto y debido a la lluvia, entró rápidamente a la casa, encorvándose para no mojar la comida y así como apareció en el camino, desapareció dentro de su casa, siendo bienvenida por Mikoto con los brazos abiertos.

Itachi se recargó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, maldiciendo al maestro de la última hora.

* * *

-¿Recuerdas en la secundaria cuanto te reté a poner tu chamarra en el retrete por sólo un plato de ramen?

-Sí. Kushina casi me mata pero comí tres platos de ramen ese día solamente porque la gente me retaba a poner cosas en el retrete. – la voz de Naruto sonaba un poco distorsionada. Sasuke estaba acostado entre mullidas sábanas blancas, algo adormilado por su medicina mientras Naruto estaba boca abajo en el sillón de la habitación de Sasuke, pies en el respaldo, cabeza colgando cerca del piso, un regaliz de un vivo color rojo colgando de su boca mientras se empeñaba en leer un comic. Había comido en casa de Sasuke y esperaba que su padre pasara por él en unos minutos.

-Eres un idiota, Naruto…- murmuró Sasuke mirando su techo, con un dejo de nostalgia y de gracia. Ese idiota era su mejor amigo, al cual en algún momento había estado seguro que había confiado cosas muy personales, sus sueños, dudas y ambiciones. Lo miró, comiendo dulce de una manera tan irresponsable e infantil como sólo a él se le ocurriría. Lo extrañaría si debía morirse pronto. Extrañaría verlo convertirse en un maldito corredor profesional de motocicletas, o dueño de una compañía dulcera, inventar el ramen que nunca terminara o cualquier otro maldito sueño absurdo que dejaría ser un sueño en cuanto Naruto le pusiera las manos encima.

Porque era un idiota irresponsable, comelón profesional de comidas sin ningún valor nutritivo, un vago bueno para nada, tal vez, pero el chico era tenaz, e inteligente muy a su particular manera, tenía un corazón que valía su peso en oro. Era el mejor amigo con el que Sasuke pudiera haberse topado, y aquí estaba, dispuesto a hacer nada, bailando para él al salir de pasteles, comiendo regaliz en un sofá en un día lluvioso, haciéndole compañía como la persona leal que era. Sasuke no lo diría en voz alta, o tal vez sí, en su lecho de muerte, pero lo quería. Lo quería como sólo se puede querer a tu mejor amigo.

La puerta sonó, y Sasuke apenas pudo voltear a verla sin marearse. Naruto cayó sobre su cabeza aullando de dolor a la par que el regaliz se deslizaba por su boca, en una cómica rutina que hizo que Sasuke riera un poco. La puerta se abrió mostrando a un Shisui que observaba su celular mientras Hinata esperaba pacientemente detrás de él.

-Naruto, vamos. Tu padre llamó a mi tía; seré yo quien te llevaré a casa. – comentó casualmente el primo mayor. –Sasuke, Hinata está aquí.

Sasuke sonrió mentalmente ante la imagen mientras Naruto recogía su chaqueta y el resto de sus cosas que como era común,, estaban en todo el cuarto. Mikoto debió de haberse alarmado del estado tan empapado de su pequeña novia y ambas en pro de cuidar de la chica y cuidar de Sasuke, cualquier ropa que hubiese tenido Hinata antes fue sustituida por unos pantalones de felpa bastante mullidos en color negro y calcetines del mismo color; y encima de su cuerpo un suéter de color blanco con cuello de tortuga que pertenecía a Mikoto Uchiha. Hinata sonrió mostrando una bolsa apenas salpicada por la lluvia.

-¿No tienes tu propia casa? – preguntó imprudentemente Naruto a Shisui mientras el chico mayor le sonreía mostrando los colmillos.

-¿No tienes tu propio auto? Tomas tus cosas y salgamos de aquí, vamos…- se hartó Shisui saliendo de la vista de Sasuke, que se había enderezado en la cama y había tratado de lucir menos cansado. Naruto tomó su mochila y observó a Sasuke, que tenía el gorro puesto y la cara pálida.

-Te veré luego, teme. – Dijo Naruto sonriéndole como cuando eran niños. Pero hacía mucho que no ponían pie en un parque de juegos. Sasuke asintió, con los ojos bajos y una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-Ya lárgate, dobe… -finalizó Sasuke para no hacerlo tan personal, pero así era su dinámica. Naruto le sacó la lengua, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta y quedando frente a frente con Hinata. El rubio puso su mano amistosamente en el brazo de Hinata y le sonrió, acercándose a su amiga y besando su mejilla, a lo cual la Hyuuga se ruborizó un poco, sonriendo apenada.

-Adiós Hinata-chan. Cuida de este idiota mientras no estoy…

-¡Naruto! – era el grito de Shisui desde lo que se oía era la puerta de entrada. Naruto rodó los ojos y se despidió de ambos con la mano, para irse casi corriendo por el sonoro pasillo de madera.

Hinata entonces se atrevió a dar un par de pasos hasta llegar a estar a un lado de Sasuke, el cual la miró desde su posición como si fuera un ángel blanco. El hecho de que estuviera usando la ropa de su madre y se paseara por su casa le calentaba el pedazo de corazón designado al amor que tenía por Hinata, que era casi su corazón entero. La chica se sentó en un pequeño banco a un lado de Sasuke y lo observó con una sonrisa.

-Tu hermano m-me trajo a casa. M-Me vió en la lluvia.

Sasuke sonrió. –Típico Itachi. El perfecto caballero

-Tú también p-podrías ser el p-perfecto caballero si así lo quisieras…- bromeó Hinata sacando el par de dulces que Sasuke había pedido cortésmente.

-No me gustan las hipocresías…- dijo Sasuke observando el pan perfectamente dorado, saboreándolo. –Y a estas alturas del partido, creo que sería bastante idiota…

-B-Basta ya…- dijo Hinata cambiando hábilmente el tema. – V-Vine a pasar un buen rato…

-Oh, yo te daré un buen rato…- dijo Sasuke aún a sabiendas de que si quisiera hacer algo ahora, aparte de estar acostado, vomitaría sobre Hinata. La chica negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Sasuke, presionando sus labios fríos y rosados contra los pálidos y cálidos labios de Sasuke, en un silencioso beso de bienvenida que la chica estaba esperando desde que entro en la casa y Mikoto le sugirió cambiarse de ropa. Sasuke cerró los ojos, encontrando la calma perfecta en ese beso, imaginando por un momento la mañana de navidad donde todos los deseos esperaban por ti en la sala, la frialdad del entorno y en como Hinata sabía a lluvia y a malteada, y en como la chica olía a panadería.

Afuera seguía lloviendo, como suele hacerlo en Nueva York.


	11. Asuma y Kurenai por siempre

**Capitulo 11. Kurenai y Asuma por siempre.**

 **Cáncer**

 **A SasuHina Fanfiction**

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Quería agradecerles por el apoyo una vez más. El fic está tomando una dirección hacia Itachi por una razón, pero les prometo mucho service de SasuHina en este capítulo. Gracias por cada fav, review y follow. Les comento que no subo otros fics multi capítulos porque quiero concentrarme en este fanfic y no quiero desatenderlo. ¡Gracias una vez más!**

 **-Persephone.**

El gran día por fin había llegado, y Kurenai se encontraba en la gran habitación del famoso y lujoso Hotel Campestre Konoha. El recinto era una gran propiedad con un bosque enorme que tenía puentes, lagos y una pequeña cascada perdida entre su gran inmensidad; Kurenai la había escogido porque sus padres se habían casado ahí en su tiempo y porque tenía muy buenas memorias ligadas a ese hotel campestre debido a todas las ocasiones en las que su familia pasó las vacaciones ahí.

Ayudándola se encontraba Temari, quien tras graduarse se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas y ahora testigo de la boda al civil; originalmente estaba considerada para ser dama de honor pero la chica había dicho y pueden citarla en esto: "Ni muerta me pondré ese ridículo vestido de niña". Aunque Temari sólo era un pelín mayor que el resto de las damas de honor, su actitud había hecho imposible el siquiera pensar que la pondrían en un vestido con tonos pastel y con tanto vuelo en la falda.

La rubia tenía su cabello debidamente planchado y suelto en su espalda, con un vestido largo de seda, finísimos tirantes negros y escote en V que mostraba sus tributos de mujer, a la vez que la tela caía hasta casi tocar el piso, cubriéndola todo excepto dos largas y exageradas aberturas que mostraban por completo sus piernas empacadas en medias de red gruesas, sus tacones abiertos y un fajo color rojo que acentuaba su cadera completaban el atuendo. Eso sin olvidar el cigarro a medio fumar que dejaba cenizas en toda la habitación y el inconfundible olor que Kurenai había aprendido a amar gracias a Asuma.

La otra mujer ahí era en realidad alguien de la edad de Kurenai. La doctora Rin Nohara había asistido a la escuela con Kurenai y habían sido amigas desde siempre, llegando incluso a vivir juntas desde su graduación hasta hace un par de meses cuando Kurenai comenzó a mudar las cosas de su apartamento a la casa que Asuma y ella compraron, convenientemente cerca de su lugar de trabajo y con una espaciosa habitación extra para cuando vinieran los hijos. Rin tenía el cabello corto de manera que se parecía un poco a Matsuri, y ojos sorprendemente cálidos y marrones. Su rostro de muñeca de porcelana se veía atravesado por las marcas de su graduación como médico, es decir, un par de marcas color púrpura en sus mejillas que recordaban a Tsunade y su micodermas en la frente. Eran compañeras de trabajo. Rin usaba un vestido color azul marino, corto y ajustado a su cuerpo, al igual que zapatos del mismo color. Se veía elegante y madura, pero Kurenai la veía simplemente como la chica que se copiaba de sus exámenes de inglés en la secundaria.

-Demonios, Kurenai… -maldijo Temari peleando con el broche del vestido. – Asuma te embarazo ¿a que sí? Estás tan hinchada que no cierra esta cosa…

Rin se cubrió la boca para reír alegremente. Temari podía ser muy ruda cuando se lo proponía y este era una de esas ocasiones. Kurenai se miraba en el espejo hecha un manojo de nervios, con su vestido de corset en un color beige, que caía ceremonialmente a sus espaldas, exponiendo sus hombros. El maquillaje ligero y otoñal y el cabello repartido en elegantes gajos que la hacían lucir más joven de lo que ya era. Sin embargo, Temari tenía razón en parte.

-Está reteniendo líquidos pero no por un embarazo. – Acudió Rin, esponjando el velo de la mujer próxima a casarse. – Está nerviosa, eso es todo.

Temari dejó de luchar con los hilos del corset y el imposible broche, y terminó su cigarro, depositando el resto moribundo en la basura. Kurenai se veía hermosa vestida de novia, pero debía relajarse si quería que ese vestido le quedara. La boda era en hora y media y la novia se encontraba casi muriendo de náusea y nervios. La rubia sabía que todo saldría bien y que eventualmente las tres estarían ebrias y riéndose de todo esto.

-¡Todo esto es un desastre mayor! – gritó Kurenai tras un breve silencio en el que sus amigas se encontraban descansando de todo el drama. –La boda es en menos de dos horas y el florista aún está descargando las malditas rosas blancas. ¡Blancas! Juro que mi boda lucirá como un funeral…

-Kurenai, la granja de rosas se incendió…

-¿Es mi culpa acaso? – se quejó la novia sentándose en un pequeño banco cercano a la mesa de maquillaje. – El clima amenaza con llover, este maldito vestido no me queda y te apuesto lo que quieras que Asuma está en la otra habitación con los chicos jugando…Mario Kart o lo que sea que hagan ellos…

-Asuma está igual de comprometido y ansioso que tu, Nai-Nai. –la calmó Rin, acariciándole la espalda y sonriéndole maternalmente. –Hagamos ejercicios de relajación por unos minutos y te prometo que ese vestido te quedará. Te quedaba ayer por la noche…

Kurenai la miró, lágrimas siendo detenidas solamente por la pura idea de no volver a hacer su maquillaje. Temari se sentó en la cama de la habitación de hotel, mirando por la ventana mientras sus perfectamente manicuradas y largas uñas color vino acariciaban la cajetilla de cigarros en sus manos. – Eso o…puedes casarte en una toalla de baño…

-No eres graciosa, Temari…- se quejó Kurenai en un tono sufrido que hizo sonreír a la rubia. Su amiga se veía hermosa; lo menos que podía hacer era intentar aligerar el humor un poco. Temari se levantó, imponentemente sexy y peligrosa, tal vez demasiado para una chica de tan solo 19 años.

-Te diré que…- dijo acercándose a la puerta. – Iré a poner en marcha a esos zopencos y checaré con las chicas ya que estoy ahí. Regresaré con un reporte completo…- dijo haciendo el saludo militar, un pie fuera de la habitación. Kurenai agachó sus hombros derrotada, y fue Rin quien la miró sonriendo y asintiendo.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo Temari pensó que si Shikamaru algún le pide que se casen, lo pateará tan fuerte que le cambiaría de nacionalidad, antes de decirle que sí.

-¡Te venceré! – gritó Asuma Sarutobi mientras que en el día de su boda y todavía usando bóxers azules y camisa de vestir, con moño negro incluido, hacía tiempo jugando Mario Kart con sus alumnos y su padrino de bodas: el igualmente vago e irresponsable Kakashi Hatake, quien en un acto de más pudor ya tenía puesto el smoking negro con el que asistiría a la ceremonia y al banquete pero que aún se encontraba leyendo tirado en la amplia habitación de hotel, junto a un Chouji en traje y sandalias que comía papas fritas y observaba el desarrollo del video juego, siempre feliz de no ser parte de cualquier actividad que le demandara bajar su comida. La habitación en la que estaba era la designada para que los hombres se prepararan para la boda y la recepción. Sentado justo junto a Asuma, se encontraba Shikamaru Nara, jugando con la misma intensidad que su maestro favorito, del cual tenía el problemático honor de pertenecer a su corte nupcial.

-¡Ja! En tus sueños, vejete. – contestó Shikamaru apretando con más fuerza el control del Nintendo, en esperanzas de que su carrito con la princesa Peach encima fuera más rápido que Asuma y Mario. El resto de la habitación se dividía estratégicamente en Naruto y Sai sentados en un gran sillón, perdidos en sus celulares y un Sasuke Uchiha, derrotadamente sentado en su silla de ruedas e hirviendo de rabia. Mikoto y Fugaku estaban invitados a la boda, y por razones de trabajo, Fugaku había cedido su asistencia a su hijo mayor; el caso era que Mikoto había insistido en que Sasuke, parte de la corte nupcial, llevara la silla de ruedas para evitarse fatigas innecesarias como caminar por el hotel o por el lago. Sasuke se sentía bastante ridículo y lastimero, calvo y en silla de ruedas, pero Itachi intercedió para que llevasen la silla de ruedas sólo por si acaso y Sasuke accedió a tenerla cerca pero no utilizarla si no era enteramente necesario.

Un nuevo compañero recién se había sumado a la aventura. Subaku No Gaara, quien se encontraba leyendo en el balcón como la orgullosa rata de biblioteca que era. Gaara era el hermano menor de Temari, y era parte del inseparable grupo de amigos de Sasuke; era callado y bastante inteligente, bohemio y poeta en ocasiones, su actividad favorita era viajar y leer, leer viajando, viajando para leer, cosas por el estilo.

Tenía una cabellera desordenada y de un interesante rojo vivo que él mismo había conseguido a base de peróxido y tintes de fantasía desde que tenía menos de 15 años, eso explicaba por qué Gaara nunca parecía ser un hermano de Kankuro o de Temari, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo poseía los ojos aquamarina de su hermana mayor, enmarcados siempre en delineador negro; era extravagante cuando se lo proponía, de manera que debajo de su mechón, en la frente, un tatuaje rojo del kanji del amor había aparecido cuando tenía solamente 14 años y sufría tanto la agonía de la adolescencia que se embriagó y se tatúo el rostro. Donde encontró un tatuador dispuesto a tatuar a un adolescente ebrio seguía siendo un misterio, y tras cumplir la condena que impuso Temari, puesto que los padres de Gaara habían fallecido hace mucho tiempo, Gaara vivía con la consecuencia de su desdicha en el rostro.

La habitación era un enorme tanque de masculinidad y aunque Sasuke se sentía bastante incómodo debido a la ridícula silla de ruedas, además de la imposibilidad de engañar a cualquier persona de la escuela y allegados que asistieran al casamientos obre su salud, el grupo sin él había originado una dinámica que no comprendía precisamente; sin embargo, se sentí bienvenido en ocasiones, cuando Naruto se sentaba a su lado a platicar sobre alguna ridiculez o cuando esparció el hecho de que Sasuke ahora estaba rapado y Chouji, con toda la buena intención que cabía en su corazón le preguntó si podía tocarlo.

Debía sentirse afortunado, se supone. Cuando Hinata lo visito en el hospital hace tres meses, no se podía imaginar asistiendo en su compañía, siendo parte de la corte nupcial de Asuma, todo esto sin que su madre lo estuviera asfixiando con un termómetro o la promesa de asistir al hospital a la más mínima presentación de un síntoma demasiado extraño o demasiado familiar. Sasuke se recargó en el asiento plegable de la silla y sacó su celular, justo cuando Kiba salía de bañarse y Akamaru despertaba al mínimo atisbo de su olor. Si Shino estaba ahí, ni siquiera lo notó. Abrió un contacto conocido en su celular y suspiró, texteando:

 **De: Sasuke U.**

 **Para: Hinata H.**

 _Esto es un fastidio. Recuérdame de nuevo por qué accedí a este circo, Hinata._

 **De: H.H.**

 **Para: S. U.**

 _Sasuke-kun, no seas pesimista. La pasaremos muy bien en un momento. La ceremonia será rápida, lo prometo._

La habitación 775 emanaba un olor parecido al dulzor de los melocotones maduros que caen de los árboles y se estrellan en el césped, liberando un olor indescriptible en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Si las feromonas tuvieran un olor detectable para el simple olfato, estuvieran en un festín increíble en aquel hotel, con toda la energía acumulada y el dulzor de la atmósfera, incluso el toque rosa pálido que tanto perfume había tintado el aire. Hinata observaba la pantalla de su celular con este recargado en ambas manos.

La corte de damas de honor se había extendido tanto que la familia de Kurenai había rentado una habitación aparte para que las damas se arreglaran; Para la Hyuuga no se diferenciaba mucho de las infortuitas salidas a bailar en las que todas se arreglaban en casa de Ino, por ser la más grande y la más liberal. Hinata tenía puesto ya el vestido de dama, que le apretaba un poco en el pecho pero combinaba con todo su ser, si eso tenía sentido fuera de su cabeza, iba descalza, como las otras chicas que inundaban la habitación y hablaba completamente enamorada con Sasuke Uchiha, unas pisos más abajo, con quien pasaría una velada que los dos merecían.

Hinata guardó el celular en su mochila y volteó a sus alrededores, donde algunas chicas tenían los vestidos expandidos en el par de camas matrimoniales mientras que otras ya estaban en el proceso de maquillarse y peinarse; Hinata, siendo la ansiosa por naturaleza que era, ya estaba lista, a excepción de los zapatos, mientras que Ino aún se paseaba por el cuarto en ropa interior blanca y prístina pero con los zapatos de tacón grueso y negro en los pies, el maquillaje listo, impecable y no muy cargado, elegante incluso y con perfume en el cuerpo que compartía con todas.

TenTen se encontraba sentada mientras masticaba chicle y leía una revista mientras Matsuri intentaba peinarle el cabello, ambas completamente vestidas y listas para salir en cuanto Ino las maquillara. El vestido de Ino y el de Sakura estaban en las camas mientras Sakura usaba una camiseta de la Coca Cola y unos bóxers negros que servirían como su ropa interior, su cabello enclaustrado en distintos artefactos de plástico que Ino le instruyó se pusiera en su cabeza para poder crear enroscados rizos que cepillarían con laca de almendra.

Siendo Hinata una completa alienada desde la entrada a la niñez, estaba contenta de que había llegado el punto en el que tenía tantas y tan buenas amigas. En el pequeño aparato de música reproductora que tenían enchufado en la mesa de noche, salía una canción indistinta que sonaba animada y electrónica, nada que Hinata prefiriera pero no era muy importante para ella. Se miraba en el espejo observando su cabello y paseando sus dígitos entre las finas hebras que lo hacían.

Este ambiente tan movido y femenino era bastante distinto para ella pero era también necesario y no del modo mal habido. La habitación en tonos rosas y cremas, con la suave música y el casi imperceptible humo de perfume dulce que rodeaba los cuerpos de todas hacía pensar a Hinata que se encontraba en una escena de una película de Sofía Coppola y aquello no le desagradaba del todo. Era simplemente una chica bailando entre otras chicas, entre perfumes y feminidad.

-Es impresionante que esta sea una boda adulta…- dijo Ino mientras terminaba de arreglar a las chicas, todas maquilladas de manera similar. – Discúlpenme pero siempre he visto a Asuma como un niño pequeño…- Ino por fin se había puesto el vestido, apretado en los lugares que un vestido como ese podía ser apretado, y se veía demasiado inocente para su propio bien. Sakura sonrió de lado, cubriendo sus pechos mientras se deslizaba en el vestido que Ino, su cruel mejor amiga, cerraría.

-¿Asuma, eh? – la extraña familiaridad con la que Ino se refería a su sensei renacía en la antigua situación en la que la rubia estaba. Desde los 13 años y hasta bien entrada en los 16, Ino Yamanaka había jurado que Asuma Sarutobi era, y podían citarla en esto, el amor de su vida. Para Sakura no fue un gran impacto saber que Ino se enamoraba de un hombre mayor, pero que fuera su maestro ciertamente agregaba un nivel de perversión a todo el asunto. La rubia se sonrojo hasta las orejas, mientras subía rápidamente el cierre del vestido de Sakura, quien volteó sonriente, feliz de tener una victoria.

-Por Dios, Sakura, eso es historia antigua… - se defendió Ino viendo como las chicas, listas para la acción se acercaban a la cama donde las mejores amigas discutían. Matsuri sonrió cubriéndose la boca mientras TenTen aún se acariciaba el cabello, completamente alienizada a tener el cabello en otro estilo que no fueran un par de chongos en su cabeza.

-¿Segura? Fue hace tan sólo dos años, y hoy asistes a su boda. Que valiente, Ino-cerda.

Ino parpadeó lentamente, y sus ojos tomaron la suavidad del terciopelo. – Si bueno, los amores prohibidos duelen un poco y después dejan de doler. Pero tú sabes de eso ¿no, Sakura? – Ino volteó por sólo unos segundos a mirar a Hinata, quien distraída cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo, la chica Hyuuga no siendo una fan de las usuales confrontaciones de sus amigas. Sakura se mantuvo callada por unos minutos mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza para después sonreír. Si le preguntaran al público en general, parecía que quería aguardar el llanto de rabia.

La puerta sonó, quebrando el aire tenso de la situación. Matsuri se levantó, abriendo la puerta con un poco de cautela y abriéndola completamente cuando fue Temari quien estaba detrás de la puerta. La chica mayor le sonrió, acariciándole maternalmente la mejilla.

-Matsuri, te ves hermosa. Tan crecida.

-Gracias, Temari-sama. ¿Sucede algo?

Temari se recargó en el marco de la puerta y miró hacia adentro, saludando a todas con la mano y volvió a mirar a Matsuri. – Kurenai está a punto de tener un ataque de nervios y quiere asegurarse que todo esté perfectamente en orden. Su habitación queda de camino a la de los chicos y sólo quería pasarle el reporte.

Matsuri asintió. –Estamos listas. Debemos estar en el salón en unos 15 minutos si queremos estar a tiempo…

-Ustedes hagan eso. Yo iré a ver a Shikamaru y el resto de los idiotas.- Ino soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario de la rubia y el conflicto con Sakura quedó olvidado. Temari se alejó de la habitación, taconeando por el pasillo y luciendo mayor de lo que realmente era. Hinata se levantó, caminando hacia el resto de las chicas que se dirigían a la salida, y una a una dejaron la habitación caminando por los largos pasillos doradamente alfombrados que las llevarían a una noche que ninguna olvidaría.

-Creo que me veo demasiado bien en este traje para mi propio maldito bien ¿eh, chicos? – se confesó Naruto acomodando su chaqueta negra y su moño color lila, al igual que el resto de los chicos que asistían a la corte nupcial. El rubio se miraba en el espejo mientras Sasuke se paraba detrás de él, contento de estirar las piernas finalmente y de lucir de cierta forma normal como el resto de sus amigos, a excepción de su baja masa corporal. Todos estaban completamente listos para acompañar a las damas de honor por el camino hacia el altar, y bastante emocionados, a decir verdad.

Un pequeño golpe en la puerta hizo que Gaara, quien se encontraba más cercano a la puerta la abriera rápidamente, mostrando a su hermana y su escandalosa ropa, mientras la joven se recargaba en el marco de la puerta; haciendo que todos los chicos voltearan, un tanto avergonzados y plácidamente sorprendido, sobre todo Shikamaru Nara.

-¿Temari? – preguntó elevando una ceja mientras un sonrojo tintaba su rostro de color carmín. La chica le guiñó un ojo descaradamente, ante la sorpresa y un tanto la vergüenza del resto de sus amigos. Asuma se levantó, usando completamente su traje de novio y con un desinteresado Kakashi caminando detrás de él.

-Asuma, tu mujer está a punto de perder la razón y yo junto con ella. ¿Vas de camino al salón?

El maestro sonrió de lado. Había tenido a Temari en clases un par de años y sabía exactamente el tipo de fuego que le corría por las venas, su actitud fuerte ante la vida y en realidad como se manejaba a sí misma. Sabía que seguía estudiando y que algún día sería dueña del mundo entero y a decir verdad estaba contento de que Shikamaru, uno de sus estudiantes más queridos, si no el encabezador de la lista, se haya arriesgado a preguntarle que saliera con él.

-Íbamos en camino justo ahora.

-Perfecto. – La rubia sonrió, mientras observaba como todos los chicos salían de la habitación como pequeños patos asustados de ella. Asuma, Kakashi, su hermano, y todos, a excepción de Shikamaru, quien aún con tacones, quedaba un poco más alto que ella. La rubia lo miró con una sonrisa zorruna mientras el joven Shikamaru aún sonreía con un poco de nerviosismo. –No te ves nada mal, Nara… - dijo la rubia mientras le arreglaba la corbata, un tanto chueca y fuera de lugar.

-Temari…te ves…-aclaró la garganta. No podía seguir actuando como un niño pequeño; no frente a su mayor novia. –Hermosa. Te ves hermosa. – la chica sonrió acercándose a Shikamaru y palmeando su pecho, un poco fuerte para su gusto.

-Gracias Shikamaru…- se alejó taconeando, sabiendo que el moreno esperaba mientras observaba su figura desde atrás. Sonrió con picardía. - ¿Vienes o sólo observarás?

Bajó la mirada, sonriendo para sí mismo. En realidad se sentía afortunado.

El salón estaba perfectamente arreglado de manera que la fantasía otoñal de la estresada Kurenai finalmente había sido cumplida y las rosas, aunque blancas, quedaban bien con el foliaje de la entrada y los cálidos colores tierra que adornaban el resto de la recepción. Los invitados a la ceremonia estaban todos acomodándose, mientras charlaban indistintivamente entre ellos mismos.

Sasuke se encontraba sentando en un sofá en el pequeño y sofocante cuarto designado para que la corte nupcial esperara su momento, que a decir del posicionamiento de su ex sensei, (parado frente al altar con Kakashi a un lado), no sería dentro de mucho. Aún ahí dentro de la pequeña habitación, y con todos sus amigos presentes, Hinata y Sasuke encontraron su camino el uno al otro. Las chicas ya estaban ahí, repartidas entre sentarse, pararse y recargarse en la pared. Y para cuando Chouji abrió la puerta que los llevaría a ellas, las chicas no perdieron la infantil costumbre que siempre habían tenido de mirarlos de arriba abajo, como flamencos rosados en parvada y reír como las colegialas que eran.

Entonces todos se dispersaron, y encontraron unos con otros, temas de conversación. TenTen junto con Shino y Kiba hablaron de algunas materias que cursaban juntos y de cómo sería buena idea el hacer juntos el trabajo final, por afinidad, por trabajar de nuevo. Ino y Sai, se tomaron de las manos apenas se vieron y el chico pálido y artístico, que rara vez decía algo inocente, la giró frente a él admirando el vestido y el arreglo personal de su novia, haciendo que Ino chillara casi como una ardilla. Sakura junto con Naruto y un parlachín Chouji hablaban de una reciente película y Shikamaru trataba de calmar a una Matsuri excesivamente nerviosa y temblorosa que observaba a Gaara, cuyos ojos cerrados y maquillados ignoraban a todos a su alrededor. La pandilla entera juntándose unos con otros como en los viejos tiempos y los brazos de Hinata, aprisionados tras su espalda, hizo balance perfecto para que sus pasos la llevaran al sofá donde Sasuke miraba a todos, esperándola a ella.

El chico se levantó lentamente cuando la vio venir, sonriendo de lado y sin muchas ganas. Hinata sabía que Sasuke en realidad no quería irse, pero se sentía abrumado con su nuevo estilo de peinado y tanta gente en un lugar tan pequeño, siendo que durante un par de años se había auto condenado al aislamiento voluntario. Era increíble como aún y cuando el traje le venía muy ligeramente amplio, se las arreglaba para ser el chico más apuesto que la heredera Hyuuga había conocido en su vida. Hinata llegó hasta estar frente de ella, sus manos unidas en su regazo mientras lo miraba apenada, entre el maquillaje y el perfume y el constrictivo vestido que usaba hoy en apoyo a la novia de la velada.

Sasuke le dedicó una de esas sonrisas secretas que sólo Hinata conocía. Ligeramente curveada, una pequeña mordida al final de la comisura derecha, ojos calmados, almendrados y profundamente negros con deseo y amor. La chica le sonrió, sonrojada hasta las orejas y acercándose a él para descansar el oído en su pecho; a la vista de todos, pero escondidos, discretos y privados con un amor que sinceramente era solamente para consumo de dos. Un amor fuerte y vigoroso que había renacido de sus cenizas, como un ave fénix.

El chico se aseguró que nadie los escuchaba, que nadie les prestara la atención que no querían para rodear la pequeña cintura de Hinata entre sus manos y acercarla lo más que pudo sin exponerse demasiado. Sus labios algo secos rozaron la concha del oído de Hinata, pasando una corriente eléctrica de mil voltios por su espina dorsal, haciéndola pararse más derecha, inflamar el pecho, sentir sus pezones erectos bajo la piel fina del vestido, mirar a Sasuke con un rostro ligeramente abochornado, ligeramente divertido, ligeramente excitado, para deleite del chico moribundo.

-Sasuke…- murmuró cubriéndose los labios con dos temblorosos dedos. Le divertía susurrar obscenidades en su oído mientras nadie los oía, le divertía poder ser un pícaro adolescente, hacer sonrojar a su novia, estar con todos sus amigos en una fiesta, aunque fuera una fiesta así de adulta y elegante como lo era una boda. La vida iba bien, muy a pesar de su cáncer terminal.

La marcha nupcial se podía escuchar en el pequeño salón, matando poco a poco los murmullos entre la gente. Mikoto sonrió, dejando de hablar por un minuto con Kushina, la madre de Naruto y volteó, grabando nada discretamente con su teléfono celular. Odiaba admitirlo, y su esperanza no menguara, pero este podría ser la única vez que viera a Sasuke caminar por el altar. Todos los amigos e invitados a la fiesta se pusieron de pie cuando las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a Ino y a Sai, tomados de los brazos que avanzaban lentamente junto con el resto de los alumnos y la corte nupcial. Era una especie de desfile premonitorio a la verdadera estrella del show, es decir, Kurenai, la bella novia que podría descansar una vez que todo estuviera completamente terminado y pudiera dormir realmente junto a su ahora esposo.

Después de Ino y Sai, le siguieron Shikamaru Nara y Temari, andando con la complicidad que su amor les precedía, al igual que después caminaba un sonriente Naruto, al cual no habían podido convencer de usar zapatos adecuados en vez de sus tenis negros, con la mano entrelazada con la de Sakura, quien se veía naturalmente hermosa. Shino caminaba sin sus habituales lentes oscuros, sino portando una mirada calmada y tranquila, casi fría, del brazo de la galardonada medico Rin. Detrás de ellos, Kiba, tiernamente de la mano de la pequeña sobrina de Asuma, una niña de unos 10 años llamada Ayame, de cabello dorado como el oro, rizado perfectamente para la ocasión y portando su correa más elegante, Akamaru junto con ellos. Chouji caminaba mano a mano con una chica de nombre Hannah, americana de caderas redondas y labios gruesos, invitada a la boda del lado de la familia de Kurenai. No era realmente una dama de honor pero para Asuma era importante que Chouji fuera parte de la corte y no querían estropear el ritmo de las parejas y hacer que el chico caminara al altar solo.

Gaara parpadeó, mirando alrededor del pequeño cuarto para darse cuenta de que sólo faltaban cuatro personas, él incluido, y la novia junto con su padre, obviamente, para terminar con todo esto. Estaba seguro que Sasuke también quería que esto terminara, pero a decir verdad se le veía muy cómodo con la chica Hyuuga en el rincón placentero de la sala. Gaara observó entonces a Matsuri, la amiga de Temari que también venía de Suna y la chica con la que ocasionalmente hablaba de vez en cuando. Cuando sus miradas se toparon de frente, la chica pareció repelerse instantáneamente, mirando al suelo de manera casi entrenada.

El pelirrojo parpadeó una vez y luego otra para finalmente acercarse a la chica menor y ofrecer su brazo. Matsuri tuvo el valor de mirarlo a la cara.

-Somos pareja, Matsuri.

El único pensamiento que cruzó rápidamente por la mente de la chica fue que Gaara recordaba su nombre.

-Estamos atrasando todo aquí parados. ¿No lo crees? – La manera tan diplomática en que Gaara se dirigía con las personas siempre asombraría a la chica; era tan educado y a la vez tan distante. Matsuri pasó saliva y se enganchó en el brazo de Gaara para caminar por el altar, tan solo unos pasos atrasados de los demás.

Finalmente y mientras Kurenai compartía palabras privadas de último minuto mientras abrazaba a su padre; Hinata y Sasuke se pararon frente a frente a la gran puerta de madera que se abría para seguir a sus compañeros en su labor. Hinata se acomodó el vestido y también se acomodó el fleco del cabello, tomando del brazo a Sasuke en un gesto tan natural que nunca adivinarías que Sasuke la había corrido a gritos de su cama de hospital hace menos de medio año.

Se veía hermosa en esos colores que la complementaban tan bien, bajo esas luces. Sasuke miró hacia el frente y el montón de rostros conocidos, así como Mikoto grabando e Itachi en un traje completamente negro hacían que su imaginación vacilara infantilmente. ¿Qué tal que aprovechaba la situación y sonreía ante lo que nunca podría ser? ¿Qué tal que imaginaba que esta era su propia ceremonia con Hinata y sus amigos todos vestidos en trajes y vestidos elegantes?

-¿S-S-Sasuke? – preguntó Hinata en un tono callado. -¿E-Estas bien?

Sasuke quería contarle que todo estaba bien, que nunca se sintió mejor. Y mientras ambos caminaban, más lentos que los demás por el altar, en un preludio a la novia y festejada de la ceremonia, Sasuke quería decirle que su imaginación lo traicionaba, o tal vez el vestido de Hinata era un color muy cercano al blanco y nunca se imagino recorrer este pasillo con ella, pero justo ahora, con el cáncer expandiéndose, con la bacteria que se comía su carne y le acortaba los días, se dio cuenta de que esto era lo que quería.

-¿Sasuke? – preguntó firmemente la chica Hyuuga mientras luchaba por poner una sonrisa sin que se notara su preocupación ante el silencio del chico. Ambos llegaron al altar, justo frente al juez y las figuras religiosas pertinentes, frente a sus conocidos y amigos y Sasuke volteó a mirarla. Técnicamente sabía que tenía que hacer. Separarse ambos al final del pasillo para que Hinata pudiera irse del lado de las chicas y él del lado de los chicos, como estaba en el guión, como se les había instruido, sólo tenían que cumplir con su tarea para que Kurenai y su padre pudieran entrar caminando.

Pero ahora Hinata y Sasuke estaban frente al altar, como si fuesen ellos la pareja para casarse ante la mirada comprensiva de Asuma, quien tenía las manos cruzadas en el regazo, esperando a ver a su futura esposa. Sasuke observó detrás de Asuma, detrás del juez que revisaba nervioso sus papeles, miró a un lugar lejano al que tal vez no podía llegar. Al futuro.

-¿Qué demonios sucede? – preguntó un despistado Naruto a Shikamaru, quien igualmente alarmado y nervioso se limitaba a mirar la escena. Un silencio sepulcral se plasmó en los asistentes y en la temblorosa Hinata, quien estaba igual de perdida que todos los demás. Sasuke entonces decidió olvidar el sintoísmo, el budismo, el catolicismo e incluso el ateísmo y volteó a ver a Hinata con una sola idea en mente.

La miró a los ojos, sabiendo que quería perderse en ellos por siempre y que esta escena que estaba causando confusión entre los asistentes, en ser una pareja de la corte nupcial que simplemente había decidido quedarse parados frente al altar, podría ser fácilmente olvidada y justificada debido al hecho de que Sasuke estaba enfermo y la gente comprendería su delirio.

-Hinata…- susurró. –Sólo di que sí y estará hecho.

-¿D-D-De que hablas? Debemos m-movernos.

-Un altar. Tú y yo. Sólo necesito tu "sí", no ocupo nada más…- el tiempo se agotaba. Asuma los miraba con curiosidad pero con nerviosismo. Hinata lo observó con la boca abierta por unos segundos, lentamente comprendiendo a que se refería. – No ocupamos nada más. Tal vez nunca podamos…

Mikoto se levantó de su asiento, siendo detenida por Itachi, quien observaba la escena con la misma preocupación que todos los demás.

-S-Si… -terminó respondiendo tras tragar saliva gorda.

-¿SÍ?

-A-Acepto…- susurró Hinata, mientras Sasuke sonreía rápidamente y se acercaba postrando un lento, cálido y casto beso en los labios rosas de la chica, causando sonrisas aliviadas en los asistentes. Hinata cerró los ojos, poniendo una mano en la solapa del traje de Sasuke por los breves segundos que duró el beso. Finalmente al separase, la intensa mirada de Sasuke se plantó en la de Hinata mientras finalmente se separaban para ir cada quien a su lado del salón.

Incluso cuando Kurenai fue depositada en el altar y el juez inició la ceremonia oficial, nunca dejaron de mirarse. Así como así, sin palabras de jungla, Hinata y Sasuke se habían casado y utilizado la boda de sus maestros para hacerlo. Eran ahora marido y mujer, bajo las únicas reglas del flamante amor adolescente cuya flama flaqueaba y a veces amenazaba con apagarse, qpero que justo ahora brillaba más clara que nunca.


	12. Girl Crush

**Capitulo 12. Girl Crush**

 **Cáncer**

 **A SasuHina Fanfiction**

 **N/A: ¡Hola lectores! Sólo quería dar un par de notas para este capítulo tan especial para mí. Es obvio que la canción tiene mucho que ver, pero por favor no piensen literalmente en la letra en cuanto al "crush" si no en el sentimiento de la canción, en el concepto crudo.**

 **No os asusteís, planeo darles mucha felicidad en los próximos capítulos para sanar los tragos amargos. ¡Veamos esos reviews para ver que opinan de cómo va el fic en lo que vamos de la historia! ¡Saludos a todos!**

 **-Persephone**

Cuando el juez pronunció las palabras que oficialmente unieron a Asuma y a Kurenai, la sala entera irrumpió en aplausos y gritos de alegría, incluso algunas lágrimas pero sobre todo felicidad en sí. El señor y la señora Sarutobi saludaban a todos los dichosos familiares y amigos que estaban siendo testigos de dicha unión tan importante, brazo con brazo, completamente enamorados y deseosos por iniciar una nueva vida de aventuras y promesas juntos.

Las damas de honor fueron convocadas entonces a tomar las fotos oficiales y el resultado fue una sesión de fotografía totalmente íntima y cálida. Kurenai junto con Temari y Rin, las chicas rodeándola como si fuera la más hermosa flor del jardín, sonrisas enormes y contentas plasmadas en cada centímetro de la foto.

Asuma con Chouji y Shikamaru bajo cada uno de sus brazos. Shino, Gaara y Sasuke con los brazos sistemáticamente cruzados sobre el pecho, como si fueran guardianes de piedra de un antiguo templo. Finalmente Naruto con la sonrisa más grande que pudo proyectar, ojos cerrados de felicidad, Sai siendo cargado por un efusivo Kiba, y un Akamaru saltando a medio ladrido. Al final y tras las fotos con los familiares y amigos cercanos la fotografía final fue el novio novia, la novia y toda la entera corte nupcial. Sasuke sentado con el gorro negro puesto y una sonrisa autosuficiente en su rostro y una Hinata parada a su lado, mano en su hombro en el más íntimo momento frente a las cámaras. Dos matrimonios recién consumados en el lente.

Cuando la multitud llena de flashes y sonrisas, en ocasiones fingidas, comenzó a disiparse finalmente, y Kurenai y Asuma comenzaron las siguientes actividades de la noche, el extenso salón donde los invitados se reunirían para pasar al velada comenzó a llenarse paulatinamente. El Hotel Campestre Konoha era un lugar rústico y encantador y la hermosa boda otoñal que había mantenido a Kurenai despierta durante meses estaba tomando forma frente a sus ojos color carmín. Las chicas seguían tomándose fotos cuando Sasuke se recargó en un pilar de tronco maqueado para sorber un poco de su agua, observando a Hinata desde la distancia. La pequeña hada reía y revisaba las fotos que habían sido tomadas, probablemente apenada por algún gesto intruso que no debía ser capturado para siempre en una fotografía.

La presencia inesperada de Naruto al lado de Sasuke solamente hizo que todo esto fuese una regresión a la vez en la que Sasuke supo que estaba enamorado de Hinata, a los seis años. El rubio ya no traía corbata, alegando sabiamente que le apretaba demasiado el cuello y en su mano sudaba una copa de algún vino bastante exclusivo; Sasuke pudo oler la sustancia desde donde estaba parado. El rubio golpeó su hombro de forma poco delicada, llamando su atención.

-¿Qué hay, enamorado?

-Hmm. ¿Qué hay, eterno soltero?

La cara de Naruto se desfiguró de forma risible cuando Sasuke le hizo notar lo obvio. El chico moreno movió su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con él.

-¿Qué demonios hacían ahí parados? Kurenai lucía como si fuese a empujarte para que salieras de en medio, que hubiera sido bastante gracioso de ver pero… - Naruto se encogió de hombros, fantaseando sobre su maestra de matemáticas golpeando a su mejor amigo. Sasuke lo miró, con una vida entera de amistad en sus ojos y sonrió a medias.

Las fotos siguieron y la música comenzó a sonar entre las habladurías de los asistentes mientras Sasuke se acercaba a Naruto, susurrando la gran noticia en su oído, como cuando eran niños y compartían secretos. Los orbes azules de Naruto se desorbitaron un poco, mirando a su amigo de toda la vida con una sonrisa como de mar en calma y un rostro ligeramente cansado. La fiesta apenas iniciaba pero Naruto estaba seguro que para alguien en la condición de Sasuke, todo este ajetreo y obligaciones de ser alguien en la boda debían de ser demasiado.

-¿¡Es en serio!?- su tono era de incredibilidad, pero de felicidad casi congénita.

-Tan en serio como lo queramos ella y yo, dobe. No puedes decirle a nadie. Mi madre enloquecería y Neji Hyuuga me mataría más rápido de lo que tengo planeado morir…

Naruto asintió riendo un poco, sabiendo que cada palabra era cierta. Era extraño y Naruto sabía que no tenía validez legal o incluso religiosa pero era uno de los matrimonios más fidedignos en los que se imaginaba. Finalmente estaba feliz de haber estado en la boda de Sasuke como se imaginó desde que ambos tenían 12 años y las chicas como pareja empezaron a aparecer en todos los lados del mapa. Esas palabras de jungla que Sasuke había pronunciado en un altar ajeno y que Hinata regresó con la misma atención valían más que cualquier papel que la alcaldía de Konoha entregara.

Shikamaru se acercó al par de chicos, este con un vaso de whisky en la mano; el olor era igualmente fuerte. Sasuke estaba un poco ansioso de no poder tomar como sus amigos por su condición, era una de las cosas que se perdía de su juventud y que lo regresarían a la cama en cuestión de segundos si le daba algún ataque de "vivir la vida" como los que solía tener cuando no tenía nada importante. Ahora era un chico de 18 años con cáncer terminal y una esposa que conoció a los 2 años.

-Es muy raro verlos sonriendo… - murmuró Shikamaru notando el silencio y bebiendo de su vaso. –Pero me alegra estar aquí.

-Sí, ahora que lo mencionas Asuma y Kurenai nunca sonríen mucho… - dijo Naruto terminando su copa de vino y observando a la recién formada pareja.

-Probablemente es porque tus calificaciones siempre los ponen de mal humor, incompetente…- dijo Sasuke dando un gran sorbo a su botella de agua haciendo que Shikamaru sonriera. Finalmente las cosas volvían a la normalidad; pero el color en la piel de Sasuke le decía que tal vez esto no pudiera durar para siempre.

* * *

Hinata tomó una pequeña galleta elegantemente bañada en papeles diminutos de oro; un _macaron_. Era color rosa pálido y con oro y mermelada de fresa encima y sus manos manicuradas lo tomaron sólo un par de segundos para después darle una gran mordida que casi acabó con el postre entero. Era dulce y la galleta en sí era bastante porosa y sin sabor; el oro sabía a absolutamente nada. El resto de la delicadeza se fue en un par de mordidas más.

-¿Hambre, pequeña? – dijo una voz en su espalda que la hizo cerrar los ojos y tragar en seco de placer. Volteó rápidamente para encontrarse, unos centímetros más arriba con la todavía imponente figura de Sasuke Uchiha. Su perfume varonil y rústico la hizo cerrar los ojos nuevamente cuando estuvieron frente a frente y la chica sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, un poco preocupada de tener dulce entre los dientes. La dicha había inundado tanto a Hinata que no había reparado en lo que esto significaba.

-Sasuke-kun…- dijo la chica acercándose a él. El chico le tomó la mano, acariciando sus pálidos nudillos con un fuerte pulgar. Era increíble como el resto del mundo se derretía cuando Hinata y él estaban frente a frente; pensar que durante todo este tiempo se negó la dicha de estar así con ella, de respirarla cada minuto.

-¿Seguirás usando honoríficos? – preguntó de forma burlona, tan burlona que recordaba al gato de Alicia. Una perfecta hilera de dientes que significaban perdición y cierta locura. – Somos marido y mujer ahora…

Las más rojas manzanas de primavera no podrían comenzar a compararse con las mejillas de la chica en aquella fiesta junto a la decorada mesa de postres. Lo miró con todo el amor, toda la esperanza del mundo en su rostro. El chico podía ser coqueto cuando se lo proponía y Hinata no podía siempre corresponder sin una amenaza de desmayo pero a la vez, no había sensación como la que sentía cuando Sasuke la hacía sentir tan deseada.

-T-T-Tienes razón. Sasuke…- la manera en la que los labios rosados de Hinata se curvaban al mencionar su nombre y sólo su nombre era casi sacrilegio. El chico pensaba que era la perfecta representación de la reina de las hadas, vestida en telas brillantes y tranparentes, flores en sus mejillas y en sus pulmones.

A veces se sentía patético al idealizarla tanto pero…dios, miren a esa chica. Su chica. Miren las curvas de su cuerpo, la calidez de su piel, el olor de cada alforza de su piel, los colores del atardecer en su vientre cuando el sol decide besarla y vuelve al astro tan tímido, tan recluyente que es la luna quien la acobija y le canta canciones para que la niña duerma. La hada nocturna amor nocturno y juvenil con la sangre borboteando de manera feral y con la delicadeza de dos amantes que no desean nada que no sea estar en los brazos del otro.

Y ahora era su esposa; y no necesitaban que nadie más lo confirmara. Quería pertenecer a la chica por el resto de su vida, los meses, años u horas que esto fuese, quería ser de Hinata Hyuuga.

-Hola pichoncitos…- el momento fue interrumpido por una Ino que se acercaba a ellos, tomando del brazo a Sai, quien vodka con arándanos en manos se dejaba hacer por su dominante novia. – Interesante boda ¿eh?

-¿Interesante? ¿Por qué usas palabras de adulto?- preguntó Chouji llegando a sus amigos. Ino se rió ante la inocencia de uno de sus mejores amigos y volvió a Hinata y Sasuke quienes se habían visto importunados pero complacidos de estar entre sus amigos.

-Me refiero a que mi boda será 10 veces más escandalosa que esta. Para iniciar quiero una boda en verano, para poder usar un vestido más bien…revelador…- la mirada azul de terciopelo de Ino hizo a Sai salivar un poco, y calmar su sed con un gran trago de vodka directo de su vaso. Hinata se rió, cubriéndose como siempre la boca de fresa con la mano.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, divertida. Ino le agradaba, aunque fuera a veces demasiado vana y caprichosa y recordara los años en los que parecía estar totalmente enamorado de él, sabía que la chica apreciaba a Hinata y eso lo agradecía. El pequeño grupo de amigos se comenzó a hacer cada vez más y más grande hasta que casi toda la clase de Sasuke estaba platicando en un pequeño rincón de la sala donde se hacía la fiesta y Sasuke intentó ignorar el sentimiento cálido que todo esto le causaba en el pecho.

* * *

Itachi había bajado hacía el lago hace unos 20 minutos, muy a pesar de la humedad y los mosquitos que rodeaban al Hotel Campestre. La media noche estaba cercana y la fiesta se encontraba en su gran apogeo, aún así le apetecía estar a solas en este momento.

Había empezado a fumar cuando tenía sólo 15 años, debido a todo el estrés que vivía en su vida; a su ansiedad, y desde entonces un cigarrillo prendido significaba un intervalo de calma de uno minutos, dependiendo con que tanta pasión lo fumara. Estaba contento por Asuma y Kurenai, puesto que también habían sido sus maestros en su tiempo del instituto, pero no lo suficiente como para estar entre tanta gente sólo por el hecho de que su madre pensaba que el cáncer de Sasuke lo hacía completamente inútil.

Ahora mismo podría estar adelantando lecturas de clase o jugando algún video juego con Shisui pero su madre no quería venir a la boda sola y no le hubiera gustado que Sasuke estuviera "a solas" en la fiesta, por lo que mientras su madre hablaba con otras damas de sociedad, él se había escapado un poco del ojo público, bajado la colina, ensuciándose con pasto y rocío y había acabado recargado en un frondoso árbol, fumando su segundo cigarrillo. Mientras el aire inundaba sus pulmones, volteó a ver las sombras y luces de la fiesta.

Era en realidad bastante agradable, la fiesta; gente que se amaba bailando y creando una nueva familia en frente de sus ojos; algo que cada vez se veía más lejano para él. Se sentía enfrascado, atrapado en su país y en su propia casa, y simplemente no podía esperar el momento en el que pudiese vivir su propia vida, sin estar tan al pendiente de su familia y sus alrededores, sin padecer lo de ellos.

* * *

Arriba, en la fiesta, el baile de marido y mujer había iniciado finalmente. Era una melodía bastante suave, con tonos tiernos y reconocidos por el público, que se emocionó hasta el punto en el que comenzó a aplaudir. Itachi cerró los ojos y sonrió, chupando el cigarrillo y revolviendo el humo en sus pulmones antes de soltarlo y relajarse un poco más. Estaba contento en lo que podía estarlo, con la salud de Sasuke estable y su vida monótonamente aburrida.

Era una buena vida.

"Girl Crush" era la canción con la que Asuma y Kurenai bailaron su primer baile de marido y mujer oficialmente el día de su boda. Era cantada por Harry Styles, no originalmente, por supuesto, pero una de las sobrinas de Kurenai se había encargado de escoger la música y ese tipo de cosas. Al final, aunque no era una canción muy adecuada por la letra para un casamiento, Asuma y Kurenai estaban tan felices de por fin estar casados y que la boda iba tan bien, que no les importó cruzar el salón de fiestas a oscuras para llegar al halo de luz rodeado de sus invitados y comenzar a moverse al bello compás de la música.

 _I got a Girl Crush, I hate to admit it but_

 _I got a heart rush, aint slowing down_

 _I got it real bad, want everything she has_

 _That smile and that midnight laugh_

 _She's giving you now_

Uno. Kurenai toma la mano de un nervioso Asuma, a quien nunca le gustó realmente la atención enfocada en él mismo; pero su mujer se ha arreglado el cabello y sus ojos rojizos brillan bajo las luces blancas de la decoración y es simplemente tan hermosa, tan etérea y fugaz como una estrella en medio del salón que al momento de acercarla a su pecho, se pregunta si el fuego divino que representa atravesará su traje y quemará su pecho. Kurenai cierra los ojos mientras los invitados aplauden al primer baile oficial, y en cuanto cierra los ojos tanto el alboroto como los aplausos fallecen en sus oídos, y de ahí en adelante sólo puede escuchar el latido del corazón de su esposo.

 _I want to taste her lips_

 _Yeah, cause they taste like you_

 _I wanna drown myself_

 _In a bottle of her perfume_

Dos. Neji Hyuuga se recarga en uno de los balcones del salón casamentero. TenTen está adentro, platicando con unas personas mayores, probablemente sobre lo hermosa que se ve la novia, lo apetitosa que huele la comida. La música logra su cometido y ablanda el corazón de hielo de Neji, quien observa a TenTen dirigirse con respeto y arte, segura de sí misma. Neji sonríe para sus adentros, pensando en lo hermosa que TenTen se verá un día cuando le pida matrimonio y se vista de blanco para él. Sólo para él.

 _I want her long blonde hair_

 _I want her magic touch_

 _Yes, cause maybe then_

 _You'd want me just as much_

 _I got a Girl Crush_

Tres. Shikamaru y Temari están sentados, alejados de las luces que están enfocadas en el baile de marido y mujer. Shikamaru se da cuenta, porque casi nunca sucede, Temari recarga su mejilla en su hombro, de manera romántica, de manera espontánea. La rubia amazona confesándose mortal frente a él.

Cuatro. Ino y Sai han dejado de besarse detrás de la cortina cercana a la mesa de dulce. Es la primera vez que Sai lo dice, y aunque huele a vodka y arándanos e Ino no se lo esperaba, el "Te amo" es tan claro, tan presente que no duda en besarlo de forma cálida y tierna, sin el fuego de hace unos minutos.

 _I don't get no sleep_

 _I don't get no peace_

 _Thinking about her, under your bed sheets_

Cinco. Chouji come de la mesa de dulces, charlando con uno de sus compañeros de fútbol que también fue invitado a la fiesta. A su lado, Naruto acaricia casi sin darse cuenta el filo del vaso de vino blanco que ha estado cuidado durante casi toda la fiesta. En un esfuerzo por parecer normal, echa un vistazo a toda la sala y ve a Sakura sonriendo a un lado de TenTen mientras ambas amigas miran el baile. Naruto le sonríe, sin saber muy bien si la chica de pelo rosa lo miraba o no. Siempre sonreiría, aunque doliera más que estar callado.

Seis. Gaara lee durante el baile, por supuesto. Tiene una ponencia que exponer en dos meses y este libro le será de ayuda en Oregón. Esta orgulloso de sí mismo; aunque le cueste la mayoría de su vida social. Mientras dobla la página, levanta la mirada y al igual que el resto, Matsuri, la dama de honor a la que fue asignado en el altar, está perdida en el baile ceremonial, en la letra, tal vez, en la canción. Si…estaba perdida como todos, pero…con esta luz, en este ambiente y en ese momento, Matsuri lucía especial para Gaara.

 _The way that she's whispering_

 _The way that she's pulling you in_

 _Lord knows I've tried_

 _I can't get her off my mind_

Siete. Sasuke y Hinata están sentados en las mesas cercanas al balcón y Hinata observa el baile, de forma similar a los demás, y aunque sabe que no es lo ideal y que probablemente no llegaran muy lejos, Sasuke se levanta de la mesa lentamente y la toma de la muñeca, llamando su atención y alarmándola un poco. Sin que nadie se diese cuenta, los chicos salieron por la puerta trasera, directo al lago.

 _I wanna taste her lips_

 _Yeah, cause they taste like you_

 _I want to drown myself_

 _In a bottle of her perfume_

 _I want her long blonde hair_

 _I want her magic touch_

 _Yeah cause maybe then_

 _You'll want me just as much_

 _I got a Girl Crush_

* * *

El frío azota el rostro de los jóvenes apenas logran salir de la gran habitación agreste. Tomados de la mano, y bajando por la colina, Hinata no puede evitar reír ante la ridiculez de todo esto, y en como la vida les había hecho madurar tan temprano que se le hacía algo insulso el bajar una colina de la mano de Sasuke. Al mismo tiempo y mientras el suave pasto acariciaba sus plantas de los pies desnudas, tacones en su mano libre, lamentaba que la vida los había hecho madurar tan rápido que no se permitía si quiera disfrutar de un momento como este.

Estaban discutiblemente recién casados, pero al pie del lago, con la luna brillante y el rocío en el pasto, la canción de una boda que se apropiaron sonando de fondo en la cabaña que se encontraba sobre la colina y el sonido interno de los corazones latiendo de manera tan acoplada; todo parecía tan real, todo parecía tan eterno y suyo.

-¿Y q-q-que hacemos aquí? – preguntó Hinata casi tiritando de frío y dejando caer los tacones al lado de ambos, mientras observaba la espesura del bosque y la inmensidad del lago, todo levemente iluminado por una serie de luces blancas parte de la boda que estaban hurtando.

-Nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer…. – dijo Sasuke posicionándose frente a ella de una manera lenta, luchando por que Hinata no viera la forma en la que tras aquel descenso el aire comenzaba a faltarle y el frío que sentía era exagerado. –No es una canción muy adecuada pero…

-P-ero es perfecto…- dijo Hinata mirando el lago y observando a Sasuke. – E-estoy muy feliz de ser tu esposa…

-Estoy…estoy feliz también…- el sentimiento era tan ajeno que Sasuke casi se traba al admitirlo. Sonrió ante la imagen de una Hinata con los pies sucios y las faldas del vestido húmedas, el maquillaje intacto y todo lo que ella representaba. El perfecto desastre que eran ellos dos como pareja.

Hinata lo calló con un beso, lo cual pensó que nunca haría, y Sasuke se sorprendió un poco antes de tomarla de la cintura con una mano y tomar su mano con la otra, alistándose para bailar lentamente los últimos segundos apresurados de una canción ajena a la cual no escuchaban la letra. No era necesario, pensaría, cuando Hinata recargó su mejilla soñadoramente en su hombro y sintió como la respiración se le aceleraba considerablemente, pero no malgastaría este segundo de su vida en checar su salud. La paranoia médica ya le había quitado demasiado.

Ahora mismo sólo eran él y Hinata, bailando su primer baile.

 _I got a Girl Crush_

 _Hate to admit it but_

 _I got a heart rush_

 _It ain't slowing down_

* * *

Está de más decir que Itachi lo escuchó todo. Mientras el cigarrillo moría en sus dedos, el sentimiento de suciedad e incluso de perversión le recorrió la espina dorsal al observar lo que sus ojos vieron aquella noche. Mató el cigarrillo en el piso, importándole poco si contaminaba o no la honorable casa de otra persona, aunque fuese un hotel campestre, y regresó a la fiesta, con un sabor agrio de culpa enorme que el whisky que tomo aquella noche no pudo lavar.


	13. Nuestro

**Capítulo 13. Nuestro.**

 **Cáncer**

 **A SasuHina Fanfiction**

La salud de Sasuke había mejorado. Recién había asistido a una revisión rutinaria con Tsunade y esta había hecho algunas notas sobre como el color de su piel no regresaría de manera pronta, y además que debía incluir más hierro en su alimentación, dirigiendo a la familia automáticamente con el nutricionista del hospital. Tras una quimioterapia que ya se veía venir y que estaba programada, Sasuke había comenzado a vestirse en el pequeño cuarto destinado para él y sus visitas al hospital. La ropa le quedaba indudablemente más grande, pero se negaba a comprar ropa más pequeña. Además de que sería humillante consideraba que sería también una pérdida de dinero.

Se ajustó el cinturón un poco más que la vez pasada y se puso la gabardina color azul marino encima, junto con la bufanda blanca. El clima estaba helando y a veces llovía sin advertencia alguna, por lo que se aseguró de ir bien cubierto. Era increíble lo mucho que había crecido desde que decidió dejar que Hinata entrara en su vida indefinidamente, y aún más, era increíble él como sus prioridades habían cambiado para mejor. La primera era su salud, y la otra primera, era Hinata. Siempre Hinata.

En esta ocasión, el chofer de su padre había traído a Sasuke y a Mikoto, junto con una emocionada Hinata la cita del hospital. Itachi había estado ocupado últimamente, tanto que nunca salía del cuarto, ni siquiera a saludar a los invitados, que casi siempre eran Hinata. No interactuaba mucho con nadie estos días, enfrascado en su semestre y en sus exámenes de otoño; la única persona con la que charlaba muy seguido era Shisui, el cual siempre era instruido que pasara a su cuarto para pasar el rato. Era raro y un tanto preocupante pero Sasuke no quería sobre pensar las cosas, puesto que se arruinaría a sí mismo.

Cuando salió de la habitación pudo encontrarse con una imagen la cual estaría perfectamente de acuerdo de ver todos los días de su vida. Su hermosa madre, mostrándole algo en el teléfono a Hinata, mientras ambas reían de manera que parecían mejores amigas del colegio; cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia ambas se levantaron, pero fue Mikoto quien avanzó hacía él como la mamá gallina que era.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Sasuke? – preguntó acariciando el sendero de piel donde antes solía estar el abundante cabello negro, como alas de cuervo, de su hijo. El chico sonrió de lado, asintiendo con la cabeza y dando a entender que las burbujas de líquido químico dentro de sus venas se habían sentido fantásticamente. –Bueno ¿tienen hambre? Iré a unos mandados rápidos al centro comercial, pueden ir a comer en lo que termino…- Mikoto luchaba contra el instinto de acompañarlos a comer; pero no era una tonta. Sabía que Hinata y Sasuke tenían mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar. Sacó un par de billetes de su monedero y los alcanzó a Sasuke, quien los tomó con cierta pena de tener 18 y que su madre todavía le diera una especie de mesada por ser buen hijo.

Los tres subieron en el auto de la madre de Sasuke y dieron un par de vueltas antes de encaminarse al centro comercial; el mismo centro comercial donde Sasuke y Hinata habían tenido su primera cita años atrás. Partieron caminos en la entrada y la madre de Mikoto taconeó hacía sus mandados, mientras Hinata tomaba entonces el valor para tomar a Sasuke de la mano.

-¿Y bien…? – preguntó Hinata sonriéndole. Era algo estúpido el simplemente estar en una plaza comercial, con tanto frío, tanta agua; pero Sasuke tomó las mejillas de Hinata como si fueran un par de rosas blancas. Un alma vieja que navegaba a su lado, tanto amor en sacrificio por dos años de no recibir nada a cambio, las sonrisas casi invisibles y el olor a té chai de vainilla que su cuerpo emanaba, y aún así con una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol, ojos del color de la luna. Sasuke se dio cuenta entonces que amaba de manera infinita el simplemente observar a Hinata, poder acariciarla sólo con las yemas de la mano, como se acaricia una virgen, con el más sumo amor y respeto. Hinata sonrió nuevamente, poniendo una mano enredada en un guanto en la muñeca de Sasuke y dando un pequeño paso hacia adelante.

Y sucedió lo que sucedía en cada ocasión que ambos estaban juntos. El mundo alrededor de ellos desaparecía rápidamente. Sasuke sonrió nuevamente y besó su frente antes de que ambos se aventuraran al centro comercial que tantos recuerdos traía a la mente.

Pasearon por cada tienda a la que Hinata quiso entrar, incluyendo la librería y la casa de té ancestral. Hicieron de todo hasta tomarse fotos en una cabina; fotos que Sasuke se rehusó a ver y que en cambio depositó en la chamarra de Hinata. Se sintieron normales, como un par de chicos de preparatoria que simplemente estaban en la más sencilla de las citas.

Cuando caía la noche y la hora de retirarse se acercaba, Hinata y Sasuke se sentaron en la banca de su primer beso, de nuevo esperando un chofer, de nuevo cara a cara. Hinata pareció acariciar la banca con la yema de los dedos y volteó a ver a Sasuke, quien también estaba perdido y enteramente agradecido con la banca.

-Si te beso ahora, Hinata…- bromeó Sasuke. -¿Prometes no desmayarte?

Hinata sonrió, ocultando su sonrojo. -¡E-eso no es justo! E-Estaba tan nerviosa… e-era mi primer b-beso, Sasuke… y…e-estoy feliz de que m-mi último beso s-será contigo también…

La sonrisa de Sasuke flaqueó cuando escuchó a Hinata oír esas palabras. La chica pareció no notarlo, puesto que en ese momento Mikoto y el chofer llegaron, la madre asomándose por la ventana y sonriendo, haciendo que Hinata se levantara rápidamente y caminara hacía el auto. Sasuke se quedó pegado a su asiento, como si hubiesen crecido raíces a sus zapatos.

Estaba seguro que Hinata sería su último beso. Podía firmarlo, incluso; pero después de su muerte, cuando lo único que quede de él fuesen recuerdos y una tumba, Hinata viviría. Hinata tenía toda la vida por delante y tomar su mano, lastimosamente, no hacía que fuera el mismo caso para Sasuke. Era ese sentimiento pesado de nuevo, que lo hacía recordar que por más que jugaran este juego de longevidad y de buenas esperanzas, su reloj biológico tenía ya una fecha.

Tragó saliva mientras la veía charlar con su madre y meter algunas bolsas en la parte trasera del auto. Se levantó finalmente pero cada paso que daba parecía llevarlo a un abismo totalmente diferente: el egoísmo y la incertidumbre. El moriría y Hinata sería una viuda antes de los veinticinco años; él se convertiría en cenizas y Hinata iría a la Universidad. Él simplemente dejaría de existir y Hinata…conocería a alguien más eventualmente y se casaría con un juez y un bonito vestido; tendría hijos, moriría de vieja en una casa enorme y bonita, donde podría prensar flores con un té helado todas las tardes.

Flores prensadas para los nietos que no compartirían porque Sasuke irremediablemente iba a morir y Hinata estaba tan inundada en amor que nuevamente había perdido el piso, y eso hacía que Sasuke perdiera el piso también, y si, flotar se sentía maravilloso, pero solo era el preámbulo para la caída.

Tras dejar a Hinata en su casa y despedirse de cierta forma distante y apagada, Mikoto y Sasuke estaban de vuelta en casa; se quitaron los pesados suéteres en la entrada y cada quien siguió haciendo sus actividades del día. Mikoto había comenzado a recoger la ropa de la lavadora cuando Sasuke entraba a su habitación, sentándose en su cama y tomando un par de pastillas que tenía que tomar a la hora, ni siquiera las detuvo más de dos segundos en su garganta, puesto que en ocasiones como estas no podía soportar ese tipo de raspor.

El peso de la enfermedad finalmente había caído sobre sus hombros una vez más. Tomó el aliento más profundo que sus pulmones le permitieron y enredó sus pies en los chapines de casa y caminó hacía la única habitación que sabía que le daría alguna respuesta.

Itachi pasó su mano por el espejo del baño, empañado debido al vapor de su última ducha. La ventaja de tener su propio baño era que no tenía que salir más que para conseguir algo de comer, y si jugaba bien sus estrategias sólo tendría que calcular horarios y salir cuando nadie estuviera despierto o cuando todos estuvieran ya dormidos.

El chico era una especie de genio y aunque no lo presumiera, lo sabía a la perfección. Su deducción era que su madre estaba tan enfrascada en la enfermedad de su hermano menor que no levantó sospechas que Itachi dijera que iba a estudiar. Nunca había estudiado en su vida y no iniciaría a estas alturas del partido, pero de mientras se trataba de la perfecta excusa para no salir de su habitación a menos que la casa estuviera en llamas.

Era completamente infantil y lo sabía, pero la culpa carcome demasiado su corazón y el ver a Sasuke conviviendo con Hinata, con su esposa Hinata, simplemente lo hacía sentir más sucio, más desubicado y culpable, sencillamente, puesto que no había palabra más adecuada que utilizar. Su convivencia se había reducido a su madre y a Shisui y muy de vez en cuando a sonreír a Sasuke en las ocasiones en las que el menor desayunaba con él y con su madre. No quería salir de su habitación en mucho tiempo, a riesgo de levantar sospechas que no podría explicar, pero era mucho mejor que sentir la nausea de la depravación en la boca de su estómago.

Su puerta sonó. El ruido lo descolocó un poco, acostumbrado ya a sentirse el último hombre en la tierra. Quitó la toalla de su cabeza y con su cabello goteante caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola mientras se ponía una sencilla camiseta de algodón sin mangas; Cuando su viaje entre la tela terminó se topó frente a frente con un preocupado Sasuke que tenía las mejillas frías y la mirada un tanto perdida, triste. Tragó en seco, intentado lucir relajado y terriblemente ocupado al mismo tiempo.

-Hermano menor…- dijo con naturalidad. Era un buen actor. -¿Sucede algo?

-Itachi…- dijo Sasuke mirando la madera bajo sus pies. – N-Necesito hablar contigo…

Solamente en tres ocasiones el corazón de Itachi había dado un vuelco como el que dio en aquella ocasión. La primera fue cuando su padre lo llevó a comer helado y le dijo que su madre estaba esperando a un hermano o hermana menor y que ahora sería responsabilidad suya. La segunda fue cuando Konan le mostró un cuadro bastante abstracto en colores sangre y negro, en el que él mismo se veía reflejado; muy aparte del gesto que significa que una pintora decida que eres arte, lo que realmente movió a Itachi fue la visión obscura de sí mismo cubierto de lo que parecía ser sangre. (Según Konan, eran rosas). Y finalmente el último vuelco de esa naturaleza fue cuando Fugaku y Mikoto le anunciaron que Sasuke tenía cáncer y la palabra "muerte" fue pronunciada por sus labios llorosos y temblantes.

Una cuarta ocasión se agregaría ahora mismo cuando Sasuke entraba de manera casi ceremonial a su habitación y se sentaba lentamente, como lo haría un viejo, en una silla cercana al ordenador de Itachi. El chico asintió sin más y cerró la puerta lentamente, sentándose en su propio lecho, mirando a Sasuke.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó nuevamente, ansioso. - ¿Te sientes bien?

-Me siento perfecto. – Mintió Sasuke a medias. –Me siento maravilloso, completamente espectacular, magnifico, diría yo. – Su tono iba subiendo y sus palabras iban acelerándose a medida que gesticulaba con los brazos y las manos un tanto fuera de sí. Itachi miró a la puerta y después de nuevo a su hermano, ahora más que ansioso, completamente curioso. – Es Hinata, Itachi. ¡Hinata!

-¿D-Disculpa? – dijo Itachi levantándose de su lugar y mirando a su hermano. ¿Sería posible que supiera el terrible secreto? Era imposible; había guardado esa confidencia de manera que la única ocasión en la que alguien lo supiera fuese cuando estuviera susurrándola ante a un cura en su lecho de muerte. Ni siquiera Shisui, su mejor amigo había sabido de aquel infortunio. Sin embargo, tendría sentido entonces la actitud alocada, la ansiedad y la pasión con la que Sasuke perdía la cabeza en este instante, además del nombre de la chica, regado en la habitación como el rocío el una mañana de Enero.

Sasuke entonces miró al piso, sus fosas nasales contrayéndose y expandiéndose de manera rápida, dándole un aspecto de bestia. Itachi pensó que lucía mucho más maduro y mayor a lo que en realidad era y aunque no le temía le descolocaba demasiado verlo en este estado histérico.

-Me he casado con ella. En la fiesta de Asuma y Kurenai. Dijimos "acepto", la besé, me besó y bailamos una canción lenta en el lago. Es mi esposa, aunque te burles o quieras disolverlo, no hay papel que romper, ni votos que vetar. Nos hemos casado, y… - detuvo su parloteo súbitamente, muy probablemente avergonzado, intentando esconderse incluso.

Oírlo no aligeraba su incomodidad pero era bastante tierno ver a un frustrado Sasuke; si ese frustrado Sasuke no estuviera en realidad ardiendo en ira y rabia. Itachi asintió lentamente, cada palabra que había salido de la boca de su hermano tratando de pasarla por su propia cabeza y asimilarla. Sabía que ese matrimonio no tenía valor, ni religioso, ni mucho menos legal, sabía que en carne propia Sasuke y Hinata eran simplemente un par de chicos que vivían un noviazgo, de cierta manera igual al que todos los demás, pero al mismo tiempo sabía con fervor que ese matrimonio era un pilar elemental en la vida de Sasuke ahora mismo y temía el resultado de ver caer el pilar y con él, a su hermano menor.

-Ya veo… felicitaciones, Sasuke…- dijo Itachi solemnemente. –Aunque toda mi vida pensé que sería tu padrino de bodas…- bromeó el mayor acercándose a Sasuke para abrazarlo; sólo que el menor no se movió, arqueó la espalda, sencillamente y suspiró al piso, agotado. – Algo que dice que sucede algo más…

-Hoy…- inició. – Hablando con ella, me dijo que… que estaba encantada con la idea que de yo fuera su último beso…

Itachi prestó atención y en eso se enorgullecía, y eso lo hacía sentir humano y no escoria. Sasuke venía a él con problemas sobre la mujer que ambos idolatraban y el podía ahuyentar el candor, el deseo, la pasión y concentrarse simplemente en el chico de 18 años que tenía enfrente. En el mismo chico que cuando era un bebé, Itachi se agachaba sobre su cuna para oír su respiración, que postraba sus camiones de juguetes a los pies de su carriola, adorándolo como un dios pagano al que había de venerar y proteger por el resto de sus días.

-Es un bonito pensamiento, Sasuke. ¿No estarás acobardándote, cierto? Las chicas no pueden…no puedes casarte con ella un día y querer alejarte el siguiente…- sabía que este tipo de pláticas vendrían con la edad. Pero Itachi era igual o menos experimentado que Sasuke. Tomó aire se sentó un poco más cerca que el chico. – Ya dime que sucede. Porque sé que…a-amas demasiado a Hinata como para que esto se trate de arrepentirte. –Aclaró su garganta. No era momento de tartamudear.

-Se trata de su último beso, Itachi. Yo moriré pronto; puedo mejorar todo lo que quieran, Padre puede gastar todo el dinero del mundo, y los doctores pueden seguir metiéndome químicos y electrocutándome un par de veces más, mil veces más, no me interesa. Esto se trata de que estuviera tan enamorado del presente que no pensé en el futuro nunca más.

-Tú no sabes eso, Sasuke. Estás mejorando, ya no vives en el hospital ¿cierto?

-Estoy mejorando pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo, Itachi? – la plática comenzaba a ponerse acalorada. – No estoy en remisión; esa maldita palabra ni siquiera se ha mencionado en ninguna de mis citas. Y me he casado… ¡Estoy casado, Itachi! Y Hinata piensa que envejeceremos juntos aún y cuando estoy calvo y delgado y pálido como un maldito fantasma…y cometí el estúpido error de ser egoísta y casarme con ella aún y cuando sé que probablemente no veré la próxima navidad…

Era como ver un animal desangrarse en una cerca de púas. Desesperación, vísceras, y un par de ojos que quieren vivir y no encuentran la luz. Suspiró de manera temblorosa, mientras Sasuke comenzaba a sudar y a jugar con sus dedos, completamente fuera de sí. Conocía su punto, lo comprendía perfectamente, y era en estos momentos en los que desearía poder quitarle esta especie de penumbra a su hermano menor pero no podía. Realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-No seré su último beso. Será una viuda antes de tener 25… - terminó Sasuke con un aliento cansado que hizo que Itachi regresara a la realidad. Mordió su labio inferior y suspiró, sentándose cerca del chico; para su sorpresa, los labios de Sasuke volvieron a partirse, continuando su monólogo. – Necesito pedirte un favor…

-¿Hinata? – un susurro calmado se escuchaba, ahogado por el calor y la condición; las maquinas haciendo sus sonidos característicos. Era tarde por la noche y lo último que quería era meter a Hinata en problemas por estar hablando con él a estas horas. –Hola…

-Hola, Sasuke…- susurró de vuelta Hinata, envuelta en las sábanas blancas y lilas de su habitación, resguardándose del ruido y del viento que se lograba colar por la ventana. -¿T-Todo bien?

-Todo bien. – Dijo Sasuke, tal vez de forma muy repentina. – Todo bien…eh, escucha…

Hinata suspiró, mientras su mano jugueteaba con su largo cabello azulino y miraba al cielo de su habitación. Las pegatinas neón de estrellas y lunas en su techo recordándole lo joven que era. Mordió su labio inferior, si ahora era una recién casada debía hacer algo respecto a su vida.

La voz de Sasuke se escuchaba tan ansiosa como el chico intentaba de ocultarlo. Hinata podía ser muy tierna, pero no era tan ingenua como lo pensaba.

H-Háblame…

Quiero que sepas que te amo.

Sasuke…

-Déjame terminar… -interrumpió Sasuke a su joven esposa. Sabía que las alarmas se disparaban en la mente de Hinata pero debía terminar con todo esto. – Te amo y quiero que sepas que nunca estarás sola. Siempre…siempre te cuidaré…

-¿Q-Que te preocupa, Sasuke? – Hinata era una mujer lista. Se enorgullecía en eso, de hecho. La voz de Sasuke, la hora, las palabras tan profundas y tan fuera de contexto no podía significar nada normal, por lo que la chica tomó aire y continuó hablando. No quería agobiarlo más, quería que las cosas lentamente regresaran a una normalidad robada. -¿P-Por que no nos vamos?

-¿Irnos?

-Al c-campo. Este fin de semana. N-Neji puede llevarnos…

-Pero si Neji me odia…

-N-Neji nii-san me adora…

-Punto para Hinata…- murmuró Sasuke casi siendo presa del sueño y disolviendo su sonrisa en un acido corrosivo.


	14. Nuestro ll

**CANCER**

 **A SASUHINA FANFICTION**

 **N/A: Lamento mucho el haber puesto este fanfic en pausa pero era necesario. Me encuentro bastante cómoda últimamente y he decidido darle un nuevo soplo de vida. Muchas gracias por su apoyo siempre manifestado en lecturas silenciosas, reviews, followings y mensajes. Es mucho muy bien recibido. Estoy inspirada y de buen humor porque mi autora favorita ha continuado, después de un par de meses, el mejor fanfic que he leído en toda mi vida. Y si ella no nos decepciona a sus seguidores, tampoco quiero decepcionar a los que siguen esta historia. ¡Gracias totales!**

 **-Persephone.**

 **Capítulo 14. Nuestro ll**

Convencer a Neji Hyuuga de manejar unos buenos 45 minutos hacia la cabaña privada de los Hyuuga en Bosque Konoha solamente para que Hinata y Sasuke pudieran tener una especie de luna de miel secreta, que estaba perfectamente disimulada como una sencilla salida al campo, había sido una misión bastante sencilla. Sólo se necesitó que Hinata mencionara la posibilidad de que TenTen les acompañara en el viaje para que Neji estuviera dispuesto a llevarlos a todos.

El sábado recibió la casa de los Hyuuga con una esplendorosa mañana de sol templado y clima agradablemente frío; y el sonido del ajetreo en el cuarto de Hinata pudo ser escuchado desde muy temprano por la mañana; la chica corría poniendo telas y cosas cálidas en una mochila color mostaza y a la vez se ocupaba de su arreglo personal. Siendo apenas las 6:00AM la hora de partida se veía tan lejana como el horizonte, pero Hinata estaba tan deseosa de alejarse de la ciudad, de todos los que conocían y veían su relación con lástima, que su cuerpo no pudo concebir estar un minuto más en la cama.

Miró con ilusión su teléfono celular, como una conexión a Sasuke. Suspiró contenta; el día de hoy iniciaba su pequeña luna de miel y estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlo a la máxima capacidad.

Aquel día Sasuke podía sentir cada hueso de su piel ardiendo y terriblemente pesado con agua al mismo tiempo; el tener cáncer le daba una manera de describir las cosas que no todo mundo tenía; era capaz de reconocer puntualmente ardor, dolor, pesadez, frio o calor y describirlo con palabras que ningún ser humano ha usado antes. Había creado un idioma propio consigo mismo.

Había despertado antes que el sol, y todas las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo habían sido más que suficientes para llamar al hospital y avisarles que se sentía morir; pero en el otro lado de la cuerda floja estaba Hinata y la escapada al campo, la luna de miel. Esperaba que todo mejorara en cuanto tomara sus medicinas del día, o al menos las primeras cinco. Quería hacer esta salida al campo una especial, para en el momento en que faltara, Hinata podría tener al menos este recuerdo intacto, puro, sin ser tocado por todos los hospitales y el vomito y los químicos. Quería darle este obsequio, y rayaría sus dientes contra el asfalto para lograrlo.

El chico fue capaz de levantarse sin ayuda de nadie y deambular la casa con las pisadas silenciosas de un fantasma, de una persona quien no había recuperado el peso que había perdido debido a una enfermedad tan devastadora. Y antes de que el sol tocara la casa, se encontró a sí mismo en la escalera, raspando sus sandalias contra el piso de madera y acariciando la pared porosa con la yema de los dedos solo para recordarse a sí mismo que era capaz de tener otras sensaciones que no fuesen dolor o incomodidad.

Fugaku Uchiha se encontraba en la pequeña mesa de la cocina cuando dio la vuelta para entrar. Sus pasos se detuvieron involuntariamente y el aliento se le enfrascó en la garganta, como si fuese un ladrón; y es que era tan extraño el verlo en pijama, el verlo en casa tan temprano y simplemente leyendo el periódico y tomando lo que imaginaba que era café.

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces, tomando aire y entrando a la habitación; si Fugaku se dio cuenta o no de esto, no lo demostró.

-Buen día…- Sasuke estaba, sin embargo, decidido a hacerse notar. El patriarca de la casa Uchiha volteó lentamente hacía la dirección de su hijo menor y fue ahí cuando Sasuke pudo darse cuenta de lo realmente viejo que su padre era. El rostro duro y varonil se veía suave y avejentado, con profundas ojeras que descansaban como sombreros de sus mejillas.

Fugaku aparentaba simplemente la edad que tenía y todos los años de arduo trabajo por fin se veían reflejado en su rostro que comenzaba a demacrarse.

-Sasuke… - dijo con una voz apacible, como sonaría una canción de cuna cantada por un experto en jazz. - ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

-Los Hyuuga me han invitado a pasar el fin de semana en su casa de campo. – Inició Sasuke, ignorando el temblor de su voz y de sus rodillas, sentándose rápidamente frente a su padre en la mesa del desayuno, viendo flotar alrededor de ellos partículas de polvo dorado que hacían todo esto más celestial y al mismo tiempo, más irreal. - ¿Mamá no te comentó? Dijo que estaba bien…

-Claro que lo hizo…- mintió el patriarca, doblando el periódico en la mesa frente a él. Si Mikoto lo había hecho, realmente no lo recordaba. – Presumo que habrás consultado con tus doctores antes de salir al campo.

Sasuke tenía ganas de interrumpirlo, realmente quería hacerlo, pero nunca se atrevería. Asintió y mintió.

-Ya veo…- Fugaku tomó aire y miró la taza de café humeante frente a él. – Si tu madre y el médico han dado su aprobación, no pinto nada ahí…

La interacción entre ambos era incómoda y bastante áspera, aún y cuando nunca había sido así en tiempos pasados y más felices. El chico casi se sentía culpable de haber desarrollado cáncer y haber estropeado tantas cosas para su familia; economía, horarios, sentimientos hacía él; el observar a Fugaku era simplemente un recordatorio de cómo había estropeado la dinámica familiar de un hijo y un padre que no sabía cómo comportarse a su alrededor.

Aún así se sentó a su lado, recargando la cabeza que estaba a punto de explotar en la mesa mientras el mayor de los Uchiha continuaba leyendo, suspirando levemente. Sasuke lo observaba, sus manos experimentadas, con arrugas y lastimaduras de un pasado que no conoció y del cual no sabía la historia, historias que no se atrevía a preguntar. Se mantuvo así, observando la parte trasera del periódico y observando a su padre detrás de él con una imaginación de niño pequeño.

No contó los minutos, ni los segundos, ni siquiera le importó estar ahí en el más incómodo de los silencios, pero cuando la incomodidad comenzaba a aplastar su pecho, su padre bajó el periódico y sorbió el café, mirándolo con un par de ojos reformados.

-Solías hacer eso cuando eras pequeño…- la taza bajó lentamente hasta estar pegada a la mesa. Sasuke elevó una ceja, enderezándose en el asiento. – Venías corriendo a la cocina y acostabas tu cabeza en la mesa para tratar de leer el periódico conmigo…tendrías unos…4 o 5 años…

-No sabía leer…- recordó Sasuke, sonriendo con un poco de pena. Fugaku asintió, de manera solemne pero con un brillo de ternura en su mirada.

-No sabías leer…- le concedió. – Parece que sólo querías estar con tu padre… Después de eso Itachi venía por ti para cambiarte e ir al colegio. El chico es terriblemente protector cuando se trata de ti…

Sasuke sonrió con ironía. Aún y cuando su padre y el compartían palabras después de meses de sólo pequeñas interacciones, Itachi siempre salía a la luz. Aún y cuando no sabía la verdadera razón por la que su padre y su hermano mayor no habían limado asperezas, algo le decía que tenía que ver con él; con eso o con el deseo de Itachi de no heredar la firma y vivir en América.

-Se preocupa demasiado…

-Es su naturaleza. Es terriblemente responsable para aspectos que no son de su incumbencia. – Sentenció el mayor de los Uchiha mirando a su hijo menor. El silencio los sorprendió una vez más, mientras Fugaku lo miraba, como juzgándolo, entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

Sasuke tragó saliva, y aquella mirada de hierro no solucionó para nada el malestar general de su mañana, sin embargo, lo que venía a continuación habría solucionado toda ansiedad y tristeza de haberse presentado antes.

-Aún recuerdo cuando tu madre me avisó que estaba embarazada de ti…era Noviembre y lo recuerdo perfectamente porque estaba arreglando la calefacción de casa, que en ese entonces era una chimenea muy vieja y oxidada…- la anécdota la había escuchado un par de veces ya, en lejanas fiestas de cumpleaños, pero siempre contada por Itachi o por su madre, nunca había salido de los delgados labios de Fugaku. Sasuke no se atrevió a parpadear si quiera mientras su padre se abría de tal manera frente a él.

– "Fugaku…" dijo… "Seremos padres otra vez..." – una pequeña sonrisa se filtró de la manera en la que las pequeñas sonrisas traicionan a los más ilustres hombres del mundo, de manera especial. – Levanté la cabeza tan rápido que me quemé la mano…- La mano de Fugaku se elevó para mostrar una mancha de quemadura, muy pálida, imperceptible, que Sasuke pudo haber confundido anteriormente con una marca de nacimiento, y en cierta forma lo era. Una marca de su nacimiento.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Sasuke acercándose para observarla de cerca. Era reconfortante saber que antes de que fuera olvidado, viviría por siempre en una quemadura en la mano derecha de su padre.

-Después de eso, llevé a Itachi por helado y le conté todo. Fuimos al templo los tres para rezar por tu adviento…era Noviembre…- la reiteración hizo que Sasuke soltara el aire comprimido de su garganta que no sabía que tenía. Su padre se había hecho blando con el tiempo, o tal vez con las inclemencias de este, tal vez la situación de tener un hijo enemistado y otro muriendo, o tal vez simplemente era el recuerdo y la mañana, el azúcar del café. –Cuando…vives en una vida como la que tu madre yo hemos vivido y te sumerges tanto en un trabajo como el mío…hay ocasiones en las que no puedes…compenetrar la vida personal y la laboral.

Si Sasuke no lo conociera, pensaría que rompería a llorar.

-¿Padre? – preguntó Sasuke, angustiado.

-Tal vez Itachi tenga razón… - murmuró Fugaku, cuya relación con su discurso anterior representaba una incógnita para su hijo menor. El patriarca de los Uchiha lo miró a los ojos y acercó su mano hacía él, tomándolo cariñosamente de cuello, pulgar en su mejilla. Sasuke sintió que rejuveneció años en un par de segundos, y que realmente era el niño de cuatro o cinco años que no sabía leer pero que solamente quería estar con su padre; se convirtió en un par de ojos negros, gigantes que adoraban a su padre, que lo veían como una especie de Dios, que sabía que nada malo sucedería si estaba a su lado.

Sasuke no entendía nada, solamente sabía que por el resto de su vida, lo mucho o poco que le restara, recordaría este momento, estas palabras.

\- Por ustedes dos y por tu madre, aunque no lo vean…

-Padre…- se sentía un crío indefenso y tartamudo, incapaz de formular cualquier otra palabra que no fue el honorifico aquel. Fugaku lo silenció con una sola mira de piedra antes de levantarse de la mesa y acariciar nuevamente la cabeza desprovista de pelo de Sasuke.

-Alista tus cosas. No deberías llegar tarde…

Y así como así, arrastrando un poco los pies salió de la vista del menor de la casa. Sasuke volteó a ver la taza de café que ya no humeaba.

Se había enfriado.

TenTen tenía una manía que ponía a Hinata de nervios, y la chica lo sabía, debido a que eran amigas de varios años ya.

Mascar chicle.

TenTen lo mascaba en graduaciones, en torneos de voleibol, lo mascaba en funerarias y hospitales y en cualquier momento en el que se pudiese prestar la ocasión, y aunque Hinata trataba de ignorarlo, como exitosamente lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos 12 o 13 años, la mezcla de ansiedad y entusiasmo por su luna de miel secreta habían logrado que la Hyuuga se hundiera en el asiento trasero del auto de Neji y cruzara los brazos hacia su amiga, quien iba de copiloto en el viaje.

Eran pasadas las 9:00 AM y se dirigían a casa de Sasuke a recogerlo, y de ahí un camino de 45 minutos hacía la cabaña familiar perdida en el bosque. Hinata cruzó los brazos, cerrando las solapas de su cardigán blanco sobre su estomago y mirando la ventana. Nada volvería a ser como antes; no después de este día, no después de todos los recuerdos que esperaban a ser creados.

Estaba ansiosa, como se podría imaginar, una fiesta privada había comenzado en su estómago y alcanzaba poco a poco el clímax a medida que se acercaban a la casa Uchiha. La podía ver a final de la calle, magnánima y gigantesca, ancestral, pareciendo que el tiempo pasaría por ella pero no le haría ni el menor daño. Afuera, un pequeño ejército de bien cuidadas plantas eran custodiadas por una señora Uchiha, enfundada en una larga falda gris y un suéter blanco que Hinata reconocía como el suéter que utilizó cuando llegó una tarde lluviosa a casa de Sasuke, justo cuando Itachi la recogió fuera de la cita con sus amigas.

Neji la observó por el retrovisor, su mano blanca y delicada, de alguna manera marcada por el ejercicio y el trabajo que hacia acariciando la delgada mano de TenTen.

-Uchiha-San está afuera… - dijo mientras bajaba la velocidad un par de metros antes de llegar a la casa. Mikoto levantó la mirada y sonrió, saludando enérgicamente con la mano, enfundada en un amarillo guante de jardinería.

Neji sonrió y asintió con la cabeza cortésmente, todo esto mientras liberaba los seguros del automóvil. Adivinó que aunque uno de sus hijos fuera un arrogante prepotente y el otro probablemente hubiese robado la inocencia de su prima, Mikoto era una bella y calmada mujer, y que probablemente era amiga de su madre.

Hinata salió del asiento trasero como disparada por un revolver, tropezando un poco con el asiento mismo. Mikoto sonrió ante el acto volteando hacia la puerta para ver emerger a un Sasuke que se veía levemente sonrojado, como si hubiese corrido un pequeño maratón; bien enfundado en gorro y bufanda combinados, cargando con él una mochila de cuero que identificaba era de Itachi.

La matriarca mordió su labio inferior con un poco de pesar ¿acaso eran sus nervios o Sasuke se veía un poco cansado y más pálido de lo normal? Tal vez no estaba listo para hacer un viaje sólo, sin cuidados externos de una enfermera o al menos de su madre, quien se había desvivido en cursos y extensas lecturas en línea para así poder ser una mejor ayuda durante la enfermedad de Sasuke. Tal vez lo estaba pensando demasiado, tal vez la decoloración era producto del sueño o el frío de la mañana.

Detrás de Sasuke, un Itachi listo para salir a correr le acompañaba. Su cabello estaba colocado en una coleta baja y su atuendo deportivo lo delataba. Mikoto le sonrió, pensando en lo mucho que su aspecto serio de la mañana lo hacía parecer a Fugaku en sus años de juventud.

-Uchiha-San…- murmuró Hinata, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ambos como para que se escuchara. Sasuke pareció volver un poco a la vida cuando la escuchó, sonriéndole debajo de la bufanda. Itachi aclaró su garganta, acomodando el audífono inalámbrico en su oreja, tratando de ser ajeno a toda la escena. La chica sonrió nuevamente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y poniendo sus manos en su regazo. – Uchiha-San…- repitió esta vez refiriéndose a Itachi.

-Hinata-chan…- saludó de manera tierna Mikoto, quitándose los guantes de jardinería. - ¿Se van ya? ¿Han desayunado?

-Hemos desayunado todos, Uchiha-San. M-Muchas gracias…- dijo Hinata sin poder evitar mirar a Sasuke, quien no le había quitado la mirada de encima, apesadumbrada por un velo de malestar general, un velo que Hinata pudo ignorar tal vez por la ilusión de su luna de miel o por aparentar.

Itachi se posicionó detrás de Mikoto, prestando súbitamente una total atención a las camelias rojas e hinchadas que su madre había estado cultivando desde que tenía memoria. Hubiese querido tener más temple o más madurez emocional como para castigar sus sentimientos, o simplemente hubiese querido haber calculado bien su hora de salida y no tenerse que topar con los Hyuuga y la chica china novia de Neji. Era, sin decir más, una situación incómoda.

-Volveremos pasado mañana, madre…- dijo Sasuke quien se había quitado la bufanda del rostro y constantemente parecía remojar sus labios. – Llevo mi teléfono y todo en orden…

Mikoto asintió acariciando la mejilla de Sasuke y mirando a Hinata. Los adolescentes tenían las manos unidas y las puntas de los dedos rojas. Se sentía tranquilo de que Sasuke pudiese comenzar a experimentar lo que era el amor joven, como ella y Fugaku cuando tenían su edad. Volteó hacía atrás, a un distraído Itachi que parecía que no veía desde hace años.

-¿Llevas la Dexametazona? – preguntó Mikoto cuando observó como Sasuke se disponía a partir. La Dexametazona, junto con otros tres medicamentos, lograba controlar de cierta manera los mareos mañaneros de Sasuke. El menor negó con la cabeza, recordando vagamente haber dejado el pastillero en su mesa de noche.

-Iré por ella… - susurró Sasuke a Hinata mientras una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba. Verla así de emocionada, casi temblando en su lugar hacia que someterse a este tortuoso viaje fuese tolerable. Hinata asintió, escuchando a sus espaldas como Neji y TenTen bajaban del auto, comenzando a subir las maletas del Uchiha.

El cuadro se disolvió. Neji subía un par de maletas al auto mientras que TenTen hablaba con Mikoto cerca de unas rosas de un extraño color amarillento; Itachi entonces se encontró a si mismo acorralado por la persona que no quería ver. Hinata Hyuuga.

O Hinata Uchiha, a estas alturas.

-Buen día, U-Uchiha-San.- murmuró Hinata acercándose a él. Itachi se quitó entonces los audífonos, por cortesía y la promesa del día anterior rondaba aún en su cabeza. Esa plática con Sasuke habían logrado causarle un enorme cansancio y a la vez un terrible insomnio.

-Buen día…- dijo Itachi intentando mostrar una serena sonrisa. Hinata Uchiha. No sonaba nada mal, tenía una buena gramática, un lindo silbido en el nombre y el honorífico. Al oír el nombre en su cabeza, se preguntó si algo diferente hubiese pasado si hubiese sido Itachi quien conociera a Hinata en aquella reunión. –Uchiha-San…- sin embargo, el saber de un matrimonio secreto no era algo de lo que alguien se pudiera jactar todos los días. Hinata palideció y simultáneamente se pintó de color rojo. No era un gran enigma quien le había contado a Itachi sobre el matrimonio y porque decidía usar su nombre de casada con ella, y a decir verdad, debía de adivinarlo. Itachi y Sasuke eran uña y mugre.

El hermano mayor de los Uchiha expidió una risa infantil pero un tanto sofocada. Su mirada se había suavizado y se había fijado en las sonrojadas mejillas de su ahora cuñada, redondas y coloradas como una deliciosa manzana. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirándola, ni de qué forma esto se traducía, pero tuvo la suficiente fuerza de arrancar sus ojos de su rostro cuando Sasuke salió de la casa, con el medicamento en una mano y la delicada mano de Hinata en la otra.

Pudo ver como los labios de su madre y los de Hinata y Sasuke se movían, pero no escuchó más ruido que el de su corazón latiendo violentamente contra sus costillas. Pudo haber comenzado a ver rojo hasta que su mirada se mezcló con un par de ojos blancos. Neji Hyuuga le observaba con más asco de lo normal. Una ceja levemente levantada, y los labios rectos en su rostro. Tal vez…no era tan sutil después de todo.


	15. Chasing Cars

Cáncer

A SasuHina Fanfiction

Capítulo 15. Chasing Cars

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Me agrada mucho saber que hay gente que sigue leyendo el fanfic. Lamento haber estado desaparecida un par de meses, pero estoy intentando hacer malabares con mi vida adulta. En esta ocasión les traigo la entrega número quince de Cáncer: A SasuHina Fanfiction. Lean, comenten, critiquen, dejen reviews y sobre todo disfruten de este trabajo que vengo a regalarles.**

 **Quiero decir que el gran recibimiento de este fic me hizo alargarlo un poco más de lo planeado, considerando que había iniciado con la mera idea de un amargo one shot pero yo calculo a lo mucho 5 capítulos más y un epilogo. ¡Gracias totales!**

 **PD1: En la escena del automóvil, hagan favor de recordar la** _ **vibe**_ **de Titanic con Jack y Rose jaja.**

 **PD2: He corregido una especie de separación entre "escena y escena" porque puede tornarse confuso, sin embargo, aún no se si se han efectuado los cambios. ¡Una disculpa!**

 **-Persephone**

La historia de la cabaña de los Hyuuga era bastante simple. Hace unos 30, 40 años, Fudo Hyuuga tatarabuelo de Neji y Hinata había adquirido un amplio terreno justo en la cima de una de las montañas cercanas a Konoha. El terreno había tenido bastantes usos, desde un enorme hibernadero para la abuela Ayumi, como uno de los principales criaderos de ganado de Konoha y finalmente, más entrado el siglo 21, como una cabaña de descanso para quien sea que tomara el viaje de Konoha hacia el campo.

Mientras que todos en el automóvil dormitaban, Neji disfrutaba de las canciones elegidas en la radio y del hermoso paisaje. Era una mañana fría, sí, y probablemente el clima iría cayendo conforme se acercaran a la cabaña. Neji había pasado tantos buenos momentos en esa casa de campo, que el visitarla con TenTen sólo se añadiría. Aún mascando el chicle que TenTen le había regalado, volteó al asiento de copiloto. La chica de cabellos morenos se encontraba hecha una pequeña bola a su lado, bajo un par de mantas suaves y de un olor dulzón que había sacado de su casa. Se veía tan apacible y tan calmada que parecía no romper un plato, y al verla rechistar en sueños y moverse incómoda, recordaba que TenTen era una completa fierecilla en toda la extensión de la palabra, en todos los planos.

La casa se divisaba mientras más se adentraban en el bosque y cada metro que Neji recorría en total soledad, puesto que los acompañantes de su viaje estaban dormidos, lo acercaba más a los recuerdos de una infancia que parecía lejana y sobre todo ajena; la memoria era un recurso traicionero y un tanto vil que podía enviarte desde un carnaval en la feria del condado cuando eras pequeño, hasta un horrible accidente de tránsito que acabase con la muerte de tus padres, o un secuestro que te marcase para toda la vida. La memoria a veces te llevaba a lugares que no querías visitar.

El estrecho camino se volvía más estrecho y más íntimo, de manera que no cabían dos automóviles en el mismo lugar; y Neji de repente se vio rodeado de una vegetación subalpina que bien le recordaba a los viajes que había realizado con el tío Hiashi a Rusia o a Francia en la época de las lluvias. El bosque de coníferas, de un verde espeso y algunos árboles moribundos en colores ocre y mundano café les daban la bienvenida como un viejo amigo; abetos ancestrales, perennifolios, y el aroma a bosque de aire lograron hacer que el joven Hyuuga, cerrando los ojos apreciara el camino que conocía tan bien.

-¿Sabes? No soy quien para juzgar pero si yo llevase a mi novia y a mi hermana menor en el mismo auto, haría todo menos tener un momento romántico y cerrar los ojos…- Neji abrió los ojos de manera automática, intentando no parecer importunado por el comentario sagaz, pero lógico de Sasuke. Lo observó por el retrovisor, pálido y lastimero, recargado en el asiento trasero con un par de sabanas gruesas encima; Hinata dormía, con la cabeza en su regazo.

-Tienes muchos nervios para hacer ese comentario, Uchiha…- repeló Neji, agarrando el volante tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Maldita sea la hora en la que prometió a Hinata comportarse y no acelerar la muerte del Uchiha.

-Disculpa…- dijo Sasuke mirando por la ventana, con un tono de sarcasmo arrastrado que recordaba a Hanabi – Me aburría…

Neji suspiró de manera pesada y bajó la velocidad. La cabaña se veía en todo su esplendor al final del sendero y lo sabía precisamente porque a estas alturas ya se abría pasada la pequeña construcción de piedra y pajas que era el antiguo granero de Fudo y que cuando las niñas querían y él estaba de buenas, representaba las ruinas de un castillo medieval. Al mismo tiempo, habían pasado ya el pequeño estanque cubierto de coníferas y musgo.

-Intenta manejar un par de horas…- remarcó Neji deteniendo el auto y poniendo el freno. La casa los saludaba enfrente de ellos, y un viejo trabajador de la familia Hyuuga, encargado de cuidar la cabaña y el terreno en general, de nombre Rai los saludaba desde el porche. Neji observó a TenTen remolinarse en el asiento y a la calmada Hinata seguir dormida en el regazo del Hyuuga, después, sus ojos se mezclaron con los de Sasuke, de la misma manera en la que hace un par de horas había sucedido con el Uchiha mayor.

– Sólo se cortés y educado. Estas en los terrenos Hyuuga, los terrenos de la señorita que acompañas este fin de semana y yo no temo tu actitud petulante…- Sasuke rodó los ojos. Sólo alguien como Neji Hyuuga utilizaría la palabra "petulante" para intentar intimidar a alguien. –Y tampoco te tengo lástima, Uchiha. No eres diferente a mí…

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos un par de segundos, mientras algo parecido al reto y la alegría saltaba en su corazón. Neji le había sonreído de lado, de manera casi felina y se había bajado del auto, caminando con autoridad hacia el trabajador de la casa Hyuuga, pero antes de hacerlo le había concedido a Sasuke una de las cosas que más había deseado desde que fue diagnosticado: indiferencia.

Neji no lo trataría especial; Neji no tendría más atenciones que las que Hinata le obligase a tener con él, y mayoritariamente estas atenciones serian ligadas a las de ser un buen anfitrión, no a las de ser un cuidador o un enfermero, mucho menos un médico. Sasuke sintió haberse drogado con la actitud de Neji y quería correr hacía el, dar un palmazo en su espalda y sonreírle, incluso beber con él como lo había hecho en la intimidad de Shisui e Itachi.

Pero se limitó a agradecer a los Dioses de manera silenciosa mientras se mordía los labios, completamente feliz de aquellas palabras tan apáticas, tan llenas de molestia y resignación a su presencia…Neji no había cambiado con él. Lo odiaba, sí, de la manera que odiarías a alguien que toma lo más preciado y cuidado para ti y lo hace suyo. Literalmente; y ese odio no había cambiado ni con su diagnóstico, ni con ninguna quimioterapia, ni siquiera con su calvicie. Neji Hyuuga era imparcial con él y lo odiaba como el primer día que lo conoció.

Y aunque se componga la frase de manera que sueñe extraña o inusual, Sasuke necesitaba ser odiado de esa manera.

Hinata comenzó a quejarse en su regazo; probablemente extrañada de la falta de movimiento o tal vez había escuchado la amena plática de su hermano mayor y su novio; por la razón que sea, el par de ojos que según Sasuke habían nombrado todos los mares se abrieron y miraron hacia arriba, observan la quijada de Sasuke que aún no había perdido su filo por completo y como emergiendo de una tumba egipcia se levanto lentamente, con el cabello alborotado y enmarañado en las puntas.

-Hey, buen día…- saludó Sasuke acomodando un poco el fleco de Hinata, de manera que por lo menos la dejara ver la esplendorosa mañana que tenían frente a ellos.

\- Sasuke…- dijo Hinata cerrando los ojos un par de segundos y lanzando un pequeño y elegante bostezo, siempre cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano, como lo hacían las princesas de Disney en todas las películas animadas. – Hemos llegado…

-Así parece…- dijo Sasuke observando como el trabajador daba algunos avisos a Neji, mientras este último parecía escuchar, caminando a su lado, con las manos en la espalda. Sasuke negó con la cabeza. El cabrón era tan alienado a su edad, que todo lo que hacía lo hacía con la delicadeza y madurez de un rey inglés. – Aquí comienza… - aún con el malestar, Sasuke no había olvidado que era su luna de miel.

-Aquí comienza…- murmuró de vuelta Hinata mientras se acercó, con la decisión de pocos días y besó la comisura de los labios de Sasuke. Sasuke cerró los ojos al contacto, entregándose en el tierno beso.

Frente a ellos, TenTen había despertado, acariciando entre sus manos la cámara de fotografías instantáneas que no se había atrevido a disparar.

A decir verdad, Sasuke estaba un tanto sorprendido por la cabaña de los Hyuuga. Tan pronto como Rai instruyó a un par de niños a bajar las maletas y acomodar todas en el porche de la casa y tan pronto como Neji los despidió, dándole 5 dólares de propina a cada uno, (Sasuke no sabía si era para intimidarlo a él o para impresionar a la chica china), se encontraron los cuatro de frente a una majestuosa cabaña de madera.

-¡Es bellísima! – exclamó TenTen, fascinada tan sólo por la fachada, y Sasuke debía aceptar que era cierto. La fachada era impresionante, con madera maqueada y brillante ante el sol dorado que apenas se posicionaba frente a ellos, los vidrios, en una toma más moderna, eran transparentes y dejaban ver los muebles rústicos del interior, así como las plantas de casa que adornaban cada rincón de esta.

En las afueras, hermosas peonías rojas e hinchadas, como las que cultivaba su madre, adornaban los ventanales y como un regalo de la naturaleza, los musgos formaban bonitos caminos entre las piedras de río aplanadas como huevos pre-históricos. Hinata miró a sus botas, recordando el adoquín del lugar y tomando de la mano a Sasuke le sonrió de manera cómplice. No eran las Bahamas, ni las Islas Caimán, ni alguna otra isla de la cual no conocía el nombre, pero este momento era suyo y se habían alejado exitosamente del smog de la ciudad, de los deberes, de hospitales y médicos y de ojos lastimeros.

Tras pelear un poco con la cerradura, la puerta se abrió de manera pesada dejando escapar el familiar olor a madera húmeda e incienso de canela y manzana. Neji se adentró primero, cargando las maletas de las chicas mientras que Sasuke cargaba, muy a su pesar, únicamente su mochila de viaje y su mochila de medicamentos. El frío de la intemperie prontamente fue olvidado cuando la cabaña pareció abrazarlos maternalmente, encerrando el calor y la comodidad tras cerrarse la puerta detrás de los cuatro.

-Bien…- dijo el mayor de los Hyuuga, mirando hacia el techo e inspeccionando el lugar, entrecerrando los ojos un poco. –Ustedes chicas dormirán en el piso de arriba, por motivos de seguridad. Uchiha, tú también puedes dormir arriba. Hay un closet que te será bastante cómodo…- aunque Hinata sabía que Neji bromeaba y sus intentos de incomodar a Sasuke eran meramente para tratar de acertar la dominancia de masculinidad, aquello no aligeró la ansiedad que sintió al recordar que mientras Neji "El halcón" Hyuuga estuviese presente, su luna de miel no parecería precisamente una luna de miel.

-¡Oh, Neji! ¡Eres tan aburrido! – Hinata sonrió ante el recordatorio de que TenTen estaba ahí para asegurarse de que Neji seguía siendo humano y también, con la complicidad que les merecía, para asegurarse de que la salida a la casa de campo fuera un poco más íntima para ambos. -¡Déjalos ser! Tú y yo hemos venido también aquí a pasar el fin de semana…

-Sí, Neji…- intercedió Sasuke mirando a TenTen con sorna y diversión, mientras tomaba a Hinata de la cintura y la atraía hacía sí misma. Si Hinata no hubiese estado tan sorprendida por tanta acción de afecto en público, se hubiera reído de la vena que casi reventaba en la frente de Neji. – Haz caso a tu señora…sé cortés y educado…

-¡Escucha, Uchiha…! – pero lo que pudo haber iniciado la lucha de gigantes del año se vio interrumpido por el rodar de ojos de TenTen, quien tomando a Neji de su inseparable camisa blanca de botones, lo atrajo hacía sí. No se necesitaba ser un genio para descifrar que había sucedido, cuando TenTen se puso en las puntas de sus dedos para alcanzar a rozar un par de labios húmedos y rosados contra el lóbulo de Neji, quien escuchaba atento al secreto que era susurrado en su oído.

Hinata sólo pudo sonrojarse ante la humanidad de Neji, quien observaba el piso mientras los labios de su novia bailaban en su oído. Nunca lo había visto tan concentrado, tan atento y sobre todo, nunca lo había visto sonrojarse así. Al separarse, Neji tomó la mano de TenTen y se acercó a Hinata y a Sasuke, aclarando su garganta, ante una mirada altiva y juguetona del menor de los Uchiha.

-Bien…TenTen y yo…le mostraré a TenTen la cabaña…es su primera vez aquí… Hinata-Sama, la veremos en un par de minutos…

-¿Un par de minutos, Hyuuga? – bromeó Sasuke. –… quién lo diría, con todo lo que hablas…

-¡Sasuke-kun! – gimió Hinata tratando de contener su risa y su sonrojo. TenTen continuó riéndose mientras se adentraba en el pasillo, un malhumorado Neji Hyuuga de su mano. Así como así, Hinata y Sasuke se encontraban solos nuevamente. La luz de la cabaña era particularmente distinta ahora que la gran nube de lluvia que era Neji Hyuuga se había adentrado a una de las habitaciones de la cabaña.

Era como si el horizonte se levantara a sus espaldas y estuviese alumbrando con un tibio sol toda la cabaña y sus alrededores sólo para la feliz pareja. Hinata le sonrió a Sasuke, con el rosado de la felicidad puesto en sus mejillas para envolverse en sus brazos, recargando la mejilla en su hombro delicadamente.

-¿Y bien…? ¿Qué quieres hacer, Hinata Uchiha? – preguntó Sasuke, abrazando a Hinata fuertemente a su pecho mientras observaba como el sol se filtraba por el gran ventanal de vidrio, que de manera clara dejaba ver el amplio pedazo de vegetación que envolvía la caballa en medio de un bosque de nenúfares.

Hinata saboreó la manera en la que su nombre se escuchaba proveniente de los labios de Sasuke, de cómo su voz bajaba un cuarto o dos y como su aroma se impregnaba, como un virus, en su cuerpo. Se separó lentamente y lo miró a los ojos, sabiendo exactamente donde quería estar.

-Vamos al pozo…- dijo, ante la mirada confundida de Sasuke.

* * *

Ahora tenía el cabello más largo.

En tonalidades lilas, sedoso, y bien cuidado, el cabello de Konan ahora caía en largos caireles por su lechosa espalda tatuada; que se veía si era posible más blanca y pálida a medida que el kimono corto color negro con nubes rojas se resbala por sus tersos hombros, en un esfuerzo desganado de cubrir la desnudez tan propia de ella.

Aunque Itachi sabía que no era algo digno, que no quería convertirse en un patán que buscase a Konan cada vez que tenía una crisis o cada vez que quería tener sexo, el hecho de que la chica estuviera dispuesta a recibirlo, a hablar con él, lo hacía todo demasiado fácil; todo esto era demasiado fácil, ellos eran demasiado fáciles, y al mismo tiempo, eran tan complicados que eran imposibles el uno para el otro.

-¿Café? – preguntó la chica, moviéndose entre el desorden de la habitación donde pintaba. Había acuarelas y pinceles manchados y tiesos en el piso, junto con bolas de papel y colillas de cigarro; el resto de la casa se veía tan nueva como el día en que la compró. Konan empacaba para su beca en España y en un par de días, el apartamento vería la luz de la post guerra.

Itachi negó con la cabeza, mientras se recargaba en la blanca pared, sorprendentemente sin ningún cuadro o dibujo colgado, en la completa desnudez y comodidad que una persona como Konan, con la que había compartido tanto, podía proveer. Se permitió observarla y se maldigo nuevamente por la manera en la que acabaron las cosas con ellas, no sólo había sido el amor de su vida, sino también su mejor amiga por años, y el tatuaje de sol que llevaba en el dedo le recordaba que en algún momento ella sintió lo mismo y que estaban tan seguros que pensaban pasar la vida juntos. Ahora Konan le daba la espalda mientras calentaba una taza de peltre en una pequeña cocineta, el aire oliendo a marihuana y a óleos viejos, sus pies uno sobre el otro, los dedos acariciando un metatarso propio; y tras haber disfrutado de las mieles extrañas del sexo con una ex pareja, Itachi se sentía drenado y enteramente cansado.

Se recostó en la cama de Konan; era un futón con apenas suficiente relleno para que la espina dorsal no rozara con el piso; el otro colchón ya había sido vendido y en la habitación donde estaban apenas y quedaban un par de maletas personales, una mesa con medicamentos, cigarrillos y diminuta ropa interior color negra. Itachi cerró sus ojos mientras sentía como Konan hundía con su peso el futón, sentándose a su lado.

El silencio reinó un par de segundos, mientras los labios rosados de Konan sorbían el café caliente y aspiraban con fuerza; Itachi se dignó a abrir los ojos y a mirarla por unos segundos, anonadados y sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede, rey de mundo? – bromeó Konan, dejando el café de lado y sentándose más cerca de Itachi. El moreno sonrió de manera tenue, recordando con cariño el apodo más famoso de Konan hacía él. – Estás inquieto…- no era una pregunta e Itachi lo sabía. La chica recargó la mejilla en el pecho desnudo del moreno y presionó una mano llena de anillos contra el corazón de Itachi; este, sin siquiera saberlo, contuvo el aliento. -¿Estás bien?

La humanidad de la chica era conmovedora, la empatía era una de esas cosas que habían enamorado a Itachi de manera efusiva y tonta. Itachi cubrió la mano de su ex novia con la propia y la beso lentamente, en un beso seco. Este escenario era demasiado familiar, y verla ahí, sobre su pecho con tan sólo un kimono puesto lo hacía aún más fácil.

-Estoy…asustado. –admitió, después de unos segundos en un sepulcral silencio.

Con el tiempo, dejando de lado las ridículas masculinidades tóxicas con las que había crecido, Itachi sabía que era capaz de confesarse mortal frente a las personas, tal vez no frente a su padre, por un tonto orgullo o frente a su hermano, para tener cierta reputación y temple frente a él, pero frente a Konan, frente a la bella, sensual y libre Konan, podría confesar el más atroz de los crímenes.

Una mano de porcelana, con delgados y experimentados dígitos comenzó a recorrer los caminos de su cabello, de manera lenta y pausada, desde la raíz hasta llegar a las puntas; Itachi sentía que aún después de los meses en los que habían estado separados, su toque aún quemaba y su toque encendía cosas dentro de él que creía retorcidas y muertas. Cerró los ojos lentamente y se permitió sentir y al mismo tiempo liberarse de tensiones pasadas que había estado guardando dentro de sí por mucho tiempo.

-Siento que…no hay un lugar seguro para mí y que…que de esta manera no puedo ayudar a nadie a mi alrededor.

-Itachi…- murmuró Konan en su oído, haciéndolo abrir los ojos de golpe. –No tienes que salvar a todo mundo…basta con que te salves a ti mismo…

Si Konan no fuera tan joven, Itachi pensaría que hablaba con una anciana de aquellas que viven en las cuevas y salen, adornadas de ángeles y cuervos a compartir su sabiduría con el mundo. Itachi observó el cielo raso de la habitación de Konan mientras esta seguía acariciando su cabello, acariciando los vellos crespos y casi imperceptibles de su pecho varonil.

-Me siento incapaz de hacer eso. Siento que…me convierto en un mounstruo…

Konan sonrió. - ¿Conoces acaso a algún monstruo?

La imagen de Fugaku Uchiha parpadeó unos segundos en su mente antes de que Itachi pudiera negar con la cabeza.

-No soy religiosa, ni nada…- confesó Konan. – pero hasta el Dios de los occidentales descansó el séptimo día. ¿Hace cuanto que tus días son una interminable hilera de sábados, Itachi Uchiha?

Podía sentirse a sí mismo enamorarse una vez más de la belleza de Konan, pero sabía que era caer a un pozo sin fondo, oscuro, de piedras duras y sin treguas. Se enderezó en el futón y miró a Konan, tomando la mano que lo acariciaba, primero para sorpresa de esta, después, para placer.

-Iré contigo a España…- dijo observando la mirada sorprendida de Konan, tornarse a una juguetona. – Lo digo en serio. Venderé pulseras en las calles por ti, desnudare mi cuerpo en un bar de mala muerte por ti y cocinaré la cena orgánica sin gluten y vegetariana mientras tu estudias en cualquier universidad a la que vayas…

Konan sonrió de manera que parecía una niña pequeña y acarició la mejilla suave y definida de Itachi.

-Es un poco tarde para decidir qué quieres estar conmigo, Itachi…

-Konan…- trató de interrumpir Itachi, pero su mirada se exaltó y tragó saliva mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un intenso color rojo. Como la serpiente del cuento bíblico, la mano de porcelana de Konan se había filtrado a su entrepierna, y se había abierto como una magnolia y se encontraba haciendo movimientos que Itachi conocía demasiado bien.

-Sólo cógeme, rey del mundo…- suspiró Konan, en una mezcla de ansiedad, decepción y una resignación lograda que Itachi había estado a punto de hacer tambalear. El chico lamió sus labios, aceptando que se quedaría en Konoha, a solas con su familia y su pecado, pero que antes se posicionaría encima de Konan, como tantas veces lo había hecho y volverían a ser el uno del otro por última vez.

* * *

La villa donde se encontraban las cabañas cercanas a la de los Hyuuga contaba con un sistema de suministro de agua que rayaba en lo feudal. Muchas cabañas ya no lo utilizaban pero daba un aire pintoresco y la gerencia del distrito había decidido dejarlas como una decoración que había sido pagada hace ya tiempo.

Aunque había muchos pozos de agua alrededor del distrito de cabañas, Hinata, Neji y Hanabi tenían un favorito que tenían asociados con visitas junto al abuelo, guerras de globos de agua y posteriormente, verter probablemente un par de centenas en centavos que esperaban se convirtieran en la materialización de sus deseos. Ese pequeño pozo de agua albergaba los mejores recuerdos de su infancia y temprana adolescencia y para Hinata era importante que Sasuke lo conociera.

-Vinimos aquí cuando Mamá enfermó…- dijo Hinata una vez que alcanzaron el pozo encima de una colina no muy lejana. Los alrededores de adornaban de pequeñas cabañas pintorescas y todo parecía una escena de un famoso estudio de animación japonés. –T-También vinimos para orar por el descanso de su alma…

Alrededor del pozo, enramadas de hiedras benignas e intricados arreglos de ramas y enredaderas lograban crear pequeños nidos que desembocaban en la pequeña estructura de madera de Hiashi y Hizashi, padre difunto de Neji habían construido tal vez en una temprana adolescencia. Inconcluso, los niños de la familia Hyuuga habían comenzado simplemente a llamarlo "El cobertizo" por su cualidad de servir de refugio a todas aquellas cosas que la familia ya no necesitaba.

En pequeña media casa de madera y hiedras había herramientas enmohecidas por falta de usos, cajas de archivo de madera, incluso un enorme y viejo carromato que había pertenecido al mismísimo Fudo Hyuuga. Un hermoso y antiguo Renault Type CB Coupe de Ville de color café y tinto que Fudo había comprado en un viaje a Inglaterra en el año 1912 y que había sido funcional, pero ahora sólo era un muy caro y muy valioso objeto decorativo del cobertizo. El auto estaba cubierto por una enorme lona de plástico blanca y era una de las fortunas y herencias de la familia Hyuuga.

Sasuke observó el pozo ladeando la cabeza un poco, haciéndolo parecer un gato que se encuentra con un objeto extraño. No parecía un pozo fuera de lo común o diferente a los otros cinco que habían visto en el camino hacia él pero Hinata había comenzado a hablar y ahora lo comprendía mucho mejor.

Hisa Hyuuga había sido una de las mejores amigas de su madre y había fallecido hace unos años atrás en un exagerado caso de preclamcia mientras esperaba darle un tercer hijo o hija a Hiashi Hyuuga; no había sido durante el tiempo en el que Hinata y Sasuke eran pareja o amigos cercanos pero definitivamente su relación podía sentir algunas secuelas del terremoto.

-También vinimos aquí c-cuando Neji nii-san entró a la Universidad. N-No sólo alberga recuerdos tristes…- dijo Hinata rodeando el pozo y sentándose con facilidad en el filo de este, delatando que era una práctica usual y que tenía bien medidas las distancias. Aún así el corazón de Sasuke se alebrestó de verla tan cercana al vacío sin ninguna preocupación.

-Hinata, baja de ahí…- dijo de una manera tan cómica que parecía un padre preocupado. Hinata sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Sasuke ladeó la mirada un poco y frunció el ceño. – Lo digo en serio…

La chica sonrió, sonrojada y comenzó a balancearse lentamente. Hace unos minutos, cuando Sasuke había inspeccionado el pozo que tanto obsesionaba a Hinata pudo darse cuenta de que si tenía un fondo, a unos 10 o 15 metros hacia abajo en el cual resplandecían pequeñas monedas doradas. La chica se aferraba con fuerza al borde, podía verlo por la manera en la que sus nudillos se tornaban del color del papel, sin embargo tuvo suficiente cuando Hinata recargó su cuerpo hacía atrás, en un juego macabro que de seguro era propio de su tocada familia y Sasuke tuvo que intervenir, moviéndose lo más rápido que sus frías articulaciones le permitieron, posicionándose entre las piernas de Hinata, rodeándole la fina cintura con sus brazos y atrayéndola hacía sí.

Quedaron frente a frente, en un momento recurrente que todavía sabía cómo quitarles el aliento. Hinata miró sus labios intensamente, para después enfrascarse puramente en los ojos negros como alas de cuervo de Sasuke; el chico hizo lo propio, enfrascándose en las mejillas rosadas por el frío y por la naturaleza de Hinata; pecho contra pecho, juntos habían visto pasar las estaciones y los meses, habían conocido las mismas personas, ido a la misma escuela y aunque sus vidas se habían tornado distintas, se habían mantenido orbitando el uno cerca del otro, y ahora esas vidas separadas se habían convertido en una: Los Uchiha.

-No iba a dejarte caer…- dijo Sasuke antes de que una sonrisa torcida se le escapara de los labios. La enfermedad y el malestar seguían ahí, pero justo ahora, con Hinata entre sus brazos y alejados de todos, Sasuke finalmente se sentía el hombre más fuerte en la faz de la tierra.

-N-N-No creía que…q-que lo fueras a hacer…- dijo Hinata cerrando los ojos y acortando la distancia entre ambos. Los labios hinchados de Hinata impactaron contra los de Sasuke, secos y menos abultados, para enfrascarse en una danza bien conocida por ambos, nunca compartida por otras personas.

 _We'll do it all_

 _Everything, on our own_

 _We don't need_

 _Anything or anyone_

Beso de un segundo. Hinata recordaría por siempre como Sasuke la había rodeado por la cintura en el pozo, como dicha curvatura de su cuerpo había cobrado sentido, como el chico la había acercado a su cuerpo y como sus pechos, distintos y no extraños se habían conocido una vez más. Los dientes chocaban mientras la ropa comenzaba a estorbar, y Sasuke se aventuró a ser un espectáculo con sede en el bosque, imprimir un recuerdo más en el aludido pozo, bajando el suéter afelpado de Hinata sólo para encontrarse con una camisa más y una bufanda que no le permitiría avanzar mucho más.

Después de todo era su luna de miel. Hinata abrió los ojos entre el beso y rodeó las mejillas de Sasuke, con conocimiento y empatía por sus deseos, pero no con menos vergüenza.

-A-Aquí no…- tartamudeó, observando la solitud de los alrededores. Sasuke asintió, lamiendo sus propios labios, como queriendo succionar aquella miel que conocía suya.

Sasuke parpadeó. –Entiendo…

Posicionando sus manos en la cintura de Hinata, la ayudó a volver a tierra con apenas un poco de esfuerzo. La chica bajó sus manos, de sus mejillas a su hombro y lo miró a los ojos.

-Deberíamos volver… - sentenció Sasuke, acariciándole los nudillos con los dedos. Hinata asintió levemente y bajó la mirada antes de avanzar apenas un par de pasos y halar levemente de la mano de su esposo. – ¿Hinata? – preguntó, extrañado.

La chica, consciente o inconscientemente menando las caderas, lo dirigió a la privacidad del cobertizo.

* * *

TenTen se quitó la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello, la cual perdía utilidad en la comodidad y la calidez de la casa. Habían recorrido la cabaña y sus interiores de arriba abajo y tras una pequeña sesión de sexo apurado pero disfrutable, Neji se encontraba descalzo leyendo un par de archivos para la Universidad en la pequeña sala de la cabaña.

TenTen hacía té para dos.

Se acercó menando las caderas ante la mirada entretenida y divertida de Neji y se sentó a su lado, posicionado la taza humeante y caliente en la mesa, cerca de los archivos de Neji. –Deberías descansar un poco. A eso hemos venido hasta acá, Neji…- inquirió con razón TenTen, quitándose las pantuflas cálidas y grandes que no quería aventurarse pero sospechaba que eran de Fugaku Uchiha.

-Hemos venido hasta acá porque Hinata lo pidió. Nunca te sacaría de clases o de tus obligaciones…- murmuró Neji pasando la página de su archivo y suspirando, engullendo cada palabra que venía en la hoja de papel. TenTen sonrió con pesadez y recargó la cabeza en el puño cerrado que descansaba en el sofá.

Admiraba y adoraba el compromiso que Neji tenía para con los estudios, para la firma de Fugaku, para el futuro, en sí, adoraba el compromiso que tenía en cualquier cosa que se proponía, y aunque inyectaba pasión en todo lo que hacía, TenTen pensaba que necesitaba un descanso. Sonrió con picardía y gateó hasta estar cerca de él, retirando el archivo de hojas dobladas que Neji tenía en la mano, ante una sonrisa torcida del chico menor.

-Ten Ten… – preguntó el chico mirándola con atención. La preciosa ejemplar de la cultura china le sonrió con picardía y un tanto a sabiendas de lo que iba a suceder. TenTen puso el paquete de hojas lejos del alcance de un Hyuuga que intentó tomarlo de nuevo, mientras se sentaba de manera fácil y sin esfuerzo en su regazo, frente a frente. Neji se relajó ante el sillón, observándola a ella y a sus tácticas de femme fatale que no comprendía cómo sin practicarlas tanto, había dominado tan bien.

-Creo que necesitas un masaje, Neji-kun…- murmuró TenTen mientras ponía ambas manos en los hombros de Neji, masajeándolos suavemente, mientras el Hyuuga se rendía, cerrando los ojos. La conquista nunca había sido tan fácil como esto.

* * *

Hace ya rato que la camisa de Hinata había ido a parar a algún lugar entre las cajas de madera de archivo y los calendarios viejos coleccionables de Fudo Hyuuga; los pantalones de Sasuke, enredados en sus tobillos, lo hacían moverse de manera mecánica y lenta, pero hacían el trabajo. Dentro del antiguo Renault Type CB Coupe de Ville de color café y tinto que Fudo había comprado en un viaje a Inglaterra en el año 1912, Hinata Hyuuga y Sasuke Uchiha hacían el amor por primera vez como marido y mujer.

En el amplio asiento trasero que hacía que Hinata se sintiera poseída por un vampiro (sí, leía mucho y sobre los mimos temas recurrentes), la chica se encontraba boca arriba con un jadeante Sasuke Uchiha encima de ella, quien peleaba con su ropa interior mientras aprisionaba los abundantes senos de Hinata entre sus frías y temblorosas manos.

Con los vidrios levantados, para dar un falso sentido de privacidad, Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba plácidamente sorprendido cuando Hinata lo jaló con fuerza poco común en ella y comenzaron este proceso del cual posiblemente se avergonzarían pero nunca se arrepentirían. El baile de lenguas y dientes chocando uno contra el otro había sido tan rápido y lento simultáneamente que ninguno de los dos supo cuando se abrió la puerta trasera del viejo bólido y como sus cuerpos, enroscados como la serpiente en el árbol de manzana se introdujeron en él; como Hinata quedó en una penosa situación de un brassiere lila y apretados leggings negros y como Sasuke había preferido quedarse con la chaqueta pero sus pantalones no habían corrido la misma suerte.

Los leggings se bajaron, tomándose del borde de los mismos y bajándolos a una altura prudente, mientras el rostro sonrojado y caliente de Hinata detonaba su excitación y su nerviosismo, la caliente manera de demostrarle a Sasuke que quería esto, que sabía que no era propio de ella pero que ¡maldición! Lo quería tanto o más que él.

-S-S-Sasuke-kun…

No se encontraba muy orgulloso de lo que iba a decir pero sí muy orgulloso de la razón por la que lo haría.

-Hinata estás tan…m-mojada…

-¡Sasuke-kun! – gimió la chica, presa de la vergüenza y de la excitación que sentía en ese momento. Una vez que los leggings de la chica corrieron con la misma suerte que su camiseta y los múltiples suéteres que Hinata había tenido consigo, el miembro erecto y caliente de Sasuke se posicionó en la fértil y caliente entrada de Hinata, como antes, como una sola vez, pero ahora con una pertenencia recíproca que hacia las cosas más puras, más correctas, ahora que se habían besado frente a sus familiares y amigos y habían intercambiado palabras de jungla el uno con el otro. Ahora no eran un par de tórtolos enamorados que jugaban a la mano sudada.

Ahora era un marido haciendo suya a su mujer, por todas las de la ley que ambos habían creado hace un par de días.

Sasuke entró en ella, y Hinata arqueó la espalda exponiendo un par de pechos que se habían desarrollado e hinchado a lo largo de tantos años. Pechos cuya imagen Sasuke había guardado en su memoria cuando la veía tomar clases de natación o de pista, pechos que habían hecho un desastre en sus sábanas por las noches, pechos cuyos pezones erectos y rosáceos se encontraban a merced suya y de su lengua, la cual áspera y acalorada los aprisionó para resguardarlos del frío, para asentarlos también.

Las ventanas habían comenzado a enturbiarse por el calor de sus cuerpos jóvenes transpirando y respirando y cada vello del cuerpo de ambos se había erizado al contacto del otro, a los movimientos circulares del otro, a la posibilidad de ser vistos o escuchados. Sasuke mordió su labio inferior tras sentirse mareado y débil pero conservando la estamina suficiente para cumplir con una de sus funciones como marido de Hinata.

La chica había intentado abrir las piernas un poco más, recibirlo con todo el ahincó que lo necesitaba, pero la ropa, el espacio, la rapidez de todo los habían enclaustrado en apretadas situaciones que sólo aceleraban el proceso.

-H-Hinata…mierda…

-S-Sasuke-kun… - había gemido la chica, salivando levemente y cerrando los ojos ante el placer que su estómago sentía. Sasuke mordió nuevamente su labio inferior, de manera que sentía que atraía sangre, y cerró los ojos mientras gemía por lo bajo, muy a diferencia de Hinata, que había mordido su hombro, para no hacer más ruido que un ratón.

* * *

La tarde había comenzado a caer en el lado de la cabaña, y el fuego chisporroteaba de manera encantadora y nostálgica, sólo para TenTen y Neji, aún sentados en el sofá. El baile lento de las brazas, de la leñan que se rehusaba a ser consumida, de los colores del fuego y de la calidez hacia que esto pareciera una mala película de televisión que promocionaba la navidad y las buenas familias, con excepción de que Neji no tenía puesta su inconfundible camisa blanca de botones y que ahora TenTen la portaba, como un trofeo, cubriendo sólo lo necesario mientras que recargaba su cuerpo ante el pecho desnudo del Hyuuga.

La chica suspiró, contenta y agradecida por poder pasar el tiempo con Neji de esta manera; como lo haría un gato, recargó la mejilla contra el pecho de Neji una vez más y movió la cabeza un poco; el Hyuuga pensó que en cualquier momento, TenTen iba a ronronear.

-Quiero estar así siempre…- cantó la chica, rodeando la masculina cadera de Neji con los brazos. El chico de ojos color luna suspiró, en total acuerdo con su novia y acarició las caderas redondas y llenas de TenTen que se encontraban convenientemente a su alcance.

-Dame un par de años y conseguiré una vida digna para ti… - echó la cabeza para atrás, recargándola en el sofá. Era su plan desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida, loca e inevitablemente enamorado de TenTen Liu. Graduarse con honores, trabajar un par de meses en la firma de su tío hasta tener un renombre y un sueldo que le permitiera conseguir una casa cerca del trabajo que TenTen tuviera, tener un auto, un par de perros y hasta un pequeño con la mirada de TenTen y el largo de su cabello.

La chica china sonrió, abriendo los ojos y conmoviéndose como si viera en el fuego de la fogata, su futuro dibujado.

-Una vida digna sólo te incluye a ti, Neji Hyuuga. – lo miró sonriendo para acercarse y depositar un inocente beso en la punta de su nariz, que contrastaba con la semi desnudez de ambos. Levantándose y arropándose en la camisa de Neji, que le quedaba como un vestido bastante grande, caminó hacia el ventanal, hacia los cielos púrpuras y azul tenue que vestían la entrada de la noche.

Neji se levantó después de ella, en simples bóxers color gris y con el cabello enmarañado y hecho un desastre para abrazarla por la espalda y permitir que su novia se recargara en su pecho.

 _If I lay here_

 _If I just lay here_

 _Would you lay with me and just forget the world?_

-Mira Neji…- murmuró TenTen apuntando hacia el firmamento. –Ha salido la primera estrella…

* * *

No habían tenido la energía para volverse a vestir una vez que terminó su acto. Para ser una joven pareja de recién casados que no tenían esta oportunidad tan seguido, habían terminado enteramente cansados y habían preferido asomar la cabeza por la ventana del auto y después la ventana del cobertizo para observar los tonos lilas del cielo que les avisaba la noche.

Hinata se había recargado a sus anchas en el automóvil viejo de su familia y Sasuke, agitado y excitado aún se había recargado en ella, usando su pecho de almohada y mirando ambos la misma estrella que se había aventurado al firmamento. Sasuke la miró detenidamente por varios segundos; Hinata cerró los ojos.

Acarició el cuero cabelludo expuesto de Sasuke, como extrañando las alas de cuervo suaves y lustrosas que una vez tuvo por cabello, como clamándolas, como invitando a que regresaran, diciéndoles que ya todo estaba bien. Sasuke rodeó con ambos brazos la cintura de Hinata mientras cerraba los ojos y se hundía entre el par de senos cálidos y fragantes a su saliva, sintiéndose cuidado, como un niño pequeño al que el mundo todavía tenía tantas maravillas que mostrar.

-Mira… - Dijo Hinata, apuntando hacia el cielo nocturno y a las estrellas que salían como bailarinas de un recital.

Sasuke se tomó su tiempo para desviar la mirada y asintió levemente, extremadamente cansado, con la mirada tambaleando, desgastado incluso, pero negó levemente.

-Está por caer la noche…

 _Forget what we're told_

 _Before we get too old_

 _Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

 _Let's waste time_

 _Chasing cars_

 _Around our heads._


	16. Confesiones

**Cáncer**

 **A SasuHina Fanfic**

 _N/A: ¡Una vez más, disculpa por haber retrasado tanto la entrega de capítulo 16! Nos estamos acercando tanto al final que es una locura. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejan un review o lo ponen en favorito o simplemente lo leen ocultos entre las sombras; me encanta leer sus comentarios y críticas constructivas. ¡Un abrazo a todos!_

 _-Persephone98._

 **Cáncer cap. 16: ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?**

La noche había caído como ambas parejas lo habían previsto, y ahora se encontraban los cuatro reunidos en la sala de la cabaña enfundados en gruesas pijamas e incluso más gruesas chamarras para resguardarse del frío del bosque; TenTen servía lo que olía como chocolate caliente en cuatro hondas tazas mientras que Neji y Hinata se aventuraban a mantener el fuego caliente; echando pequeños pedazos de leña que el encargado había dejado listo para el uso. Neji usaba una elegante gabardina negra que llegaba un poco debajo de sus rodillas, bastante formal para el campo, y Hinata por su parte usaba un caliente suéter de lana blanca y esponjosa. Sasuke sonrió levemente cuando vio el calor y el naranja del fuego reflejado en el rostro de Hinata.

El sonido de un cuchillo contra la madera hizo que Sasuke prestara atención a su costado; TenTen Liu partía enormes malvaviscos blancos y rosados que volcaba en las grandes tazas de chocolate caliente, para que estos se hincharan y absorbieran el líquido liberando a la vez el pegajoso azúcar de dulce. Todo aquello parecía una postal digna de un anuncio navideño de la Coca Cola.

-La leña deberá hacer su trabajo por un par de horas…- dijo Neji sentándose a un lado de TenTen y observando las tazas. – Pondremos más antes de ir a dormir…

-Me parece perfecto…- dijo TenTen acercándole una taza a Hinata y una taza a Sasuke, para después doblar sus piernas y recargarse ligeramente en Neji. – La cabaña es hermosa, Neji-kun. ¡Son ustedes tan afortunados!

-La familia Hyuuga tiene propiedades así distribuidas por todo Japón. Esta solo resulta ser la que nos corresponde a Hinata-sama y a mí, y a la pequeña Hanabi, claro está, por herederos de derecho…- dijo Neji sorbiendo del chocolate caliente que TenTen le había acercado. En su expresión estaba claro que el Hyuuga no solía disfrutar del dulce y que sólo lo hacía por TenTen y por la felicidad instantánea que esto le proporcionaba. Sasuke sorbió del chocolate de la misma manera y comparó malamente ambas relaciones.

Mientras que uno de los sacrificios más grandes que Neji "El genio" Hyuuga hacía por TenTen era pasar toda esa azúcar refinada y ese cacao artificial por su garganta, lo que Sasuke terminó haciendo por Hinata era vivir cuando cada molécula de su cuerpo le pedía morir. Era tan diferente y a la vez tan igual; y Sasuke tenía un sentimiento intranquilo en la boca del estómago al verse cada vez más y más igual a su cuñado.

TenTen dejó su tasa en la mesa para café en medio del cuarteto y sonrió a Hinata. –Neji-kun y yo pensamos en ir al mercado mañana temprano y preparar el desayuno para todos nosotros…

-Sólo accedí a hacerlo para mi hermana…- dijo Neji mirando fijamente a Sasuke con sorna; mientras Hinata se sonrojaba y negaba con la cabeza, ya acostumbrada a este tipo de juego que ambos hombres llevaban. Sasuke sonrió, acomodándose el gorro tejido de su cabeza y mostrando los dientes de manera infantil. -¡Hey! – reaccionó Neji cuando TenTen acertó a darle un codazo nada discreto en las costillas.

-N-Nosotros cocinaremos la comida entonces…- dijo Hinata sonriendo a TenTen, recibiendo una sonrisa similar de vuelta. Sasuke recargó su espalda levemente contra el sofá mirando a sus acompañantes con toda la concentración que el cansancio de su condición le permitía. Había caminado bastante, comido a destiempo y desordenadamente, se había venido y había experimentado muchas emociones a lo largo del día; el reloj de arena que dictaba su humor estaba a punto de volcarse.

Pero observar como Hinata bebía chocolate caliente y platicaba con TenTen, de cierta manera hablando por él, como suele suceder en los matrimonios hacía que todo fuera más llevadero. Sonrió para sus adentros, depositando caricias ausentes, de fantasma en cualquier parte del cuerpo que pudiese alcanzar de Hinata.

Neji por su parte había dejado su banda del cabello en algún lugar de la casa y ahora se veía más relajado, aunque usaba una gabardina en una casa de campo, se podía ver una simple playera color beige debajo de su elegante ropa y se veía más joven. Era como si fuese otra persona hasta que hablara, cuando solamente confirmaría lo bastardo que era y lo borde.

-Casi puedo imaginarte aquí…- dijo TenTen mirando alrededor de la habitación como si fuese realmente una regresión al pasado, mientras Hinata y Neji la miraban con curiosidad. Sasuke por su parte, estaba dormitando en el sofá y presionando una delicada mano a su estómago, tratando de calmar el malestar que sentía. –A ti y a Hinata-chan, claro, siendo pequeños y arrimando la leña como lo hicieron justo ahora…

Neji le dedicó una sonrisa casi imperceptible, una de las que reservaba sólo para ella. – Era nuestra obligación; Hanabi era aún muy pequeña para ayudar pero encendíamos el fuego y recolectábamos las hierbas para los asados…

-T-También cocinábamos _hot knobs_ …- dijo Hinata sonriendo a Neji, con quien compartía mil y una memorias.

-¿ _Hot knobs_? – río Sasuke por lo bajo. En inglés, esa palabra tenía una connotación tan sexual que era hilarante ver a Hinata decirlo de forma tan tierna. Neji gruñó mientras TenTen soltaba una risa cantarina.

-Es una galleta de avena bañada en chocolate de leche. Se toma con café…así lo hacíamos aquí y en los otoños que pasábamos en las propiedades inglesas de los Hyuuga. – explicó Neji, mirando a Sasuke por encima de su taza de chocolate. Lo hacía claramente de forma petulante y altanera pero Sasuke finalmente se había acostumbrado.

-No me digas…- dijo Sasuke con una voz calmada y ronca, bañada en sarcasmo. -¿Antes o después de tus reuniones con la reina…?

Neji rodó los ojos. – No puedo creer que tengo que compartir habitación contigo…

-Esa decisión es enteramente tuya. Créelo o no, no eres el miembro de la familia Hyuuga con quien me imagine durmiendo este fin de semana…

Hinata y TenTen parecían presenciar un partido de tenis debido a la manera en la que observaban la procesión de insultos entre Neji y Sasuke, algo a lo que ambas estaban ya acostumbradas, sin embargo y después del comentario atrevido de Sasuke, Hinata no pudo evitar ahogarse un poco con su bebida.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-¡Bastardo!

-¡Neji!

-¡Pero TenTen…!

El alboroto que había causado con un par de palabras sólo hizo que comenzara a reír mientras acomoda el gorro en su cabeza; agradecía el clima frío que le permitía usar gorros tejidos así. El Hyuuga gruñó ante la reprimenda de su novia y se levantó, irritado.

-Me iré a dormir. Intenta que tu tos de perro no me despierte durante la noche… ¿TenTen? – señaló Neji haciendo que la chica se levantara con una sonrisa apenada; puesto que Neji la acompañaría a la habitación antes de irse a dormir. Hinata le sonrió a TenTen, de manera cómplice mientras le señalaba la habitación en la que ambas pasarían la fría noche haciéndose compañía.

Cuando la pareja desapareció por el pasillo y los ruidos de las puertas cesaron un par de minutos, los Uchiha quedaron solos en la sala de la cabaña. El instinto felino se adueño de Hinata una vez y se acercó a Sasuke, recargando la mitad de su cuerpo contra el pecho del chico, que parecía tan frágil como una jaula para pájaros; con TenTen y con Neji fuera de la fotografía, podían volver a la luna de miel que hasta entonces se sentía más virtual que real.

La noche que les esperaba probablemente no era la que planeaban, puesto que Neji se había negado a dejar que Hinata y Sasuke durmieran juntos, negándose la oportunidad de dormir al lado de TenTen; por lo que el plan original seguía, Hinata y TenTen durmiendo en el piso de arriba y el y el Uchiha compartiendo el piso de abajo.

Hinata miró a Sasuke, escondiendo la fatal melancolía que un momento como este le causaba, y recargó su mejilla en el hombro del moreno. Sasuke, por su parte, suspiró y la miró, intentado evitar el sentimiento de nausea en su estómago, el reconcomio de legitimo di confort que le ocasionaba encontrarse en esta temperatura.

Jugaron un poco más a que el tiempo no pasaría mientras pegaban narices y después se fueron cada quien a su habitación.

Cuando Sasuke entró a la habitación semi-iluminada, el mundo ya daba vueltas; Neji dormía dándole la espalda a la cama gemela designada para Sasuke, con el cabello amarrado en una coleta baja y la tranquila respiración de quien no tiene muchas preocupaciones. Eran las 12:20 AM cuando Sasuke se acostó en la cama designada para él, con el cuidado y la lentitud de quien está construido de vidrio.

Eran la 1:56 AM cuando por fin pudo dormir, y las 2:30 cuando Neji Hyuuga despertó con rapidez y molestia, apartando las sábanas de encima de él importunado por la tos más violenta que pudo haber escuchado en su vida.

Pudo ver una luz blanca filtrándose por la rendija de la puerta del baño, y las usuales luces purpureas de la madrugada mezcladas con el reflejo de la luna entrando por el gran ventanal; Neji se levantó, las plantas de sus pies tocando el frío suelo de madera de la cabaña arrastrando sus manos por su rostro en un esfuerzo de mantenerse alerta, de despertar y saber que sucedía, sucumbiendo a sus principios ansiosos y esperando estar en el más alto pico de su atención.

Neji caminó con pasos arrastrados hasta llegar a la puerta semi-abierta, el Uchiha ha entrado con tanta desesperación que no le ha dado tiempo de cerrarla. Así que lo primero que ve Neji cuando entra a su propio baño es a un flaco Sasuke Uchiha, con el gorro tejido resbaladizo hasta los hombros, dejando ver un cráneo calvo y rosado como las mejillas de las doncellas, abrazando al taza del inodoro mientras pequeñas gotas carmesí que adornan los blancos azulejos del baño iluminado; si Neji no estuviera tan confundido y ligeramente asustado, seria poético. Las gotas de sangre y saliva adornando el piso como pequeños rubíes carmesí.

-¿Sasuke? – no hay tiempo, pero si tacto, para dejar de lado la violencia de un apellido escupido con desdén y usar en su lugar, el primer nombre. El nombre que Mikoto pensó por horas y horas mientras acariciaba su barriga. -¿Qué carajos está pasando?

Sasuke sorbe por la nariz e intenta lucir mejor, su débil cuerpo enderezándose en las baldosas del piso. Neji se pregunta si Sasuke se da cuenta de que aún está en el suelo. El Uchiha eleva su mirada, y Neji puede ver como su piel es del color de las cenizas y cualquier color rosáceo que haya tenido ese mismo día por la mañana o por la tarde ha desaparecido; Sasuke tiene hinchadas bolsas púrpuras debajo de sus ojos, que denotan lo cansado y usado que está, Sasuke porta su enfermedad en un rostro demacrado y demasiado delgado, de cuyos labios de papel se emana sangre mezclada con saliva y con flemas y el olor a enfermedad invade el sanitario.

Hay dos cosas que Neji piensa en ese mismo momento.

Sasuke Uchiha le mintió a su prima y no está mejorando.

Tal vez no odia al Uchiha tanto como pensaba.

Así que Neji se acerca, arrastrando los pies pero manteniéndose a raya en el marco de la puerta, lo oye toser un par de veces antes de tomar en cuenta la resignación que tiene Sasuke en el rostro.

-S-Sólo…

-¿Qué mierda…? – mentiría si dijera que no se siente ofendido. Su primer instinto es adentrarse al baño, entre el vómito y la sangre, tomar a Sasuke entre sus brazos y llamar al 911, adentrarse en la ciudad, encontrarse con la ambulancia a medio camino y de alguna manera procurar la vida del Uchiha; sin embargo, y con mucha vergüenza, Neji se siente admitido a quedarse expectante en el marco de la puerta.

-Estoy bien…

-Estoy casi seguro de que estás por toser un pulmón…- Neji dio la vuelta en sus talones, tomando el abrigo grueso más cercano y aventándolo en la dirección general de Sasuke. –Vístete, despertaré a Hinata y entonces…

-Hinata no puede enterarse de esto, genio…- la tos nuevamente interrumpió su discurso, y por la expresión de dolor en el rostro del Hyuuga, Sasuke supo que toda la foto se veía mal, tan mal que Neji no se había atrevido a hacer algún comentario listo o algo por el estilo. Carraspeó con lo que le quedaba de fuerza y miro hacia el techo, hacia las baldosas iluminadas que lo seducían como el paraíso.

Neji era un genio.- No estás mejorando… ¿cierto?

Sasuke sólo pudo ahogar una risa. -¿En realidad eres el más listo de tu familia?

Neji entonces se aventura al interior del baño. Todo parece normal a excepción del gorro de Sasuke y la sangre de Sasuke y la saliva y el vómito de Sasuke. Se para a un lado, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, presa del orgullo y un tanto también presa del miedo; el chico de ojos de lavanda sólo atina a agradecer haber dormido en esa habitación con Sasuke y ahorrarle a Hinata la pintoresca pintura renacentista que está frente a él.

El chico menor tiró de la cadena del excusado, mirando el vómito blanquecino y espumoso irse con el agua, y atinó a usar su gorro como una servilleta para su desastroso rostro. Neji interceptó, ayudando a Sasuke a ponerse de pie y aquella fantasía en la que Neji no lo veía con la ansiedad de quien ve un florero a punto de romperse podía finalmente desvanecerse; pudo sentir sus manos heladas afianzarse debajo de sus axilas y elevarlo en un par de piernas temblorosas para ambos quedar mirando, igual de confundidos, un solo espejo ovalado.

-Mi prima debe saber esto…

-No…- murmuró Sasuke limpiándose las comisuras de los labios, intentando lucir decente. Saludable.

-¿Estás loco?

-N-No lo entiendes, yo…

-Uchiha, es una idiotez, mentirle de esta manera…

-Neji…

La tensión en la sala iba aumentando como cuando una tetera está a punto de avisar que el té está listo.

-¡No voy a dejar que…! – gritó Neji, haciendo temblar el espejo frente a ambos. Solo ahí Sasuke pudo reunir las fuerzas que quedaban en su cuerpo e irrumpir el silencio nocturno con una voz madura que dejaba detrás todo trazo de dolor y de inconformidad.

-¡No, no puede soportarlo! ¡No va a soportarlo! – gritó Sasuke, aferrándose al lavabo, haciendo que las venas de sus brazos se hincharan por el esfuerzo, apareciendo en su rostro una mueca que mezclaba ira, impotencia y tristeza, sensaciones a las que Sasuke ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a esta altura del partido. –Escucha… - logró voltearse, enfrentando a Neji; aunque Sasuke era ligeramente más corto de estatura, Neji no hinchó el pecho ni quiso imponerse. No esta vez. – Voy a morir. Pueden mantener esta puta agonía todo el tiempo con el dinero y con las medicinas…cuando regresé con Hinata estuve a favor de ser un aliado en mi recuperación pero no ha habido un maldito segundo desde ese thumbs up de Tsunade en el que no quiera rebanarme las venas con una maldita daga, así que hazme un favor y escucha…

Neji tragó saliva; sintió que si se concentraba lo suficiente, los ojos de Sasuke se tornarían rojos de ira.

-Vas a ayudarme a llegar a la cama y…- un nuevo ataque de tos interrumpió el discurso de villano de Sasuke. – Voy a doparme y pasaré la noche…necesito regresar a casa mañana y ganar tiempo…

-¿Ganar tiempo? No eres médico, Sasuke…

-No, no lo soy, Hyuuga. – Entrelazaron sus ojos por unos breves segundos antes de que Sasuke cerrara los suyos y se detuviera el estomago, intentando calmarse. No se sentía mucho mejor pero vomitar siempre ayudaba. – Pero sé que…

-Ya cállate…- por alguna razón, Neji temía por Sasuke y más que temer por Sasuke, temía por Hinata; por su corazón blanco como una paloma y por el efecto que tendría si algo malo le pasara a Sasuke. Tenía miedo de encontrarse con Hinata y con sus trenzas infantiles y un corazón completamente destrozado en sus manos, pedazos que ya no embonaban y que nunca más lo haría y la culpa y la ansiedad de no poder hacer nada por ella esta vez.

Por alguna razón, Neji quería el mismo tiempo que Sasuke podía ganar para simplemente prepararse para lo inevitable, necesitaba un plan de batalla, un plan de jugada, algo a lo que aferrarse cuando Hinata inevitablemente se viniera abajo, y agradecía que Sasuke, al igual que el, quisiera retardar ese momento.

-Ayúdame a llegar a la cama…

Una vez más, Neji se acercó a Sasuke, posicionando sus brazos bajo las axilas del chico, y haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo para acercarlo a la cama, a las sábanas y a la calefacción, a lo único que podía hacer para ayudar a su prima, y a él, honestamente. Cuando Sasuke estuvo sentado en la cama, Neji acercó un gorro color verde musgo sacándolo de un closet cercano y depositándolo en la cama, sentándose a un lado de Sasuke y observando cómo manos fantasmales lo ponían sobre su cabeza, luciendo normal y joven, pero terriblemente destrozado por dentro.

Neji y Sasuke no se miraron por un largo rato. Ni Sasuke se acostó, ni el Hyuuga regresó a su cama, simplemente ambos observaron la luz que se proyectaba en el piso, la intima escena, los sentimientos de ambos, la proximidad de la mañana. No era que Neji odiara a Sasuke pero… ¡carajo, lo odiaba!, no tanto por la estúpida rivalidad entre familias, ni por su hermano, ni siquiera por la manera en la que tornó a Hinata, una niña y la regresó siendo una jovencita que le pregunta como se ve antes de salir a una cita; Neji lo odiaba porque Hinata lo amaba, y porque Sasuke no pensaba y no podía quedarse por mucho tiempo.

-No…no planeé que esto pasara…- Sasuke rompe el silencio y sorbe por la nariz, pasando una mano por ella, intentando lucir bien. – No quiero…que ella sepa porque si se entera ahora, solamente sufrirá más…

Neji voltea a ver la luna filtrándose por la ventana. En parte porque hace mucho que no la ve desde la habitación de su infancia y en parte porque la masculinidad tóxica de la cultura japonesa no le permite romper a llorar como idealmente quisiera, y las lagrimas que quería llorar eran de impotencia. "Canyon Moon" es una canción que solía cantar junto con su madre a la hora del baño, que siempre era al anochecer, y mientras su madre lavaba a Hinata, los tres lo tarareaban; era entonces cuando la delgada línea se desdibujaba y en vez de familia secundaria, tíos y sobrinos, eran solamente familia, y era un recuerdo vago y totalmente no-relacionado con lo que sucedía en ese entonces, pero Neji no pudo evitar darse el permiso de alejarse de este plano de realidad en el que vivía.

-Lo entiendo… - porque Neji en realidad lo hacía. Lo entendía en realidad, pero eso no significaba que fuera menos…doloroso. – Gracias, Sasuke… pero sabemos que Tsunade-Sama hará lo necesario para…

Sasuke soltó una risa nasal y miro a Neji, con decepción en los ojos, apartando las sábanas debajo de sí mismo; se hubiera tranquilizado si Neji le hubiera dicho que cuidará de Hinata, pero eso era una mera formalidad. Sasuke sabía que Neji lo haría; simplemente la compasión era pegajosa y demasiado dulce como el jarabe para la tos y Neji no podía librarse de las hormigas que esto había llevado a su relación.

-Tú de todas las personas… - dijo Sasuke, cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus manos en su pecho. Neji tuvo que levantarse rápidamente y mirar hacia otro lado porque Sasuke parecía tan en calma que bien podría estar en el féretro.

Al día siguiente, Neji inventó una elaborada junta de negocios en el internado de la firma y los cuatro partieron de vuelta a la civilización.


	17. El deseo de un hombre que muere

Cáncer

A SasuHina Fanfiction

 **Capítulo 17. El deseo de un hombre que muere**

 _N/A: He vuelto una vez más. Estos meses han sido muy secos para mi inspiración, sobre todo con este fic. Espero con todo el corazón poder dar un último empujón para poder terminarlo de la manera en la que se merece. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y dar en Favoritos! Me hacen el día siempre._

 _Quiero pedirles que se queden en casa durante estos días de contingencia. ¡Como humanidad podemos lograrlo! Los quiero mucho, por favor manténganse seguros y mantengan a su familia segura. ¡Quédense en casa y lean Fanfiction!_

La misma tarde que Sasuke regresó de su inesperadamente corta luna de miel, él y Hinata se despidieron con besos castos en la entrada de la casa de Sasuke; luego de que Mikoto saliera, cucharón en mano y mandil puesto, dispuesta a arrastrar las maletas y bolsas llenas de medicamento que Sasuke había llevado. El automóvil de la familia Hyuuga se alejó lentamente bajando por la calle, y el chico pudo ver como Hinata agitaba la mano, con una sonrisa culpable. La luna de miel había terminado finalmente de manera fatal y la chica en verdad esperaba que en un futuro pudiesen ir a una luna de miel de verdad, con brassieres de cocos, bebidas sabor a piña con nombres raros y shows musicales a la hora de la cena. Merecía tanto y aspiraba a tan poco, que uno pensaría que el destino debería concederle un tanto de la felicidad que irradiaba al mundo exterior.

Así que Sasuke mintió y dijo que el también lo esperaba; aún a sabiendas de que su paso por la tierra era fugaz, como todas las vidas de los humanos en comparación a la vida de las estrellas del firmamento; finalmente Sasuke sabía que se convertiría en polvo cósmico. El viaje de regreso a la semilla.

-¿Tuviste un buen viaje, Sasuke-Chan? – preguntó melosa su madre, mientras Sasuke se sentaba derrotado en el sillón. Su cabeza estaba ardiendo tanto que temía que en cualquier segundo fuese a explotar y a dejar materia cerebral en la prístina sala de su madre. Nuevamente estaban solamente él y su madre, como en los días del útero, puesto que su padre debía de estar trabajando e Itachi lo evitaba como la peste.

-Inolvidable, madre. – Dijo Sasuke recargando su cabeza febril en el sillón y suspirando hondo por la nariz. Ahora que lo pensaba, hace un buen rato que Sasuke no hablaba con Itachi; no una interacción propia, al menos, tan sólo miradas mutadas en los pasillos de la casa, o escuchar el ruido de sus pies arrastrándose por el piso de madera de un lado hacia otro. La penumbra invadió el pensamiento de Sasuke en cuestión de segundos, de color gris como cuando en el horizonte se ve que se acerca una tormenta eléctrica. ¿Estaría Sasuke evitándolo debido al favor que le había pedido hace unas semanas? Aquella vez que Hinata parloteo sobre tener su último beso con Sasuke. El Uchiha menor cerró los ojos, con los párpados temblándole del cansancio y rememoro aquel día en el que la penumbra también, le había invadido.

 _/Flash Back/_

 _-No seré su último beso. Será una viuda antes de cumplir 25 años…- terminó Sasuke con un aliento cansado que hizo que Itachi regresara a la realidad. Mordió su labio inferior y suspiró, sentándose cerca del chico. Para su sorpresa, los labios de Sasuke volvieron a partirse, continuando su monólogo. –Necesito pedirte un favor…_

 _El mayor le prestó total atención a Sasuke, observando cómo su frágil pecho se inflaba y cedía, temblando ligeramente. Los segundos que Sasuke tardó en formular su petición fueron horas interminables en el pabellón de los condenados a muerte que sufría Itachi, sin embargo, la real petición de Sasuke le robó el aliento._

 _-Quiero que la ames por mí._

 _Un sonido dentro de su cabeza, muy similar a una casa de los espejos colapsando, lo dejó sordo por unos segundos, justo antes de forzarse a sí mismo a regresar a la realidad y observar a Sasuke con un pánico que supo disimular._

 _-¿Disculpa?_

 _Sasuke lo miró e Itachi se sintió pequeño e insignificante. –Quiero que la ames por mí. Quiero que la cuides y que nada le falte. Estoy seguro de que su familia…Neji moriría antes de dejar que algo le pasara a Hinata pero me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde que le prometí un "para siempre" de manera egoísta. Cuando muera…_

 _-Sasuke…_

 _-¿¡Puedes dejar de lloriquear!? ¡Admítelo! Va a suceder y mientras más pronto lo aceptes, más pronto vas a poder moverte después de que pase._

 _La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio. Ni las motas de polvo se movían, mientras Itachi se sentaba un poco más derecho, escuchando con atención las palabras de su hermano menor, al que ahora veía como su igual o su superior, ya no más una persona a la cual cuidar, sino una persona a la cual aprender._

 _-Cuando pase…- Sasuke lo miró y si Itachi pudo ver la gruesa lágrima que cayó por su mejilla, no dijo nada. –Cuando pase, por favor cuida de ella…_

 _/FLASH BACK/_

¿Había sido demasiado, acaso? Después de todo lo que había hecho pasar a su familia, de la manera en la que tomó la vida de todos sus amigos y conocidos, de la gente allegada a él y la volteó de cabeza ¿Itachi pensaría que era un idiota obsesivo por pedirle un favor tal como cuidar a una persona por el resto de su vida? O peor aún. ¿Lo haría por lastima? ¿Lo haría por un par de meses y después se iría a continuar su vida, como debería de ser? Las dudas asaltaban a Sasuke mientras arrugaba el entrecejo; preocupado. ¿Hinata, al final de cuentas, quedaría sola?

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos, estaba en su habitación. Máscara de oxígeno puesta, la oscuridad que lo rodeaba siendo interrumpida únicamente por los beeps luminosos de las máquinas y la calefacción. Eso sucedía a veces. Perdía la consciencia unos minutos y no recordaba haber hecho el recorrido a la cama, a casa, al hospital.

Algo se movió. No era la droga, ni el cansancio, sabía que algo se había movido. Encuadró la mirada y pudo distinguir, con la luz de las máquinas, la luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana, una larga cabellera negra como el abismo, y por unos segundos, al ver el rostro inmaculado de Itachi pensó que se trataba de Mikoto, durmiendo encaramada en una silla con mantas a su alrededor, pero cuando se movió lentamente, Sasuke pudo distinguir el rostro de su hermano mayor velándolo mientras dormía. Sonrió en la oscuridad, con las pesadas bolsas debajo de sus ojos haciéndolo ver mucho mayor, con la piel fría y al mismo tiempo increíblemente caliente.

Itachi abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrando su mirada a la oscuridad general del cuarto, su nariz acostumbrándose al formol que desde hace meses habitaba en su casa; y pudo observar después de unos segundos la mirada de Sasuke en la oscuridad. El mayor se enderezó en la silla, dejando que la manta resbalara de su cuerpo.

-Hermano…- murmuró Itachi en la oscuridad, acomodándose en la silla. Sasuke levantó la cabeza ligeramente, haciéndole saber que lo escuchaba. El mayor se levantó, sintiéndose cohibido hasta cierto punto, pues estaba seguro de que esta pequeña siesta que habían tomado juntos era el más largo tiempo que habían estado juntos desde hace un par de semanas, todo esto debido a la separación consciente de Itachi.

-¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua? – era una petición simple, bastante sencilla, que Itachi no tenía problema alguno en cumplir; Itachi no lo notó justo en ese momento y sería algo que lo atormentaría hasta el día de su muerte, pero Sasuke lucía cansado, demasiado cansado, cosa que dio por hecha debido a que era la mitad de la madrugada. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la salida de la habitación, donde la luz del pasillo iluminó su rostro un poco lo suficiente como para que pudiera voltear a ver a su hermano, que se había hundido en la cama, con las mantas hasta la barbilla. Suspiró y se aventuró a la cocina.

Las plantas de sus pies tocaron la madera y atravesó la casa en total silencio como si fuera Dracula, llegando al refrigerador y abriéndolo, el aire impactando su pecho desnudo mientras servía un vaso de agua fresca, no propiamente fría, para su hermano menor. Fue en ese entonces que un escalofrío le recorrió su espalda al escuchar movimiento inusual en la habitación adaptada de Sasuke; el mayor de los Uchiha volteó sobre su espalda y dejó el vaso en el comedor, apresurando el paso hasta llegar a la puerta por la que salió apenas unos minutos antes.

La figura imponente de su padre lo recibió, y gemidos lastimeros podían ser escuchados desde adentro de la habitación. Fugaku, sin camisa, tenía abrazado a Sasuke como si fuera un pequeño muñeco de felpa, desganado, balbuceando. Itachi tuvo un flashback a cuando su padre y su madre bañaron a Sasuke en una vieja tina de madera, una tarde de verano, cuando Sasuke aún era un niño pequeño; pero la comparación le helaría la piel.

-¿Padre? – no cabía en su propia confusión, tampoco en la manera en la que su pulso se elevó por el cielo. Estaba seguro de que alguien al otro lado del mundo podía escuchar su corazón latiendo de manera bestial adentro de su pecho. Un ensordecedor pitido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, eso y los gritos de su padre.

-¡Itachi, llama ahora! – el mayor sacudió su cabeza para hacerse útil por unos segundos; entre el balbuceo de Sasuke y los gritos de su padre, no pudo hacer gran cosa cuando una Mikoto Uchiha, envuelta en su bata de noche, lo aventó sin consideración al marco de la puerta, entrando envuelta en lágrimas y gritos. Mientras que Fugaku arrancaba la camisa del cuerpo de Sasuke y su madre le tocaba la cara, intentando que reaccionara, algo se activó dentro de Itachi. Los números de emergencia, el 119.

Rápidamente, como si fuera un muñeco al cual le han inyectado vida, corrió hacia la mesa de noche, tomando el celular en un par de manos que intentaban no temblar. Tiró un vaso de agua tibia mientras desbloqueó el celular de su hermano menor y marcó el número rápidamente, mientras la mirada de su padre y los gritos de su madre le hacían desear que todo esto fuera una pesadilla y que en un par de segundos despertaría en la misma silla de donde se levantó hace no más de quince minutos.

Uno de los lugares donde la realidad se siente alterada es definitivamente una sala de hospital a las tres de la mañana. El aire frio de Japón por la madrugada se lograba colar cada remota vez en la que la puerta automática se abría para dejar pasar enfermeras, médicos, camilleros y en una sola ocasión, una pequeña familia de tres cuya hija había sido picada por un escorpión mientras dormía. Itachi los observó, recargado en la pared mientras se envolvía en su sudadera negra, deseoso de que Sasuke pudiera ser un paciente más con una picadura de escorpión.

A pesar de los reclamos de Fugaku por ser él quien entrara a la reunión con el doctor de turno (Tsunade llegaría al hospital el 10 minutos), Mikoto sacó las garras de madre y gruñó frente al rostro de su marido. Itachi nunca la había visto perder la calma de esa manera, menos con su padre, y menos frente a desconocidos; en una situación como esta, las enfermeras y demás personal; no hubo remedio y Fugaku e Itachi se quedaron en la sala blanca y prístina, en espera de Shisui y los amigos de Sasuke.

Fugaku salía de vez en cuando para llamar por teléfono, probablemente con parientes lejanos como los abuelos y los tíos, por lo que Itachi la pasaba bamboleando la pierna de arriba para abajo en orden de tratar de calmar su ansiedad; intentando no perder la paciencia y la calma que tal vez necesitaría en unos minutos.

-Es la tercera vez que llamo a tus abuelos. – Dijo Fugaku guardando los lentes de lectura que sólo se atrevía usar en la comodidad de su casa; algo tenía que ver el miedo de verse vulnerable y mayor; aún y en el apuro del viaje de la ambulancia, ambulancia que Itachi siguió como un condenado porque no podía acompañar a sus padres en el vehículo, el patriarca de los Uchiha se había logrado colgar una gabardina a la espalda. Itachi lo había encontrado afuera, en el frío, frotando una mano una con otra. Lo que sea que se había hablado dentro de la ambulancia permanecía un secreto para Itachi.

-Habrán de estar dormidos…

-Están en Londres. – Corrigió Fugaku, mirando el estacionamiento casi vacío del hospital. –Es pasado el medio día.

Itachi había olvidado los viajes que sus abuelos paternos organizaban de vez en cuando. Esta vez, Londres, en una de las propiedades de los padres de Shisui, suponía. El mayor de los Uchiha suspiró y miró a su padre, la preocupación que compartían y el asunto que tenía que ser zanjado.

-¿Qué dijeron los paramédicos, padre? – Fugaku recordaría para siempre la solemnidad con la que Itachi se dirigía siempre, desde que había cumplido los doce años. El patriarca lo miró, con el mismo amor que lo hizo cuando salió del cuerpo de su madre y suspiró, sabiendo que Itachi había crecido para ser incluso mejor que él y que no tenía sentido negarle la verdad a su hijo, que ahora era todo un hombre.

-Un derrame cerebral, Itachi. – Fugaku buscó dentro de su gabardina por unos segundos, sin quitar la vista del estacionamiento. El mayor frunció el ceño y tragó saliva gruesa que se había almacenado en su garganta. ¿Derrame cerebral? Pero si unos segundos antes, Sasuke le había pedido un vaso de agua.

Parpadeó rápidamente.

Sasuke le había pedido un vaso de agua.

-Pero…- Sasuke le había pedido un vaso de agua, y aún así, cuando fue por el teléfono celular tiró un vaso de agua perfectamente capaz de saciar la sed de su hermano. Sasuke sabía que estaba ahí. Un escalofrío menor al de hace rato le recorrió la espalda de nuevo, mientras que su estómago se endurecía y un miedo le invadió de repente. Sasuke sabía que estaba pasando; Sasuke lo quería fuera de la habitación. Sasuke quería morir solo.

Fugaku negó con la cabeza, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo delgado y casero de una cigarrera dorada con el símbolo de la compañía en él. Itachi lo reconocía como uno de los regalos que Shisui le había dado en un lejano cumpleaños.

-Me levanté para…- Fugaku lo miró unos segundos, como decidiendo si decir lo que iba a decir, con un miedo reprimido a no ser el árbol fuerte de la familia. – Me levanté para ver si todo estaba bien con ustedes dos, después del desmayo de Sasuke y su estabilización, tu…tu madre me dijo que dormirías con él…cuando vi que no estabas y me acerqué a revisar la máquina, Sasuke tenía esta mirada…una mirada…completamente extraña.

Solo pausó un par de segundos para meterse el cigarrillo en la boca y volver a buscar en su gabardina, Itachi deducía que buscaba el fuego. En dos segundos, el encendedor de Itachi propiciaba el calor para que su padre pudiera fumar; su padre lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y de conocimiento, de saber que resultaría un fumador como su padre. Inhaló la primera jalada del cigarrillo y lamió sus labios.

-No podía moverse, y comenzó a balbucear. Supe que algo estaba mal cuando la mitad de su rostro parecía derretirse. – Fugaku expulsó el aire, y se chupó los dientes. – Fue cuando entraste por la puerta y tu madre comenzó a gritar. Los paramédicos dijeron que era un derrame cerebral y le inyectaron algo en la ambulancia. Tu madre recordará el nombre…

Itachi miró como el humo se desvanecía en el aire y como su padre comenzaba a fumar con más ahincó, como si el mundo fuera a terminarse en un par de minutos. Y ahí fue que le llegó la realización de que para Fugaku, tal vez eso sucedería. Tal vez el mundo terminaría pronto y la única manera de aliviar la ansiedad fuera fumando de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo. El hermano mayor, por su parte, se encontraba perdido de la misma manera; conocía los términos generales, un derrame cerebral, lo que significaba y era bastante alarmante tener un derrame cerebral por sí solo, la tensión aumentaba cuando se añadía el hecho de que Sasuke tenía cáncer en la sangre.

-¿Se pondrá bien, no? ¿Dijeron algo más?– Fugaku se mantuvo en silencio, fumando. – Padre…- el vapor iba subiendo al ser ignorado.

-No nos dieron esperanzas. Pero es algo que ya sabíamos.

-Eres increíble…-murmulló Itachi entre dientes, con sarcasmo, con ira, con coraje.

-¿Tío?

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la llegada de Shisui a sus espaldas. Itachi estaba al borde de quebrarse, y la furia que experimentaba por fin se iba a desbordar; no le importaba estar en un lugar público, ni que Shisui estuviera presente, el muchacho después de todo estaba completamente al tanto del drama de su familia. Fugaku seguía fumando, con el temple de hierro y la mirada perdida en el estacionamiento, manteniendo secretos y una fachada mecánica en momentos tan delicados como este.

-¡¿Cómo carajos ser un robot en esta situación?!

El grito pudo despertar a los pacientes en coma. Shisui dio un par de pasos para atrás, al ver una escena que pensó que nunca vería. Itachi, el solemne heredero, alguien que llegaría tan lejos como estudiar leyes únicamente para honrar a su padre y a su compañía, había dado un manotazo puntual, y había tumbado el cigarrillo casero al suelo, ante la estupefacta mirada de su padre, quien solamente lo miró con sorpresa mientras Shisui se posicionaba entre ambos, justo antes de que Itachi se le echara encima a su padre. Una parte del inconsciente de Itachi sabía que no había lugar en el cielo para él después de atreverse a ultrajar a su progenitor gracias a lo que acababa de hacer, sin embargo, el dolor que sentía por su hermano menor, lo hacía olvidar el futuro por complejo.

-Itachi, vamos, vamos adentro…- murmuró Shisui tomándolo de la sudadera, abrazándolo cara a cara para evitar un daño irremediable.

-¡¿Cómo carajos lo haces?! – gritó el heredero una vez más, con gordas y calientes lágrimas de rabia resbalándole por los ojos. Si el chico observó la mirada atónita de las enfermeras de turno, no lo hizo notar. Shisui rechinaba los dientes intentado separar a Itachi de la proximidad de su padre, pero el heredero era fuerte.

Fugaku lo observó, con la experiencia en el rostro y algo no identificado en los ojos.

-Deja de actuar como un niño, Itachi. Estás causando una escena.

-¿Una escena? – Esta vez el grito salió mutado, áspero. -¡Es mi jodido hermano el que está en esa sala de hospital! ¡Es mi jodido hermano! ¿Acaso te importa? ¡¿Acaso lo recuerdas?!

El trueno se invocó en Fugaku cuando levantó la voz como ninguno de los chicos lo había oído jamás. Ni siquiera cuando eran encontrados en infantiles travesuras.

-¡Es mi hijo! – gritó el patriarca, llamando la atención de ambos. Se acercó a Itachi, retándolo de manera sutil, con enojo en el corazón y esta vez, bien plasmado en el rostro. – Es el hijo por el cual fui a pedir al templo todos los días para concebirlo, es el hijo que supe que haría mi vida perfecta después de tu madre y de ti, y es mi hijo que está muriendo en esa misma sala de hospital.

Se había acercado tanto que ya no había razón alguna para gritar o llamar más la atención.

– Tú estás perdiendo un hermano, pero yo estoy perdiendo un hijo. No te deseo nunca el tener la certeza de haber creado algo tan hermoso y tan perfecto sólo para verlo morir sin poder hacer nada. – Itachi quedó mudo de impresión y del inicio de la vergüenza.- Así que si quieres enojarte, hazlo, pero no soy yo quien tiene sangre en las manos. No soy yo.

El mayor de los Uchiha intentaba calmar la respiración mientras el patriarca caminaba de regreso a la sala de espera. No supo en que momento comenzó a temblar en los brazos de Shisui y tampoco supo en que momento, las lagrimas de rabia se convirtieron en lagrimas calladas de tristeza.

Eran las 3:10 cuando el celular de Naruto comenzó a sonar en la oscuridad de su cuarto; sin embargo, no estaba dormido precisamente. Por fin su primo había podido prestarle The Witcher, el videojuego que reventaba las consolas de todo el mundo y con una lata de cerveza y una gran bolsa de papas fritas, Naruto se había sentado a las 11:00 de la noche y no se había movido hasta lograr adentrarse, en un nivel medio, de lleno en el videojuego.

Es por eso que confundió su timbre de llamada con la alarma que le avisaba que era momento de ir a la escuela, sin embargo, al observar el nombre de Shikamaru, que brillaba en la pantalla, bajó sus audífonos hasta dejarlos colgar en el cuello y contestó.

-Ya te dije, Nara, si sigues haciéndolo, te quedarás ciego y crecerán cabello en las palmas de tus manos…- bromeó Naruto, rebuscando entre las moronas de las papas fritas. Cuando no escuchó un gruñido desaprobador ni algún insulto por parte de Shikamaru, Naruto elevó una ceja. -¿Shikamaru?

-Uhm. Pasaremos por ti en diez minutos…antes, Chouji y yo tenemos que pasar por Temari y Gaara…

-¿Ah? – Naruto se rascó la cabeza. Eran las 3:15AM de una noche de escuela. Por supuesto que Minato nunca lo permitiría. – ¿De que hablas?

-Sólo vístete, Naruto. Es…Es Sasuke…


End file.
